Starlight
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: Things have finally calmed down for the Cullen's until a strange turn of events pull them back into the twisting life of the youngest member of their coven and a certain werewolf. ExB, RxJ Please Review. VISIT THE NEW STARLIGHT FORUM!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. It belongs, and always will, to Stephenie Meyer._

SPOILER: If you have not read the last book in the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn, this will spoil it for you. This fanfiction takes place right after it. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!

_Summary: As the threat against her life and her families becomes a thing of the past, Bella must face new issues and choices. And as Renesmee grows her feelings for Jacob become much more confusing. Will she ever get her chance to be the semi normal person she wants to be? Will she be able to find love before it's too late and will Bella ever be able to let go and let her baby grow up? _

_**Starlight**_

Chapter One

Bella

* * *

**I wasn't asleep. I couldn't sleep, but my eyes were closed as my head**** lay on his hard chest, his arms around me. I knew it was early, much too early for the **sound of rustling sheets that came from the room next to ours. I waited for the sound to soothe over, then opened my eyes.

"Good Morning," He whispered and I wondered if there would ever come a day that I would grow weary of his sweet, angelic voice. I knew I never would. I tilted my head back to look at him. His face glowed as streams of sunlight peered through the open glass doors that led into the small garden, adjacent to our bedroom. His face was another thing I could never get tired of and as many times as I had seen it after my rebirth, I still couldn't find a single flaw I had thought my human eyes had missed.

"Good Morning," I could see now that he had been deep in thought before I had finally decided to move.

"What?" I asked. He smiled. I knew why. I could hear the soft footsteps and the creak of a door opening across the hall.

I leaned up just in time to see our own door swing open. I smiled at the vision that stood before me. She had grown again. It had only been seven months since my life, and my families lives had been on the brink of extinction, and yet she, barely over a year old, had the body of a ten year old child. We realized a few weeks after the Volturi's visit that she had begun a rapid growth spurt just like the ones she had when she was still a little bump inside of me. In a matter of days, she looked months old. But just as her body grew so did her mind and she grew smarter by the seconds. I smiled at her and held up my arms, she was in them before I could blink.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy," I could feel Edward sit up next to me. He leaned forward, pressed his lips to her forward. She giggled, the sound in it-self was perfection. I wrinkled my face and waited. He seemed to pick up on my change in mood because he turned to me.

"Don't worry," he grinned, his white teeth shimmering in the sunbeams. "I didn't forget you."

He placed my face in between in hands, and leaned down. The pressure of his lips on mine, caused an electric current to shoot down my spine. Now my whole body seemed the tingle with the sensation. I knew I should have been use to it by now, but I also knew I never would be. It happened every time without fail. I felt a low heat rush through me and I knew if my heart still held a beat, it would have burst right out of my chest. I was glad that I had Renesmee in my lap, her skin and scent reminded me where I was. But somehow my body would not give up the feeling that it craved. My arms were around him, a hand in his hair before I had even realized what I had done. Edward pulled back when a low grunt came from deep in his throat and I knew he felt the same. He smiled at me and glanced at our child. I sighed, but smiled. I had hope. Night time would come, and when it did… I shook my head to clear my head.

"Later?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He gave me his slanted smiled, the one that use to cause my knees to weaken. Sometimes it still did.

"Later!" he stated with such enthusiasm that it shocked me. He jumped from the bed, and I was glad that he had returned to wearing pants. When, I wasn't quite sure. I turned back to Renesmee, who beamed up at me.

"Are we going to Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's now?" It was weird that she would ask. We always went there when she woke up. It was practically demanded by Rosalie and her wolfy guardian. I knew Edward had caught my confused expression because he answered my unasked question.

"She promised to make Jacob's breakfast today,"

My eyes never lefts hers as she nodded her head in agreement. A moment of sadness and jealousy crept over me as I also wanted to eat a breakfast that my daughter prepared. Maybe I would let her catch me an elk or something. She pressed her hand to my forehead. Her thoughts translated into pictures. She wanted to know if something was wrong. I shook my head and reinforced my answer with heart-full smile.

"Nothing sweetheart. How about you go get ready? You know your aunt Alice would kill us if you showed up in your night dress. Not that she would ever let you wear it again." I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Edward smiled from across the room. Renesmee jumped from the bed and flew out of the room as I headed in a blur to the closet. We got dress quickly and headed downstairs. Renesmee hopped on her fathers back, as we ran through the woods towards the main house. She wasn't as fast as us, being half-human and all. As we entered the house, some of the family lingered about, participating in useless activities; nothing new. I noticed that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were absent, probably out hunting. Renesmee headed to the kitchen at lightening speed as Edward and I moved into the living room. Alice glanced up from the computer and looked me over. Her face grim.

"I think I'm going to have to burn _all_ your jeans." I laughed and took a seat, though I knew she was probably very serious.

I heard the low sound of paws outside the house and the sound of shifting bones. Jacob. The door swung open and he lingered in the door way. I could tell he was trying to adjust to our strong scent. I asked him once if it was easier to be around us. If we didn't smell as strong as before but he only replied asking if his scent was less strong to me. I knew the answer straight away. No. It was just as strong as the day I had first smelt him, really smelt him that is. He stepped in, his gaze on the kitchen.

"The answers "Yes", Jacob." Edward stated beside me, his eyes never shifting from the window.

"Should have known better than to think that she would forget." He grinned down at me, hands in his pants pocket. He wore no shirt or shoes, typical of him. Like my daughter he continued to grow, slower, but just as sure. I smiled back at him. I had finally talked myself into being okay with the fact that my best friend, _my _Jacob had imprinted on _my_ daughter. I also relished on fact that it would be awhile until she grew enough for anything to actually occur, physically at least. It was that very thought that made it that much easier. Yes he would be part of our family, but only in the brotherly sense. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Renesmee must have sensed him because she came darting out of the kitchen and into his arms. Would she ever get too big do that? Most likely not.

Her hands flew around his neck and then to his face. He smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"It's not poison, is it?" he joked. "Did blondie teach you this?" I heard the hint of the joke and I knew that she understood. She was there after all, in one form or another.

I turned my attention back to the television that was constantly on, giving us something, anything to look at.

"Where's Jasper?" It wasn't more than a whisper, but of course Alice heard me.

"Right here," the voice came from the outsized archway into the family room. He moved to Alice's side.

"I believe the wolf is trying to burn down our house." It was a joke, because there was no hint of smoke in the air. Suddenly Alice stopped the rhythmic tapping of her fingers across the keyboard and turned to me.

"What?" I shot out of my seat, Edward seconds before me. "What did you see?"

"Your mother," she begin. Her eyes wide. "She's on her way." I stared at her in a blank stare for all of two seconds, long enough to expose my shock.

"What? Here? Now?" the questions rushed out of my mouth, a mind of there own. She nodded. Edward answered my next question.

"She wants to see you," he voiced. " And her grand child."

I was frozen. This could not be happening. Why did things always turn for the worst when they seemed to be going so well. I didn't mind so much if she would be coming to see me only, but Renesmee? I didn't worry about my eyes anymore. They had quickly turned a light gold color months ago. I let out a long breath. But she would defiantly notice a few things that weren't quite right about Renesmee. Like the fact that she was a year old , yet had the body of a ten years old child. And my mother was the prying type. Nothing like my father who had just excepted what we laid down in front of him. No, she'd want the truth and nothing but the truth. The very truth that could cost her, her life. I had not lied to her much, when she had first called asking about my health and why it was impossible to come see me. I told I was sick but was feeling better everyday, but she had been told that she was the grandmother to a bouncing _baby_ girl. Charlie said I shouldn't keep that from her. The lie would have held up if she hadn't decide to spring upon us, no warning at all. How could a baby change to a ten year old in a matter of months. How could the daughter that she had known all her life, suddenly be different but the same all at once. These were question that I was sure she would ask, question's I _could not _answer.

My thoughts babbled on, as I waited for someone to move, speak, do anything. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"How much time?" No one answered. We could hear the sound of gravel under the wheels that turned down the road that led to us. We stayed motionless as the car pulled to a stop in the front drive, when Carlisle and the rest of the family blurred through the back door.

"We saw coming them up the road, and headed straight here." It was Carlisle who spoke.

"What does she want?" I knew it wasn't meant to be rude, we were just pressed for time, as the steps on the porch grew louder. Rosalie waited for my answer, but my breath caught in my throat as the knocks on the door sounded louder in my ears than they really were. Carlisle moved to the front entrance and swung it open. Edward had a hand on my shoulder gesturing for me to take a seat. I did. I also took a deep breath as I slipped my hands into Edwards. He held it tight.

I could heard voices at the door and recognized them as my parents. Good, Charlie had come.

"Hello Renee, Charlie." Carlisle's voice was calm and inviting.

"Hey Carlisle," my mother spoke. Carlisle invited them in and closed the door behind them. Esme, as if on cue, came forward.

"Charlie how are you?" My father nodded knowing the circumstances. It was more than likely that she had forced him to bring her at the last moment. That was why Alice hadn't seen it until he had decided to do it, did not see it till it was too late.

"Renee, It's been so long," My mother moved to the women and through her arms around her.

"I know. I had to invite my self." She laughed. Esme glanced at Carlisle and smiled shyly.

"Yes well there has been a lot going…" Renee interrupted her. So like my mother.

"Yes I heard," What she had heard was a complete mystery to me. Edward knew by now though. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring grin. I couldn't tell if he only did so to ease my worry or if there really was nothing to worry about.

"But," she continued. "I'm here to see my daughter. I had to see for myself, that she was alright. Charlie told me she was but…" I stood and faced her. I cleared my throat as to get rid of my bell like tone.

"I'm fine mother, really. There was no reason to fly half way across the country…" I trailed off. I was speaking to a zombie. She stared at me with shocked eyes as her purse slipped from her shoulder. She took a step toward me. I couldn't tell if she did so voluntarily. She seemed to snap out of it, when the sound of a pan hit the floor, leaving a low hum in the air from the direction of the kitchen. Her hands cupped her mouth and she took another step.

"My God," Here it was. She had noticed I wasn't normal and the stream of questions were on there way. " Your father mentioned to me you looked _different_, he didn't mention you'd be gorgeous ." I iced over again, astonished. It was Edward that broke me free when he squeezed my hand in his. Renee moved toward me now.

"You surely fit in with the Cullen's quite well now. I don't know what there feeding you but…" she trailed off as she stopped in front of me. She glanced at Edward behind me. "Or maybe its just married life that has given you this glow." Edward grinned and I heard Emmett snicker in the corner and shot I a glare his way. That only made it worst. I wasn't quite sure of what to say so I just thanked her and asked her to sit. She said hello to everyone in the room, then turned back to me.

"So you were sick," I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"But you seem to have made a full recover, though." she added.

"I told you over the phone Mom, it was nothing to worry about," She nodded.

"I know, but how could I not?" A thought must have occurred to her because her face lit up.

"Where is she?" She looked around. " Where is Nessie?" I groaned. Not her too. Jacob was going to pay one way or another, in this life or the next for that nickname. My poor daughter was doomed to me referred to as a slimy sea creature for the rest of her life.

It was as if she had been waiting for the moment someone would call her name, because she came bouncing out of the kitchen and into the living room, Jacob on her heels. I stared at my mother as she took in the sight of our child, her one and only grandchild. Great, I thought. Some one else to spoil her. Like her father and Aunt's didn't do that enough. Not to mention my best wolf friend. She didn't seem too shocked because she rose, very slow from her seat, to go stand in front of Renesmee. She gaped at the young girl, who tilted her head slightly to the side, to stare at Renee with focused eyes.

"Grandma," I shot from my seat. That fact that she could tell who my mother was without have seen, heard or smelt her before boggled my mind. Edward's arms were already around my body.

I didn't need to see my mothers tears, to know that they were there. I could smell them from were I was.

"Nessie," This time the sound of her nick name didn't bother me as much. I knew that my mother had questions running in and out of her head, but yet she didn't seem to care. She fell forward, pulling her granddaughter into her arms. Renesmee hugged her back. I suddenly felt that a bond had been made, something that could never be broken.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was the first chapter of Starlight. I really spent along time working on this. I hope you like it. I plan to update at least every week as of right now, that may change once school starts at the end of this month. But I will continue until I'm satisfied. Look for chapter two next week.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Remember I am not SM, writer of the book saga, Twilight. These are not my characters therefore if they seem a little different, or act out of their norm, remember I tried my best to capture them like they are in the book. I've read all the books multiple times, but I can't recreate them as well as the author. I've tried very hard though. Just so your not too disappointed because one of them seems off. And if they are way off, tell me how I can improve. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I was quite happy that Renee's hysterics only lasted a few moments before she made her way to the couch, pulling Renesmee unto her lap. I hadn't realized that I held my breath, waiting for the questions that would come. Edwards hands once again rested on my shoulders, encouraging me to act as normal as possible. I was stunned when Renee explained to the entire room, that Charlie had told her the essentials. That I was alive, and happy. And surprisingly, that was all she needed to know. She didn't care about the rest. The secrets or the lies that we held behind our eyes. I was thankful to hear that she knew even less than my father, who sat on the arm of the sofa behind her. Especially about Jacob who hovered in the archway. I didn't think that Renee could handle werewolves.

"I just had to see you for myself. I didn't know if Charlie had lied to me and you were somewhere laying in a hospital, tubes tied to every part of your body," she tightened her grip around Renesmee and continued.

"Because you can't seem to get away from that place," This made me smile and my husband squeezed my shoulders, letting me know he understood.

"Yeah well, I doubt I'll be back there anytime soon," I assured her.

I heard someone chuckle in the back and I knew it was Alice. This was going better than I could have imagined. If we kept this up, we wouldn't have to explain anything at all. Charlie had already explained about Renesmee, that she had a rare disease that caused her body to grew 10x the normal rate. But Renee could care less, she was already too happy with the fact that she was named after her. Then she asked something that really took me by surprise. I finally understood what Edward meant when he said I never cease to surprise him.

"I heard you received some pretty expensive wedding gifts," she eyed me, then glanced at Edward. "And I know you took pictures of the honeymoon?" I nodded slowly but it was Edward who spoke. It was the first time since Renee had arrived.

"Yes, an entire album," Which we actually just put together not to long ago.

"And if you'd follow me," he rose and I followed him. "I'd be more than happy to show you the others." Then Edward spoke to Emmett. "Let me get the keys to the truck?" I understood immediate why. There was no way we could carry Renee to the Cottage, jumping over rivers and blurring past trees. Emmett grabbed his keys from his pocket and threw them to Edward. He caught them without so some much as a glance in Emmett's direction.

I slipped my hand into his as he lead us to the garage. No one followed. I glanced up at him and he smiled down at me. I felt a current creep up my back, and I knew if I could, I would have blushed. We entered the large garage that was originally part of the house, but of course we needed, mostly for Edward, Alice and Emmett, somewhere to keep our _toys_. I glanced back at my mother who only stared in wonder as she took in the different colors and types of cars and trucks. Like me she knew nothing about them but she at least enjoyed them. They were symbol to her that one had made it in life and just a another vehicle to me. Something Edward just didn't understand, and most likely never would.

"Tell me these aren't all your's, Bella." We stopped in front of the last two cars and I smiled. The last one was still under a large sheet. I had only driven it once, though I really did like it. Edward drove it all the time. Sometimes I believed it was more for him than me. But I finally understood why vampires liked to drive fast and this car went from zero to sixty in less than three point six seconds. It was one of a kind. Literally. Edward had it custom made.

"Okay they aren't all mine," I heard her sigh then I continued. "Just this,"

I pointed to my _Guardian _which Edward had never returned, or had ever planned too, though he had gotten rid of the armor so now it was just car, not a protective tank. He simply stated that it was a gift that could not be returned, and that the dark tinted windows were perfect for those sunny days when him or I wanted to take a drive. She eyed the black car and gasped. I knew she wondered if Phil would or could ever get around to giving her such a gift. She had almost fainted when she first gazed at my engagement ring. But that was nothing compared to when her caught a glimpse of the heart-shaped diamond that hung off the bracelet Jacob had given to me for graduation. After I let her take in the Mercedes, I stepped forward and pulled the pale sheet to the ground.

" And this," If Renee's jaw hadn't fallen open before, it did now. Edward grinned at her expression and them looked to me. I sighed, knowing I would never value the utter and undeniable joy that Edward, even Jacob got from seeing something so…. My mind searched for the right word and only one word could explain the red Ferrari. That word was _fast_. I had only driven it once because a car like this didn't below in a small town like Forks. None of them did. But I felt a small sense of pride as she approached, yes my car. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, and I laid my head on his shoulder. I heard footsteps behind us but we didn't bother to look up.

"I'm actually kind of jealous," came the deep, husky voice. "I would have married you if I knew this would be part of the deal." Jacob laughed.

"Sorry," Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Your not my type."

"Blood type, that is." I added. I heard Emmett's laughter from inside the house as he whispered something to someone, most likely Jasper.

"Bella?"

"I know, I know, corny right," He nodded.

"But you have to let me drive her." It was a plea. I sighed in Edward's arms.

"I will never understand men and their toys." I rushed to my mothers side. I could hear Jacob ask about the price of Edwards little gift to me. I didn't even want to know the answer. Though as expensive as it must have been, it was nothing but a grain of sand compared to the entire beach that was the Cullen's bank accounts.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, he's a keeper," Renee nodded to Edward. "Do you hear me? Don't you let him out of your sight. Not even for a second." I laughed, like I could ever live without him.

"Believe me mom, he's not going anywhere." I glanced back at him and caught his amber eyes.

"He's stuck with me for all of eternity." I let the last part trail of into a quite whisper, too soft for humans ears, but I knew he heard me. My stomach fluttered with imaginary butterfly's. Sometimes I still couldn't believe that he was mine. Forever and then some. I rotated back to my mother reluctantly.

"Oh and this isn't it. There's one more gift that I think you'll particularly like." Her face glowed. We got in the truck and headed into the woods towards our home. It usually took us a couple of minutes to get there on foot, and about twenty minutes on wheels. My mother was out of the truck before Edward had even pulled to a complete stop. She stared at it much like I did when I had first seen it. Eyes wide, jaw dropped. As I took in her reaction, something dawned on me. I had received so many gifts, but had never given anything in return. I knew none of them expected or even wanted anything. Besides, what do you get a bunch of vampires that already have everything? I turned to Edward. If there was something I could get him, what would it be? I saved my breath and did not ask him. He would only answering that I was the only thing he wanted, or something along those lines. I tried to think of what he loved. Me, of course. There was no doubting that. Cars? But he had more than enough. Plus there was no more room in the garage. He liked to read. Do research. But he had read most of the books, if not all, some more than once. Then I heard him begin to hum my lullaby as he pulled me into his arms. That was it. I knew what I wanted to get him, Or rather do for him. He picked up on the sudden burst of excitement that surged throughout me and peered down at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" He pushed me be back slightly to look into my face, trying to read my expression. I only smiled up at him, not able to hid that from him. "No, nothings wrong. Quite the opposite actually." I needed help and I knew exactly who would.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure if Edward had suspected anything when I sent him out earlier this morning. I had asked him to take Renesmee to see her grand parents, nothing, I hoped was too out of the ordinary. It was at that moment that I was most relived that Renee had decided to stick around for a couple more weeks, saying she didn't know when she'd be able to get back on this side of the country for a few months. Something about Phil and the away games that took up most of her time. I headed into the main house when Edward was out of view in his Volvo.

"Did it come yet?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. I had come to Alice, actually the entire family about two weeks ago and explained the gift I wanted to get for my husband. They all thought it was a wonderful idea and agreed to help. We soon began our search, looking for the perfect one. Of course, because it would be in the main house it had to match Esme's décor, which made the search all the more difficult.

The excitement that it gave to everyone made it hard to not think about it around Edward, but some how they actually pulled it off. I, on the other hand thought about it all the time. It wasn't until four days ago that Alice had a vision, that I had any hope of finding it. It almost cost someone an arm and leg, but I was able to order it from half way around the world. It was suppose to be delivered today as priority shipping. Well that's what Alice had said. I had an alternative, a more personal gift I wanted to give him. I practiced day and night, using anything as an excuse to get away and head down La Push, to see Kim who thought me everything I needed to know. I wasn't as good as Edward, but then again he had several decades to practices where as I only had days.

"Yeah, it came earlier this morning," Alice came dancing into the foyer, Rosalie right behind her.

"How did you delay him?" Rose asked. I wasn't too taken back to know that Alice hadn't told anyone. She wanted it remain a secret, to keep everyone wondering. I knew I'd never hear the end of it from Emmett.

I remembered the phone call I had received just as Edward, Renesmee and I were about to head out. It was Alice, calling to warn me that the truck was about to arrive and that I was to delay Edward anyway possible. I knew what she had in mind when I picked up Emmett's blaring laughter in the background. That really had to stop, I thought. Too bad he had won our last arm wrestling match.

To Edward, I simply stated that I didn't want to wear the sundress I wore, and ran back to change. I did that 82 times going as slow as was feasible, yet he never seemed to get annoyed, which was so like him. He had the patience of a century behind him after all. He simply played with Renesmee, who had grown again, in the small family area as I raced up and down the hall.

I smiled but said nothing as I moved passed my blond sister. I wanted, no needed to see it.

"It's absolutely perfect," Alice's voice rang from beside me. I stepped into the den, my eyes immediately drawn to large white grand piano that sat where his old one sat previously. It _was_ perfect. I pictured Edward positioned in front of it, his long ashen fingers dancing around the keys, playing my lullaby. I stepped forward and touched the clear keys, that accented the glass windows in the backdrop. I really hoped that he would like it, knowing that he hated to receive even more than I did. Well it wasn't so much of hate as he thought himself more of a giver than a receiver. Now I would just have to wait. Jasper pulled a light blue sheet hiding it from first glance. I turned to the others.

"Where did you put the old one?" I flashed my head from side to side, scanning every inch of the room. It was Esme that stepped forward.

"Carlisle and Emmett are taking it to the cottage right now. I thought that he'd like the keep it." I smiled. It was so like Esme to think of the minor details. We heard the footsteps that raced from the north woods, we all knew who they belonged too. The front door swung open and Jacob and Seth stepped in. As big as Jacob was, Seth was not so far behind. He was growing larger and larger everyday. I knew that both of them would be a little disappointed when they found out that there favorite persons were not here.

"Good Morning Cullen's," Seth voiced sinking into to the couch, looking around for the missing faces.

"He's not here," I answered. He stared up at me understanding who I was talking about. Jacob on the other hand eyed the large covered object to the corner of the huge space.

"What's that?" He moved to the item.

"That's Edwards gift." I was confident I had mentioned it to him. He pulled the sheet high enough to peck underneath. He let out a long whistle. "He's gonna really like that," He let the sheet fall back in it's place, then eyed me. "Should have got him a car though," I rolled my eyes.

"Like he needs anymore." Just then Rosalie floated into the room. She had a smile on her face until she observed Jacob. She didn't much mind Seth, but Jacob was an entirely different story. I believed it was mostly because they constantly fought over poor, little Renesmee.

"Who let the dog in, no offense Seth." She snarled.

"None taken," Seth uttered over his shoulder, continuing to flip through the many channels, the pictures flickering with every push of the button.

Jacob shrugged.

"Hey Rosalie, you might want to take a break from being a bitch all the time, you look kind of pale." I heard her growl under her breath, but say nothing after that. It was then Emmett and Carlisle came sweeping through the open glass doors.

"It's all set up." Carlisle moved the Esme's side. "So what do you think, Bella" He asked me. I eyed the covered piece again.

"He's going to love it." I suddenly couldn't control the emotion that rose up within me. I couldn't wait to show it to him and I abruptly understood why he liked to give me so many things. I felt like I understood him better, if that was even possible. But I sighed anyways, because all I could do now was wait.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I'd add a chapter every week, well I lied. I couldn't help myself. I was too excited because I love the way it's coming along. Trust me it gets better. I have several chapters finished, I'm revising them to improve them then I'll post them. By a heads up about the next chapter. Chapter Three has I a little lemon in it. But it's not a must read. There is a fair warning about it in the chapter it self, but I just wanted to let you'll know ahead of time. I wrote it as a side story but the chapter was too short with out it. It would be three pages instead of seven. But if you'd like it better as an extra story then let me know. Thanks again. Chapter Three coming soon. Hope you enjoyed chapter two. I thought the idea of Bella giving a gift was kind of 'about-time.' She might have given him something before, but i can't remember. But who cares. This is my fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I mentioned this in the last chapter, but part of this chapter is a lemon. It's also not a must read. This is just a warning. There are a couple of those as you see below. I'll remind you again when the part comes up. I hope you enjoy the entire chapter, though. I worked hard and long on it.

Chapter Three

_Bella_

* * *

_Part of this chapter is not suitable for young children_

_You have been __**WARNED**_

* * *

I paced back and fourth at an inhuman speed in the open area behind the couch. I was growing more impatient as the minute hands on the clock seemed to tick directly in my ears. My head was moving at even a faster pace than my body. I wondered what could possibly be taking them so long. They had never stayed this long. Charlie had probably pulled Edward aside and was laying out in detail all of his fishing experiences with the Christmas gift Edward had given him last year. But regardless it had been hours since they were gone, and I started to get antsy. Jacob must have found me just as frustrating as I found myself, because he leaned back, tilting his head over the back of the couch to stare at me upside down. I heard a groan come from his throat as his hand rubbed his forehead.

"Could you** please** stop pacing," he enunciated the word. "You're giving us a head ache," I stopped to look at Seth. He turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry guys," This was getting out of control. And since when didn't I have control. I stood frozen for a moment, but began to pace again, slower this time, at a normal human pace. I just could not get a grip on the so called control I needed at that moment. It wasn't all excitement though. I was nervous too. I'd be playing in front of the best musician I knew and the man I loved more than life it self. I loved him so much I trading in a heart for an eternity with him. I still believed I was getting the better end of the deal, though. Alice rushed into the room, Jasper not to far behind her.

"He's on his way. You've got three minutes." I heard the sound of tires screeching down towards the house. Of course he was speeding. I hadn't even realized that I was grinning when I rushed to door, not even sure if my feet touched the ground. I flung it open just in when Edward pulled to a halt in the drive way. He pushed open the car door and stood up Renesmee in his arms. I should have known that he would drive with Nessie in his lap. I wasn't sure if that upset me at the moment. I was too overjoyed to find out. He closed the door and turned to me, both of them beaming.

"I'm guessing your glad to us." He laughed at my over happy expression.

He reached me in two steps and already had his lips on mine. I fought against the impulse to wrap my hands into his hair, so I simply placed a hand on his chest. I pulled back. I had to stop before it went so far there was no coming back. I turned to my daughter, who must have grown while she was gone, because I hadn't noticed it this morning. Then again I was quite distracted trying to distract her father.

"Did you miss me too, momma?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead. " Of course I missed you" Her face beamed. That was when I took a deed breath and turned back toward Edward, who were gazing at our family behind me through suspicious eyes. I took Nessie from his arms and sat her on her feet beside us.

"Edward," I began. "I need you trust me okay." He rotated his view to me, his eyes in small slits on his face.

"Why?" He glanced back between the me and others. "Is something wrong?" He took hold of my shoulders.

"No, nothings wrong. I just have to show you something." I knew he was searching everyone's mind, looking for the answer he sort out. He didn't find it.

"Don't attack me," I stole Alice's words as I swung myself unto his back, my hand over his eyes. I could feel him tense then relax under me. I then spoke to Renesmee.

"Sweetheart, could you take daddy into the house." So was just as shocked as her father. I hadn't mentioned any of this to her. I wasn't sure how well she could keep a secret from her father. But she nodded and took hold of one of Edwards hand.

"Come on," she began to pull us toward the house. I could tell Edward walked more careful then usual, afraid to move to fast, as if it would actually hurt me if I fell. And that was only after I somehow couldn't land on my feet before then.

Nessie followed Alice through the front door and into the family area, where we spent most of our time. Alice gestured for her to stop. She released Edwards hand and rush forward into Jacobs outstretched arms. The entire family looking on.

"Nice job, kiddo" he praised her. I jumped from his back, my hands still covering his eyes.

"Okay Edward," I began. "I realized that you've done nothing but give everything I need and want. So I thought I would return the favor for once. I hope you like it." I pulled my hands away just as Jasper pulled the sheet, revealing the grand instrument.

He stood still as I moved around him to view his face. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking about. His face held a blank expression. We all stared at him.

I heard Nessie whisper to Jacob from the corner of the room.

" Is that for Daddy." He didn't answer, so figured he nodded to her. I didn't even turn around, I was a little worried about Edward. I hadn't seen this still since the time I thought I might be pregnant during our honeymoon.

"Edward," I touched his arm. He blinked and sighed I with relief. I took this time to continue. I moved the stool in front of the keyboard.

"You also once told me that I inspired you." I took a seat and positioned myself, hands lingering over the keys. " Well this is how you inspire me? I'm not very good, so don't laugh." I gave him a cheeky grin.

" It's called 'Fur Edward', " I filled my lungs with air, and begin. The melody was low and sweet. It ran smoothly from one note to the others as if floating on air. I had worked hard on trying to put how Edward made me feel into the notes and tones, and it came easier than I had taught. I was glad for those few years of lessons my mother had insisted I take, though I wasn't any good back then. I closed my eyes as my hands rippled over the keys, concentrating. No one breathed except for our two wolf friends and Renesmee. It was also the first time they heard my serenade. I continued playing like I practiced. I was better at this than I had originally thought. Kim had taught everything about the scales, major and minors keys. She explained how to sync sounds into one complete composition. I let myself breathe again, when the piece came to an end. I sighed as I pulled my hands from the keys, eyes still close, waiting for an reaction, any reaction. But before I could even blink, Edward had spun me around and clung me to his chest. Neither of us moved for about five seconds which was quite long, considering how fast we moved.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Cullen" Those were his words, then his lips were on mine, hot and heavy. It was like the first time all over again. My body tingled, this time, giving in. I pulled him closer, entangling my arms around his neck. We were completely obvious to the other occupants in the room. His arms around my waist held me as I melted into his chest. It wasn't until I heard a low growl and someone clear their throat that I even remembered where we were. I once again had to be one to pull back, still gazing into his amber orbs. He released my leg that had found it's self wrapped around his body.

I chuckled lightly as I looked around, my eyes grazing everyone's in the room. I saw that Jacob had placed a large hand in front of Nessie's eyes as she tried to peer around it. I was extremely grateful to him for that, though I was quite sure Nessie was smart enough to understand what went on at night in the Cottage. Edwards eyes never left my face, but Alice was the first to speak.

"Okay now that's over with, Edward?" Still staring at me in awe, he answered.

"Thank you," He voiced to his brother and sisters, Mom and Dad. "I know that you helped, and I'm extremely grateful, but…" I looked up at him. What was he thinking? For a moment I wished I could read his mind. That was happening more and more these days.

"Rosalie do mind keeping Nessie tonight," Okay this caused my curiosity meter to hit the ceiling, but Rosalie was all too happy have Renesmee to herself for one full night. But none of us understood his request. He must have read their minds because he answered everyone's question, including mine.

"I need to go home and thank my wife properly." He then smiled my favorite smile, and it felt like blood rushed to my face, even when I knew it wasn't possible. I heard Emmett's laughter burst from his lungs and heard something like "it's about time" and "broken beds and head boards". I would have groan but that was exactly what was on my mind. It wasn't a second later that I was in Edwards arms, princess style. With not so much as a "Good Bye", he had us out the door.

* * *

**This next excerpt is not suitable for young kids. It is not necessary for you to read.**

* * *

His lips were on mine before we even reached our house. Well not house. A house required a little more leg room as Edward had pointed out. We scrambled back towards our room, my shirt already gone. His kisses were forceful, driven by passion and pure need. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me as I tore his shirt to shreds in a hurry to stroke his perfect chest. We backed up profusely until we hit the closed door. His hands searched for the knob, a low growl escaped his throat at his frustration, even though it only took half a second to find the handle. I heard a loud smash behind me, but never released his lips as we tumbled gracefully unto the wooden floor as the pressure of the door disappeared off my back. My kisses were as severe and needy as his were. It was as if I were hungry. And I was, hungry for Edward.

I'd never experience anything like this. We usually took this slower, were a whole lot quieter, trying not to disturb Renesmee. But she wasn't here. Thank god, because it would have taken a miracle to sleep through the noise we currently made as we tussled on the stone floor. And with Renesmee gone, we didn't have to be patient, something neither of us wanted at the moment. I felt a low moan slip up my throat, as I tugged on his belt trying to get it undone. It was extremely hard to concentrate while his hand pushed under my bra to caress my breast. Before I knew it, the bra was gone all together. I gasped as his cool lips took an erect nipple between them. I was finally able to pull his belt off, but I wasn't as careful with his jeans which were simply in the way. His lips returned to mine, and my hands gripped into his back muscles, holding him to me.

"Bella," my name fluttered from his lips. I continued to kiss him, my hungry only seemed to grow with every second. At that moment his lips broke away from mine. Disappointment and angry spread over me for a short minute as I stared up at him, gasping for the air that I didn't need.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," In that short sentenced he had thanked me, from deep within his soul. Proof that he had one. I took hold of his face in between my hands. Smiling, I kissed his lips again, then pulled away so I could look at him again. His white skin matched my hands.

"I know and I love you Edward Cullen," With that, the last remanding pieces of our clothes vanished. I found myself sinking into the soft feathers of our bed. He leaned down, his mouth trailing down my jaw line. I simply relaxed and placed my arms around him. I almost flew out from underneath him, when his cool touch cradled one of my breast, and his lips tended to the other. My shallow moan lingered in the air, as his free hand slipped between my parted legs. He was a god at every thing he did, and this was no exception. My back arched and I panted as his fingers moved slowly inside me. I was dripping with moisture or at least I would have if my body was able too. His tongue made a path down my flat stomach, to my inner thighs, his left hand still kneading my breast.

I screamed, literally when his fingers slipped out from me only to be replaced my his tongue. My hands automatically flew up behind me as I gripped the head board, trying in vain to keep control of my body. It had never been this hard, not even when I had first smelt human blood when I was still I newborn vampire. And the things he was doing now had caused me to stop breathing altogether. But that didn't stop my voice. I muttered his name as his tongue flickered over my most sensitive area. I wasn't quite sure, but something felt so different about this time. Then I realized that he wasn't holding back anything. Even when I had first become a vampire, he held back, not quite sure how to get over the idea that I wasn't breakable anymore. And then there was always Renesmee, who slept a couple of feet across the small hallway. As sharp as she was, we as her parent didn't want to give her any mental pictures, to share with anyone. Ever. But this time we didn't have to hold back. It was all about us.

Wait. Wasn't I suppose to be giving him joy? My thoughts were ceased as I jolted off the bed, as a surge of pleasure rush up my spine. My body had exploded.

"Edward," I couldn't even finish the word, as my body trembled under his touch. I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes until I felt his presence leave down there and then his lips on mine. I tried to speak again but my lips were currently being used. I released the headboard, not paying attention to the saw dust that fell above my head as I did so. I had never felt anything like this. I never, ever lost control like this. I couldn't move, much less think. My head was completely focused on the tingle that flooded my entire body.

I suddenly wanted to return the favor. I wanted to make him fell as good as he made me feel. With one swift motion, I had him on his back when I finally regained control of my muscles. My lips running over his throat.

"Bella," I didn't listen. Up until now, it had always been about me, my pleasure. But not today. Tonight I would give him a taste of his own medicine, so to speak.

My lips wanted to taste every part of him, just as his had tasted me.

"Bella, what at you doing?" he voice was breathless as my lips and hands trailed over his gorgeous body. I ran my nails across his skin, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to cause him to gasp. I smiled as this. I was giving him what he was so bent on giving me and I would not stop until he shuddered under my touch. My kisses made patterns that lead to the region between his powerful legs. I sat back, my legs folded under me. I had seen Edward naked many time before, but I still stared at it. It was perfect, but could I expect anything less. I suddenly felt like an all too curious school girl as I took it gentle between my hands. It stood up, proud as if it were a trophy of some sort. It probably was. I felt Edward quake lightly beneath me, as it throbbed in my hands. It was warmer than I expected and softer. It felt like pure silk as I ran my hands gently up and down it's shaft, squeezing slightly causing friction. But as soft as it was, it was still hard as marble and just as smooth. I pumped it slowly a few more times, each time taking in Edwards reaction. Unconsciously, I leaned forward and kissed the tip letting my cool breath run over it. I stared at him as I did this. He dropped his head back unto to pillow and gripped the mattress in his hands. I heard the tearing of the sheets. I smiled again, and kissed the head again. This time I lingering over it longer, my eyes still fixed on him. I released one hand and ran my tongue up over the shift as if it was a most anticipated lollipop. I most have been doing something right because he cringed.

"Bella," It was almost a cry. This caused my on body to react. I grew hot as I watch his muscle tense under my finger tips. I took it into my month now and sucked gently, pulling my lips to the tip then back down to the base. I heard his breath stop in his chest. I continued to pleasure him, listening to and watching him, using both my hands and mouth to drive him closer to the point of no return.

"Bella, " he warned. " I-can't take- much more- of this." his voice trailed off and my head snapped up when I heard a loud snap. Well so much for the head board. He had broken it into to three very uneven pieces that now lay on either side of the bed. Well at least the pillows were still intact. Satisfaction flowed over me and I freed him, moving up the length of his body till I straddled his waist. I leaned over him, my hair flowing over my shoulders.

"Now were even," I kissed him, rough and hard. He didn't resist as he returned it with as much or more enthusiasm. It seemed like I just couldn't get enough of him. Need built up deep in the pit of my stomach and I whispered against his lips.

"I need you inside me," That was all it took to find myself on my back again. I remembered thinking to myself, what more could I ask for, before he pushed his hard member inside me.

Our love making was fill with passion, love and raw desire. We did it several times, each time better than the last. If that was even possible.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun typing it though that might seem a little weird. Chapter Four is complete and I'm just revising the minor details. I up and changed a couple of events later in the story so I had to add something's. Anyways, if there is something that you might not understand, please feel free to ask me about it. But remember I am no SM. This IS a fanfiction.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: This is were everything really begins to pick up. I hope you like it. My best friend laughed really hard when she read, I don't see why though. But enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Bella

* * *

I laid against his chest, both of us naked as the afternoon sun streamed in, our skin glowing. I couldn't seem to erase the smile that was permanently planted on my face since we had called it quits earlier this morning. I was exhausted, but of course only mentally so. I didn't wish to see the damage I knew we had caused so I sighed against him as he tightened his hold on me, so we simply lay here as naked as the day we were born, just holding each other. Nothing, and I meant it, nothing could bring me down from this feeling of euphoria I felt. I didn't even move when I heard the low hum of one of our phones ring. I almost tuned out the sound but I thought better when I recognized it as Alice's ring tone. I groaned as I sat up.

"Don't answer it." he pulled me back to his chest, touching my lips with his. At that moment I completely forgot why I had even rose. Well not completely. I could still hear it buzzing in my ear. I sighed against him and pulled away. If she hadn't stopped by now it was most likely something important. And things important enough to call us under the current conditions, were definitely a priority. I swung my legs over the side of the bed taking the torn sheets with me and wrapping it around my body. I was suddenly stepping in a pile of feathers. I turned back toward Edward, my eyebrow arched quizzically.

"What?" he laughed. "You did that," his voice music to my ears. I looked around, taking in the destruction. The door leading into our room lay in pieces on the wood floor. A broken mirror sat in one corner. His eyes followed me as I stalked around the room, finding something ruined with every step. We had broken the bed. My lips curled up. It was tilted toward the floor at one corner as if someone had knocked out one of its legs. The mattress was tore to shreds, bits scattered all over the place. Feathers covered every inch of the room from the pillows and the down bedding. Parts of the wallpaper were missing, somewhere in the vicinity, at least. And I hadn't even notice the antique fan hanging lopsided by a series of blue and red wires from the ceiling. I was amazed that we had done so damage even though I didn't recall most of it. I must have been _really _distracted last night. And of course the broken headboard, how could I forget that. But I was just thankful that we hadn't brought the cottage to ground in the process.

"Did we really do all of this?" I asked kicking a part of the door across the room. He laughed again and nodded. I returned to searching for the still ringing phone. I found it lodged behind a small dresser that to my surprise, looked unharmed. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hey Alice,"

"Good, your up. You need to come to the house." There was a short pause. I could hear the desperation in her voice. "It's Renesmee,"

I didn't wait for her to add anything else. I was already in the closet pulling on anything, a pair of jeans and a pink Cashmere sweater. Edward most have read my expression because he was dressed before I was. We raced to the main house, not even bothering to knock. Everyone was located in the den.

"What's going on?" I eyed everyone. "Where is she?"

Rosalie was the first the speak. Good, because I had left her in charge. If anything had happed to my daughter I would hold her personally responsible and nothing Emmett could do, would stop me. Edward, who realized I was more angry than worried, placed a hand on my shoulder too comfort me or hold me back, I wasn't sure.

"Well, she stayed up pretty late last night playing games and she didn't get to bed until earlier this morning so I let her sleep in." Okay so far nothing to be angry about, but then why did my hands curl up into balls pushing my nails into my skin so hard I was sure it would draw blood.

"And when I went to wake her not too long ago I found her door locked." Locked. What did she mean locked? Frustrated I stepped forward against Edwards hold.

"Locked," I repeated. Alice nodded.

"Yes, she fine though," she reassured me. "But she refuses to come out until you got here. Said she wanted us all to see at the same time."

"To see? To see what?" No one answered me. They apparently knew as much as I did. Or as little.

"Where is she?" I asked again. The sound came from deep down with in me.

"It's okay, mom. I'm right here," Though the voice was familiar it was different at the same time. Older, more mature. I spun around at the speed of sound, my eyes wide as I stared at my child.

Well she wasn't actually a child. She wasn't a child at all. At least not in body. She was grown. She had grown six or seven years over night. She now had the body of a seventeen year old. I said seventeen because she looked a lot like me when I had first come to Forks to live with Charlie. But she was taller than I was then. She obviously got that from her father who was almost a full head taller than me. Not only had her body grown, but so did her hair, that was twisted into to two twin braids on either side of he head. They reached down just below her hips about a foot longer than yesterday. She was also beautiful, just as or prettier than Rosalie, and at this age she looked more like Edward than ever, though my eyes were still her most dominant feature. She stared back at us, waiting to be judged.

I just couldn't fathom that this was my one year daughter that stood before me in a cotton night dress, that I was sure was a lot longer and looser the night before. It was now pulled tight across her chest and tiny waist and cut high on her thighs revealing her long legs that definitely didn't run in my family. I couldn't understand that this was the tiny baby that I had died to give birth too just a year ago. She was most positively not a baby anymore.

She was the first one to break the silence that had held the room for more than three minutes, a long time for us vampires.

"Mom," her eyes focused on me, then flickered to Edward. Her voice was shaky, uncertain.

"Dad," She stepped to us. I could tell she hesitated, waiting for our reaction. But I was frozen. I couldn't move any part of my anatomy so Edward stepped forward.

"Nessie," He pulled her into his arms. It was then I noticed the tears that formed in her eyes roll down her flushed cheeks. She was scared and shocked. Of course. This was just as new to her as it was for us. I broke out of my trance and moved towards them.

"Mom," she pleaded causing a tightness in the center of my chest. I pulled her into my arms, cradling her head.

"It's okay Nessie," I used her nickname not really caring at the moment. Just the smell of her tears broke my non beating heart.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." I stared into Edwards light eyes, his arms wrapped protectively around us both. We were so caught up that neither of us paid much attention to the low foot steps that sounded on the front porch, before the door bell rang. I arched my eyebrow to toward Edward.

"Seth and Jacob," He answered. What time was it. It had to be later than I thought, because both of them had school until three. Jacob had spent all last summer taking extra classes in order to catch up enough to graduate in several months. This time it was Alice who moved to the door.

"Hey guys," Her words held a hint of distress. I didn't know if either of them picked it up as they stepped past her into the foyer. Jacob's eyes met mine, as I continued to hold her to me, my back half turned to them.

"What's going on," He stepped forward, not sure of the new individual I held in my arms. "Bella?" It was then that Renesmee leaned back and caught his eyes for the first time. She moved away from me to allow them both to look her over.

Jacob eyes widen as he gaped into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Renesmee?" he choked out just above a sigh. Seth let out a long whistle.

"Wow, she's hot." Both, Edward and I turned to glare at the young wolf. He put up his arms, palms facing us.

"Sorry, sorry." he hurried and slumped into the chair closes to him to watch the scene that would play out. My eyes shifted back between my daughters and my best friend. She looked quite confused, as if it were her first time seeing Jacob. Like she hadn't been with him all day yesterday and most of the night. I noted that her heart began to pace slightly faster than normal. I turned to Jacob.

He was in shock.

She slowly, as if not quite sure of herself, took a step to him then another until she stood beneath him.

"Jacob," She placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes unfocused then focused again. His body relaxed a little and he breathed again.

"No, you just startled me. I mean when I left, you didn't look like..." his eyes wondered over her again. I wasn't sure of how I felt about it."…that," She touched him again.

"I know. But you'll get use to it." he smiled as she touched him once more.

" Yeah, but I guess your not a kid any more." I heard Edward snicker beside me as Jacob chuckled, patting her on her head as if she still were, a child that is. Whatever she thought was a apparently funny, too bad I couldn't find the humor in the situation. She leaned up and flung her arms around his neck. For a minute it seemed like he didn't fully know what to do with his hands before he wrapped them around her waist hauling her off her feet. I almost fainted as her gown hiked up over her waist, glad that they had insisted she wear her bloomers to bed. Which were currently way too small. That was Alice's cue.

"We need to get you into some clothes that fit." Jacob released her completely unaware of what had happened, but both Seth and Emmett let out a low hoot. This time it was Edward who let out a low snarl. It was quiet after that. Alice pushed Nessie up the stairs and they disappeared into Alice's oversized bathroom, Esme right behind them.

* * *

We all gathered into the dining room, Edward seated next to me, Carlisle at the head. Nessie sat beside me fully clothed, next to Jacob. That didn't make me too happy.

Carlisle was trying to explain his theory on Renesme's sudden growth after he had done some test.

"I think it might be like an extreme sort of puberty." he was looking at me, as I needed the most answers.

"You don't really stop growing until around that age and from the research I did, I'd say, by her bone mass and weight, that is around eighteen, nineteen. Give or take a few years." I wasn't happy at his accusation, but it was Nessie that seemed more strained.

"Are you saying that I'm older than my parents," she uttered, not sure how she felt about the idea. I wasn't even sure how I felt about it. My own child had out grown me. I had so many questions but I asked the one I needed to know the answer too.

"Carlisle, when do you think that she'll stop aging. If she ever will..."My words trailed off, not positive that I even wanted to hear the respond.

"Actually," It was Renesmee. "I think I've stopped." We all looked at her now. How could she possible know something like that.

"How?" Jacob asked. She stared at her hands under the table. Even her mannerisms screamed teenager. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Well, since I was born I could always sense when I grew. Now I can't feel it anymore." Edward turned back to his father.

"Is it possible?" Carlisle was silent for a moment.

"I would think that she would know her own body better than any of us. She maybe only a year old but her mind is far beyond her years." I wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"I understand. She already thinks and behaves like a normal girl would at that age." Edward spoke. I was sure I understood that, but still I asked.

"What do you mean, Edward?" He thought for a moment.

"Even if though she's so young, her body might still go through normal things, like puberty, raging hormones, the whole facade. I've read her mind, and it's almost like reading any other teens mind, without all the vampire issues. She half human after all." He looked at his daughter than back to me.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I noticed it when I was doing the test."

Esme nodded. "So did I."

"It doesn't surprise me that she'd act like a normal teen, as normal as possible. She's still driven by her human needs and desires with the mind of a young adolescent women." He paused.

"Things that you your self thought you'd lose in your re-birth." My mind wandered back to list of things I thought I'd have to give up. Things like the warm tingle Edwards kisses sent shooting up my vertebrae. Or the fuzzy feeling he gave me just by glances in my direction. And the simple need to read, to play, even dance, something I was now good at.

"You mean that she wants to do normal things." I turned to Nessie.

My voice was shallow. "Is this true?"

"I guess, I'm not sure. What do people usually do my age." I was annoyed that she had so willing accepted her age, not that she had a choice but I could understand why she wouldn't really understand. She had never really had friends outside of the family and the werewolves, whom at the time looked twice her age. My eyes turned to Jacob.

"What?" he exclaimed meeting each of our glances.

"Bella, you were eighteen not to long ago. What did you think about." I stared blankly at him.

"What did I think about?" It upset me that he would even have to ask. Wasn't it obvious.

"Jacob, I feel in love with a vampire, whom I married and had his child," I gestured to Edward. "So obviously I don't fit in the "normal teen" category. You even said so your self." I saw Emmett smirk and nudge Rosalie in her side.

"Yeah but I'm not your normal teen either. Wolf, remember." he mumbled.

I sighed. This was getting us no where.

I turned to Seth that sat quietly at the other end of the table.

"Seth?" He was leaning back in the chair, but slumped forward at the sound of his name.

"I guess we do go out, do things beside pack stuff."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Head down to beach, camp out, hit the mall, regular stuff. We still have a life you know." he smiled at an unspoken thought.

"Well I do, Jacob not so much." he laughed.

I did understand that. Even while Edward I were dating, I still spent time with Jessica and Angela, shopping, eating out. Normal things, I guess. Were these the sort of things that she'd want to do. My chest felt heavy. I wasn't sure if I could let her do these things. She was still my baby.

"I don't know Nessie, were still trying to figure this out." Edward answered an uninquired question. I searched his face, then Renesmee's. I felt a pinch of betrayal. Edward seemed to be taking this all too well. Wasn't he at all concerned for her. As grown as she appeared, she was still I child in my eyes.

"Figure what out?" I wasn't too fond of these little secrets that they had occasionally. She reached across and touched my cheek. Pictures flooded my mine. Pictures of the things that Seth had listed, stuff she wanted to do. These so called normal things.

"Absolutely not." I insisted. How could she even ask. Did she not understand that this wasn't a game. And how come I felt like the only one to think like this.

"Why not?" she spoke back. She really sounded like me when she did.

"Because your too youn…" I trailed off knowing I sounded like the over protective parents my own had been. I was silent, thinking over the day that she was born. She had been the prettiest baby I had even seen. I had loved her that moment I found out that she existed. Most parents had eighteen years to enjoy there kids. I had eighteen months. I suddenly felt deprived. Deprived of my time with her, of the things I could teach her, things we could do. I felt like I was losing her. No, like I was giving her away.

Then I did something I hadn't done in awhile though it was easier to do now. I pushed my shield out from me. I let Edward read my mind. He was stunned at first, then took my hand.

"Don't think of that way. Your not losing her. You have all of eternity with her. With me."

"I know Edward, but I still feel that way. Like if I let her grow up, that I'll be losing part of me. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, but what can we do. She is growing up Bella, you can't expect her not to want to do the things you, yourself did." I couldn't believe this. I had at least thought that Edward would understand where I was coming. My chest hurt. My breathing stop. How could I send my baby into a world of danger, the place I had been not too long ago, where I barely escaped with my pathetic human existence. And truthfully I was only here today, because of the people that sat before me. How could I send my child, whom I was now able to protect, into that world. I gripped the underside of the table, holding back not actually trying to break it.

"You want me to send her into very place where, you, your self tried to protect me from." I let my brain drift back over the first time that Edward had saved me, which at that time I didn't know it wouldn't be the last.

"Bella, there's no reason to over react. She's not fully human. She can take care of herself." I heard the pain in his voice but paid little attention to it. _Over react_. Was that what he thought I was doing, because I was sure I was being quite composed with all the rage building inside of me. My grip tightened and low snarl slipped up my throat.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best word."

"Yah think," Jacob eyed Edward.

"You all really expect me to let her go." I snapped.

"You're not letting her go, Bella." Alice spokeacross from me. " Your just letting her do things on her own. And I'm sure that Jacob will watch over her. You know how protective he is…." She fell silent as my glare flung knifes at her. Was she really talking about Jacob. My Jacob, the same Jacob that had imprinted on my new born child. And why couldn't I protect her.

Unexpectedly I comprehended how Edward must have felt about me, when I thought I he was being paranoid and over protective. He was only doing it to protect me. But Jacob, not that I didn't love him, I just didn't want him to have anything to do with Nessie. It might be an itch way to deep not to scratch and I would really hate to kill him.

"Jacob," I growled, standing sending the chair flying against the wall. It crashed to pieces. I knew I was throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care. Nobody seemed to understand.

"Jacob is in love with her. How does that make me feel better." No one spoke. "Do any of you understand. What I went through, went through to have her. I will not throw her to wolves." I saw Jacob stiffen. I sighed.

"That's not what I meant." I felt the sob less tears settle into my upper body. I fell silent. Edward came to my side.

"Bella I understand how you feel, shes mine too. And though Jacob does love her, from what I can tell, It's the same love he's had for her all along. And Renesmee is just confused. She doesn't understand the things she's feeling. I don't know when it will change, when we'll eventually have to step aside and let things be, but nothing has to change. She'll always be our first. No matter what the future brings. Do you understand, love." I wanted so bad to be okay with that, but I still had something's I needed to work out. But I did understand.

I nodded as he pulled me into his chest. He always had a way of making me feel so helpless, but still safe. He might have understood better than I gave him credit for, but I still had to get out. Leave. Be anywhere but here. I turned to the doorway.

"Bella where are going." I stopped letting out a long breath.

"I'm going to talk to my parents. Apparently I have no idea how to raise a child or teen. I need some help." I admitted then I turned to toward the rest of the family.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. Actually I do, but that's not an excuse." I eyed everyone around the table. No looked angry or even judge mental. This caused me to feel even worst about what I had done. I continued.

"You've all been nothing but kind and accepting of me." I smile sheepishly to Rosalie. She let her head fall. "How can I be anything but that. I'm sorry."

Renesmee rushed forward, her hands to my face. I took in her thoughts.

"No it's not your fault. I just need to figure this out." I pulled her into a hug.

"I still love you, that and way I love your father will never change." I didn't look at Edward. I was embarrassed. Embarrassed that I, the one with so much self-control couldn't even control myself.

"I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead. In her thoughts she relayed how horrible she felt for causing me any type of pain. But in reality I had caused my own discomfort.

I left, taking the Ferrari, only because those happen to the be the keys that I grabbed out of the pile. I speed off toward Charlie's. I knew he'd be extremely surprised to see me, and my mom who might still be there, if she hadn't returned to the hotel yet.

* * *

Wow, bella. Just a tiny bit over protective. hehehe. Chapter 5 is up and ready. Need to edit it though. It was so much fun to right, because it's in Nessie's POV. Please Review Ch 4 though.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Renesmee

* * *

I couldn't understand why I could not just close my eyes, and be asleep. I was dead tired, after I stayed up so late wrestling with Emmett and being Alice's dress up doll, my body had finally showed signed of sleep. I yawned once and Aunt Rosalie, pushed me off to a bed room. I recognized it as my fathers old room. She helped me change into a silk night dress that Alice had just torn the price tag off right before handing it to her. I, or course was more than capable of dressing myself, but it made Rose happy so I let her. Though I was a child I was still smart beyond my years. As least that's what my Dad and Grandpa Carlisle told me. I understood everything, well almost everything even since I was still a baby.

What I did understood, was that I wasn't normal. And I was actually glad, because my parents and family weren't normal. Neither were my werewolf friends though I did know a few humans out side of my family, like Kim, Clare and Rachel, Jacobs older sister who adored me. I couldn't have picked a better family to be born in to. I loved them so much. But I loved my mother the most. She had given her everything for me, even against my fathers wishes. I didn't blame my father for that. The love that my parents shared was something I loved as well. No one loved like they did, and somehow they had enough to share with me. And even though I had only had one birthday I looked nothing like a baby. And it was funny because even when I looked younger I never felt young, but not old either, sort of out of time. Never quite grown enough but never childish either, though I had both moments.

But I didn't know everything, I still asked questions. Mostly to my dad, we had that kind of relationship. Dad had said once that mommy found it quite annoying, but in reality she was really glad that we were that close. But I clung to my mother the most, always wanting to be with her. That was when I wasn't with Jacob. But I actually loved the fact that I wouldn't have to go through all the years to finally be able 'old' enough. Old enough for what, I still wasn't sure.

I let Rose tuck me in. She mentioned something about letting me sleep in and I was extremely grateful. I was sure I would fall straight to sleep as soon as she closed the door behind her, but my eyes just wouldn't shut. My body began to tingle, every part of me. It wasn't painful only annoying. So annoying I laid awake for another hour. I finally decided to play one of my dads CD's to soothe me. I staggered to his over sized player and hit the play button. I was relived when the soft sound of Chopin's Nocturne drifted though out the room. I dragged my feet back to the bed and fell in. My body was worn out, but my brain was moving at a million miles per second. I remember my visit to Grandpa Swans' house earlier. He was shocked again to see how much I had grown. I had always felt really comfortable around him, even though he was human. My thirst for human blood had subsided months ago, and it was much easier to eat human food. It didn't make my stomach turn like it once did, but blood definitely tasted better. I also really liked Renee. She was fun and very loud. She always talked to me like an adult, not letting the way I looked affect her conversations. I liked it. And Sue, who had finally gotten over the idea of me being any sort of vampire, would always cook for me. Her food tasted better than anyone's, even my dad who was a great cook.

I turned over on my back and finally my eyelids grew heavy enough though the itchy sensation never let up. It kind of felt like I was growing again, but a thousand times more intense. It was weird but I could always tell when another growth spurt was on its way, though how much I'd grow was always a mystery.

I wasn't sure when I actually fell asleep, but as I twisted to my side I could tell the sun was up, and glistened against the light snow that the weather man had predicted. It was morning. My body felt heavier and was certain I had grown more than usual. I paid little mind to it. It wasn't the first time. I left the covers over my head, afraid I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. But try as I might, my brain wouldn't shut back down. I groaned and own voice shocked me. It wasn't a bass voice but it was a dramatic change, lower. More developed. I flung the blanket off from me and cringed as the light burned my eyes. I waited for the pain to subside before I sat up, still groggy. I swung my legs over the edge and rose to my feet. Usually I slid off the tall beds everyone in the family owned, even Alice who wasn't much taller than I. But this time my entire body rose off the mattress. That was different. I stared down at my legs and gasped. They were long. The thin material of the nightgown that hung over my knees the night before now was positioned in the middle of my thin thighs. I stood still.

How much had I grown over night? This was impossible. I just couldn't have grown that much. It was a dream, I decided, but still rushed to the long mirror that hung on the bathroom door.

I stared wide eyed at the person I saw instead of me. But it was me. At least she moved like I did. I raised my right hand, and she raised her left. I tried again, lifting my left leg this time. She immediately imitated me. Oh my God, that was me. But it wasn't. I was too old. Not old, but too old. I looked a lot like my mother, but still too much like my dad. I stepped closer carefully, my hand to my reflection. I now stood close enough to see the small pores of my skin. I wrinkled my nose, then arched my eye brow. She continued to mock me. I pulled on one of the braids that Rose had given to me before bed. It was longer, reaching beyond my hips and butt.

I was a teen, a young woman.

The sides of my mouth curled up. I was a teen, I told myself again. A flood of happiness and shock swept throughout me. Was this still a dream? I touched my self again. I felt real, but this wasn't possible. Right? A knock on the door, caused me to jump out of me skin. It was Rosalie. I rushed to the door and held it close, locking it. I heard her huff.

"Nessie what are you doing, Let me in."

"I can't." my voice was strained.

"Why not?" she called. "Open this door right now."

"Rosalie go get my parents." At that she fell into a state of fear.

"Nessie, what's wrong. What happened." she pushed slightly against the door. Of course she could break it down with little or no effort.

"It's nothing. I just.." I trailed off not sure what to say. " have something to show them. I'm not coming out till they get here." I put as much authority in my voice as much as I could. I listened to her on the other side. She sighed, aggravated.

"Fine." I heard her head down the hall. I let out a breath and slid down the length of the door. Fear abruptly settled into my stomach. This wasn't right. Something was wrong with me. I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them. I wrapped my arms around my legs, holding myself. I wanted to feel as safe as possible. I'd need my parents for that. Even Jacob. I was suddenly nervous and scared. What would Jacob think? What would any of them think?

* * *

I didn't sit there long before I heard my mothers voice drift up the stairs. She was upset and wanted to know what was going on. I pulled myself together and opened the door quietly. I was on the third floor and moved down the stairs slowly, listening to Rosalie explain to my parents what had happened. I felt bad that Rose had to do that. My mother was not happy.

"… she didn't get to bed until earlier this morning so I let her sleep in." What time was it? I shook my head. That wasn't important at the moment.

"And when I went to wake her not too long ago I found her door locked." her voice louder as I crept closer.

"Locked!" my mother asked. I could tell she was slightly irritated as she had questions which weren't getting answered.

"Yes, but she's fine," Alice tried to reassured her. "But she refused to come out until you got here. Said she wanted us all to see at the same time." I moved faster to the first floor.

"To see? To see what?" No one answered her. I didn't blame them. No one knew what was going on.

"Where is she?" she asked again. I settled against a wall just outside the den, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. Then with one long gasp I turned around the corner.

"It's okay mom, I'm right here." my voice alarmingly steady.

All eyed were on me, some wide with surprise, and others vacant. I glanced at everyone, then to my parents. Moms eyes were filled with shock. My gazed met hers, yet she didn't blink or even react. I called out to her.

"Mom," I needed her support. I needed her. Daddy's stare was void, his lips parted a bit, but it was my mom who was frozen stiff as a statue.

"Dad," my voice was soft and hoarse. I walked toward him slowly, uncertain of myself. I needed him too, to make it all okay or at least tell me it would be.

I felt my stomach fall and tears build behind my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but it seemed I'd have no choice. I felt like the freak at the circus though I knew they were just in a state of disbelief. That didn't change how I felt though. I just wasn't sure of myself anymore. I felt lost. I didn't know who I was anymore. Was I a child, a teenager. But that was what I was, not who I was. I didn't have that answer but I understood how I felt. I was scared, confused. So many things piled into my head at that moment. What was going to happen to me from now on. I was obviously wasn't a child, in body any more. So now what. How would this affect my parents, my friends, my family. I was no longer a child, so was I one of them now. Or was I still too human to run with the pack. And then there was Jacob. How would this affect us. How would this affect him. Could we ever go back to the way it was? Would it be too hard for him? To hard for me?

My fathers voice broke me out of the trance. My eyes fluttered to him.

"Nessie?" He pulled into his arms as the tears broke free. I was tall but not taller than him. My head rest in his chest as his arms gripped about me. A short moment of relief swept over me, but my heart still raced in my chest. I was still in shock at myself. I saw my mother move out of the corner of my eyes. She pushed forward, her arms searching for me. I was in them before my lungs could even take in the air that I craved. I breathed in her scent that was so unique to me. I could pick her out of a room of a thousand vampires. My dad was the same.

"It's okay, Nessie," she whispered into my hair. I was taken back by her use of the nickname that Jacob had given to me since birth. But that didn't last long. I was just glad to be held by her.

"It's going to be okay." She assured me. Those were the words I needed to hear. I felt better as my breathe began to even out not really aware of the others in the room. I heard a rap at the door.

"Seth and Jacob," my father whispered to my mom.

Jacob. I tightened my grip around my mother. She understood my fear, but she stayed silent. I was sure my dad would be reading my thoughts but I didn't care. My mind drifted about Jacob. How would he receive me. Would it be okay now to even be friends under the circumstances. I had known that he had imprinted, as they called it, on me. What I didn't know was what that meant. No one really explained it in full detail. I just believed it to be a way of werewolves caring for a certain individual. But didn't Jacob care about everyone? The bigger question was how did I feel about him.

I wasn't sure who had opened the door till I heard Alice's bell like voice.

"Hey guys," it wasn't as cheery as normal but I recognized why. I didn't even look up when I heard the heavy footsteps in the foyer.

"What's going on," I should have known that he'd pick up on the all too quiet atmosphere. I felt my mother turned her head to him, her back still turned, keeping me out of full view.

"Bella?" his voice was like butter, soft and creamy. Had it always been like this. I didn't remember it so. Was my hearing getting better? I slowly pulled back from my mother, my eyes searching for him. I found him. He looked the same, but different. Like a veil had been in front of my eyes all this time, and was now gone. I experienced a low heat that started in the abyss of my stomach and slowly began to spread like a wild fire.

It was as if I had never seen his face before. But how many times had I seen it, thought about it, dreamt about it. I had thought I knew his face. But I was wrong. I didn't know his face. I also didn't know how good he looked with his shaggy hair pulled back against the nape of his neck. I didn't know how he set my body on fire just by looking into my eyes. How welcoming his large chest seemed to me. Okay, that much hadn't changed but I didn't know or realize how enticing his body seemed to me. How my eyes roamed over his bare chest, and how my hands wanted so much to feel his hot skin beneath my finger tips. I heard a soft, low snarl come from my father beside me. That's right, he could read my thoughts. But I didn't seem to care though I forced my eyes to break away, back to Jacob's eyes. His gaze was just like the others. He was soundless for a instant before he uttered my name low, his voice still like silk on my ears.

"Renesmee?" My heart stopped. As many times as he had called my name, it had never made my knees weak as it did now. I struggled to regain control of my body. I heard Seth let a long whistle escape his lips and voiced.

"Wow, she's hot." I didn't understand the comment, but everyone else did because both my parents flashed there burning eyes at him.

He moved to a chair.

"Sorry, Sorry," he said in a sing song voice, before falling back in it. My eyes had never broken form Jacobs gazed. My body flooded with heat again and my heart raced even faster. What was happening to me. I just couldn't make due of what was happening to me. But forget about me. What was Jacob thinking, his body ice still. I stepped forward. I needed to explain things to him, why him more than the others I wasn't sure as my feet stepped ahead. Something I was glad about was that I was now tall enough to reach up and touch him with out his assistants not that I did mind being held by him. I wasn't sure why that sounded different from before, I had always loved jumping into his arms. Would that still be appropriate at this point, though? I stopped before him, my head reaching the center of his chest. Without a word I touched both my hands to his face. Had his skin always been so hot, or was that just me. So many questions and no answers.

I let my experience flash before his eyes. Then my thoughts. I asked him if he was scared. He relaxed under me, which caused my tense muscles to uncoil.

"No, you just startled me. I mean when I left, you didn't look like..." his eyes meandered over me again. "…that,"

I touched him again. This time relaying my own confusion to him. I told him I was scare and surprised.

"I know." His eyes burning into my very soul. "But you'll get use to it." he smiled, something that would have took my breath away had I been breathing. I had something else I needed him to know. How would this affect us? Would this change our friendship?

"No, but I guess your not a kid any more." Emmett's low laughter was heard as Jacob chuckled, before he patted my head. I breathed again.

Things weren't so different. So I wasn't child. I was happy. Now we could do more things together. All my anxiety left me. I flung my arms around his neck. His own hands hesitant, but soon pulled me into a big bear hug, my feet dangling above the ground. I breathed him in. Again his scent was new, but not. It was a mixture of the woody smell he always had, but also a hint of a strange new sweet scent. He smelt almost good enough to eat. Had he always smelt like this. I searched my memory that was never forgetting, but I just couldn't find it. I hugged him tighter letting his scent fill my lungs. This was different for me, but it seemed entirely natural for him. And why shouldn't it be. It wasn't anything new. We had hugged like this many times. Just last night we had embraced before it was time for him to head back home, much to Rosalie's liking.

I heard a gasp from behind us and suddenly I was being whist away by Alice.

"We need to get you into some clothes that fit."

I heard Seth and Emmett burst into laughter again. Then I heard the distinct snarl from my father, but I was already in Alice's over sized bath room when I turned to her and asked her what had happened. She didn't answer me. And I wasn't sure if it was because Esme blurred into the room. She stared at me.

"She's definitely her fathers child. No doubt about that. But then she has her mothers eyes." She spoke to Alice who had already disappeared into her even larger closet that was adjoining to her bedroom. I wasn't sure if I was happy or uncomfortable.

"Esme?" I voiced not yet use to sound of my more than ever slight bell like voice.

"Yes, child?" I was silent not confident of how to word my question. She seemed to pick up on my intention. They all seemed to do that.

"Nothings wrong with you. Your fine. It shocked us at first yes, but we all know you are still you. That will never change." She brushed my cheek with the back her hand. It was cool against my skin. I smiled.

"Okay, I found something, but we'll have to go shopping to find something more your size." She held up a small sweater dress to me. I suddenly realized that I was taller than both of them.

"Will that fit me?" I asked. It was kind of short, not much longer than the nightdress I wore. I wasn't sure why all of this didn't bother me as much as it probably should have, but just knowing the fact that everyone still loved and accepted me, helped me accept myself. It would be weird for a while but I would get use to it like I did every other time. Besides, now Alice had a bigger 'Barbie' to dress and pamper.

"It should," She slipped it off the hanger. Esme helped me, by pulling the tight silk night gown over my head. I cringed as the cool air hit me. I saw Alice's eyes widen.

"What?" I looked over my body, making sure I didn't have an extra arm or leg sprouting from me. Her smile was almost too big for her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little jealous." Jealous? I wrinkled my face. Why would she be jealous of me as beautiful as she was. She rolled her eyes and twisted me toward the wall width mirror. I saw me again, naked except for the too small underwear that was being stretched beyond reason. I didn't notice anything at first but I didn't feel self conscious at all. I was use to being dressed and undressed by Alice. I glanced at Esme's reflection than back to Alice. She sighed.

"You have huge breast, Nessie." she pointed out. It was then my attention was drawn to my chest. Were those mine?I hadn't even noticed them. I was a little surprised as I had not had them last night, but my black haired aunt's comment didn't make any sense. They didn't seem overly large to me. They actually fit my tall frame very well. I unconsciously glanced to Alice's chest then Esme's. Then I suddenly saw the difference.

"Oh my god. I'm fat." I immediately moved to cover them up. Alice was gone for a split second then was beside me again.

"Your not fat," she scolded, "Just big," I was guessing that was a good thing because she said she was jealous. I hide the smile that wanted to break out across my lips. She handed me a pair of matching panties and bra. A black lacy bra, with black lacy underwear. I eyed it, confused. I understood why you wore it. I just wasn't sure how! Alice rolled her eyes again, and before I blinked she had striped me of my bloomers and replaced them with the black ones. Then she spun me around and was clasping the hooks together behind me. It felt uncomfortable. It itched my skin, and caused me to wiggle my body to try to adjust it.

"I have to wear this under all my clothes." I eyed myself again. She nodded slipping the dress over my head. I liked the feel of it. It was smooth and soft on my skin. I recognized the light scent. Cotton. It was an high waist fall dress in the interesting shade of mustered yellow, little orange and brown petals scattered across the hem. And although it was the dead of winter, it didn't leave me feeling cool. With my high temperature hardly anything was cold to me.

"Now for the hair." She sat me down and began racking her fingers through my curls. No need for a comb.

"Esme, can you get the shoes from the closet." Esme vanished and was back before anything had changed. She pulled the wedged shoes that strapped to my ankles, unto my petite feet. They were the same shade of yellow, the same colored petals on the wedge heel. I actually felt… okay. I was calm. The anxiousness gone. Replaced by anticipation. But I wasn't scared anymore. At least for the moment.

Alice had a vision for my hair. A vision that hadn't taken to long. She let my natural soft curls flow down my back, only two clips in place to keep my bangs out of my face. I sat there, not able to settle my thoughts on one particular thing. It was all being scrambled into one big ball that would eventually break out into its specific pieces.

"Done," I hadn't even realized that she had worked on my face only applying a thin layer of lip gloss. I stared at myself.

"Wow, is that really me?" I stood, spinning around to view my whole body. Both Alice and Esme grinned, but it was Alice that spoke.

"Yeah I do can that to a person."

"Yeah your father is going to have a heart attack." Esme's voice was saturated with joy.

"Actually I think Bella will be the first to fall out." Alice's bell voice chimed. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I know it couldn't have been easy to see me like this earlier, it wasn't easy for me. But how would it be now, now that they had time to understand that there was no going back.

"Ready" Esme called.

I took a moment. Was I meeting my doom or my family for the second time. It felt the same. It was quiet door stairs. I was nervous but at the same time, I was excited. I wanted everyone to see the new me, though it was only my body that was new. I was no different though I did find myself thinking about stuff I had never thought about. And I felt things that I had never felt before, but wasn't that called growing up, maturing. I just happened to grow faster than the normal person. Normal. How normal was I really? How normal could I really be because no matter what I did I could never be a normal human or a normal vampire. I was stuck in-between. But I wasn't worried. It kind of felt like a re-birth. That my eyes had finally opened all the way. I was seeing clear for the first time. I felt whole. I felt like me or who I was meant to be. I was complete and I was ready. Ready to start living this life that was so new me.

* * *

Wow, that took a minute. Man school is killing me, but I found time to edit it. Hope you like it. Review Please...


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Renesmee

* * *

Before I had even made it down the stairs, Carlisle came bounding up. He told me he wanted to do a couple of test to make sure everything was still normal. There was that word again. He led me to his office with Alice and Esme right behind me. He took my weight, and a small blood sample. For some reason my own blood didn't cause my throat to burn, but it did have a very unique scent. He measured me and told me I was about 5'7. Not tall at all, but taller than my old 3'11 self. After all the procedures he assured me that I was as normal as normal allowed. I was healthy and nothing was out of the ordinary. I was still who I was.

We headed back down stairs, into the dining room to where everyone had relocated. Carlisle entered first. I slowed my pace to come in after Alice.

"Is everything okay." Rosalie's voice wafted out of the room.

"She's absolutely fine." Carlisle assured everyone. I entered the room, all eyes turned to me. I didn't hesitate this time though. They'd get use to it. I rushed to my mothers side and sat beside her, next to Jacob, whom I couldn't even bring myself to look at. Just feeling the warmth from his skin caused my heart rate to increase. I could see that mom held my fathers hand under that table and her body tensed next to me. As soon as Esme and Alice were seated, Carlisle picked up again.

"I think it might be like an extreme sort of puberty." he eyed my mother. I got the idea that she needed to know that most, because she worried the most.

"You don't really stop growing until around that age and from the research I did, I'd say, by her bone mass and weight, that she is around eighteen, nineteen. Give or take a few years." I wasn't trilled to here that. My father had stopped aging at seventeen and my mom a year ago, almost two years, at eighteen.

"Are you saying that I'm older than my parents," I coughed out. Not that it mattered but it was still something that laid uneasy in my mind. No child should ever over age there parents. My mother was just as uneasy next to me.

"Carlisle, when do you think that she'll stop aging. If she ever will..."My mother didn't finish. I could see now, the toll that this whole ordeal had taken on my mother. Her face was grim, void at some moments. I needed to ease her in some way. Then something dawned on me. Some thing was different about this aging. Something was missing.

"Actually," I interrupted. "I think I've stopped." They all turned to me if there eyes weren't already.

"How?" Jacob asked, his voice causing my chest to close off. I couldn't look at him, afraid my bright cheeks would give my thoughts away, though dad already knew. He was actually taking it very well. But these thoughts about Jacob were still alien to me.

"Well, since I was born I could always sense when I grew." It was true, I always got these tingling feelings whenever my body was about to grow as if it were a fore warning.

"Now I can't feel them anymore." Dad turned back to his father.

"Is it possible?" Carlisle sat still, his hand clasp together on the table.

"I would think that she would know her own body better than any of us. She maybe only a year old but her mind is far beyond her years." I didn't respond.

"I understand. She already thinks and behaves like a normal girl would at that age." The words that came from my Dad rattled me. I recognized that I thought a little different now but did I really behave different. Was there something I didn't or couldn't pick up on.

"What do you mean, Edward?" My mom seemed unsure. Dad turned to explain.

"Even if though she's so young, she'll still go through normal things, like puberty, raging hormones, the whole facade. I've read her mind, and it's almost like reading any other teens mind, without all the vampire issues. She's half human after all." He caught my gaze then turned back to mom. I wasn't really shocked that he'd admit to reading my mind. He'd be doing so to make sure I was okay. And I was.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I noticed it when I was doing the test."

Esme nodded adding in her two cents. "So did I."

"It doesn't surprise me that she'd act like a normal teen, as normal as possible. Shes still driven by her human needs and desires with the mind of a young adolescent girl." He fell mute again.

"Things that you your self thought you'd lose in your re-birth." I searched my mothers face as she thought that over. What things did she think she'd lose.

"You mean that she wants to do normal things." My mother stated not even sure of the words.

Normal things. What normal things. Wasn't it normal to hunt every week end. Wasn't it normal to play with Emmett, run with Jacob in the dense forest. Wasn't any of these things normal. They had always been to me. Did they mean things that grandpa Swan did, fishing. Was fishing normal for a teen. The word was getting harder to say.

"Is this true?" My mother waited on my answer but I didn't know. I answered accordingly. Maybe if some one explained…

"I guess, I'm not sure. What do people usually do my age." Now I was curious. What _did_ people do at my age. And by people I obviously meant human ones. I knew that my family and werewolf friends couldn't be placed in the normal slot. I followed my mother gaze, over my head.

"What?" I heard Jacob speak. They were waiting for him to speak. He'd have the answer. He was the most human in the room beside Seth and myself.

"Bella, you were eighteen not too long ago. What did you think about" That was right. My mother had stopped aging when she looked like me. She'd know.

"What did I think about?" her words were sharp. _Or maybe not_, I thought. Maybe she didn't have any idea. I got the feeling that she wasn't so normal in her day. She married my dad after all. That was not normal. For humans and definitely not for vampires.

"Jacob, I fell in love with a vampire," she snapped. "Whom I married and had his child," she pointed to Dad.

"So obviously I don't fit in the "normal teen" category. You even said so yourself" she growled in a low, tense voice.

"Yeah but I'm not your normal teen either. Wolf, remember?" Jacob mumbled. I still couldn't bring myself to look his way.

My mother let out a low breath then rotated to face Seth that sat quietly at the other end of the table.

"Seth?" He slumped forward at the sound of his name.

"I guess we do go out, do things beside pack stuff." He thought for another moment. I could tell my mother was losing her patience when she snarled, "Like what?" I felt my shoulder slump forward. I didn't want to cause my parents any discomfort, or anyone for that matter.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Head down to beach, camp out, hit the arcade, school, regular stuff. We still have a life you know." he grinned and glanced in Jacob's direction.

"Well I do, Jake not so much." he laughed.

I'd heard a lot about the beach. That was normal, right. If so, I wanted to go. And this place called the arcade. And of course the mall. Alice had mentioned it a number of times. Did people our age go to these places. They also got to drive, something I had looked forward too, never knowing the chance would come so soon. Like my father, cars intrigued me. I liked them a lot. I loved riding with my father, as he sped up and down the highway to our house. Just yesterday he had allowed my to sit in his lap while I pretended to steer. I had a feeling I'd be a good driver, better than Dad if I practiced. But what I loved the most were motorcycles, mainly because both my dad and Jacob had one. Even my mother had one. I loved the freedom you'd feel as you zoomed in and out of traffic. I'd rode with my dad many times and once with my mother. I'd never been able to ask Jacob but I had the impression we'd have the most fun. I wondered if I'd be allowed to have my own motorcycle or even a car.

I glanced at my dad, knowing that he heard my question.

"I don't know, Nessie were still trying to figure this out." I sighed. One problem at a time, I guess.

"Figure what out?" My mother questioned. I wasn't quite sure how'd she'd take my throng of thoughts, but I still placed a hand on her jaw. I let every thought flood her mind. Showing her the beach, the cars, everything I wanted to experience.

"Absolutely not." her tone was sharp and I jumped back slightly. But I wouldn't giving up. I had a right to these things, well thats what my mind told me.

"Why not?" I almost snapped back, but thought against it. Child or not she could still tear me apart. Instead it was a soft whisper.

"Because your too you…" she trailed off. She couldn't even say I was too young. I wasn't a child anymore, not matter how many years or lack of them had past. I was a young women. I had always been able to make my own decisions, but never gave a thought about it ahead of this moment. I considered her situation for some time. She might still be in shock of this, but that she'd have to get use to. There was no going back from here. Only ahead. Beside I'd have to grow up some day, the earlier the better, I thought. But my heart felt heavy. For her. For me. We were being torn apart by our views. Her views I knew only wanted to keep me safe. But I wasn't such a breakable creature, half human or not. My skin was as hard as theirs. I probably run as fast , only because my legs were longer now. Yeah I had to breath but I could hold my breath longer than any human. Didn't that count for something.

Then something happened that stunned everyone in the room. My father spoke to my mother, answering her thoughts. She had let him read her mind. We all understood how much she relished the fact that she was the only one that he couldn't read, yet she had knowingly allowed it. Were things really that bad?

"Don't think of that way. Your not losing her. You have all of eternity with her. With me." Losing me. Was that what she thought she was doing. She'd never lose me. I'd loved her before I could even see her face. I loved her voice, the way it calmed me. I loved everything about her.

"I know Edward, but I still feel that way. Like if I let her grow up, that I'll be losing part of me. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, but what can we do. She_ is_ grown up Bella, you can't expect her not to want to do the things you, yourself did." At least my dad understood. That made it a little better, but I still felt bad that my mother was hurting over my transformation, my wants.

She gripped the under part of the redwood table not actually breaking it.

"You want me to send her into the very place where, you, your self tried to protect me from." I had heard some of the things, the stories of the many trials that my parents had gone through just to be together. How my dad fought to keep her safe. How he went against himself, everything he knew, to be with her.

"Bella, there's no reason to over react." he stated to her. I suddenly felt like those were the wrong words, but he continued.

"She's not fully human. She can take care of herself." That part was true. I could take care of myself. I had known it for a long time. And as much I loved being with my family and knew one day I'd crave my own independence just like everyone else. Her grip tightened and I was sure the table would bend at the pressure but it never did. She let out a low snarl as it slithered up her throat. I had heard that my mother use to be a quiet girl, never letting herself lose it to angry but as a vampire she let her anger show on her sleeve as rare as it was.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best word." my father sat back. Everyone tensed around the room. I felt Jacob grip my arm, to pull me away at any moment. But I held firm. My mother would never hurt anyone, much less me. She had shown her self control the day that she was reborn.

"Yah think," Jacob remarked.

"You all really expect me to let her go." she sneered her eyes focused on her grip of the table.

"You're not letting her go, Bella." Alice's voice rang across the table. " Your just letting her do things on her own. And I'm sure that Jacob will watch over her. You know how protective he is…." She fell silent as mom's eyes bore holes into her. Man was my mother scary when she was upset. I wanted to say something the entire time, but I was still. Though Alice was right, Jacob would protect me, he always did.

"Jacob," she snarled.

I jumped again, my thoughts disturbed. She stood so fast I almost missed her sending the chair she sat in flying against the wall. It fell in bits and pieces to the floor.

"Jacob is in love with her." I didn't hear anything else. I was still again. Did she just say Jacob was in love with me. Of course Jacob loved me. I loved him too. We were good friends, right.

Well if that was right, then why did my heart skip a couple of beats. Why did my head spin and why did my chest feel so heavy, like someone laid a three ton boulder directly on my torso. This never happened before. What had changed. Was in love and loved two different things or were they the same. Maybe it had something to do with imprinting. I felt Jacob stiffen beside me. I turned my attention back to my mother.

"That's not what I meant." My father fled to her side, never wanting to cause her distress.

"Bella I understand how you feel, she's mine too. And though Jacob does love her, from what I can tell, it's the same love he's had for her all along." He glanced quickly at me.

" And Renesmee is just confused."

I _was_ confused. I didn't know what his words meant. What was the same love Jacob had all along. But I was more bewildered by my own feelings. I couldn't decipher my own thoughts. It was very irritating, more so than my uncertainty about Jacob's.

"She doesn't understand the things she's feeling. I don't know when it will change, when we'll eventually have to step aside and let things be, but nothing has to change. She'll always be our first. No matter what the future brings. Do you understand, love."

I understood what my father said. My mothers fear was in letting go. And he was right, I'd always be hers. She'd always be part of me, it was her blood that ran through my veins, not even my fathers, he didn't have any at the time.

My mother nodded as she let herself be wrapped into Edward's chest. We all stared on quietly, letting them come to terms together. She pulled away from him and moved to the archway.

"Bella where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to my parents. Apparently I have no idea how to raise a child or teen. I need some help." She was going to see Grandpa and Grandma. But that didn't stop my breathe. She was leaving.

She then turned back toward us, those who remained seated at the table.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. Actually I do, but that's not an excuse. You've all been nothing but kind and accepting of me." she smiled slyly to Rosalie. "How can I be anything but that to you. I'm sorry."

I rushed forward, my hands to her face. I had some things I had to tell. Things that could not wait. I let her know I was sorry. I assured that I would never leave her. She'd always be my mother, no matter how old I got. No matter whom I loved in the future that I would never trade her in for anyone else. Not after all the pain I put her through. I asked her to forgive me, for anything I might have done.

"No it's not your fault. I just need to figure this out." She hugged me long and hard.

"I still love you, that and the way I love your father will never change." I controlled my tear glands, I wasn't going to cry because If I did I'd never stop.

"I'll see you later." She disappeared and my control went with her. My knees gave way as I fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. My father rushed to me and held me against his chest. I felt like I had pushed her away just by existing. Like I'd only cause her pain in the end. I felt like I had just lost part of me and I was sure I wouldn't get it back till she returned.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Jacob

* * *

School was boring as always but now I was parting from Quil and Embry half way home. I handed over my backpack and then my shirt to Embry, who had already started to annoy me with questions.

"Why are you going now. You know we've got a test tomorrow in math."

I rolled my eyes, pulling off my left shoe.

"Em's right, you have to study too." Quil added. I pulled off the other shoe, adding them both to the pile that Embry held.

"Aren't you going to see Clare after this?" I asked.

"Yeah" Quil nodded.

"But he doesn't see her everyday. This thing with Nessie's getting old." Embry scolded. I didn't really feel like hearing any of it. I brushed them off and headed into the thick woods to change, but not before I called over my shoulder.

"I'll meet up with you later. We'll study then. And I don't see her everyday." More like every other day and every weekend. It was harder than you'd think to be away from the one person your whole world revolved around. I headed east, toward to the Cullen house. I would have stayed if only I hadn't promised Renesmee I'd see her after school today. As I raced ahead, only stopping to kick off my shorts, and tie them to the strap around my ankle. But not before I rolled them up lazily. I ran again, shifting as the enormous heat flooded my body. The change only took a sec, before my feet turned into huge paws and I was on all fours. I was glad I was alone as I thought over the night before. I had stayed later, much later than usual, simply because Ness had asked me too. I doubted that there was anything I wouldn't do if she asked me, but I did leave before she had gone to bed. I had wanted to stay but I had to get up early for school. Not that I wouldn't miss it if she asked, but the blond blood sucker who was always on my case had pushed me out.

I had spent the better half of my last summer taking as much classes and extra courses to be able to graduate on time. And it had paid off because in six months I'd be free. Free to spend all day with Nessie.

_Always thinking about her_, Seth thoughts came.

I groaned. So much for a little piece and quiet. He laughed in thought.

_I'm heading up that way too_.

_Going to see Edward,_ I assumed.

_Yeah, need his help with something._

I didn't ask because I didn't want to know. But I'd find out anyways. Linked minds definitely had it's down fall. Instead I asked who was running patrol tonight.

_Pa__ul and Jared. You now coming from school?_

Another voice joined in.

_Where you guys heading, _It was Leah. Like she didn't know.

It was weird, because we had become friends over the last year . But she still annoyed the hell out of me. She snickered. Probably doing it on purpose.

_Where else_, Seth noted

_Yeah, _she sighed.

She didn't hate the Cullens anymore but she didn't go see them either. Though she still didn't like Bella, though she eventually came to adore Renesmee. She'd visit her when every I took Nessie to see Sam and Emily.

_Well, mom says to be home by dinner. Charlie's coming over. Again._

Seth laughed, _Got it._

Then her thoughts disappeared. We ran in silence for a long while, but not long enough.

_You know for a minute I thought you started to like my sister,_

I couldn't control my shock and let out a burst of laughter.

_Me and Leah, yeah right,_ I laughed again. _She's cool and all but were better as friends,_

_I know, besides that was before you ever laid eyes on Renesmee. Now there's no hope for anyone else, _he snickered.

That part was true. Even if she was still a child and would be for a long time, she was still the most important female to me, not that I didn't care for Bella, or even my sisters. It was just a different, stronger kind of love, like the earth's gravitational pull.

I groaned.

I didn't like using the word love with Renesmee, though I did love her, I wasn't in love with her though. Well not yet. I cared about her well-being, and her happiness. And she cared the same about me. That was more than I could ask for.

It took Bella the longest to come to terms with this, even Edward had accepted it. But I guessed any mother, not that the idea of Bella being a mom was less shocking, would feel that way.

I got to the house first, as I was faster. I used that alone time to shift back into my human form. But it wasn't long before Seth came trailing out behind me, dressed. We ran the rest of the way cutting across the grass to the porch. Their scent was strong as always, but I didn't flinch at it anymore. Seth gave three sound knocks before the door swung open.

"Hey guys," It was the short girl, with the black hair. She didn't sound right. She normally was a cheery bundle but her face was grim and her voice lingered with distress. Actually she wasn't the only thing that was wrong. The entire house was quiet, something I wasn't use too. And were was Renesmee, she was usually in my arms by now. My eyes looked to Bella, as I stepped in behind Seth.

"What's going on," She held a young woman to her chest. I picked you her scent. She wasn't human. Or was she. Half, maybe. She smelt a lot like Nessie. The same actually. And I would know.

"Bella?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on. I needed to find out. Then the girl stepped back, forcing her entire body into view. For a minute I didn't understand. She was tall and slim, wearing nothing but a small night shirt. I stared into her eyes. There was something too familiar about her eyes. My eyes widen. They were the exact color of Renesmee's. I stopped breathing as my eyes caught Edward out the corner of my peripheral. She looked too much like him. Then I glanced at Bella. She looked like her too. She in reality, she just looked a lot like Nessie.

Then it hit me. That was Renesmee.

But that wasn't possible. Right? There was no way that she could have grow so much in just a couple of hours. But I had to be sure. I called out to her, not sure if my voice would even be heard.

"Renesmee?"

Seth gasped beside me, then let out a long whistle, his smile from ear to ear.

"Wow, she's hot." Both, Edward and Bella turned and stared angrily at him. Not something I'd seen Edward do and I would have joined them, if I could move my body.

"Sorry, sorry." He moved quickly to a chair and sat down casually. My gaze never left Renesmee's as she looked at me mystified as if I was the one that had aged over night. I was sure I hadn't. She moved toward me slowly.

"Jacob?" She questioned her sanity, still inching toward me. I almost wanted to turn away but I was stuck. It was most definitely her because she was the only one who could make me feel like I had imprinted all over again, snapping wires and all. I still couldn't move. My breathing stopped as she reached up toward my face, she had touch so many times before, except now she was tall enough to reach up on her own.

She pressed her hands to the soft part of my face. I felt my eyes unfocused as her thoughts flew though my mind. She asked me if I was scared. I wasn't. I more like startled. I felt like a deer that had been caught in a pair of head lights. She still looked the same but just looked different all at once. It was mind blogging.

Oh who was I kidding. Not my self I knew that.

She was grown in every way possible, but I didn't want to think about that, not with her mind reading father staring intently at me. She was still a young girl and I was an eighteen year old boy, who had stopped physically aging more than two years ago.

I finally got my body to relax a bit to were I could breathe again before answering. It felt like I was talking a stranger, but I was still comfortable with her touch though her hand was hot my face. For the first time I was warm.

"No, you just startled me." I sighed. "I mean when I left, you didn't look like..." my eyes searched over her body again. Wrong idea. She had grown up in more ways than I cared to know, or think about at the moment. I didn't want to think like that now, at least not yet. This was still new to me. I racked my brain for the right word.

"…that," Her visions began again. Now she told me about her confusion. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She was happy but still skeptical. I understood that. It was sort of how I felt when I had first turned into a wolf. I was glad about the power and speed that came with it, but I thought what about all the things I'd be giving up. At that time it had been about her mother. I could tell that this caused her real uneasiness.

"I know." I continued to stare into her eyes, not wanting to look away in case this was all a dream. But there was no denying it, she was definitely beautiful. She had always been, but it was different this time. She was a woman. I shook my head mentally and smiled.

"But you'll get use to it." I guaranteed her. Then my eyes unfocused again. This time her question was very heartfelt. She wanted to know if I cared about her less.

As if I could.

She also wanted to know if this would change our friendship?

"No, but I guess your not a kid any more." I laughed at the irony.

Emmett's chuckle was heard over mine. And just to show her nothing had changed I patted her head. She breathed again after a long moment. Things were different but nothing would change. I'd always care for her, and when the time came I'd loved her. I was ready for that but I'd be patient. I'd wait for her. It was all too sudden for her. There was no way that she'd be able to understand her feelings for me, if she had any. It was different for her because she didn't imprint. She'd either love me or not. I could live with both. Just knowing she cared for me in anyway was more than enough. Her happiness came first. If she is happy, then so was I.

And before I knew it she had flung her arms around my neck. She was warm and that was saying something. I couldn't think of where to place my hands, her parents staring at me and all so I just wrapped them completely around her, pulling her off the ground. Before I knew it Alice was dragging her our of my arms. Something had happened and I was totally clueless.

" We need to get to you into some clothes that fit." She pushed Nessie up the stairs, Esme trailing them. I agreed with her. Who had let her come out in that? It was not something suitable for a child, no matter what she looked like.

I turned to Bella. I had too many questions, and so did everyone.

"I think we should all head to the dining room, so that we might discuss the matter at hand." Carlisle led us forward.

I sat next to Seth leaving the other seat open next to Bella. We both knew that she'd want to sit close to me and her parents. We all settled in and Carlisle began.

"I want to do some test. Nothing painful or anything. Just some height and weight measurement. Check her vital signs. I could probably tell you her age from these simple test." He spoke to her parents. I looked to Bella, her face never changing. She was in deep thought. It was Edward who agreed.

"Do what ever. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She seems fine, but with the test done we'll be sure."

I had so many things I wanted to say, but also couldn't. It was Emmett who spoke next.

"That shocked me quite a bit. Rosalie's still not thinking straight." he chuckled. What he said most have been right, because blondie didn't so much as glance at him, or me for a matter of fact. She was usually spiting fire before I even hit the door.

"I'm gonna miss having the little snot ball around here, though." He finished. I looked around the room. No one said anything. I heard a noise from upstairs and Dr. Carlisle rose.

"I guess there done. I'll only be a moment." He left the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts. I turned to Edward.

"How long ago did you find out,"

"Not long before you got here. That's why were still a little shaken," I nodded.

"Bella, how you holding up." she didn't answer me at first. Then turned to me.

"I don't really know. I'm still kind of stunned, you know. I mean she was my baby not more than a year ago and now she's not." I had nothing to say to that. I wasn't a mother so I wouldn't ever understand. I just felt bad that she felt bad. She was still my best friend at the end of the day. I wasn't sure how long we all sat in silence. I really tried not to think about what was going on upstairs, so I turned my attention to school. I did have that math test tomorrow, and I'd actually have to study. I couldn't fail. If I did I wouldn't be able to graduate and be done with school like I promised me father. I leaned back in the chair, throwing my head over the back to look at the highly detailed ceiling. I'd never noticed it before. I didn't notice a lot of things with Nessie around. I heard the low footsteps marching down the stairs and into the room. Carlisle entered first, followed by Jasper, then Alice. Renesmee trailed her. I didn't look at her, I didn't want to see what outfit her aunt had put her in, but as she sat down beside I caught the color of a pale yellow dress. It was then I look at her. Beautiful, wasn't even the right word. I broke my eyes away from her as Carlisle took a seat again.

"I think it might be like an extreme sort of puberty. You don't really stop growing until around that age and from the research I did, I'd say, by her bone mass and weight, that is around eighteen. Give or take a few years." I felt her tense beside me. Had he said something that upset her.

"Are you saying that I'm older than my parents," I almost laughed. If that was her biggest problem then we had nothing to worry about. I was relieved to find that she didn't have some disease that would age her till she was old and gray in three years. Bella began to talk. I could tell she was having a hard time with the whole situation.

"Carlisle, when do you think that she'll stop aging. If she ever will..."her words trailed off.

"Actually," I hadn't realized how smooth her voice seemed to flow. It was just another reminder that she still a vampire, even her voice pulled you in. "I think I've stopped." I stared at her.

"How?" I asked. She stared at her hands shyly. When had she ever been shy. Was this part of the transformation or was this just another trait that I had missed. "Well, since I was born I could always sense when I grew. Now I can't feel it anymore." Edward turned back to his father.

"Is it possible," Carlisle was silent, thinking over what Nessie had said. "I would think that she would know her own body better than any of us. She maybe only a year old but her mind is far beyond her years."

"I understand. She already thinks and behaves like a normal girl would at that age." Edward spoke. There were so much going on that I couldn't stop to think about just one thing for too long.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Bella questioned her husband. That didn't bother me anymore either.

"Even if though she's so young, she'll still go through normal things, like puberty, raging hormones, the whole facade. I've read her mind, and it's almost like reading any other teens mind, without all the vampire issues. She's half human after all." He looked at his daughter than back to Bella.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I noticed it when I was doing the test."

Esme nodded. "So did I."

"It doesn't surprise me that she'd act like a normal teen, as normal as possible. She's still driven by her human needs and desires with the mind of a young adolescent girl. Things that you your self thought you'd lose in your re-birth."

I wasn't sure what was running through Bella's head right now, but it couldn't be good. I didn't even want to know.

"You mean that she wants to do _normal_ things. Is this true?"

"I guess, I'm not sure. What do people usually do my age." Renesmee answered. Then all eyes turned to me. What had I done now.

"What?" Were they asking me about what was normal. I didn't know. Did I look normal to them. Probably. But Bella was human once upon a time. Surly she'd remember.

"Bella, you were eighteen not too long ago. What did you think about."

"What did I think about?" She snapped back.

"Jacob, I feel in love with a vampire, whom I married and had his child," she signaled to Edward. "So obviously I _don't_ fit in the "normal teen" category. You even said so your self." Okay so she was right. She had never been normal, but neither was I. Roaming the woods at night as a big furry animal wasn't normal at all. Normal for me was seeing Nessie every day. And school.

"Yeah but I'm not your normal teen either. Wolf, remember." I mumbled.

She sighed. I knew what she was thinking without reading her mind.

This was getting us no where.

They turned to Seth and I was glad I was out of the limelight. But why ask another wolf. Was he more normal than I was.

"Seth?"

"I guess we do go out, do things beside pack stuff." he glanced at me.

"Like what?" Bella asked. She was persistent when she wanted to be. Damn her.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Head down to the beach, camp out, , regular stuff. We still have a life, you know."

"Well I do, Jacob not so much." he laughed. Once again, I couldn't disagree. My life was Nessie now. I'd care about her until the end of time.

"I don't know, Nessie Where still trying to figure this out." We all gazed at Edward who had answered an uninquired question.

"Figure what out?" Bella demanded. I understood that she wasn't too fond of the little secrets that they Nessie had with her father. Nessie had always asked her father about anything first for the simple fact that he didn't have the tendency to over react, well when it came to her. Bella was another story. But Bella did have a tendency to over react, though Nessie valued her opinion more that anything. She reached up and touched her mothers cheek.

"Absolutely not." Bella commanded. Her foot down on the issue what ever it was.

"Why not?" Nessie asked back.

"Because your too you…" She trailed off , her eyes averting my her daughter.

"Don't think of that way. Your not losing her. You have all of eternity with her. With me." I wasn't sure of what had just happen, but I was pretty sure that Bella had allowed Edward to read her mind.

"I know Edward, but I still feel that way. Like if I let her grow up, that I'll be losing part of me. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, but what can we do. She is grown up Bella, you can't expect her not to want to do the things you, yourself did." I feel the tension that came off Bella and we heard it in her voice.

"You want me to send her into very place you, your self tried to protect me from."

"Bella, there's no reason to over react. She's not fully human. She can take care of herself" Her grip on the table tightened and a low scowl slipped from her lips.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best word." For being so smart, Edward was quite dumb sometimes. This was one of those times.

"Yah think," I glared at Edward. And as much as he was trying to help he was kind of making things worst. It was obvious that she wanted him to sympathize with her.

"You all really expect me to let her go." she snapped.

"You're not letting her go, Bella." Alice spoke across from me. " Your just letting her do things on her own. And I'm sure that Jacob will watch over her. You know how protective he is…." She fell silent. Was this whole family suicidal or were they just trying to get me killed. Mentioning me, her best friend, who had imprinted on the very girl in question and reminding her that even I one day might be taking her away was not the brightest idea. But Bella was being a tad bit over protective, not that she didn't have a good reason. Coming from a world that was so dangerous for herself. No mother would willfully place their child into that danger.

"Jacob," she growled, standing sending the chair flying against the wall. I reached for Nessie incase she couldn't hold herself together, but Renesmee sat firm. She knew that her mother would never hurt her. Me, one the other hands she'd have no problem tearing apart. It wouldn't be the first try, at least. Thank god Seth had jump in front of me that time, taking the blow.

"Jacob is in love with her. How does that make me feel better." I wasn't sure how I felt about what she'd said. I loved Nessie yes, but I wasn't in love with her. As of now I only wanted her safety and happiness. What happened after this I wasn't sure of, though.

"Do any of you understand. What I went through, went through to have her. I will not throw her to wolves." I iced over at the term.

"That's not what I meant." she tried to correct.

Edward stood and turned to her.

"Love I understand how you feel, she's mine too. And though Jacob does love her, from what I can tell, it's the same love he's had for her all along. And Renesmee is just confused. She doesn't understand the things she's feeling. I don't know when it will change, when we'll eventually have to step aside and let things be, but nothing has to change now. She'll always be our first. No matter what the future brings. Do _you _understand, love." I didn't want to think about what he had just said so I focused on Bella. I saw her features relax as she settled herself into Edwards chest. She didn't stay there long though. She pulled away after three seconds.

"Bella where are going."

"I'm going to talk to my parents. Apparently I have no idea how to raise a child or teen. I need some help." She then turned back to the table.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. Actually I do, but that's not an excuse." It wasn't necessary that she apologized, but that was just like Bella.

"You've all been nothing kind and accepting of me. How can I be anything but that. I'm sorry." We all understood were she was coming from and were she wasn't.

Renesmee rushed forward, her hands to her mothers face.

"No it's not your fault. I just need to figure this out." She hugged her briefly.

"I still love you, that and way I love your father will never change. I'll see you later." She pressed her lips to Nessie's forehead, then pulled away for the door. Nessie's legs buckled underneath her and I rushed forward to catch, but her Dad already had her in his arms. She didn't hold back her tears. The room was silent but I felt their apprehension. I didn't know what to do with myself. My chest closed, as continued to hear her cries. It was painful, as if I, myself had been hurt.

I was close behind Edward when he picked her up and moved to the living room, cradling her in his arms as if she were still a child, and in so many ways she still was. I wasn't sure were the others had disappeared too, but it was just us. Seth had left to talk to Sam about what had happened.

Won't they be in for a doggy treat?

It wasn't before long her sobs began to die down and her eyes began to grow heavy, but she continued to fight the sleep. She was going to wait till her mother came back. She was just as stubborn as her mother sometimes. I sat on the other end of the couch, my elbows to my knees as I leaned over them. I had to study but I couldn't even think of leaving now, not with Nessie so distressed.

"You should go. She'll be okay." I heard.

"I know but I can't just leave her. I promised her that…"

"I know Jake, but you have other obligations. She'll understand. At least go home, study, then you can come back to check up on her."

"Jacob," her soft voice forcing it's way against the sleep.

"Yes, Nessie," I turned to her.

"You need to go home. I'll be okay. Your human too. You need to eat sometimes."

"I'm fine." I was always fine and still she continued to worry about me.

"I know but I'm not. You had to do enough makeup work to be able to graduate. I don't want to be," she yawned. " the reason for that not happening. You worked really hard. I'm so proud of you." Her voice growing softer.

"Renesmee?" I began.

"Jake, please." that was the first time she'd called me by my nickname. I looked to Edward. He nodded his head.

"She'll be fine." I sighed. Fine. I'd do it only because she had asked me too. I stood and kneeled before her.

"Fine I'll go, but you have to promise me you won't cry anymore. I can't take it." She gave a shy smile and nodded against her fathers chest.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I unconsciously leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Edward didn't seem to react. She smiled again.

"Bye Jacob" Edward said.

"Bye," I pulled myself away and ran all the way in human form. Seth could be still be a wolf and I didn't feel like hearing his thought at the moment. I'd study, but it was going to be a challenge when the only thing on my mind was her.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that the last time a write the same scene from three peoples POV. I just felt it was important for there voices to be heard. It was fun though. Jacob is such a wuss when it comes to Nessie. hahaha. I really enjoyed writing from Jacob's POV. He's pretty funny.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Bella

* * *

I got to my old home in less than fifteen minutes, pushing a hundred and thirty the entire way. Pulling in behind Charlie's cruiser, I felt a stranger sense of nostalgia. I had a lot of good memories here, memories that lay behind the cloudy veil of my human mind. I had calmed down quite a bit on my way over here, my thoughts finally under control. I didn't knock as I reached the front door. I pushed it open, calling for my Dad in the doorway.

"Bella, is that you?" His voice came from the kitchen. I sensed another presence. It was most likely Sue, but the scent didn't match.

"Mom?" I called out. They both came rushing around the corner.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She said wiping her hands on a familiar kitchen towel. I couldn't think of the last time that my mother had cooked, much less stepped foot into a kitchen. I had done all of the cooking when I had lived with her. I stared grimly at them before I moved into the living room. They followed behind me.

"What's wrong?" My dad took a seat next to me, his arm embracing my shoulder. "Did something happen… with Edward." I shook my head.

"Something did happen, but it's nothing with Edward. We're fine." My breathing seemed to decrease, growing slow. I struggled to keep up the motion.

"Then what, dear? Please say something, your scaring me." Renee held my ice cold hand in hers as she seated herself on the other side of me. She didn't seem to even notice.

I hadn't spoken to both my parents about something that bothered me in such a long time. I wasn't sure how to even go about that now, with out saying too much. Need to know and all. But I could feel the tension, the worry that held my mother. I didn't like to do that to Renee, though she did worry a little too much. I must have gotten it from her. I shuddered. I was turning into my parents. I could now identify with how Renee felt about me. I sighed and went for it. I told them everything that had occurred with Renesmee. I wasn't shocked that her growth spurt surprised them, it had surprised me as well. But I continued to explain what had happened later around the dinner table, leaving out a few details, like the broken chair I'd have to replace that. _Sorry Esme,_ I apologized mentally.

"As a parent you have every right to feel that way. She's your child and you only want to love and protect her, it's kind of your job." I took in the words that Renee spoke. As my mother I knew she'd understand where I was coming from. But what she said next amazed me.

"But when she's old enough, in this case grown enough and as a good parent you have to let her spread her wings. Stand on her own two feet. Take you for example. I didn't want to let you come and live here, away from me. But I had to respect the decision that you made. You were old enough and I had to let you do this on your own. Granted your father was here, but it was still hard for me to let you go." I had never thought about it like that. I knew it was hard for her, but I had believed that it was solely because she depended on me so much. I was wrong.

"So what should I do?"

"I understand how you feel, Bella, believe me I do." Came my dads deep, raspy voice. " I had a hard time letting you even date Edward, but you were at a reasonable age and you were very determined. I had an even harder time giving you away to him at your wedding. I thought I was losing you to him. I didn't want that. But I later realized I wasn't giving you up and was just sharing, gaining in this case, a son. And just knowing that you'd always be my daughter was more than enough for me."

He was right. I wasn't losing her and when the time came I'd be gaining in more ways than one. I'd still be her mother even after then. The more I thought about it, the more I understood the words Edward had told me. She'll always be our first. No matter what the future brings. Yes, she'd always be ours. Edwards and mine.

"Beside, Renesmee loves you more than anything. She will not abandon you. She's a smart girl. It's our job as parents to worry, though. And if she's anything like you she'll be just fine. Both and Edward just need to be there when she needs you. And believe us, she'll always need you. Look, you've come to us after all this time." Charlie smiled, his cheeks wrinkled up and he looked older than he was. But after hearing my Dad's words, I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from me. I only needed to trust my daughter and hope that in the short time that she was young, that we all raised her right. It took only a quarter of a second as all these things flashed in my head_. _

"Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek. Then smiled to my Dad. "Thanks. I think I understand." I stood.

"Now," I grinned down at them. "Do you want to see your grandchild?"

* * *

I let my dad drive the Ferrari back. He grinned the entire way, but still held to the speed limit. What took me fifteen minutes to get there, took us thirty to get back. Edward came rushing out before we even pulled up. Apparently having read my parents mind, because his face held a sort of quirky grin. Charlie parked behind the Volvo and we got out. I rushed to Edward. He received me like always, his lips on mine. Nothing had changed. My body still shivered under his touch.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled in-between kisses. "Forgive me?" He pulled back holding my head with his hands.

"There's nothing to forgive. We all understand." He eyes spoke the truth, and I relaxed into his chest my arms around his waist.

"Mom," I peered around Edward. Renesmee came running down the porch and across the lawn. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. I was pretty sure I was the cause. She flew into my out stretched arms, holding me tight.

"I'm so glad your back. I missed you." I was sure I wasn't gone for that long. But instead of saying so I only kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I made you cry sweetie. It won't happen again." I promised. "And you have my permission to grow up." She tilted up to look into my eyes.

"I never wanted that. I only wanted you to accept me." the maturity in her voice stunned me.

"Accept you. How could I not. I accepted you before you were even born. This is who you are and I'll accept you no matter how many times you change on the out side. You'll always be my baby." I pulled her back to my chest and held her there for a moment.

"Oh, Charlie and Renee are here to see you." She pulled away and looked behind me.

"Grandpa, Grandma" She was out of my arms and flew into my parents'. I felt Edward's arm slip around me and his lips to my ears. His warm breathe tickling my skin.

"I was thinking that we should continue what we started last night." I smiled, knowing exactly what he was scheming.

"That reminds me, you never even got to use your gift." I dragged him to the house. "Come play for me." I heard his sweet laughter behind me as I pulled him along.

"Thats not what I meant."

"I know," I grinned.

* * *

Once again I was happy that I didn't need to sleep especially when I lay next to Edward, and the room was lit by the rays of the full moon. I had spent most of the night making up for my behavior earlier. Something that Edward said wasn't necessary but was quite invigorating. My eyes closed, I began to hum the lullaby that I had written for Edward, the low sound sweeping through the room.

"Beautiful, and you did it all on your own." I nodded, tilting my head up to him, eyes still shut.

"Most of it, at least." I felt his lips press to mine for a moment. A moment that was too short. We heard a low knock on the wall outside the door fame. We still didn't have a door.

"Are you dressed?" I gasped, and Edward chuckled beside me. He pulled the dark sheets over us and called out.

"We are now," We hadn't had time to get the bed replaced, sort of preoccupied, but we did clear out all the broken furniture, including the head board, door and broken mirror. We had gotten rid of the feathers for the most part. I saw her peek her head quickly into the doorframe, before stepping into the room.

I sat up, the sheet pressed to my chest. I wasn't sure about Edward, who was completely relaxed with his hands folded behind his head, but it was sort of awkward to be naked in front of ones child. She didn't seemed to notice. She wore a pink matching cotton pajama set. The moonlight paleing out her skin. Her hair braided down her back. I pondered if I'd ever get use to her being so different.

"Is something wrong?" where the words that slipped from my lips came from I didn't know.

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. Today was a pretty hectic day, it's not everyday that you become a teen." she gave her fathers slanted grin. She was more like him than I remembered. Maybe that's why I loved her so much. "And I was wondering if I could…"

"Just come already," Edward urged her. Her face lit up as she launched herself into the foot of the bed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wanted to get too close." She gestured to my hand that clung the sheet to me and Edwards bare chest.

"You have some of Emmett's humor, don't you." I added. She giggled. At least that hadn't changed.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow. I mean you're a woman now, can't hang out with your parents all day." Edwards asked, humor dripping from his speech. I cringed. He was all to calm about this whole situation. Maybe he knew something I didn't.

"Alice said she was taking me shopping."

I groaned.

"I actually like shopping with Auntie."

"Great," I said smugly. Another Alice running around here. But I didn't want to miss her first shopping spree as a young women.

"Do you mind if your old mom comes along." I added, since no one seemed to be taking this situation seriously anyways.

"I don't mind and your not old. No older than I look." I cringed, but hid it before it could be seen.

"Besides no one will believe I'm your daughter anyways. More like your sister."

"Or sister- in law. You look too much like Edward." She pulled on her braid.

"Yeah I guess." She was silent, pondering something.

"Is it okay if I get a motorcycle."

"No," I spat. Where had all these request come from. I sort of understood what Edward had meant earlier about her wanting to do stuff. I couldn't blame her. I had wanted a motorcycle once too. But that was no reason she'd have one.

"Why not, you have one. If your worried about my safety, you had it when you were still human."

"She has a point," Edward chuckled. I glared at him. Yeah she had a point. He just didn't have to point the fact out.

"I'm only half human and I'm virtually as indestructible as you are." she added. I thought for a moment. No motorcycle, but maybe a nice car with tons of armor. I gasped. I had just thought that. I shook my head. Maybe we were spending too much time together, because he was really starting to rub off on me.

"No motorcycles, but we'll find you something." she beamed.

"Though it's much too early to discuss such things. You don't even have a drivers license.

"Oh don't worry, vampires are the best drivers in the world." She winked to her father.

I wonder who told you that. She placed her hand over her mouth and yawned into it.

"Get to bed, it's late." I urged her.

"Okay, good night." She skipped out the room and I heard her door close behind her.

"You weren't serious, were you? About the car, I mean." he asked. I grinned causally.

"Or course I was. I can't go back on my word. I just never said when."

"That's my girl." He pulled me into his arms. Things hadn't changed so much, right.

* * *

YEAH, chapter eight is done. Please review. It really makes me want to continue the story, and if you don't I don't know if it's any good or not. Thanks...


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I just celebrated my 21st birthday on the 29th of October. I was super excited, just ask my friends, like you could ;), hehehe, but I was like calling all the people that hadn't told be happy birthday yet, and was like, "Don't you have something to tell me," They all thought it was funny except my mom who was like, "Your lucky I even remembered you were even alive," I was both hurt and tickled my that. But I really hope you like the chapter, my stupid sister,/ editor is so lazy but I love her. No her computer as a virus and it won't let her access the internet, and she lives in MD while I stay in GA. I sucks, I know, but since I'm trying harder to get as much mistakes as possible I'll try alot harder. not sure if that even made sense but oh well. Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Renesmee

* * *

Shopping with my mother and Alice was a trilling new experience. I was dragged to every and any store in the large three story mall in Seattle. The ride here took us less than an hour, with my aunt driving the Guardian. I had wanted to take the Porsche, but Aunt predicted that it would be sunny on the way up here. She was right as always, but by the time that we arrived, the clouds had rolled in and it had grown colder. I hadn't noticed it right away but I soon realized that people were staring at us everywhere we went. Even the ladies in the department stores were taken back. I didn't understand why, though I didn't have time to stop and ask questions. I was shoved into a large dressing room with a ton of random items of clothes in my hands. I tried on everything, some my aunt liked and some she didn't. My mother and her even argued once over an outfit that I didn't even care for. I was sure it was still purchased.

But as bust as I was, I was enjoying myself. Even my mom, whom currently claimed to be married to my brother, my sister-in-law seemed to be having fun. I observed the girls that looked my age as I was being pulled from one floor to the other. I noticed the way they walked, talked and even smelt. Their hair styles and the way they dressed. I even listened in on a few conversations across the store. It was mostly about boys and other girls I was guessing they didn't like too much because the things they said weren't all that nice. After hours of walking around, and a large amount of bags in each of our hands, my stomach began to grumble. I remembered that I was too excited to eat this morning and now it was way past two in the afternoon. Maybe we'd hunt on the way back. But then a mouth-watering scent drifted into my nostrils. I stopped and looked around. Where was that scent coming from? It wasn't human, but it was food. Though I had never remembered any thing smelling so good to me, besides blood of course. My stomach made a noise again, this time my mother noticed.

"Are you hungry. Do you want to leave and eat on the way back."

"No," still using my nose to find to scent. I finally found where it was coming from. There was a large opening, and a lot of people seated at tables, eating. They were surrounded by different restaurants but the one that read 'Ma's Pizza' was the one that I was looking for.

"I want pizza." Both of them followed my eyes to the sign. I had never had it before, but I sure I'd seen tons of commercials about it. It obviously smelt better than it looked.

"Really," Alice asked. " It smells horrible."

"Smells okay to me." I shrugged They both eyed me before she moved to take the bags out of my hands. I was glad that we had already taken the first set of bags to the car and this was all we had left after we returned to shopping. I wasn't sure how much we had spent, and I didn't want to know. I was like my mother in that aspect.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mom asked. I shook my head. I could do this alone. She handed me a small black card, with that I'd be able to get what ever I wanted.

"We'll be right over there." She pointed to an open table. She knew how this worked.

"Okay," She looked warily at me before walked away slowly following Alice, deep concern in her eyes.

I zigged and zagged my way through the tables till I stood before the so called pizza shop. There was a line of three people , so I stared at the large picture menu. It was confusing with so many options. I still stared at the menu as I stepped forward into the line. That was when I was clipped by someone in the shoulder, spinning my body towards them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The angelic voice came from a boy who seemed to be around my age. He had short, dark, cropped hair and intense blue eyes. I was suddenly tranced by them until he spoke again.

"Are you okay?" I blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry." My voice was slow and I found it hard to concentrate on anything but his eyes.

"No harm done." His smile was even more gorgeous as his white teeth and full lips spread across his face. I couldn't tell what he was. I couldn't smell him, but I could all at the same time. I had never experienced anything like this. But then again this whole thing was new to me. His scent was intoxicating though, drawing me in. I blinked again, shaking my head this time. I smiled back shyly and turned away. I felt my face flush with heat. What had just happened? I moved along as the person ahead of me moved forward. Only one more before me and I still had no idea what I wanted. I scanned the menu again. There were way too many choices. They of course had pizza, but also subs, and pastas. I wasn't even certain which had drawn me over here.

"If you don't mind me asking, is this your first time here." I spun around and there he was standing behind me. Was he line for pizza too?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You just looked a little lost. Do you mind if I make a suggestion." I nodded my head. Anything to help me out. I was next. He stepped to the women behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" she asked, an small Hispanic accent in her voice.

"Yes, can I get four slices of the meat and vegetable house pizza and two cokes."

"I…uh it's not ness.." I understood that he had ordered for the both of us, but I just couldn't get the words out. I felt my face grow hotter.

"It's okay." He handed the woman a similar small card, and thanked her after she had swiped it and handed it back to him. We moved over to the other end to wait for our food. Either I was more shy than I had thought or I just had nothing to say. But either way I said nothing. I couldn't. He was the first person I had spoken too, outside of my family and friends back home. I really wasn't sure of what to say, that was a first.

"I'm Aidin by the way," he held his hand forward. I looked up at him, again my breath caught in my chest.

"Renesmee," I shook his hands, his skin neither warm nor cold against mine. That's was odd.

"Renesmee, that's a very interesting name." I grinned.

"Yeah my family mostly calls me Nessie. Except my mom. She hates it." He laughed. It was a sweet sound. I found myself feeling unbelievable comfortable. I was able to breathe again. He handed me a tray and a plate.

"Thank you so much." I grinned slightly embarrassed that I had let a complete stranger, order and pay for my meal.

"No problem. See you later, " He said then walked in the opposite direction.I smiled after him for a moment before I found my mom and Alice, and began to scarf down the pizza before I even sat down. It was hot, but I didn't care. I was too hungry to care.

"I think were not feeding you enough," My mom laughed. I wondered if my situation had become easier for her. Maybe?

"Who was that guy you were talking too. I couldn't hear a thing in this crowd." Alice eyed me. I took a sip of my drink and answered her.

"Oh just some guy that helped me out." They looked to each other and then back to me, but my attention was own the last slice on my plate. Whatever that guy had asked for tasted so good. I think I was going to like 'pizza'.

On the ride home, I slept most of the way. I laid down in the back and as soon as my head hit the seat I was out. I reawaken when we pulled into the driveway. I pulled myself out groggily and stretched. A rush of cold air from the wet, winter season brushed across the exposed skin of my face. Though I ran hotter than anyone in the house, my mother had insisted that I buddle up from head to toe with matching hat, scarf and gloves. I didn't even bother to put those back on, I was just to worn out. I turned in time to see my father hopping down the stairs towards my mother. He kissed her then turned to me. I grab a handed full of bags before I went to him where he greeted me with a kiss to the forehead.

"Did you two have fun?" he smiled. My mom groaned.

"Yes," I beamed, then yawned again.

"Someone's tired?" he chuckled. It was close to sunset, later than I had realized.

I saw Jacob come bounding out of the north woods, in wolf form. It wasn't often he came here in this form, and I didn't realized at how large he was. He should have looked bigger to me when I was smaller, but it was quite the opposite. He lag over to us.

"Hey Jake." My mother said. He nodded his big head, towering over all of us.

"Yeah they just returned." My dad answered.

"What?" I asked glanced from one to the other. Steam coming off my warm breath.

"Emily's been asking to see you. He wants to take you to her." My dad spoke.

"Emily?" It had been I while since I had been over there, since Jake started school not more than a couple days ago after Christmas and New Years break.

"I'll go," I nodded to Jake. "She'll be so surprised." I giggled.

"Are you sure your not too tired." My dad questioned. I shook my head.

"Nope, I slept on the way back." I grinned.

"Okay I'll drop you off."

"Actually can I go with Jacob. It's been a while since he's given me a ride." I asked shyly because in all truth and honesty, I just wanted to go with him. I hadn't seem him all day. I missed him.

"Don't you think your too big for that," My mother uttered. There was a sort of snorting laughter that came from Jacob.

"Fine," My dad said. "But don't be too late." Still treating me like a child. I laughed quietly to myself. But it did seem that they were both taking this better than before.

"I won't." I handed him the bags in my hands. He took them and my mother helped me unto Jacob's back. Like I needed any. I sat high on his back. He was as soft as I remembered, but I felt my body growing hot against the cool winter air. Something I didn't ever remembering happening before. Maybe these were some strange mood swing of adolescence. I gripped the hair about his neck, not tight enough to hurt him, but enough to keep me from flying off. It wasn't the first time that he had carried me like this. I could run, but where was the fun in that when you had a enormous wolf to ride. I chuckled again, and laid my head against his neck, stroking my hands through his hair. I found myself bubbling over with joy and I couldn't place the source.

"I'm glad nothing has changed." I whispered not sure if he could hear me as we ripped through the woods. The rhythm of the trees passing, and the low panting of his breath, was like I lullaby to me. My eyes grew heavy and before I knew it I felt something wet on my face from where Jacob had licked me. I brushed it away groggily. When I felt it again. I groaned, and opened my eyes slowly. It was darker now but we were still in the woods.

"Are we here already." I sat up and looked around. I could see the dim lights of Sam's house in the distance. I'd have to leave in order for Jacob to shift back. I slid off him, landing on the ground with all the grace of a full grown vampire.

"I'll wait for you at the door." He nodded, and I began to walk forward. The house wasn't far and I made it there in no time. I had just stepped unto the porch when Jacob came strolling out of the trees, hands deep in his pockets. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll get use to it." he spoke to himself because I hadn't uttered a word.

I brushed it off and entered the house behind him.

The entire pack was there in the living room, along with Kim and Jacob's sister, Rachel. She had decided to stay in La Push after Paul had imprinted on her. There again was this imprinting thing. What in the world was it. They all stared at me as I stood next to Jake in the entryway.

"That's her!" someone say.

"No way," I heard another.

"That's her alright." Seth added. Some one whispered something and I heard Jacob grind his teeth.

"I know," Seth answered.

There was a long silence before both Quil and Embry let out a long whistle. I felt my face grow hot as the eyes continued to gaze at me. I turned to view Emily bouncing down the stairs, Sam right behind her. When she saw me, she halted right before she reached the last step. Sam bumped into her, but caught her before she leaned forward. He sat her down on the level floor, her eyes still locked with mine.

"Nessie, is that really you," she stepped forward. I nodded.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible when Seth came back to tell us. But it's true." Sam whined.

I was then bombarded with questions. They wanted to know how, when, what, where, and why. I was now seated on the couch next to Seth, Jacob on the floor by my feet as I answered to the best of my ability. Though nothing had really changed I did feel as though they didn't look at me like a kid anymore. But that might have been just my hopeful wishing.

"That really sucks Quil," We all looked over to Paul who sat next to Rachel on the love seat across from us. Both Emily and Sam had wandered off , to the kitchen probably. She was always cooking, with some many wolves around she had to keep food on the table.

"Now your back to being the only one imprinted on a kid." He laughed.

"So, she'll grow up soon. Besides I don't even think about it that way. Neither does Jake."

"Yeah," Paul continued. I was having a hard time keeping up with what was going one. "But that'll change for Jake now. Look at her." Everyone looked at me once again. I blinked, staring blanking at them. I heard Jacob grunt next to me sending Paul into a fit of laughter.

"Sure you don't" he laughed. I guess while we were on the subject I might as well ask right. I turned to Seth.

"What's imprinting?"

"What, you don't know?" Leah snickered, her short hair bouncing about her head.

"I'm not sure. It's when someone cares about someone, right." Paul returned to laughing. Had I said something wrong?

"Sort of. Jacob why didn't explain it to her." Quil responded. I could tell he held back a smile, by the way his lips curled up at the sides.

"I don't know, maybe because two days ago she was still a child." he snapped.

"Yeah but she isn't any more, or have you not noticed." Embry voiced. I had always like Embry. He always played with me. I liked him as much as I liked Seth and Quil. Or course no one could ever compare to Jacob.

"Yeah you keep reminding me."Jacob snapped and stood so fast that it scared me.

"Come on Nessie. I have to get you back, before your mother comes looking for me." he moved toward the door.

"But," I protested. "They were just about tell me what imprinting is."

"I'll tell you about it later," I stood, a smile plastered on my face.

"Really," He rolled his eyes. I turned back to everyone.

"Good bye. Thank you for everything." I skipped to his side.

"Are you guys leaving so soon."

"Yes," Jake spoke to Emily who wandered out of the kitchen, spoon in hand.

"I'll visit again real soon." I said.

"Okay sweetheart," she hugged me. I kissed her scared cheek and turned behind Jacob. The night was cold but not much colder than it had been. But it was bright outside, the moon the only source of light for miles, beside the porch lantern. I stared up into the night sky. The moon looked so much large than it had. It was a full moon tonight.

"You coming," He called already at the edge of the woods. I nodded and raced to his side.

"Do you mind if we just walk for a while." He raised an eyebrow, peering down at me. Even without a shirt and shoes I knew he wasn't at any discomfort because of the weather. He ran hotter than even me.

We walked side by side into the forest. I had to take two extra steps just to keep up with him. But as limited as the light was in the dense under brush, we didn't have a problem navigating. It felt like hours that we just walked in silence when his deep, husky voice that was so familiar to me rang through the silence.

"What are you thinking," for a moment the question surprised me. This was something that he had never asked before.

I smiled up at him.

"Would you like me to show you." The fact was that I wasn't thinking about one thing, but everything. My mind just wouldn't stick. I remembered my day at the mall, the things that I had experienced for the first time. I wondered about what else could be left to face.

"How was school?" It seemed my question caught him off guard because choked a bit before he could answer.

"Fine. I passed my test." I smiled. I had this strange sense of pride about him at that moment. Heat flooded my body and I turned away. I just couldn't understand what was up with these random sensations that crept up inside me. It hadn't happened before I transformed. Was this all part of it? I didn't understand but I did now that I liked being here along with him. I always felt at easy and the happiest when Jacob was near, even since I was a baby. And my want for him never subsided. I still didn't grasp what that was all about. But I did know that I wanted to be with him all the time, wanted to do the same things he did. Whether it was school, which I was fairly certain I could manage. I was after all, intelligent beyond my years.

I didn't so much as glance at him, but I was all too aware of the heat that came from his bare chest and arms. My heart raced faster than normal and I struggled to control my breathing. Suddenly my eyes began to close and I yawned. I tried to hide but wasn't so successful.

"You're tired." I nodded. He stopped and I turned back to watch him.

"Get on." It wasn't a question because before I could even answer he flung me unto his back. His skin was hot beneath my finger tips. I felt almost as if I shouldn't be touching him like this, but knew that we had done this before. What was different now, beside the fact I might have gained a few pounds.

"Hold on," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head in the crook of his neck. We were suddenly running, it wasn't as fast as it was with my dad but faster than just walking.

"Aren't you sleepy at all," My voice was weary. I worried about him too. He had been out all day, just as I had been, so I knew he had be at least be tired.

"Nope," Figures. He was use to late nights and early mornings, patrolling and school. I didn't speak again, I was too exhausted. Instead I just closed my eyes and listened to his heart pounding loud and wet beneath my ear. As tasty as it might be to another vampire, Jacob was just to special to me. Plus he didn't smell so yummy, but not in a bad way. He just wasn't food. I smiled against his neck and let the sleep come.

* * *

Aww, that was cute, if I do say my self. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Bella

* * *

Edward and I had just finished setting Renesmee's new things in her closet and were on our way back to the main house. We walked slowly, at human speed, hand in hand. It was dark out but the moon was full over heads.

"Maybe we should get her a new bed, a bigger one." his voice like velvet in the night air.

I glanced up at him.

"Edward, _we_ need a new bed," I smiled remembering the night before last.

"And a dresser and a mirror and a side table." I continued.

He grinned. "Don't forget the fan."

"How could I forget the fan?" I mumbled. It still hung above our tilting bed by a small assembly of wires.

"I hope Esme wasn't too upset. She worked so hard on it. They all did."

"Don't worry, love. They were just happy to see we've been putting it to good use. But she did order us some new furniture. Should arrive any day now." I fell silent for a moment.

"Edward, I've been thinking,"

"Never a good thing," He chuckled. I ignored him.

"About Renesmee?" This seemed to quiet him down.

"What about?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about this whole thing really. Her, and Jacob, though I'm still a little averted to that, but I've realized that it can't be helped. But that's not what I'm talking about." He eyed me curiously, waiting for me to finish. "I just don't want her to regret anything in life, you know. Too look back in a hundred years, and wished she'd done something that I didn't let her do."

"Kind of how I felt about you, not wanting you to miss any important things. Prom, our wedding?" I smiled sheepishly. How had I known he would bring that up.

"Yes, I want to give her so much more but I'm not sure that I can handle it. If she can handle it?" He beamed down at me, his amber eyes dark with mischief.

"I know of something we can get her." I sighed.

"It's a car, isn't it?"

"All I'm going to say is it's pretty, just like her. And fast."

"It's a car," I stated dryly. He laughed. We maintained our pace through the trees and low shrubs.

I sighed again. "But that's not what I was thinking."

"What are you thinking. If' you'd let me read your mind this would go a lot faster." I almost smiled, the corner of my lips twitching with amusement.

"I'm sure. But I was thinking more along the lines of . . . school."

"School?" he eyed me closely, like I had suddenly gone insane.

"Yeah. It's that it's a big thing these days with kids her age." I said the last part loosely, they weren't really her age. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Edward." I punched him playfully on his shoulder. He rubbed it as if I had actually hurt him. It was times like this I cherished the most. Just us, no one to intervene. He laughed.

"Yeah, but why school. Just the other day you were terrified to even let her be." I knew he didn't mean it literally. Nothing really scared me anymore, but he was right. I had been reluctant but something that my parents said had suddenly changed my view on things.

A_nd just knowing that you'd always be my daughter was more than enough for me._

I understood what that meant now.

"High school is the door to so many new experiences. Things that will open her up. Help her find out who she truly is inside. Besides it's were I met you, right?" I smiled, flashing my white teeth at him before leaning to kiss him briefly.

"Exactly why she shouldn't be allowed to go." he muttered against my lips. It was me that rolled my eyes this time. _Now_ he wanted to be the overprotective father.

"She'll be fine. Besides Jacob will be with her." I added.

"Huh,"

"I can't let her go into that world alone. If she's with Jacob, she'll be fine."

"Jacob?" He began walking again. I jerked against him. "You want to give them more time together."

I shook my head. "They'll figure out how they feel sooner or later. What can we do? Plus Jacob adores her and I'd trust him with my own life, so why not hers." I laughed. He was silent for a moment.

"We'll I guess your right. I was wondering when you'd come around. When did this happen?"

"When I saw our daughter talking to a boy at the mall earlier. I realized that I'd rather Jacob to any other."

"I know what you mean. So who was this boy? Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really." We held hands again, reaching the river.

"I guess I should get started on that gift." He grinned. We leaped over the water in one swift motion, landing in perfect accord.

"Yeah. I need to speak to Jasper. I need some documents and I know the perfect person to get them."

I thought about J. Jenks, scared out of his wit about Jasper. He didn't so much mind me but it would be rather funny to see how he'd reacted when Jasper was there. We walked around to the front of the house, just to see Jacob emerging from the woods Renesmee cradled in his arms. He approached us.

"Hey Bells, Edward. She fell asleep on our way back." He glanced down at her sleeping form. Edward dropped my hand and reached for her. It wasn't as if she'd be to heavy for me, but it just seemed right to let him have her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks Jake." He nodded. "Get some sleep. Your still human and it's sad that I have to remind you every time." Jacob grinned, then dodged back into the trees. I turned back to my husband, his gaze on nothing in particular.

"What?" I asked. He breathed and looked at me.

"She's dreaming of him." I wanted to be startled. I wanted to be mad. But my head wouldn't allow it. I had finally come to terms with this and I wasn't going back. I touched her face, letting her dreams inundate my mind. She did dream of Jacob, but also of Seth and the others. It must be what had happened at Sam's while she was there. Then the scene changed and she walking side by side to Jacob. I couldn't make out what they said, but the hum of words didn't really seem out of the ordinary. I pulled my hand back and look into Edwards eyes. I sort of felt guilty prying into her privacy like that, but at least I felt a little better. I smiled up at him.

"We should take her back," He sighed as if he were wary and nodded. I knew as much as we were willing, it would take sometime to get use too. Our baby wasn't a baby anymore.

* * *

It was the third Monday in January and I took Nessie to visit my father. We had been gone most of the morning, keeping her busy. Edward would be putting her gifts together. But I believed the rest of the house was more excited then we were. Gift giving was definitely a Cullen family tradition, and I had finally found the joy in doing so. We were on our way back in the Ferrari, which I drove more these days, when I noticed the gas gauge was running on empty. Why did I always do that? I had been running back and fought to meet J for the better part of last week and hadn't even realized how low the gas was getting. Usually Edward handled that sort of stuff. I saw a gas station off the main road and decided now was as good as any. I didn't notice the stares anymore as I once did. I wasn't self conscience either, I knew how I looked to them. I pulled into the station and parked at tank three.

"Is there anything you want from inside." I asked her, seated in the front seat, in a thin off white sweater. The weather was warming up faster then anybody but Alice could have predicted.

"Some gum and maybe a magazine." I nodded and handed her a wad of cash from my back pocket. She rolled her eyes and took the twenty off top and handed it back to me. She was way to smart for my own good. I smiled, throwing the rest into the glove compartment. We got out and I watched her cross the street into the building. I scanned the card and removed the nozzle. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but for a much different reason than before. The ring on my finger didn't bother me anymore, not that they'd be looking at it anyways. I had to accept the fact that to them I seemed more beautiful than anything and maybe a little odd. I continued to stare at the slow clicking numbers, but even if I couldn't see them, I could hear them clear as a bell.

"That's her, I'm telling you." I heard from the pump beside me.

"No that someone different."

"No that's her. The one with the car. The Guardian." Then I got the strange sense that I had heard those voices before. Something seemed oddly familiar about the whole thing.

"Umm, excuse me? Miss?" I turned my head. There stood the same guys from last time. The ones who had taken the pictures with my before-car _which _I still had after the change.

"Do you remember us?" They had the same dark SUV, but instead of a kayaks, there was a lot of camping gear strapped to the top.

I nodded, giving me time to get my voice in check.

"Yeah, you thought I was part of the mafia." There faces turned beet red and I smiled mentally. Seeing the blood rush to there face wasn't tempting in the least, but the burn was always there.

"See I told you that was her." The taller one whispered, but loud enough that I heard. They pivoted to my car.

"I see you got a new one." the shorter, stalky one voiced.

"Yeah my husband has a thing for them." I sighed truthfully.

Renesmee came strolling over unaware of the two men that had turned there attention from the car to stare at her as she walked over to me. I growled under my breathe and was glad when the numbers finally stopped. I placed the nozzle back and closed the tank. With out another word I got in next to her, and pulled away carefully.

"You okay, mom." she eyed me.

"I'm fine. Lets just get home."

It didn't take long with the way I drove and in ten minutes I was parking the Ferrari in the garage. We entered the house, which was much too quiet. She didn't seem to even notice. Everyone was in the den and Edwards head perked up as we entered. He reminded me of a child who had been waiting to see his parents after a long day. He cheesed as he rushed forward. He kissed me briefly and kissed Nessie's hair. He was more excited than I was. I looked around the room and everyone had similar looks of glee, even the sometimes monotone, Jasper.

"Are you ready," he whispered. "Why did you take so long?"

"Yes and I had to stop for gas." I answered both questions in one breath. He raised a brow, then moved to Nessie who had seated her self on the couch next to Emmett.

"Nessie, me and your mother have something for you."

She looked up at us. "What is it?"

Alice stepped forward with a small white box. A little blue ribbon tied around it. She handed it to her. Nessie took it and eyed us, before she pulled off the trim and opened the package. In it was a thin gold card, a small sleek cell phone and a set of keys." She pulled them from the box and stared at them, then up at us.

"Your giving me my own credit card, phone and. . ." she raised a brow quizzically.

"A house?" The entire room fell into a fit of laughter.

"No, no. At least not yet. Maybe when you get married," I cringed at Edwards words. "Go check out the front drive." She sat in silence for a moment then jumped from her seat.

"You didn't…" she raced to the door and flung it open, skipping the porch stairs all together. We were right behind as she froze, her eyes locked unto the silver two door car. It was the first time I'd had seen it but it was just like Edward had described it. Cute and most likely fast.

"You got her a Porsche?" I said to Edward. He let out a long breath and looked at me.

"Its' a Viper, love."

"Oh," So much for my knowledge of cars. They all looked the same to me.

We stood behind her, her body still iced over.

"You got me a car?" Her voice came out shaky. She then bolted to her car.

"Nice, Edward." Emmett stood leaned against one of the porch pillars with his arms across his chest. I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me and I took Edward's hand. We shared a short kiss, before we moved to where Renesmee was. She sat in the front seat, fiddling with every knob on the dashboard.

"What do you think?" I asked as we approached. Just seeing the joy that stained her features was more than enough for me. I couldn't even think about what we had just done, I was just happy she seemed to love it.

" I can't believe. . . Why?" she voiced through the open door.

"We had a long talk about this and we feel it's time that you start experiencing life. We don't want you miss out on anything else. After all you didn't have a long childhood." I voiced, keeping control on my tone.

She jumped up again and pulled us both into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Jacob

* * *

Quil sighed next to me, hands clutched behind his head for support. We were more than happy that school was finally over. He couldn't wait to go see Clare and I could finally get out of this clothes and run free. The school wasn't located on the reservation but it wasn't far either. We would have run to school to everyday, but that bought too much attention to us beside the fact that we were taller than everyone. Me, being the tallest. Two girls giggled and waved as they passed, neither of us returned the gesture. I didn't understand how we had become so popular. Before our change we were never noticed, the skinny nerdy Indian kids. Not popular at all. Quil just explained it as "With great height, comes big problems." And they sure were a problem. We couldn't go anywhere at school, with out any of the many airhead girls fawning over us. Even little Seth was having a hard time with the junior girls. But Leah definitely didn't make it easy for them though she had graduated long ago. Embry, of course having not imprinted on anyone just enjoyed the attention.

I shoved my hands into a navy blue vest pocket, a vest I didn't need. We had rode to school with Embry and was on the way to his car, when I saw a large group of kids huddled in a group near the parking lot. We didn't pay much attention to them, actually heading in the opposite direction. It wasn't until I heard Seth's voice that we turned around to the crowd of people. He pushed his way through the thong and jogged to us.

"You'll never believe it." his words came out in parts as he tried to catch his breath. He most have been looking everywhere for us.

"You _have_ got to see this." He said when he could breathe again. I over heard three girls past us.

"Did you see? I wonder who she is?"

"I don't know, but she's way too pretty." the other said. I turned back to Seth.

"What's going on." I asked, something unsettling in the pit of my gut.

He grinned. "Come see for your self." We followed him back through the multitude of people. I listened to their comments.

"That's such I nice car."

"What's she doing here. She must be waiting for someone." I stared over peoples head and looked in the direction everyone was staring. That's when my eye caught a wave of light golden curls, under a white snow hat. I pushed forward, behind Seth, Quil right on my tail because I knew that there was no way that she'd be here. But my heart still raced and my breath quickened. The closer I got the more I saw that it might actually be her. Then we stepped forward leaving the coward behind. I stared at her leaning against a silver car that I didn't recognize as one that her family owned. She eyes scanned the people behind, until her eyes settled upon mine.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed and rushed to me, with too much grace of a human but not enough to raise questions. She wore a thick tan vest over a off white sweater, a pair of dark fitted jeans and tan fur boots to match. I heard the whispers escalate as she walked toward us.

"Thanks Seth," She said overjoyed, stopping in front of me. Seth nodded. It was almost to surreal that she was actually here. I stared at her.

"I sent him to find you. Look at what my parents got me this morning," she pointed to the silver sports car.

"I drove it here. I couldn't wait to show it to you." She pulled a card out of her pocket. "And look, my drivers license." I glanced at the card, her picture was perfect as it should be. Then I looked back at her. She grinned up. I was hard to even be mad at a face like that. She peeked around me.

"Oh hey Quil."

"Hey Nessie." his tone a little uncertain.

"Hey Jacob, is that's your girl friend. She's hot." I heard some one call. It sounded a lot like Trip. He was in my History class, and was a jerk. I didn't hate him, but I didn't like him either. I rolled my eyes.

"We have to get you out of here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the car, ignoring the mummers that flushed the mob.

"Keys," I asked. She handed them to me. I forced her into the passenger seat, and rushed around and sat behind the wheel. I groaned. The seat was way to close to the steering wheel. I fumbled for the latch under the chair and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. She strapped herself in. Good girl, I thought. I started the engine and turned to Quil.

"I'll meet up you guys later." Then stepped on the gas, tiring out of the parking lot way above the speed limit. I changed gears as we hit the main road. When had she learned to drive a stick. When had she learned to drive period.

"What were you doing here." I snapped.

"I told you…"

"Yes, but it could have waited. I was on my way over." I cut her off.

"I know, but I had some business at the school too." I glanced at her quickly, dodging around the cars on the two lane road.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be attending Lake High school." I stomped on the brakes hard, swerving to a stop. She flew forward and back against the seat.

"Ow," I avoided her whimper.

"Like hell you are. Your parents won't allow it."

"Oh but they would," There was no way on this earth that Edward, much less Bella would allow their one child to attend public high school. Not that she wasn't smart enough, it was just not likely.

"My parents were the ones who said I could go in the first place." Suddenly I was trembling, heat flooded my body. I fought to suppress it. There was no way I could, or would change here and endanger Renesmee. I took a long breath and closed me eyes, hands firm on the steering wheel.

"Jacob," she touched my arm. "Are you okay?" I nodded, but I wasn't okay. I felt betrayed. Hadn't they wanted to protect her. Wanted to keep her safe. Then why did they just throw that away. I needed to speak to them. Now! I floored the pedal again and took off.

"Jacob, don't be mad. I want to go. There only sending me because they know you'll be there."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"And what would." She snapped. She was angry. Good, she should be. But not at me. "Having me stuck in the house all day,"

"Yes," She gasped.

"I mean, no," I began.

"Then what," she snarled more vampire than human. I didn't answer mainly because I couldn't. I didn't have a reasonable answer for me not wanting her at school.

"What Jacob, vampire got your tongue." Since when did she ever take this tone with me. Since when did she ever become angry at me. Since when did she have such attitude. This was most definitely a first. I saw her stare out the window at the fast passing trees. It was odd, but it was kind of refreshing.

"Why don't you want me with you," I wasn't sure if it was the words or just the utter pain that dripped off her voice, that caused my own chest to tighten. I didn't understand any of this, but I did know I had promised to never hurt her. She was definitely hurt now. I realized I was self-fish. The reason why I insisted leaving the way we did, was because I was upset. Upset at Trip for even asking the question. I couldn't answer. If I said no, then he'd get the idea that it was okay to talk to her, play with her, do what ever he did with any other stupid girl that believed his lies. And it wasn't okay. I'd never let him. Renesmee wasn't stupid, she was worst. She was ignorant. She didn't know about the games that people played. She didn't understand that not everyone were genuinely good people like her family. She didn't know what real life was about. I had to protect her from that. Protect her from herself.

"It's not that I don't want you there," I reasoned. "It just that school is a very different place than you're use too." She faced me, as we sped toward her house.

"I can handle it. I know I can. I'm stronger than you think, Jacob," I eyed her for a moment. Determination planted behind her big, brown orbs.

She was strong. I knew that, but all this time I thought I had to be her strength. I never realized that she was strong enough on her own. A feeling of worthless filled me.

"Beside I know you'll be there. That makes it some much easier." She gave me a shy smile then turned back to the stare out the window. She was shivering, but it was plenty warm in the car from both our high-temp bodies. I turned down the road to the Cullen house.

"Fine." If this was something she really want to do, I should support her, not tear her down. But I still wasn't happy about it. We pulled into the drive in silence. She got out and walked to her house. I trailed her leaving a few feet between us. She pushed open the door.

"I'm back." I followed her into the living room. They looked from her to me. I heard Rosalie growl, but I ignored her.

"What happened?" Bella jumped forward.

"Nothing," Nessie answered pulling off her vest. Bella's eyes turned to me.

"Jake?"

"Your letting her go to school?" I leaned against the doorframe. She sighed with relief. It was then Edward stepped forward.

"Let me take you home, I'll explain on the way." I nodded.

"Jacob," Renesmee called. "I'm really sorry."

I stepped to her and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry kiddo. I guess I'll see you at school." She smiled. Her happiness was my number one priority. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Okay so the next chapter, is going to be so good... Things are finally falling into place. Sorry about any errors, I'm trying to get someone to beta for me but thats a no go so far. I got everything I could. I read it like five times, I was glad it was one of my favorite chapters. hehehe, well review and tell me what you think about it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Renesmee

* * *

I was more than just excited, I was also nervous as I closed the office door behind me. The two older women had stared at me from behind the counter when I first entered and I introduced my self as Renesmee Carlie Cullen. After getting over their initial shock, they told me how impressed they were at my past achievements, all made up of course but nothing I was incapable of doing. They also told me how happy they were that I was here and wished me the best of luck. But so far everything was just as my parents had mentioned. I had arrived a little early and received a map and a class schedule. Now all I had to do was find my first class, which was conveniently located across from my assigned locker. Like I'd need it. I had on all my books in my shoulder bag that Alice had insisted upon as she dressed me in a red sweater dress and black leggings, along with black flats and a large black belt that synched my waist. I remembered it as one of the many outfits we had bought on that trivial day in Seattle. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a black head band pulled my bangs out of my eyes. I looked around the semi empty hall then back to the map. I memorized it and the schedule before stuffing them into the bag. I moved along, dodging through the hall that had suddenly become flooded with kids of all different color, age and size.

My first class was English, which I was happy about even though aside from English I could speak fluently in several other languages including Spanish, French, and Japanese. I entered the class as two girls pushed passed me taking their seats. They didn't seem to even notice me. I moved to the front, handing a slip of paper to the teacher. Mr. Brawnson was a middle-aged man who was already suffering from chronic hair lose, but was still pleasant. He didn't introduce me to the class, only told me to take a seat in the back, the only seat available. I moved quickly to the seat, but was still conscience of the amount of grace I put behind the movement. I settled into my chair, everyone's eyes still plastered to me. I was warned about this, that I, though I never really thought of myself this way, was beautiful to them. Mr. Brawnson cleared his throat drawing everyone's eyes to him. I sighed and set my bag down pulling out the appropriate book. I opened it to the correct page and prepared myself. I heard a soft sound from next to me. I turned to see a girl with curly dark red hair that clung to her shoulders looking shyly at me.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I returned in the same voice level.

"You're new here?" I smiled. I wondered what had given that a way.

"My name is Briann," What a pretty name, I thought. I had never heard it.

"I'm Renesmee." She tilted her head to the side and eyed me, exploring my face for any thing that indicated that I was lying. She obviously found none.

"Really" She almost seem to laugh. I nodded.

"It's very unique." I nodded again. I understood that fact, that no one, anywhere would every have my name. I liked it. She smiled and leaned back in her chair and I turned my attention back to the front.

The hour didn't last long, and the students scattered when the bell rang. I gathered my things as I pondered what subject I had next. Humanities, I thought.

"Hi, again," I heard as I stood, pulling the bag over my shoulder. It was the same girl from before. I searched my mind for her name.

"Briann, right?" She nodded.

"You're the girl from yesterday. The one with the silver car." All her questions came at once. I moved my head up and down.

"Wow, everyone was talking about you."

"Really?" I asked, not really comprehending what she was saying.

"Yeah. What class do you have next?" She asked as we exited the room, into the crowded hallway.

"Humanities with Mr. Jennings."

Her face wrinkled. "Ahh, I was hoping we had another class together. I have Bio next. But at least it's in the same direction." She smiled again and I realized that I liked her. She was shorter than our first meeting let on, standing at about 5'5. But she had a fun personality, and was really a genuinely nice person. The type of people that my parents told me to look for. I had always been a great judge in character.

We walked to her class and then I went on to mine. I entered the class behind two girls that kept glancing back at me. I didn't have to hear them to know that they were talking about me. I ignored them and continued. It was then that I spotted Kim, Jared's' girlfriend and a familiar face. She waved me over to her desk her face beaming.

"Jacob explained everything to us, but I still can't believe your really here!" she said overjoyed as I approached her. And I was just as happy to see her.

"And we have a class together." she voiced. "Plus the seat behind me is free." She patted the desk top as I slipped into it. She spun around to face me. I had always liked Kim. She had always been easy to talk too and she was a very caring person. I understood why and was happy that Jared had imprinted on her, whatever imprinting was.

The teacher entered and I walked to hand him the introduction paper. Once again, Mr. Jennings didn't introduce me to the class. Just announced, rather monotone, that I was a new student and sent me back to my seat. By the time it was over I knew that I'd like the class, but I wasn't too sure about the instructor. He had obviously read my transcript which called me out as a four point oh student, which he didn't like very much. He made it his sole duty to make me out as a liar in front of everyone. Of course I answered all the question he threw at me about the Eastern regions of the world.

I smiled.

He would never get his satisfaction because I'd listen to enough of Carlisle stories about his home country and his travels throughout history. His version was so much more interesting, seeing that he was actually there for most of it.

Kim walked with me to my next class.

"So how was your first class so far."

"I liked it. I met a girl named Briann. She was really nice."

"She has red hair right," I nodded." We reached room 206.

"Is this your next class," she asked surprised. I nodded.

"Me too. So does Quil, Embry and Jacob."

"Jacob?" I followed behind her, heading straight to the woman that stood, scribbling a bunch of math formula's on the board. I glided to her and cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned to me, her eyes widen as she looked me over. She blinked then set the chalk on the side of her desk. I handed her the slip of paper. She took a moment to look over it. I ignored the various conversations I heard about me, the new girl. I also didn't take note of the werewolf smell that drifted past me. They were definitely in this room. As human as I appeared, I too had to have control over everything I did. Control that was handed down by my mother.

"Raynesme Cullen,"

"Renesmee," I corrected as I read her name on the top of the board. Mrs. Stevens.

"Any relation to the good Doctor Carlisle Cullen." I nodded. I wasn't surprised that someone would eventually put the two together.

"Yes, he's my uncle." She nodded, then turned to the class that had filled up in the short time that she had spoken to me.

"Quiet down, everyone." Everyone seated themselves and turned there full attention to her.

"We have a new student. Her name is Renesmee Cullen. I know that some of you maybe wondering, why is that she'd choose to attend our school so late in her senior year." She glanced back to the small sheet of paper in her hands, that explained everything. "Apparently she has been home school all her life and has finished all the courses that she'd needs to graduate. She only needs to take these last five classes to graduate with you." I felt a little hot and shy as she continued to ramble one about me. Everyone's eyes boring holes into my face. I didn't look up, I didn't want to see anyone I knew. It was kind of embarrassing. Some thing I had never experienced before. I was more than happy, when she told me to take a seat next to Quil. I slipped through the isle, eyes glued to the floor, then sat down swiftly making sure to not to move to quickly. Embry found this serenade rather funny because he chuckled under this breath behind Quil. I settled into my seat and Mrs. Stevens turned back to the board. I slipped my bag off my shoulder and looked up. Kim wasn't more than one seat up diagonally. She smiled back at me and I returned it. I pulled out my book and got to work. I glanced over at Quil then Embry. There were both staring at something behind me. It was then I picked up a familiar scent. Jacob. I looked around, but I just could not find him. I heard Quil snicker behind his math book. I really wanted to ask him what but I heard my name called. I looked up and the teacher was staring dead at me.

"Renesmee, would you come solve this problem." It was then Embry burst into laughter, muffled only by his hand. I stood with caution and strolled forward. I took the piece of chalk from her hands. It took my less than I second to analyze the math question. It was so easy it almost made me laugh as I wrote out the steps to the problem. I had learned this months ago, easily advancing unto college level math, then past even that. I sat the chalk down and turned back to the class. I blinked as I looked over the wave of students that stared, shocked back at me. Had I done something wrong? Was my answer wrong? I dismissed that idea. There was no way that I could make such a mistake. I glanced back at the board and immediately understood why everyone mouths had dropped open. I had used the entire board, using an insane amount of steps and formulas to explain a simple equation; x equals the square roots of 67. My face flushed and I strode back to me seat, eyes to the floor, sinking into it.

"Thank you Miss Cullen," the teacher announced, distaste dripping from her voice. She most likely didn't understand half the things I wrote and didn't like it one bit.

"Way too stay low key," the recognizable voice came from behind me. I twirled in my seat to look at him. He leaned back calmly a large grin planted on his face. It was weird seeing him again in so much clothes; a black graphic tee over and white long sleeve shirt. His hair wasn't pulled back into it's usual low ponytail.

"Jacob," I whispered as I smiled. I had wondered what it would be like to see him at school and here he was, sitting right behind me. I realized that this was the first time I had seen him all day.

"Just the answer would have done," He joked. My face flushed again. "You're making everyone else look bad, including Mrs. Stevens." I didn't comment. I was embarrassed enough, instead I returned my attention to the board. I occupied myself by writing down everything, not that I needed it. It was just to past the time. I wasn't sure of why I suddenly found myself feeling nervous and so aware of Jacob behind him. It was so intense that I was sure I could feel the heat coming off of him. When the bell buzzed, and we were dismissed I sighed and packed my things away.

"Having fun yet," He grinned down at me. I didn't look at him as I stood.

"Best time of my life." It wasn't a lie. The pure joy in my voiced told him so. Kim joined us as we headed to the door, Quil and Embry still snickering about something.

"You did good." she claimed. "I've never seen anyone make Mrs. Steven so uneasy." I almost wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I was too conscience of the heat that rushed to my face when Jacob had bumped into me in the narrow halls as we walked side beside. And as much I wanted to be with him, I wanted to get to my next class. I didn't like this nerving feeling I got when he was around. I still didn't know how I hadn't noticed how appealing he suddenly seemed to me.

"Where is the Cafeteria," I didn't ask anyone in particular. "That's were my next class is." All four of them burst into laughter. It was Quil that answered.

"Lunch isn't a class," he grinned. "And you were doing so well," I hadn't blushed so much in my entire life as short as it was. I was confused by why it would be happening now. No one else seemed to do it. I stayed silent as I followed Kim into a large area. There was a multitude of tables scattered everywhere, different students sat at each. We got into a long line.

"Great. Pizza." Kim groaned. Pizza. I liked pizza I remembered. My face lit up. We paid for our food, the lunch lady as Quil called her stared at me when I handed her my new credit card. It wasn't until Kim told me that they only accepted cash that I pulled out a large bill and handed it to her. I walked off with out receiving my change. She had to chase my down to give it to me. Jacob only rolled his eyes and led me to a small rectangular table in the corner. Though Jacob and Kim didn't find any funny about my situation, Quil and Embry didn't hold back there humor as I sat down across from Jacob. I stared at the two slices in front of me. It didn't look like the first time I had tried it, and it sure didn't smell as good.

"You don't have to eat it. We can hunt on the way back." It was just like Jake, as my mom called him to be thinking about my well-being alone. I shook my head and took a bit. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't bad. Replacing the slice on the plate and looked around the noisy room, fill with people. It was nothing like what I had seen on TV. Thank god, because this was way better. I was finally in high school. It didn't seem so bad. What was everyone so worked up about. I continued to scan the room taking in the different types of groups. In the far off corner sat a group of estranged kids, who wore nothing but black. They all had a multitude of piercings and didn't seem to smile, ever. I turned to the next table. Nothing seemed out of place, beside the fact that everyone who sat there wore extremely round glasses and had there faces glued to several books. The next table was filled with a group of very pretty girls. But one girl surprised me. She was staring dead at me. She didn't look away even when our eyes connected. Her expression sinister. She glared at me through slanted eyes. I stared back at her. It was still rude to stare in the human world, right. We vampires had no problem with it but I was sure that it was impolite behavior here. I ripped my gaze from hers back to my own table. Jared had joined us, as had Seth.

"Seth what are you doing here. I was told that you were in a lower grade?"

"Yeah," he nodded devouring that last of his pizza. "Yeah but I have the same lunch as ya'll , so," I nodded I could still feel her gaze on me but I looked up just to make sure. And surly enough her eyes were still plastered to me. I sighed taking another bite of me pizza. I saw Kim glance at me then over me head.

"Great," she murmured. "Ashley's giving her the death glare." Ashley? Was that her name? Everyone who seemed to be involved in there own conversation, twisted to us.

"She keeps staring at me, if I've done anything to upset he…"

"No," Kim breathed. "You only exist." I blinked thoughtlessly at her, not understanding her comment. Jared spoke to me.

"Don't worry about it. She's just mad that she's not the prettiest person in school anymore." The one thing I hated the most about this was that sometimes they said stuff that I didn't quite get, stuff that they hardly explained.

"Who ever told her she was," Seth huffed. I glanced back toward her table, but she was gone. I caught her exiting with a group of four other girls behind her. After that the rest of lunch was quite eventful, and I enjoyed very much the atmosphere that surrounded us. But we did seem a little out of place, no one really said anything to us, but the did stare at me a lot. Forty minutes later we heard a long buzz in hall telling us it was almost time to go. We dumped our tray. Me, most of my lunch, some how I wasn't as hungry as before.

I split from everyone to head to my next class which was Social Science. I instantly knew I was going to like that class. The good thing about Social Science was that every one including the instructor, Mr. Wilson was very social able. I met some interesting people like Ryan. He was a tall bleach blond that started on the schools soccer team. Our conversation was easy, he asked a lot of questions; Where was I from? What school had I gone to before this? He was surprised when I told him the truth. I was home schooled, mostly by my dad and Carlisle. He even offered to walk me to my next class. Gym. I also met another boy named Devon. His dark skin was the color of rich milk chocolate. He was very good looking and had light hazel eyes. He was very fun to talk too and he sat next to me.

Gym was an experience all in itself. My gym teacher was also the volley ball coach, Mrs. Rodriguez. She was a small women, with kind eyes. But don't let that fool you, she was a demon when it came to gym. She explained that I'd have an assortment of games through out the next couple of mouths, Volley ball was now. She issued me the gym uniform, a pair of gray slacks and a white tee shirt. As I changed, the first volley ball game had already begun. Those who were not playing yet, were told to stretch and run five miles on the outskirts of the gym. Because of the wet, cold weather ,we had to run inside. I spotted Briann waving to me from the bleachers after I was the done with the two mile run.

"Great we have gym together," She smiled. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"So how was the first day so far, I know it's not over yet but,"

"Its been great," I stared out into the court at the blue and white ball that was being bumped and spiked back and fourth. It looked really interesting. More fun than it had been on the television. I understood how to play. I was suddenly very anxious. I wanted to play. Some of the better girls must have been on the volley team, simply using this as practice. I stared at one the girls as she jumped to spike the ball. I recognized her as the girl, Ashley.

"Oh that's Ashley, she the teams captain." Briann's voice was grim. Did she have something against her. "She's also very popular with the boys if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't" She eyed me for a second then chuckled.

"Well you were home schooled." She said it as an excuse, I didn't correct her.

"Anyways she's not a nice person. I've known Ashley since elementary school and not once has she ever said anything to me. Nice, at least." She sounded a lot like a… oh what were they called. I had learned this watching TV one night. Oh, a bitch. That's what it was. I eyed Ashley again. She did seem to be extra happy when she stroke the ball to anyone that couldn't move fast enough to return her spike. She was good, though. Better than most the girls and half the guys. Finally it was time to switch out. I wasn't until I saw Ryan coming off the court that I even realized that he was in the same class. He hadn't mentioned it. He waved to me before sitting down in a group consisting of him, Ashley and a few our guys and girls. Briann nearly ripped my arm off as she pulled me to look at her.

"You know Ryan Carver," Her enthusiasm scared me a little.

"Not really, we have class together, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, but he just waved at you." I stared at her blankly. She rolled her eyes and pulled me unto the court behind her. The game started slow. I stood in the middle of the net, known as the setters seat. Briann was pretty good, and I played along. Nothing over the top, trying my best to keep my movements as normal as possible. Not moving to fast, things like that. We still were behind seven points making the game three to ten. It wasn't that our other team members were bad, it was that only me and Briann knew what we were doing. But this was only gym. No one took this seriously. What happened next made me think our wise. One of my team members, Joan a tall skinny girl drove for the ball. She missed it and landed awkwardly in the process, and the same group of kids with Ryan and Ashley burst into laughter. She ignored them as Briann who was closes to her helped her to her feet. But Joan got the point back as she tried again, getting it over the net to drop at other teams feet. It wasn't until we rotated and I was the next to serve that I actually started to play a little. I only did what I had seen on TV. I positioned my self and thought for a second. There were two ways to do this. A jump serve or a standing serve. I chose the lesser of the two not wanting to exert to much force. I through the ball up and as gracefully as it was normal and sent it sailing over the net to the back row hitting just inside the line. No one moved in the gym, all eyes stuck to me. What had I done now. I was very careful about my movements, so it couldn't be that. Suddenly the gym filled with low mummers eyes still on me. Mrs. Rodriguez hushed the noise but the only people that didn't huddle together were the ones on the court. And she even stared at me with wide eyes. Someone eventually retrieved the ball and bounced it back to me. I served again, this time easing up on the power, letting it fall right behind the net softly. They returned it and we volleyed back and fourth again. We won by three points, and people still talked about me as Briann and I convert back into our originally clothes in changing room. I overlooked every ones gaze as I stripped down to me underwear and back into the clothes my aunt had place on me. We left Gym, our last class for the day. I grinned. I had just completed my first day of school ever.

"You are amazing," Briann praised me for my side. I didn't respond, but continued to grin. I was eager to head home to tell my family about the day.

"You have to join the volley ball team." We weaved in between the coward of students heading the same direction. " Your so perfect."

"And why don't you join, your pretty good yourself." Her face fell.

"I wanted to join at the beginning, but Ashley told me I wasn't good enough. I told you she's the captain."

"That's lie," I insisted. "Your just as good or even better than she is." I didn't understand this Ashley person but she had no right to say that to Briann. Briann was a sweet girl and a great volleyball player.

"Thanks," her face lit up. "I really like you,"

"I like you too." It was the truth. We exited into the student parking lot.

"So are you?" She asked. Oh right, she had asked if I was going to join. I grinned.

"I will if you do," She pouted in a childish way, something I had done too Jacob not more than a couple of weeks ago. It was hard to wrap my brain around that thought. I spotted Kim and Jared across the parking lot and waved.

"More friends of yours," She said eyeing them. I nodded.

"Yep, there old friends though." The thought made me smile. I actually felt like we were in fact friends and not just to object of there friends imprint.

"Really," she shrieked. "I was just joking, but you actually know them.

"Yeah, don't you?" Her jaw fell open.

"Um no… I don't really have friends," her voice trailed off.

We pushed past a couple of cars, before I spotted my car. The silver Viper. I pulled the keys from my pockets and hit the unlock button.

"I guess that really was you the other day. That means to know Jacob Black." It was my turn for my face to light up.

"You know Jacob," I all but screamed at the mention of his name.

"Not really, but I heard he's super hot," I pulled my door open, throwing my bag into the passengers seat. Something in her statement made my eye twitch. But it happened so fast that I barely noticed it myself. I turned to her again when I spotted Jacob coming towards me.

"Jacob," I didn't pay attention to Briann who had frozen beside me.

"Heading home."

"Yep," I grinned. "Can't wait to tell everyone about my day." I sounded like the kid I use to be.

"So you had a good day, kiddo" he asked patting my head lightly. He seemed a little nervous to do it. I nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Briann stated stepping back.

"Oh Jake, this is Briann. We have English and Gym together." I turned to Briann, whom I really felt like calling Bri at the moment.

"This is Jacob,"

"Hi," she stated shyly.

"Hey,"

"Well, see yeah. Oh and you should really think of trying out. Seriously!"

"Okay, Bye." She disappeared in-between the remaining cars in the almost empty parking lot.

"Try Out. For what?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," I smirked.

"Nessie?" I jumped into me car and started the engine. I rolled down the window.

"Race?" A large grin replaced his frown. He was dodging through the cars before I could pull out of my spot. I rushed home. I saw him in the trees as I raced up our drive way. It would take him a minute to change and get dressed. I laughed.

I wasn't surprised when I saw that Emmett and Jasper were in the fourth lawn wrestling. I could see the earth shake whenever either one them was slammed unto the ground, with a lot of noise. But nothing anyone would hear with us so far back in the forest. My parents along sat on the porch steps with Alice and Rosalie standing behind them. My mother was pulled close to my fathers chest. They turned to me as I speed to a stop behind Alice's Porsche. I switched off the motor and flew from the car just as Jacob came stumbling into the clearly pulling the draw string on a pair of swear pants. He had even managed to pull on a shirt. No shoes of course. I raced toward the house.

"I win," I yelled to him.

"As if, I was here first," I giggled. It was definitely a tie. No denying it.

"She's right dog, she won." Rosalie stated. Jacob ignored her.

"Renesmee," My mother called. I rushed into her arms, then slipped into my fathers lap.

"How was school?"

"It was wonderful. I had so much fun." My mouth moved at the speed of sound.

" I can't wait to go back, I met so much people. I really like the teachers. I already did my home work. And today we played Volleyball in gym class. I think I did pretty well for my first day."

"Except she needs to find a way to explain the math problems in a less complicated way." Jacob snickered against a pillar.

"What's wrong with the way I thought her," my father spoke. I grinned.

"Nothing, ignore him. I can't wait to graduate so I do it all over again." I laughed.

"It seems we've raised a demon," my mother joked and nestled into my fathers shoulders. I was filled with nothing but joy.

"And what about you, Jacob."

"It was okay. We have math and lunch together." He glanced at my two uncles who were still throwing each other into the ground. I smiled again.

"I think I made a friend. She's really nice. Her names Briann."

"Really," Mother spoke. "Your better than me when I first moved here."

"You made friends your first day," Dad answered her.

"Yeah, not you that's for sure." She grinned. "But that's not what I meant. I dreaded talking to people, she seems to have no problem." I shock my head. I was so comfortable speaking to people, to anyone.

"It's impossible not to love Nessie, once you have the chance to meet her." My dad rubbed my head, but my eyes were glued to Jacob. Was it me or was he kind of quiet. He didn't seem like himself.

_Daddy, _I thought. He didn't turn to me but I knew he heard me. _Is something wrong with Jake. _He shock his head slowly. I knew he knew and just wasn't saying anything. That was when something dawned on me. Jacob hadn't really said anything to me today. Nothing like the other day. In fact he hadn't said much to me since my change. Had he found it harder to be around me since then. I had to ask him, but not here. I stood.

"I'm hungry, I didn't eat a lot at lunch. I'm going to hunt." My mother stood,

"Do you want me to come with you." Old habit's die hard. I shook my head.

"No thanks. Jacob volunteered to take me."

"What?" his head snapped towards me as I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the east woods.

" During lunch remember. We'll be back before night fall." I broke out into a full run, my hand still around his wrist as we hit the edge of the trees.

"I could run faster if you'd let me change,"

"No I want to talk to you." I went far enough to were we wouldn't be heard by anyone before I stopped and whirled around to him. He almost ran into me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What are you talking about." he asked. Was he truly ignorant or being coy on purpose.

"You haven't said more than a few words to me all day. I mean you were pretty normal just now, but earlier…"

" Well I haven't seen you most of the day," he stepped back from me putting at least five feet between us.

"Still, what about the times you did see me. Like in class, you could have said something to me about you sitting right behind me. And then at lunch. Are you avoiding me?"

"How can I avoid you. My entire world revol. . .," he stopped in mid sentence.

"Are you going to eat or not?" he asked folding arms across his chest.

"Why are you evading my questions, Jacob. What have I done?" I felt the tears form on the brink of my eyes.

"I'm not. I'm not avoiding you and you've done nothing." I wanted to believe him, but the spark behind his gaze was gone, something else replaced it.

Hesitation, uncertainty. But what was he uncertain of?

"Jacob," I stepped forward. "It's me. I haven't changed that much, have I?" He froze. " I've grown that's all." Okay yeah I had more of a personality now but that wasn't much different than before.

"Nessie, it's not you. Please don't believe that. It's just weird, seeing you at school, seeing you talk to other people. I'm not use to it yet, but don't worry I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I kept moving forward.

"How can I not worry about you. You are my best friend." I understood the relation ship between him and my mom, I didn't resent that. I just wanted a little part of it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He gave me a small smile, one that I didn't quite believe and ran his large hand over my head. At least that hadn't changed.

"We'll lets go find you a stinking deer," I grinned. As long as I had Jacob by my side, I'd be okay.

* * *

Sorry it took a while. I don't have internet anymore. Now I have to travel to my friends house just to access the stupid thing. Hope you like it.  


* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Bella

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what had just happened. One minute, she was planted in Edwards lap and the next, Renesmee had muttered something and flew off to the forest pulling Jacob along. I eyed Edward. If anyone had any idea what was going on it would be him. But he didn't surprise me when he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back toward Emmett and Jaspers match. I sighed and let it go for the moment. We had talked about this, that if something was bothering Nessie that he'd let Nessie tell us, well mostly me because I wasn't a mind reader. We had to give her some space to deal with things on her own. I was sure I could do that a few days ago, but that feeling was slowly slipping away. I felt Alice slip beside me.

"So who do you thinks going to win." I eyed my two brothers. Right now Emmett had the upper hand, but that would change.

"Jasper," I spoke just as he slipped from the big brutes grip and pinned him. That was four to three. Alice grinned.

" For a second I wasn't so sure. I couldn't see with Jacob around," I nodded again. We smiled brightly when the two called it quits and made there way to us. Emmett pulled Rosalie in for a short kiss, and Alice pounced into Jaspers arms. You would have thought that they had just returned from war. It was these small jesters that I would have missed if I were still human.

"Where'd Nessie run off too," Emmett grinned. "She was next. I want to see what the little squirt can do now that's she's all grown up."

"As if," I huffed.

"Then how bout we go at it, little sis. I have to get you back for those times you beat me at arm wrestling," I smiled at the memory that was fresh in my mind as if it were yesterday. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward stood and voiced.

"Forget my wife, don't you owe me for last week," It was obvious what he was doing. As capable as I was handle myself against Emmett, Edward still like to see me in any form of danger even if it wasn't so dangerous.

"Bring it on," Emmett's boisterous laughter rocked the house.

Edward grinned and leaned down to me. I tilted my head up to receive his lips. We kept it brief.

"Don't beat him too bad." I smirked. He kissed my forehead, before he blurred after his big brother figure. I turned to Alice, there had been something I wanted to ask for a long time, something I had wanted to do ever since my re-birth. I wasn't really sure why we had never gotten around to it.

"Alice, when will be the next thunder storm," She eyed me, but then her lips curled up.

"Let me check," She understood what I meant by that, last time I hadn't. We needed thunder to play baseball. I had wanted to play since that fateful day in the large clearing. Since the day my life was changed forever. Somehow the thought of Laurent, James and Victoria didn't send a frightening tingle down my spine. I smiled at that. Alice's stared straight forward for a moment, before she blinked back at me.

"This Friday," she assured me, though she was hardly ever wrong. The best weather-men I knew or would ever meet. It was just then that Seth and Leah came fleeing out into the clearing toward us. I read Seth's human expression. Something was wrong. I shot to my feet. Leah who was stilling in wolf form right beside him.

"Seth what's wrong," I sung.

"Is Jacob here," He asked jogging to a stop right before the porch.

"No, he's with Nessie," Nessie? I thought. He turned to Leah.

"Call him," It was then she let out a loud, deep howl into the air. It drifted past the house, trees and into the forest toward the mountains. Edward was by my side while she did this.

"She say's she still can't hear him." He said to Seth. Must mean that he wasn't in wolf form.

"Seth, please," I urged him. I was getting antsy. Was Nessie in danger? What was going on.

"We came a cross a few vampire scents not too far from here. There mostly near town, so we can't hunt them. We picked up at least three different scents, there all together. Two men and one female, we think?" The thought of Victoria and her companions raced through my head again. I still didn't shutter though.

"We thought that they were just passing though, but the scents been lingering around for more than a two weeks." It was then Carlisle and Esme came out the front door.

"We just picked the scent on our way back. It's just like he said, two males and a female."

"Do you think that there dangerous," I asked. "I mean Nessie and Jacob are still out there."

"There fine," Edward assured. I felt Alice go ridged beside me. She was having a premonition.

"There coming," she spoke her eyes still unfocused.

"Here," Rosalie growled.

"Who?" I cried.

"I say let them come!" As always Emmett was ready as he cracked his knuckles. It sounded more someone throwing a boulder against a stone wall.

Edward stepped forward.

"When?" Alice turned and pointed to the forest northwest to us.

"Six minutes,"

So we'd wait. Why did it seem that just like when things calmed down for us, something else had to happen. Can't we ever be left alone in peace. It wasn't that I was worried about us. We could take them, a large coven as ours, I was worried about Jacob and Nessie. They were still human, well half somewhere in the woods. The very woods they, who ever they were, raced through.

The guys stood in front of us girls, as a barrier, not that we needed it. I guess chivalry hadn't died until the New Millennium. It would be any time now before they burst threw the trees. My mind keep wondering back to what could they possible want. I held Edwards hand. He seemed to read my mind when he answered me.

"Maybe there just curious to see who there neighbors are," He grinned down to me. I didn't return it. Nessie and Jacob hadn't returned yet. Really what was taking so long. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's bell like tone.

"There here," I stared over Edwards shoulder as they emerge a few hundred feet from us. They were right. There were two men and a women, though one man look quite young. I couldn't put my finger on in, but something was off about him. The other two were no doubt vampires, but the young one seemed to have too much color to him. They moved slowly, cautious of our large family. They would have to be stupid to try something here. They stopped not more than seventy feet from us. I looked them over. They didn't seem up to anything, actually they all looked quite at easy. The older vampire looked to be frozen in his mid thirties, with long tussled brown hair that would have looked black if not for our amazing eyesight. The women was tall and slim and young. Not much older than Esme at the age of twenty-six forever. The younger one had short black cropped hair, and his skin dark for a vampire, though he was pale as ever. I saw that there eyes weren't blood red, closer to our color actually. Well the two older ones were, the young boy's eyes were clearly blue. It was then I heard the faint sound of a fluttering heart beat. It's pace much too fast to be human. I stared at him, wide eyed. I didn't have time to study them anymore, because the older one spoke first.

"Hello. My name is John and this is my wife Grace." The woman smiled. "And this is Aidin, our son." It was Carlisle and Esme that stepped forward. The tension in the air seemed to disappear.

"I'm Carlisle, my wife, Esme. And this is my family." The visitors nodded, as they looked us over. There eyes held a curious but warm gaze. The man, John spoke again.

"I can see that you are a little curious to why we are here." He eyed Carlisle. "We have moved here recently from the East. We passed through Italy to get here. While we were there we heard your story from another vampire about the group that challenged the Volturi, no that _were _challenged by the Volturi. But it wasn't until we heard that you were like us that we decided to come the Forks. As you probably know by now that we are like you in more ways than one. We also do not kill humans, but we also have a vampire hybrid. Our son,"

"Aidin," I heard Nessie's voice come from the porch. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized that she had return, or better yet, knew this person. She pushed past everyone, toward the strangers. I reached an arm for her, but Edward held be back.

"Renesmee?" the younger one called and stepped towards her. What was going on, had I missed something.

Renesmee

I had just finished draining a large elk, when I stood. I was full. I turned back to Jacob whom had a long time ago gotten over the fact that I drank blood.

"Better," he called out.

"Much better," I walked to the small stream and washed my hands and face. I had learned to hunt from the best and hadn't gotten one drop on my red dress. I returned to his side. He hadn't hunted with me, only watched as I gracefully pounced on an unsuspecting deer family. I took down the biggest one. I had yet to hunt a mountain lion but I would soon.

"Ready to head home," I asked. He shook his head.

"Try Outs?" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes as I stalked forward, he followed behind.

"Volleyball. I'm not sure, there are so many other things to do."

We heard a long howl in the distance. I eyed Jacob.

"What is it?"

"It's Leah," He took off in the direction we had come from, I caught up to him. "Damn," he mumbled.

"What?" he didn't answer me. We just raced ahead in silence. We weren't far from the house, as I caught a glimpse of my parents cottage out the side of my eyes. We had run a full half circle looking for deer. We broke out of the trees. He rushed through the water as I leaped over the river. We rushed though the back door. No one was inside, and the front door was open. I came out first. I didn't understand what was going on as I viewed everyone's backs. They were all looking at something. I followed there eyes to a small group of vampires. An older man and a woman. There was a young boy, not much older than I. I stared at him. I had seen him somewhere before.

"Aidin?" I called out. My mother turned to me as did everyone else. I ignored them as I pushed pass Emmett and Jasper. That was Aidin, he looked the same as the last time. His dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He too, glared at me, trying to recall my face. I smiled when he called my name.

"Renesmee?" I nodded and moved to the strange vampires.

"What are you doing here," I asked. I wasn't sure quite what he was doing here with a bunch of vampires on the loose. Did he know what was going on because he clearly wasn't a vampire. I could hear his heart beat and could see the blood that pumped through out his body. But he wasn't human either. He didn't smell delicious, but he did smell good in appealing sort of way.

"I should be asking the same of you." He eyed me.

"Aidin, you know this young lady." the woman asked, her tone low and kind. Aidin nodded.

"I met her at the mall in Seattle that one time, but I still don't understand why she's here."

"I live here." I announced. "This is my family. My mother and Father," I pointed to Edward and Bella. His eyes grew wide.

"But you aren't a vampire?"

"Neither are you?" I asked back glancing at the woman and man behind him.

"I'm a hybrid," he said. My astonishment read all across my face.

"So am I," I returned. I heard Carlisle speak from behind us.

"You didn't know Nessie,"

I turned back to my family still a little dazed.

"No, I didn't. I didn't realize it till now. I mean I was somewhat confused about him the first time, but I would have never guessed that he was like me." Carlisle turned to Aidin.

"And you, son." He shock his head.

"I wasn't sure either, sir. I have never met anyone like me before."

"That's why where here," The older man spoke. "To find out more about them and to share the information we have." I kept my gaze on Aidin, not sure if everything was real.

Maybe I was in a dream and this had never happened. What if I was still at school, and I had fallen asleep somewhere. It wasn't until I felt hands on my shoulder that I knew that I wasn't dreaming. This was real. Aidin was like me. I wasn't sure if I was happy when I felt my chest pull tight.

"You should come inside," Carlisle invited them.

Everyone gathered into the large living area. They sat on the large couch and we, mom, dad and I sat on the love seat. Jacob hovering over my left shoulder. He had sent Seth and Leah back to the other pack to explain what had happened.

Aidin eyed Jacob behind me.

"Friend of yours?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jacobs been with me since I was born. He is very special to me," He nodded.

"We heard about the werewolves that dwelled around here protecting the people from unwanted visitors."

"Isn't that what ya'll are," Jacob spat.

"If you put it that way,"

"I do," Jacob stated.

"None of us has killed anyone in over fifty something years and I only say that because that's how old Aidin is." John replied.

"Really, fifty." I voiced to my hybrid friend. "I'm only a year old."

"Really," It was the women this time. She placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"It took Aidin six years to fully grow. I'm surprised but it's true that the girls do mature faster than the boys, but you, Nessie are still the rare exception."

"Are you his biological mother," My mother inquired to the other women.

"Oh no," her gaze slipped to the floors. "Are you?"

"Yes," Mom answered. "And this is her biological father,"

Both Grace and John's eyes widen.

"I have heard the tale but I can't see how it could be true, not calling you a liar or anything." John was very careful not upset us. It was my dad that explained.

"I can see why you'd think that. I, myself didn't think it possible. None of us did. But my wife was human when we conceived Nessie. I was not." I stared over there shock ridden faces before dad continued. Aidin face drifted to a quizzically expression. I understand what he wanted to know.

"Is that even possible," He asked and looked over at my dad.

"As long as I've lived this life style I could never of had the enormous self control to would have took," John stated.

"It was rather difficult at first, very difficult I should say. Even more because her blood sang to me." there eyes widen again.

"Amazing," Grace whispered. "You truly are a very unique family."

"Nessie was born right before the change was issued." my father finished.

"Amazing, I've never heard anything like it." Grace fumed.

"I know, Bella fought till the last moment." My dad squeezed my moms hand.

"Well worth the effort, don't you think." She said. I smiled then turned back to John.

"You said that you had some information."

"Yes." he began. It seemed that everyone took a step closer, as if to hear better. "But it would make more sense if I told you the story from the beginning." I nodded. I could wait, right.

"Grace and I were changed in different times, I eighty years before she was even born. I found her in north Russia in 1778. For me it was love at first sight. It took her another thirty years to fall for me." he grinned. I could tell that there love was strong and genuine.

"It wasn't until one night in 1961 in a old town in east Denmark in a wheat field did we find Aidin. He was a naked, wondering three year old, but we knew that he was part of our kind. It wasn't very easy to take him into our care, but Grace was determined to have the little rascal." He tussled Aidin's black hair. I smiled again. "We came up with our own conclusions before he told us. Imagine our surprise when this suppose to be toddler could talk to us in full sentences."

"Yes, their brains develop at an accelerated rate." Carlisle spoke. John nodded.

"He told us that he had been on his own since he was born, living off of pure instinct in the north part of the country. His mother had died giving birth to him and he lived off small animals at first near by, and as he grew bigger, he moved away, feeding on other, larger animals. I was very surprised to find that he had never had human blood. He was born too far away in the middle of no where to find any. He didn't even search them out. Apparently his mother was running from something or someone, and got pretty far out before she gave birth. He says that she did survive the birth but died soon after though. Grace took him as her own, and we've been moving from place to place ever since. We had chosen our current lifestyle way before Aidin came into our lives. It only seemed right to raise him that way."

"And how did you come across this information about hybrid vampires," My father asked.

"We'll we were very curious about how it was even possible to conceive a child with such dangers. I left them for ten years searching around for anymore of his kind. My journeys took me all over the world and I gained much knowledge, some from other vampires, some themselves hybrids, all nomadic. Valure and Harther are two young nomadic hybrids I found in south China. They helped me the most. There story very similar to Aidin's. None of there mothers survived passed the birth. That is why we were so shocked as to see that you survived." he nodded to my mother.

"I was very lucky in the fact that I was not by my self. My entire family was there for me, including my best friend whom at the time was extremely mad at that the fact that I was literally dying to have her. She later changed his mind though." She grinned to me. I glanced at Jacob whom had looked away, but not before I saw his dark skin brighten. I giggled. That had to be the first time that had happened. Nothing, and I meant nothing made Jacob blush. Me on the other hand, seemed to do it all the time. Something I inherited from my mother, or so my father had said. I turned back to John, who had continued.

"They said that there meeting was very similar to that of Nessie and Aidin. They didn't realize what the other was at there first meet, just an enormous pull that attracted them. It only happens with hybrids of the opposite sex, and only when one is fully grown. Valure explained it like I mating call. They release a certain scent that only other hybrids can pick up. It's like hybrids are physically and mentally attracted to each other before they even meet, no matter who they are. It could be anyone…" I wondered now if that was what had happened between Aidin and me in the food court. Was it this mating thing, the feeling I had when I met him. How I felt so at easy and calm. How my mind was so connected to his, like I'd be able to read his very thoughts. I wasn't quite sure, after all I'd never felt like a lot things lately.

I didn't quite know how all of this made me feel but I was definitely feeling something. A feeling deep in my stomach. Then I heard my stomach growl. I shifted my eyes back and fourth searching to see of anyone heard that, even if I knew they did.

If Aidin was my mate, my match how would that affect my life with Jacob.

* * *

Finally things are starting to happen. hehehe.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob

* * *

I ran all out after leaving the Cullens house just after our bloodsucking guest decided to head home. It took them what seemed like forever. My stomach curled with just the thought of them. What, was Forks a god damn leach convention now. We had more than enough running around here as it were. I wondered how Sam had taken the news of our new neighbors. I still wasn't sure If I even wanted to find out. But still, they _had _asked to remain here for sometime. I had agreed only after Edward had convinced me that they were genuine in there claim of not hunting humans and planned to live a semi-normal life just like the Cullens. This made me even more sick. It meant that they'd be here a while. Which meant that Nessie would be seeing more of that hybrid fool. I didn't like it. Not one bit. He wasn't her mate. He didn't know anything about her. And I would keep it that way. But if they broke the contract, then we'd have a huge problem.

My stomach turned again. Actually I didn't so much mind John and his wife Grace. It was that hybrid and his wandering eyes that disgusted me. Always staring at Renesmee and what made me more sick was the simple way that she held his gaze for way too long before she'd break to look away. Mostly at me, but I did not let her see the disgust written on me face. I doubt that anyone even knew. Only Edward at least. I had let my mind wander a little. I didn't even want to stick around to hear that conversation. The time would come for that. I cringed at that thought. I kind of felt bad about ignoring Nessie like that earlier. Actually I felt more than bad. I had no idea why I had done it. We had just finished reassuring ourselves that nothing had changed, I had no reason to be upset. But that didn't make the slight tremble ease up any.

The night was quiet for the most part. The low thud of my paws against the soggy under brush was the only sound next to my heavy panting. This reminded me of the time Nessie had fallen asleep on our way to see Emily. Her hand rest on my neck, her dreams drifting quietly into my mind. They were bright and gave me the feeling that she felt very happy. Almost too happy. I was just glad that her visions didn't hinder my eyesight. I just had to concentrate a little harder making sure not to hit any trees. How would I explain that to the pack, much less to her parents, especially Bella. She still saw Renesmee as the fragile little child from months ago, though Nessie had never really been fragile in the first place. Just the most beautiful baby in the world. And now the most beautiful woman in the world. I groaned. It wasn't time to start thinking about stuff like that. I let my mind trail back to math class this morning. How irresistible she appeared standing next to the teacher as Mrs. Stevenson gave everyone I full report on her background. Only that she missed a couple of major details, like the fact she's a vampire. It was funny, when I thought of her as vampire, the words bloodsucker or leach never came to mind. I didn't let those words come to mind anymore though, well that was until our unexpected guest arrived. But her being half-and-half didn't raise the hairs on my neck. Actually I was so use to them now that none of them did, except that black haired hybrid freak. I didn't understand why I didn't like him, all I knew was that I didn't have to. I grinned a wolfy grin. I had planned to head straight to Sam's house where the entire pack would be waiting. I groaned when I felt someone shift.

_Jacob, _came the voice. It was Embry.

I didn't answer, he knew I was listening. Did I have a choice?

_Sam was wondering where you were?_

_What is he, my freaking babysitter? _

_No, but this is a very…_ I didn't let him finish. I knew what Sam had told him.

_Yeah, well I'm tired and I've got homework. You've read my mind, just tell them what you know._

_Wait, Jaco…" _Too late, I had already changed. I pulled my jeans back on. I had shredded through everything else. I didn't mean to sound rude, I just wasn't in the mood to be around any one right now.

I walked the rest of the way home. My dad and Rachel were already down for the night when I arrived. Good, that meant I didn't have to talk to any one. I strolled into my kitchen and opened the fridge door. I shook the orange juice carton before draining the last of it's contents. Rachel would be mad in the morning, but I'd most likely be gone before she even woke. I disposed of the box and headed to my room. I fell, dead weight unto my steel reinforced full sized bed, which was no where large enough for me. I closed my eyes trying, in vain to drown out the events of the entire day. Impossible, but it was worth the try. I sat up and looked around. My back pack lay inside my window. I had asked Seth to take it to my house earlier. I'd thank him at school tomorrow. But before I got started on my homework, I had to get a shower, the vampire scent lingered on my skin. I dressed in a pair of black slacks as I ran my damp towel through my hair. I slumped down into the chair at my desk and pulled my books from my bag. I had a quiz in Chemistry and a test in American Lit. I decided Chemistry first. I pulled out my CD player from the draw at my desk and pushed the head phones over my ears. Pressing play, and adjusting the volume to as loud as I could bear, I turned back to my book. Studying as a werewolf was easier than one would think. I had an amazing memory, but just getting the information up there was the real task even if I only had to read it once to get it.

* * *

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep at my desk. I was glad I hadn't drooled because I didn't want to explain to anyone why I needed a new book. I turned to my clock on the side table. I was still groggy as I focused my eyes.

"Shit!" I jumped up, rushing to my closet. I wasn't sure what I had pulled out, I only hoped that it matched with a dark pair of jeans, the only clean set I had. I really wished that Rach would do the laundry today. I found that the Black turtle neck did match as I a pulled my black down vest over it. I heard a honk from outside.

"Shit!" I grimaced again. Quil was a little earlier and apparently in a hurry. I rushed to the window and pulled it open.

"I'm coming." I spotted Embry in the back seat and groaned again. I flew into the bathroom and brushed my teeth as a I packed up my books. I rinsed my mouth and stared at my self in the mirror for a moment. Great, I had fallen asleep with out brushing back my hair, now it curled down my back. I heard the horn again and cursed under me breath. Well there was nothing I could do now. I swung my back pack over my left shoulder and stepped out the window unto the roof, I jumped off and booked it to my ride.

"Took you long enough," Quil muttered before pulling away.

"I over slept."

"Man, you weren't lying when you said you were tired were you, you look horrible." Count on Embry to state the obvious, also count on him to never know when to quit either. It didn't take long to get to school and by the looks of it, we were not earlier. We had to park all the way in the back. I noticed the silver Viper and sighed.

"Don't worry man, we'll kill him if he tries to take your girl," It was one of those times that Embry didn't know when to quit. And it sucked that we had the same home room. Luckily for Quil who had homeroom with Jared and Kim. Today felt like a bad day, but I didn't actually believe I'd be right.

* * *

Renesmee

I sighed as I pulled my quilt over my shoulder. And try as I might I just couldn't close my eyes to find the sleep I so desperately needed. My body was worn but my mind just would not give in. So many wonderful things had happened today. I couldn't stop my self from grinning as my brain raced to remind me of everything that had happened. My first day of school, which I had eventually stated in full to my parents and family after our new friends had left. Then there was Aidin. I was more then overjoyed that we seemed to get along so well. We had so much in common but we were so different. Aidin was a simple guy, who actually reminded me a lot of my dad, which was never a bad thing because I loved my father. And like my father, Aidin was always calm, cool and collected, well for the most part, he added. He was unbelievable smart and well- mannered. He also liked cars, which at the moment was of great interest to me. We liked the same foods, human and vampire, though he had caught way more carnivores where as I was still stuck on herbivores. That too would change soon though. He explained to me as we made a large pizza, that he had always relished the fact that he was half human, and half vampire. He called it, getting the best of both worlds. I agreed with him.

I yawned and turned over unto my back, staring up at the pale ceiling. His question about Jacob surprised me. He was rather fascinated by the fact that Jacob was a werewolf. But I could understand his astonishment. I had gone through it, still did some times. This brought Jacob's face to my minds fore front. He was still avoiding me, not literally but, his eyes never seemed to drift to me, and his words never seemed to be directed to me. He had eaten the pizza I had made reluctantly, and thanked me in one word. I was ready to confront him but I was slightly distracted by the fact that Aidin's family and mine's got along so well. I smiled as my grand parents finally got to talk to other so-called vampire parents and those much more mature then the young vampires that they had adopted. Emmett was trilled that he had talked Aidin into wrestling with him one of the following days. Alice was just happy we had new company for her to entertain. Besides, my parents really liked, Aidin. I was confused on why that was important to me, but I was still happy they did. Of course my dad and him talked about nothing but cars and for a slim moment I believed that Jacob would join them from his spot where he stood staring out of the large bay windows into the setting sun. He never did. I remembered moving to his side trying to make small talk which had never been this hard with Jacob before. Another new experience.

"Are you going to study for our math test on Friday," Friday was two days away but that happened to be the only subject I could come up with. His answer both hurt and upset me. He shrugged me off and continued to stare off into the distance. Another first. But this was getting out of control. If I had done something wrong, he would have told me, right? I felt the low heat of anger building up. If he had something to say, why couldn't he just be his regular self and say it. I sighed. I wouldn't push it, I wouldn't push him. I left him and returned to were everyone else was, but I never did shake that feeling. The feeling that my heart now sat at the bottom of my stomach. I still felt it now as I lay awake. I sat up and pushed the covers from me. I needed something to help me sleep and I knew the perfect thing. I got up and opened my door. I heard my parent rustle in there room and I peeked in.

"Don't worry, I'm just heading to the kitchen to get me some milk." My mother sat up with a book in her hands. She smiled at me and nodded. My dad lay across her lap a book also in his hands. As young as they'd be for all eternity, they sure did act like grown ups. I yawned again and continued to our small kitchen, that wasn't too heavily stocked as I usually ate in the main house or outside. I didn't particularly like milk but it warmed wasn't' so bad. I poured a full glass in a small pot and warmed it on the stove. When it was warm enough I poured it in a mug. I sipped it as I moved back down the hall. I wasn't sleepy yet so I drifted into my parents room. All of there furniture had been replaced, except for the door. Esme hadn't found the right one yet. I walked over to the balcony doors and stare out into the darken woods.

"Today was an eventful one, wasn't it?" My fathers voice came soft and calm. I nodded. Most of that excitement still lingered except my body but was to tried to care at the moment. Beside that, the thought of Jacob had put me in cheerless mood. I drank quite a bit of the hot liquid and savored the heat as it slipped down my throat. It was still nothing like the burning for thirst, which didn't burn that bad these days.

My lips did curled up unconsciously as I realized that I had school again in the morning. I was happy about that. I finished my drink and yawned again, this time my eyes getting heavy.

"Okay your tired now. Get to bed before you miss school." My mom stated. At that I rushed to them and kissed them again for the second time that night. My father took the mug and sent me to bed. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

* * *

The low ringing was annoying and had disturbed my dreams. My wonderful dreams. I moaned and turned over. The ringing was louder now. I through my arm up and hit the off button to my alarm clock. I stretched my cramped limps, yawning all the while. I scratch an itch on my leg as I rolled from underneath the quilt. I moved to bathroom. I would have gasped at the reflection in the mirror if I hadn't known it was me. I looked like something had attacked me during the night. My hair scattered in every direction. I stretched again, then splashed water over my face to refresh myself. I tried to pull a brush through my hair but was rather unsuccessful. I decided I'd try again after I had some breakfast. I opened my door and peered into the room across from me, it was bright because of the fact that the sun rose in that direction.

"Good morning," I muttered as I stumbled into the room. Not much had changed since last night except the fact that they had completely switched roles. This time my mother lay in my fathers lap, a different book in her hands.

"Morning," my mother said hoping to hide the smile that graced her face at my appearance. I didn't care but I had to remember to braid my hair before going to bed from now on. I didn't even physically ask my father, when he grinned at me. Great, because no one made breakfast like he did. For someone who didn't eat, he sure made it taste good. I was pretty sure that my mother had said something along those lines before she had converted over to vampirism.

I watched him prepare it as if too learn, but I knew it would never be the same, plus I really liked it when he did it. Sort of our father-daughter bonding time. Mother cooked for me sometimes but this was dads forte. He rested the full plate before me and I eyed the eggs, bacon, hash browns and grilled cheese on the side. I inhaled the stream that rose. I dug in. Everything was yummy as always. I couldn't stop smiling as my dad washed the dishes he had use. He was really good at this father thing, better than he knew. I finished quickly only because I didn't want to leave a dirty plate in the sink. I handed it to him and jumped up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Dad." I rushed back to my room where my second alarm had gone off right as I entered. I switch it off and froze. I heard the front door whisk open and the soft whimper of a 'hello' as my short dark haired aunt flew pass my father. She was in my room before I could turn to the door way that swallowed her small physique whole.

"I'm glad I came. You look really bad." I rolled my eyes as she flew passed me into my closet. She returned with a brown long sleeve v-neck sweater. Brown again, I thought. She was really into those fall colors even if it was winter and would be spring in a few weeks. It had drastically grown warmer since yesterday. She then pulled out a short brown and tan pleated skirt. I sighed, but didn't even try to talk myself out of it. There was no use, she'd win in the end. She always did.

"Okay, hurry up and get in the shower. We don't have all day. I refuse to let any member of my family walk around in anything unworthy of my approval." she pushed me into the bathroom, where I took a short shower. Alice had me dried and dressed before I knew what hit me. I'd get use to that one day, hopefully soon. I was glad when she simply let my bangs hang off the side of my face and pulled only the upper part of my hair back into a gold clip. I was pretty sure it was the real thing. She added brown knee high boots and I matching bag with my books already in it. I wasn't sure were she had placed the old bag but I was sure I'd never see it again. After she deemed I was done she lead me into my parents room, where they were already changed and ready to go.

"What do you think?" Alice chimed. My mothers face dropped.

"What is she wearing, where's the rest of the skirt." It was short, I had to agree and added to my long legs which made the material disappear. Alice rolled her amber eyes and yanked on the hem of the skirt lowering it by three inches.

"Are you happy now?"

"A little." My dad didn't so much as say a word and for that I was grateful. But I was pretty sure that his thoughts were aligned with mom's. We all rushed to the main house, leaping in one bound over the river. That was getting so much easier to do. I went inside to say 'Good Morning' to everyone, before I left for school. I was definitely my fathers child as I speed down the two lane highway towards La Push.

The feeling from last night had disappeared and I was actually quite excited to see Jacob. I floored it, hitting a hundred as I turned unto the school grounds. I slowed dramatically as peoples eyes turned to my car. I wasn't late, but neither did I get a close parking spot. Not further than it had been yesterday. I turned off the engine, gathered my bag and stepped out the car in one fluid motion. I entered through the main entrance along with the other members of the student body heading for class. I didn't head to the main office this time, instead I walked straight to my first class. I spotted Briann in her seat next to me.

"Hi," I called as I slipped into my seat. She eyed me suspiciously before returning the greeting.

"Hi,"

"What?" I asked. Had something happened that I hadn't realized.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure that you'd talk to me today. Took me back that's all."

I didn't hide my confusion.

"Was I not suppose to greet you,"

"No," she laughed. "It's just that you're the first. I don't have a lot of friends, remember." I did remember, but I still didn't understand why. Briann was the nicest person I had ever met beside the people I already knew. She was really pretty too and today had pulled her short red hair into two pigtails.

"Oh but aren't we friends. Doesn't that count." She beamed and nodded.

"I guess it does. We should exchange numbers." I nodded and gave her my phone. She eyed it as she handed hers over.

"Nice, your folks must be rich" It was the new I-phone, that's what I heard from Emmett. I shrugged and entered the number just as my dad had showed me. I contemplated what name to enter, and decided on the one that mostly every used. Nessie, which was the name of some sort of monster. I didn't mind it though. We exchanged phones again, just as the teacher entered. I didn't pay much attention to him. I pulled my books out and opened to the page we been asked the read for today's class, and the exercise that was due as well. That classed passed by quickly and I walked with Briann to her next class.

"So have you thought more about the volleyball team." That was right, I had been to preoccupied to even mention it to my parents, much less think about it. I shook my head as we stopped in front of the door.

"Oh well, I'll see you in gym. Oh by the way when is your lunch period."

"Fourth, I think." I uttered, though I was very sure that it was fourth. Again her face lit up.

"Great me too. I'll see you in there." I walked away not paying to much attention to the fact that hadn't seen her there yesterday. I shrugged it away and stepped into my second class, the one I had with Kim. She spotted me and immediately a grin formed on my lips. I slipped in behind her.

"Morning," she sang.

"Hey,"

"I heard that were getting a new student today."

"Really," I nodded pulling put my books and pack of pens from my bag.

She nodded, just before the instructor entered. Once again I didn't really pay mind to him. I was thrilled, because I'd get to see Jacob in the next class. I hoped that I'd be able to clear up this misunderstanding, though it would have been great if it had just been part of my over active imagination, but the feeling I had felt last night was all too real.

I was so engulfed in my thoughts about Jacob that I didn't even realize that Mr. Jennings had been introducing the new student. I wondered what he'd wear to day. How'd he'd look to me. It wasn't until I heard the name that my head snapped up. It couldn't be, but my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. There he stood, every female eyes on him, there jaws to the floor. And I continued to stare at him as he moved down the aisle, two rows from me. He didn't notice me at first, but then looked up directly at me. He smiled and waved and it seemed that my body froze for a second. I waved back but not before I felt my face rush with blood. I turned back to the front, glad that Kim sat ahead of me and hadn't seen our little greeting. It was quite hard to concentrate after that, and the time ticked by ever so slowly, taunting me with every move. But as slow as the class went by, it did end, I could not gather my things together fast enough because I heard the low hum of his voice as both Kim and I turned up to view him.

"Hello,"

"Hello," I mimicked. "What are you doing here?" His backpack hung low on his back as he shoved his hands into his front pockets of his khaki pants.

"I go to school here, didn't know you'd be here though." He grinned. I heard a low clearing of a throat and I eyed Kim.

"I'm so rude," he stated, "Is this a friend of your's." I nodded.

"This is Kim, she's Jared's girlfriend. You'll meet him later I guess," I grinned. He held out his hand to her, she took it wholeheartedly and shook it.

"And Kim, this Aidin. If you haven't noticed, he's not human. He's actually like me." I wasn't sure if Jared had told Kim anything about our new visitors, but by her expression she knew nothing. Her eyes widen and I seemed to read Aidin's mind again.

" Yes," I stood and Kim followed suit. He stepped back giving us room. " She knows about us." His lips formed the word 'Oh' as we exited the classroom into the busy hallway. Kim didn't say anything as we strolled to our next class. Excitement flooded me again but I turned back to the handsome hybrid that walked next to me. I did realize that he didn't cause a heat to flood by body like it did when Jacob brushed up against me. It was a different feeling that I got when I was around Aidin. I wondered if he felt the same. I also wondered what he was doing at this school.

"So what are you doing here,"

"Like your family, we like to blend in as much as possible. So I started school again, and my mother works as a night nurse at the same hospital that Carlisle works at."

"Again?"

"Yeah, this is my second time through high school, actually the ending of my second time." He grinned down at me. I tried not to seem overly excited. I halted next the math classroom door, Kim continued in.

"We'll I better get to class. See you around."

"Actually," he dug in his front pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He read it and then stared at the numbers behind me.

"I think this is my next class too."

"Really," I couldn't hold it back. He nodded. I led the way into the class, just to see Kim leaning over Jacob's desk. I glanced at Jacob as he glanced at the boy behind me. About a hundred different expressions crossed his face before he eyed me briefly and turned away. I settled into my seat as Aidin went to talk to Mrs. Stevenson. I dropped my bag on the floor next to my desk and turned to Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys," But there eyes followed Aidin's every move.

"Guys," I called again. " He's not going to do anything." They didn't seem to relax, but then again they weren't that tense to begin with. I had read their expressions wrong, they weren't worried, they were curious. Then Quil turned to Jacob.

"That him?" I turned to see Jacob nod. I used this opportunity to speak.

"Good Morning, Jake."

"Good Morning, Renesmee." It was rare that he used me full name under normal circumstances, but then again I wasn't sure if this counted as normal. I pushed a little further.

"Did you finish your homework. You left kind of late last night." his mood didn't change and may have gotten worst when Aidin took the empty seat next to him. I wondered what happened to the boy that had sat there only yesterday.

"Hi," He spoke to Jacob, and for a moment I felt like he wasn't gong to answer, but Jacob was bigger than that, right.

"Hi," his voice low, and though he answered he didn't move to look at him. I glanced at Aidin who flashed another smile my way. I suddenly got the strange feeling that Jacob didn't care to much for my new friend. But the reason to that was completely invisible to me. Aidin had done nothing worthy of being disliked by anyone. Okay sure his family were vampires, but so were mine. What made us so different from them beside the fact that my mother is his best friend. I turned back to Mrs. Stevenson, her lecture zipping into one ear and out the other. Nothing stuck, but it was nothing that I didn't know already. My biggest problem sat behind me at the moment. I glance behind me, his head still tilted down to his book, but everyone could tell that he wasn't reading it. I glanced over at Quil and Embry. They both shrugged. Something was up, and I had thought we had gotten over this. He, never in my life was like this toward me. His face usually lit up when I entered the room. As did mine. I could spend all day with him, doing absolutely nothing and still have a good time. It was one of the reasons I loved Jacob. With him I was never bored or unhappy, until now. I hadn't even realized that the tears had formed until I felt one slip down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around unknowingly. I had thought it would be Jacob but it was Aidin that stared at me. He mouthed the words, 'Are you okay,'. I nodded and caught the next tear with my hand, but not before my eyes locked with Jacobs brown orbs. I instantly turned away. He was the last thing I want to see at this moment. As much I craved to be with him every minute, I couldn't wait to get away. I dried my eyes, not that Quil, Embry or Kim didn't notice in plenty of time. Suddenly my body felt cold for the first time and my head began to spin. I rested my head down on the desk, my hair covering the exposed side of my face and peered out the window to my right passed Quil's head. I didn't even notice him after a while. I stopped noticing that I didn't breathe for a long while as well. I let out a silent breath when my chest began to burn, then inhaling again. This cleared my mind and I leaned up. My head seemed fine and I wasn't cold anymore. Okay, so Jake was having some issues, but I'd deal. I could do that. I turned back to him and I gave him my brightest smile. He seemed shocked at my sudden change in mood, but I didn't wait to see his expression change back. I began taking notes again, just incase.

Class ended twenty minutes later. I stuffed all my belongs into my bag. I heard Embry whisper to Quil.

"Man that was intense." I almost agreed with him, but chose to mind my own business for once. Kim shuffled to where I stood.

"Ready," she announce to me, then turned to Aidin, "You can come too," She smiled and winked at me before she followed after Quil and Jacob. Embry stayed behind and turned to us, actually to Aidin.

"Names Embry, you must be Aidin. I heard a lot about you." then he pointed to himself. " I'm a werewolf, shape shifter, whatever you want to call me." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Nice to meet you man," Aidin took Embry's hand without and hesitation. I smiled, if only it could be like this with everyone, I'd be so happy. I liked Aidin a lot, we had a special bond just being hybrids, but I loved my current friends as well. I didn't want to ever have to choose. We followed after the others as we entered the café. We got in line, but the food today didn't looks as appetizing. I got it anyways. Embry on the other hand had rejoice over the menu. Meatloaf, which he insisted was good, but then again wolves ate anything. I spotted Briann, who had just paid for her food, I nodded to her only because I had both my hand occupied at the moment. She motioned that she'd wait for me. I finally got up the lunch lady and handed her a smaller bill than I did yesterday. She seemed to remember me because her smiled as she rung up my meal. She returned my change and I rushed to Briann's side.

"Sorry I took so long,"

"What ever," she stated. "Who are those guys you were talking too," I eyed Embry and Aidin.

"Oh them, just some friends," I added.

"Some friends, where do you find these people and why are all of you so hot." Again that word. I understand the meaning of hot, but I was quite certain that she meant it in a different sense. But then again, we hybrids and wolves did run at a pretty high temperature. Was that what she meant? I didn't have time to answer her, because they both joined us, talking about something. Something that I hadn't been able to pick up on.

I introduced Bri to them and we followed Embry to the same table that we had used the day before. All eyes turned to my new friends. I sat next to Kim again, this time Aidin sat next to me. Once again, Jacob sat across from me and Briann sat next to him. What he did surprised me though it shouldn't have. He turned to Briann and smiled, my chest suddenly pulling in every direction. He didn't really have to be so happy to see her.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she chimed back. I turned to everyone, after I shock my head at my last thought.

"This is my friend Briann, we have English and Gym together." She waved at everyone shyly and a chorus of 'hellos' and 'hi' drifted at her. Good, everyone including Jared, Seth and Quil who had gotten here before we arrived.

" And this is my other friend, Aidin." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pronounced his name. " I'm pretty sure that you've heard about him and his parents."

Mostly everyone nodded. I was glad that the slightly awkward moment was lifted as everyone turned back to what they were doing. I stared down at the food before me. I sniffed it a little, raising the plate to my nose, as if I couldn't smell from were I sat. I poked it a little as well with my fork before I rose the contents to my mouth, I glanced up and everyone's eyes where on me as I placed the fork in my mouth. Embry laughed. I savored it in my mouth as I chewed it to tiny bits. It wasn't half bad, it most definitely tasted better than it appeared. There were all kinds of flavors that jumped out to me, and apparently this all read in my face because everyone burst into a fit of laughter. I shrugged timidly as I took another piece to my mouth.

"Um, have to done something to Ashley," I looked up at Briann.

"No, why?" I wondered.

"Then why does she keep staring over here, mainly at you." I followed her eyes to the same table that Ashley had sat at yesterday. And once again her burning gazed tore through me. I looked away.

"I have no idea why she keeps looking over here, I haven't even met her yet." And I wasn't sure If I ever would.

"It's probably because you're the first person to outside of this group to side here, oops." She realized she had said to much.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Kim spoke. "It's because we all know each other from back home, included Nessie." Briann nodded.

"Well thank you for letting me sit with you,"

"Don't worry about it." Embry stated and I had a feeling he wasn't done yet. I was right. "Anything for Renesmee right." He elbowed Jake in his ribs a few times before Jacob slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow" Jacob seemed to be back to his normal self, even if he didn't speak a word to me.

"Oh, " was all Briann could reply, her eyes glued to her food.

"It's not even like that Briann," Jared added. Always count of Jared to do the right thing. "We just have a hard time meeting new people. Nessie on the other hand, doesn't seem to have that." he winked at me and I grinned. Briann smiled again, and I reassured her with one of my own. Things could work out after all. After that Jared turned to Aidin and struck up a conversation, about what I had no idea, Kim and him switched seats so that she could be included in the girly conversation that we were having. Apparently they were just as excited as I was for the warm weather, and even more excited about the beach trip that we were going to have. That was what I'd be looking forward to the most. I'd never been and now I had tons of people to go with. I was glad when Quil and Seth joined into the conversation with Jared, Embry and Aidin. Even Jacob had added a few words. I smiled at him before turning back to Kim and Briann. Yes, everything would be okay. Nothing had to change.

I was thankful that Gym came so fast. I really wanted the play again. I found that I really liked it. There was already a game in process as Briann and I exited the changing room. We ran our five miles and slumped back into the bleachers when we were done. I looked around. So many people looked worn out, panting and fanning themselves. This included Briann who was struggling to breath.

"How come (breath) you don't seem (pant) out of breath ( gasp) at all," she wheezed. Shrugging, I replied.

"I go running with my, uh my cousins every morning," I had to remember the story that Carlisle and my dad had come up with, because my parent looked way to young to have a child my size. So I was living with my aunt and Uncle, along with my brother, my dad and his young wife, my mom. Everything made sense, well enough at least because we pulled off. We had also come up with details but who would ever ask.

"So your close with your family, huh." I nodded.

"Yep, we spend a lot of time together, when I'm not with Jacob."

"Jacob, that's the one I sat next too right," I moved my head up and down.

"Are you two dating?" I raise a brow and tilted my head to the side. Dating, what did she mean. I had heard that word before, but in what context.

"You know, are you going out." Oh, I thought.

"Yeah, we go places all the time," She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I shook my head. "What rock have you been living under." She laughed.

"Have you ever had a boy friend," Once again that word, but this time I knew what it meant. My mom had used it to refer to my father before they got married. I guess my father was to my mom what Jacob was to me, or was it something different. I loved Jacob and my mom loved daddy. But she also loved Jacob too. So what was the difference. I could see the difference, the way my parents were with each other, was always different from the way I was with Jacob. We were more of the way that my mom was with Jacob, so I guessed that Jacob was my best friend.

"Jacob's my best friend." I stated, not sure if that even answered her question.

"Really, so you'll aren't an item," I shook my head again. She touched her chin with a finger and looked up quizzically.

"I was so sure that you two were together. I mean the tension is there, especially with Aidin around." She turned back to me, as I stared into the court. The game was pretty even.

"So what about you and Aidin,"

"What about him," My eyes still glued to the ball that was going back and fourth over the net. She let out a long breath.

"Are you two going out?"

"I only met Aidin yesterday. His family are kind of our neighbors, and we haven't been anywhere."

"Really,"

Our gym teacher and the volley ball couch, Mrs. Rodriguez blew her whistle that indicated that the game had ended and the next game was about to begin. Both Bri and I jumped out of our seat and jogged unto the court.

"This should be easy," we heard and turned to the other side. Ashley stood beyond the net, hand planted on her hips, her pretty pink lips curled up. I didn't like it.

"What ever Ashley," Briann uttered before she turned away. I continued to gaze at her, she was tall and very pretty, big green eyes and long blond hair.

"Nes," I heard my name, I twisted to see Ryan jogging toward me. Ryan was a good-looking guy, and a nice guy. I had immediately taken a liken to him, and I thin he felt the same way. He always found a way to ask my something the teacher that told us in class though I was pretty sure he had heard for himself. But I didn't think anything of it. I was just happy to call him a friend, if I could. It was only the second day.

"Ryan what are you doing," Ashley called.

"I think I'll play on this team today," He waved her off. That made me laugh, and I smiled up at him as he finished cutting across the court toward me.

"Hello," I voiced.

"Hey," then his eyes shifted to Briann. "Hi Briann"

"Ryan," I eyed them both. Briann sighed.

"Ryan's my brother." My mouth hung open.

"Yeah, I know hard to believe. Don't let it fool you, he's naturally a red head too."

I didn't even have time to ask questions, I heard the whistle and the game began. Ryan was a great volleyball player, and was the first to serve. Ashley still didn't look to happy about him playing on our side. I didn't understand what the difference was. But she played hard, spiking everything she had at me. I of course returned it gracefully. I didn't mind until, she finally switched up and spiked it Briann, hitting her smack dab in the face. I rushed over to Briann who had fallen to the ground. Her brother was already by her side.

"Are you okay," Ryan was helping her to her feet. I heard laughing from the other court and my eyes was immediately drawn to Ashley. She was huddled in a small group, there giggling still lingering in the air. The instructor joined us, but I felt oddly upset. More like angry. I couldn't stop myself. I reached the net before I knew it. The fact that it had been done on purpose seemed unforgivable to me.

"Why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt her." I growled keeping my voice under as much control as possible.

She whirled around in shock. They had all stopped laughing. Good. Then a little smirk crossed her face. That almost drove me over the edge. I had to will my body to keep up straight, but all I wanted to do was crouch down, and get ready to spring. I had to calm down. I was more vampire than human at the moment. I took a deep breath and then another. It helped. It helped even more when Ryan stepped towards the net beside me.

"Ash, I know that you two have had a falling out, but she's still my sister." "Really, she droned. "Since when do you acknowledge it." he didn't answer, only walked off to where Mrs. Rodriguez stood with Briann on the side lines. I glared at her again, then rushed to Briann's side. The teacher was inspecting her nose.

"I don't think it's broken but someone take her the nurse's office to get it checked out."

" I'll go," I offered.

"Me too," Ryan stated. She nodded and we steered her toward the gym exit that led back into the main building. Bri sighed beside me. Her node didn't look that bad, only slightly swollen. She held a damp towel under her nose to catch the draining blood. The scent burned my throat a little but I was to preoccupied with her well-being to care.

"You know she did that on purpose," She uttered to her brother. Her voice slight muffled by the towel.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan groaned.

"Then why do you continue to hang out with her, don't you care about how she treats me." He didn't answer for a long while.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that there my friends, what am I supposed to do."

Briann sighed. "Whatever Ryan. Ever since Dad left I don't even know you anymore." I felt kind of out of place and was thankful when we entered the nurse's office. She examined Bri's nose. Luckily it wasn't broken and with a night of ice and painkillers everything would be all right by tomorrow. We returned to class, but didn't play. I sat on the bleachers with Bri. She had been down since she had spoken to her brother, who had returned to his friends on the other side of the gym.

"I bet your wondering why I hate him so much." I didn't say anything, not sure of what to say. I didn't want to seem nosey, but I was curious. I didn't have any siblings, Jacob was the close thing to a brother and sometimes Uncle Emmett.

"A few years back, the year before we hit high school, our parents got a divorce. They didn't know how to come up with a custody plan for us so they split us up. I stayed with mom and my dad took Ryan and moved to the other side of town. Ryan and I use to be inseparable when we were young. We were born into the world together and so we stuck to each other like glue. That was the hardest part of the divorce, the fact I'd be separated form him. I was so happy when I found out that we'd at least be going to the same high school even after dad had moved out. I found Ryan the first day, with Ashley and the rest of the _popular _kids." she held her hands up and implied the quotation marks in the air.

"It had only been a couple of months since the divorce was finalized, but yet Ryan said nothing to me. Nothing at all. He barley even looked my way. I wasn't use to being around anyone else, so it was hard for me to make other friends. The one friend I made, moved away the end of freshmen year. I've been by my self since then. Mostly because I didn't trust anyone after that. I didn't even trust my own brother. At first I was sad, then hurt. But then hurt grew into plain angry. I was angry at everything and everyone that year. But all that went against who I really was and just couldn't do it anymore. I forgave my parents, but I never forgave Ryan. I just couldn't. I tried to get over it but I never could. It's been four years." My eyes glanced over at the laughing group of our peers. As happy as Ryan seemed, I detected a hint of sadness and grief that his own friends were too busy to see.

"He still loves you, you know?" She let out a loud burst of laughter.

"Yeah maybe. Today was the first time he's ever show any type of concern for me since then and I doubt that he would have even switched sides if you hadn't been here." She laughed again.

"Your the first person, I've talked to in a long time."

"Why," I asked, scratching an invisible itch on my arm.

"I don't know. Most people just ignore me or I say nothing. I just had the sudden impulse to speak to you. You seemed so different, so unique."

I smiled.

"I'm glad you did. It made me very happy."

She returned my smile.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for sticking up to Ashley for me."

"That's what friends do, right." I giggled.

"Right," She grinned again.

After class, we walked to the front of the building.

"I'm waiting for my mom to come get me, she had to borrow my car while hers is in the shop." I nodded, an idea flashing in my brain.

"Do you want me to take you home."

"Really," She gleamed. I nodded.

"Sure, and maybe we can head into town and get something to eat." I had the strange urge to guzzle down a few slices of pizza, my new favorite food.

"Okay," she beamed. I led her to my car. She called her mother and explained that she had got a ride home as she slipped into the passengers seat. I dumped my bag into the seat behind me and started the car.

"I love your car," She caressed the dash board, then peered over her shoulder into the small space called the backseat. I snickered as I pulled out from my spot. We stood in traffic as the mass of students came flooding into the parking a lot. We spotted Ashley staring at us though slanted eyes.

"What is her problem," Bri muttered. I shrugged as I switched the radio on. Music flooded the car. I didn't recognize the song, but Briann apparently knew it. The beat of the song was rather catchy and I found myself nodding to it. The words even easier to predict. I asked her about the song and apparently it was a song called So What by a girl named Pink. I liked it. We began to sing along.

"…Na Na Na. So what I am rock star. I got my rock moves…"

Finally we pulled out of the school grounds. I shifted the gears and stomped down on the petal.

"You better strap in, I drive like my dad." I laughed when she flew back into the seat.

Briann and I did more than eat, we shopped around until the sun went down. Never in my life had I had so much fun, I only wished that Kim had been with us. She would have loved to be here. I dropped Bri off across town and headed home. I was on cloud nine. I hadn't really bought anything, beside a new bracelet, which Bri had gotten one as well. I picked out another one for Kim. The music was still loud as I pulled into the drive way. I turned off the engine, only to hear loud yelling from the house. The lights were on in the family room and the shadows dances across the window. I jumped as the loud growl pierced the night. I half dropped my bags, as I stumbled into the house.

"What is going on," I was more bewilder by the scene I encounted. Something had happened, but what?

My dad held back my half crouching mother, her teeth bare. She was mad. More like pissed. Everyone was on guard as I fluttered forward. She was staring at a very tense Jacob. He looked mad himself, his body shaking slightly. I jumped again as she barked.

"What did you do to her," She snapped.

"I didn't do anything," He barked back. _Are they talking about me_? I thought.

"Yes, Nessie," It wasn't until my dad called out my name that my mother seemed to relax. She rushed to me, her hands to my face.

"Are you okay, sweet heart." She pulled me to her chest.

"Yes, I'm fine." I pulled back. "What is going on. What has Jacob done?"

"Not you too. I haven't done anything." This time the sound came from deep in my fathers throat. I stepped away from them, backing up far enough so that I could see everyone.

"Will someone please explain what it going on here." I looked to Alice first then to Esme.

"Sweetheart," My mother began. "Is it true that you cried at school today?" Is that what this was all about. I relaxed.

"Yes, why?" My mother immediately was down on all four, right to strike. I leaped forward and placed myself between her and Jacob.

"Mommy, why do you keep trying to kill Jacob."

"Because," she groaned. " Isn't he the one the made you cry in the first place." I had to think. I had quite shoved that moment to back of my mind.

"Should have killed him when I had the chance," I heard my aunt Rose grumble underneath her breath.

"Well I was just a little sad, that's all. I was upset that Jacob didn't seem himself today." I spun around and faced him, my mother growling behind me.

"Why?"

"Uh," he raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you seem upset with me? Every since yesterday you've been ignoring me. I cried because It hurt."

"I thought that was the reason." I twirled around again.

"Aidin, what are you doing here."

"Its all his fault," Jacob barked. "Stupid blood sucking half breed." he snarled. I froze. I was completely still for about two seconds. Had he said what I thought he had. And for a moment I couldn't control myself.

"What did you say." The sound ripped up my pharynx. I got that feeling again. The same feeling that was becoming more vampire than human. I turned slowly.

"Take it back." I growled. "Take it back this instant Jacob Black" I spat his name. No one moved.

"I.. uh…"

" You apologize to him right now." I spat. "Oh and if you haven't realized it yet, I'm also a bloodsucking half-breed. Is that what you think of me?"

"Nessie you know that's true!"

"Oh really, then what Jacob? What do you really think of me. Why are you like this all of a sudden. Ever since I've changed you been so distant. Are you that disgusted with me. Is that it, Jacob?" My angry began to slip away, and pain began to take over.

"I don't understand anymore. I don't know what's happening." I fought to hold back the tears and ache in my chest. I could only stare at Jacob, as he stared blankly back at me.

"Nessie," he called. It actually hurt to hear him say my name. Another first for me. I loved it when he did.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be distant. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what came over me, you know. I kind of feel, I don't know," he shrugged. "…like I'm getting replaced. Pushed out of your life by all the new things." The words hit me hard. Is that what I had been dong, because I knew in my heart no one could ever take Jacob's places. Who could ever fill his shoes? They were too big.

"Replaced," the words rolled off my tongue. "Jacob, no one could replace you. How could you even think that." I stepped to him. I pressed my hand to his neck, I didn't have the strength to reach up any further. His skin warm underneath mine.

_Don't you know how much you mean to me. What would happen if you weren't here? You have been with me ever since I can remember. Believe me when I say no one could ever take you're place._

"I'm really sorry, Ness. So sorry." I wrapped my arms around him. I suddenly felt so complete. This is what I had been waiting for. To be in his arms just like it had always been. Who could ever make me feel this way. No one, that was who. I loved Jacob. He was my best friend. And as much as Aidin's existence meant to me, he'd never be to me what Jacob was.

"Its okay."

It finally felt at is things had returned to where thing should be. Jacob had apologized reluctantly to Aidin and my mother mumble she was sorry as well. But as much as things had returned back to normal, I still had the strange feeling that my heart had some how been opened even wider and it need to be filled. And somehow only he could fill it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Jacob

* * *

I flung myself back unto my bed, peering at the off white colored paint of my ceiling. I was exhausted. Had what just happened really happened. Had I just fought with both Bella and Nessie, had I revealed to her what I just found out myself. I hadn't realized that I had felt forgotten, not until I had said it. That part both scared and shocked me. But the feeling _had _started when Aidin had forced his way into the picture. I now understood why I didn't like him. I didn't like him because Nessie liked him. He was relatable to her in a way that I'd never be. I didn't like that, or the feeling that I had no control over it. He seemed to be everywhere she was. Her home, then school today. I was torn between anger and pure jealously when I saw them walk into math class together. I had to will myself to stop the trembling, to stop the change. She, on the other hand was so ignorant of the fact that I felt this way it almost hurt. Screw that, it did hurt. She spoke to me as if nothing was wrong. I had replied, not sure of were I got the strength or the control. I couldn't even look at her, afraid that I'd snap. Not at her of course. I could never do that even if I tried. She was the reason I lived. The reason I breathed.

But it would be different for her. Vampires didn't imprint and I was more than sure that my blood didn't sing to her. More like croaked. I didn't even move when he took his seat, and of course because God hated me, it had to be right next to me. Then he had the nerve to say hi to me as if we were long terms friends. We had barely even spoken the day before and here was Mr. goody-two shoes, being all friendly. Was the fact that vampires and werewolves mortal enemies void all of a sudden. Though we technically weren't even that, shape-shifters were what we were called. But who cared, we weren't friends. I didn't like him. But I had a conscience, sometimes. I wanted to be rude, but I spoke anyways _only_ to hide my jealously which at that moment I had no idea what it was. It sure didn't feel like the jealousy that I had had for Edward when I had fancied myself _in _love with Bella. I still didn't find it funny that I had imprinted on the her daughter though, which would always be slightly awkward between Bella and I. But I don't think I would have wanted it to be anyone but Renesmee.

I gave him a short 'hi' back. That was the most I could muster. I saw her glance back at me, her eyes sad. That by itself almost made me get down on my knees to beg for forgiveness just for causing her any type of discomfort, but the pain in the pit of my stomach dismissed the idea. Even though I had promised on my life to never hurt Nessie, almost to Edwards extreme. What Nessie wants, Nessie gets. But not quite. I stared blankly at the words on the paper, comprehending nothing. Nothing stayed, only the vision of Nessie's bright face walking into the class, her hair, a honey-golden veil behind her. And for a moment, when she was alone in the door way, everything slowed. Her smile was bright, and her eyes gleamed. And my heart stopped, skipped a beat, maybe even flipped. Then _he _filled the picture behind her and that was when the picture crashed to pieces. _He_ had crushed it under his feet as he entered. I looked away and didn't look at her, the very person, who made my day. And now, suddenly the clouds had rolled in and there was no sun to be found.

She rested her head on the desk, and I wasn't sure if she stared at Quil or out the window. Most likely the window, because her eyes didn't follow Quil when he moved. I felt a depressing aura from her and once again, my chest burned. She stayed like that for a while, hair streaming into the face. I had to stop myself from pulling one curl into my finger tips. I groaned and turned back to the same words that I had been reading for the last fifteen minutes. She sat up quickly and my eyes flicked to her, she was turned around but she wasn't looking at me. I looked over to the other hybrid, and read his lips. "Are you okay?" I spun back to Nessie, she looked fine, until her hand flew up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes caught mine briefly and in them, I saw a mount of tears. She was crying. How had I not noticed, but the bloodsucking half breed had. It was because I wasn't paying attention. He was taking my job from me. Though it was more like I was handing it to him. She turned away quickly and I tried to reach forward to touch her, but I was frozen. Just seeing her wet, chocolate brown eyes had hurt me more than any amount of broken bones by newborn vampires. I didn't know what to do, what to say, to her or to my self.

I felt stupid because I had done this to myself. I had made a fool out of my own actions. And I was acting like some kid who was throwing a tantrum because his mother had spilt the candy bar into two pieces and had given the other piece away to his worst enemy when I clearly wanted the entire thing. It was then I realized the extent of my jealously and how retarded it was. Nessie loved me. She would never put me a side. Not even for a way too good-looking hybrid whom she had more in common with than herself. Technically they were perfect for each other. And it sucked because she was only perfect for me. She could choose who ever she wanted. I, on the other hand, would be stuck loving her in anyway I could.

I tried to talk myself into the foolish idea of sharing her. Geez, I was starting to sound like Bella. My mind kept wondering back to the fact that he had known she was crying and I hadn't a clue. He'd known her for all of two days, and already could read her like a book. I, who had known her all her life, who knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, couldn't pick up on something so simple, especially when I was pretty sure I had been the cause. But as of recently that notion that I knew her so well was spinning down the drain. Because to me even if she was the same person, same bottle of joy and happiness since birth, she seemed so much different. I used to be able to read her mind without having to touch her, now every action was a mind boggling mystery. I'd definitely had to commend Edward for lasting this long without being able to read his wife's mind. To put it simply, it felt like Nessie was slowly slipping away, with every passing day and I wasn't ready for that. I never would be.

My thoughts came to a sudden halt when she spun gracefully to me. She then gave me a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. It was one of those 'I-forgive-you-and-everything-is-okay-even-if -you really-didn't-do anything' smiles. I didn't know what that meant. I racked my brain all through lunch and my next two periods, coming up with nothing. Why had her mood changed so quickly. Was this some strange vampire mood swing, instead of normal PMS. I still didn't understand when I had gotten home. It was my turn to run patrol with Jared and one of the younger wolves. It took about two hours to run the perimeter a couple of times because we had tightened our security with the new so-called vegetarians around.

So far, nothing had been out of the ordinary. But then again they hadn't really been here long enough to cause any trouble. And I wished for a moment that Aidin would slip up just to give me a reason to rip off his head. I gave a wolfy grin as I raced back to La Push. I was about to past the Cullens house when I turned towards it instinctively. I shifted back into my human form before I jogged across the open lawn. I had stopped knocking a long time ago, besides the door was never locked. Who would ever want to rob a coven like the Cullens. I would have actually liked to see that though. I pushed open the door and walked to den area, maybe now I could ask Nessie about what she had meant by that smile. Both Edward and Bella sat at the piano. He was showing her how to play her lullaby.

"Hey Cullen family." I heard Rosalie snarl from the couch, Emmett's large arms wrapped around her shoulder, remote in his other hand.

"When will you ever get the idea that you're not wanted here, mutt?" I laughed. I had actually come to enjoy our little intrusions. And deep down I believed she did too. Then again maybe not.

"And when will you ever grow a brain," I replied. Edward chuckled out of the corner of my eyes. Rosalie rolled her eyes back to the television.

"Be nice!" Esme flooded into the room, a vase full of freshly cut flowers in her pale, cold hands. I didn't even want to know where she got flowers this time of year, even with spring right around the corner. I rolled on the balls of my heel, hands shoved into the front pockets of a pair of khaki board shorts. I looked around. A couple of people where missing; Alice, Jasper, I figured Carlisle was still at the hospital, and most importantly, Nessie. I couldn't even smell her near by. I felt anxious for a second. I couldn't remember the last time Nessie had been on her own. Had she even returned from school. What if something had happened?

"Calm down Jake," Edward spoke, his hands still streaming over the clear keys of his gift, the one he had so vigorously thanked his wife for. I slumped into a chair, when Alice blurred into the room.

"Where is he," she scanned the room till her eyes settled on me. "You have the worst timing. I was just about to see if we'd have another thunder storm soon, when you showed up and interrupted me." I shrugged my broad shoulders.

"Sorry Alice," she waved me off. The door bell rang and she skipped to open it.

"Aidin," I heard from the foyer. I growled. Really, could we be left in peace.

Edward chuckled from where he was. Both Alice and Aidin entered the room.

"Hello," Just seeing his face made me want to slam my fist into it.

"Hello Aidin," Of course Bella would like him. She was just that type of person, or vampire.

"I was wondering if Renesmee was here. I just came by to check up on her." He voiced. Is that what he was calling it now. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not here right now, but if you want to wait on her your more than welcome too." Bella offered. I frown at her. Did she have to be so nice to him. She'd never done that for me and I didn't care if I was her best friend.

"I'd liked that." He took the other seat that sat across from me. What was up with this dude. Weren't there never any other seats that weren't near me. Maybe a few miles away.

"Is there anything I can get for you," Esme turned from her flowers where she placed on the desk that held the computer.

"No thank you," Aidin shook his head. I just wanted to snap it off so bad. I grinned to myself again.

"So how was your first day of school." Bella finally stood from the piano bench and walk over the couch and plopped down beside Emmett, Edwards soft playing in the background.

"It was good. I'm just a little worried about Nessie, though."

"Why?," Both Bella and I questioned. Bella sat forward. The music had stopped. I too was on the edge of the seat. Did he know something that I didn't. Probably, smug little half breed.

His eyes flicked to me for a second, than down to the floor.

"She was crying in class today. I just came by to make sure she was okay."

"Crying," Bella shot to her feet. "What happened?" Edward was by her side this time. I had a huge feeling that things were about to get complicated. After he was done explain what had gone down in math, everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"Jacob," my name ripped up Bella's throat.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes were squinted and her body stiffened.

"Don't what me, Jake? What did you do to her?" she growled.

" ME! I didn't so any thing," I voiced. It was true. I hadn't done anything. I jumped up just in time as a glass picture frame crashed into the wall behind me.

"Bella," I stated. "Calm down." But she was already in a half crouch.

"What happened?" She barked. She did every thing but calm down. Edward had her by her elbows, pulling her back. She was letting him, because when she decided on something there was no moving her. Alice, with Jasper right behind her flooded into the room.

"What happened." Alice's voice were like a bell chorus.

"I don't know," I admitted. She stepped forward again. That was when I heard the front door open.

"What is going on," Nessie stood in the doorway. Well at least she was fine, but I wasn't too sure about me. I could never fight Bella, though she never seem to have a problem with trying to kill me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Bella yelled again.

"I didn't do anything," I had snapped back. Really if I had done something, would someone please tell me so that I could be accused properly. Then Edward answered to his daughters mental question. That snapped Bella out of her death trance, and I breathed again. As tiny as she seemed to me, Bella was scary as ever. Really, who had given the over protective mother super powers. She could now break my jaw if she wanted too. I almost laughed about the last time she had tried and broke her fragile human hand instead. I was just glad I was a friend and not a foe, but at that moment I wasn't sure where I stood. She rushed to Nessie, asking if she was okay. Nessie looked as confused as I was.

"Yes I'm fine," She answered. "What is going on? What has Jacob done." I groaned again, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Not you too, I haven't done anything." Well I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything. But I was becoming less sure of myself as the minutes pressed on. Had I done something. I shook my head. I shouldn't be questioning my myself.

I sat up off my bed. I had fallen asleep. The room was black, the only light seeping from under my door from the hall light. I stretched my cramp muscles as I stood. As empty as my stomach was, I wasn't hungry. A first in my life. I yawned again and dropped myself in front of my desk, that's when I heard a knock on my window. It opened and Quil jumped into my room. Embry was next and then Seth and Leah. I groan. When you really wanted to be alone, that's when they wanted to come around. I glanced at Embrys grinning face.

"Heard you almost got your ass kicked. Again!"

"What happened?" Leah threw her self across my bed, her legs dangling in the air. I leaned back in my chair on the two back legs. I hoped I wouldn't break it. Wouldn't be the first time though.

"Nothing happened." I answered casually.

"Bullshit, I just came from there. Renesmee's been fluttering around all night." Seth announced. I shrugged keeping my gaze on the ceiling. Nosey wolves.

"Aidin was there too," Quil leaned on the edge of my desk next to me.

"And?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could. It shouldn't bother me that he had stayed after I left. He didn't need to study, _I did_. But that feeling never gave up when it came to him. The feeling of hate. Even after Nessie had explained how important I was to her, which I had always known. I talked myself into thinking it was just a moment of doubt. _And jealously, _my stupid conscience reminded me. I let the chair fall forward again and rose.

"You guys are going to get me into trouble if my dad's finds you'll are up here."

"Billy's fine, now what happened." Quil crossed his arms across his chest. I sighed. I understood that they wouldn't leave until I told them, and there was no use lying. They'd find out anyways. I sat on the edge of my bed and continued to them what had happened.

* * *

Renesmee

* * *

I was glad that everything had returned to normal between me and Jacob at both home and at school even though it had never really been normal there. But he finally got use to seeing me in class and everything was fine. Even Aidin had voiced his happiness that everything seemed normal again. He had apologized profusely about that time, he hadn't meant to start anything. But that was weeks ago and we became even closer. I saw him just like I saw everyone else, Jacob always the exception. Bri had blended in seemly with my supernatural friends and Kim was just happy that she had another person there that wasn't anything but human just like her. I was happy too. Even more so because spring break was right around the corner and the weather was warming up rather quickly thanks to global warming, not that was a good thing. It was exciting because at lunch I sat next to Bri, across from Kim and we were discussing what to do for spring break. I had suggested Cancun. Like my parents were really going to let me go, but it was still fun to hope. But as Kim laughed, she stated that I was the only one who had enough money to go.

"Not a problem, I could pay for everyone. It won't be fun to go by myself."

They just giggled and suggested that we keep the trip to a local area. I smiled, anything was fine with me.

"There's a large lake in south Washington, close to California's border. A bunch of kids go there for spring break all the time." Jared suggested from Kim's side. A lake, huh. It sounded like it could be fun, and it was local, enough. Kim beamed and punched Jared playfully.

"Why didn't you say anything early, we've been planning this for weeks," He only smiled and scratched to back of his head.

"I actually over heard a couple of kids talking about it earlier in AP Spanish."

"Whatever," Kim turned back to us. "Sounds like it could be fun. We could look into it." We nodded.

"You know what this means, right," Briann added, eyes simmering with anticipation.

"Shopping?" I asked timidly.

"Shopping!" She confirmed. She had started a part-time job three weeks ago at a restaurant in town. Kim and I often went up there just to keep her company and make sure she was never bored, we brought the boys along sometimes when they promised they would behave. They never did.

But one thing didn't change. And that was how Jacob made me feel. When he was close, I was always aware of him, and it would become hard to concentrate. And when he wasn't near, I wanted him to be. Even at night, I found myself thinking about him more and in different ways than before. I tried to keep my thought away from him, everything I did seemed to revolve around him. Everything was better when he was there. And as happy as Aidin made me, even Ryan, they never could compare to Jacob_. My Jacob_. That was what he was to me. I wondered what I was to him. Was I his Nessie? It was questions like these that began to keep me up at night, and as much as I knew my father could read my thoughts, he never once mentioned any of them to me. He had simply stated 'When your ready, you'll come talk to us about whatever's was on your mind.' That in itself made me happy. I felt that I had finally grown up in every sense of the word. I was no longer a child despite my second birthday coming up at the end of the year.

But before it was time to relax, we had a series of dreadful test called midterms. I didn't mind studying because I learned something new every time. Though I wasn't like my dad who had a century of books and music behind him, but I did have a brain that could calculate anything faster than any computer and would never forget. So with midterms in one week we had set up random study groups mostly at Sam's house as that had been dubbed the werewolf head quarters, although Bri would never know. I kind of felt bad hiding my secret from her as she was one of my best friends, but I got over that real quick, considering that I'd really have to kill her if I told her. So after school we gathered at the head quarters, ordered a dozen pizzas as every werewolf would need a large pizza for themselves. I'd share with Kim and Bri of course, because as much as I loved pizza, I could still only eat so much. We all seat in a large circle on the floor, Seth, Jacob, Quil , Embry, Jared, Kim, me and then Briann. Those with the same classes seating next to each other.

I sat next the Bri, going over our English vocabulary words. I wouldn't mention to her that I had already memorized them in class when we had gone over them the first time. There were more than two hundred words that we needed to know and their meanings. Some were easy and others a little bit more difficult. I was helping her go over the ones that she already knew.

" Emasculate," _Easy, _I thought.

" To castrate or weaken," she announced. Everyone grimaced.

"Ow, that one hurt me," Embry shook his head. Briann and Kim giggled, I on the other found nothing funny about it. I moved on to the next word, placing the pervious card to the back of the stack.

" Imprint," I read, and I turned over the card immediately. I wanted to see that definition. The room drew silent and Bri looked around, there eyes planted on her.

"What? Is something on my face," she rubbed her nose.

"There's nothing," Kim assured her but no one looked away.

_Pressed-shaped in or special mark, _I read. It still didn't say anything about werewolves, not that I had really expected it too. To the human world, werewolves, even shape-shifters were nothing more than myths and legends. They'd never believe that they were real, much less vampires. I sighed and looked at Bri.

"Pressed-shaped in or a special mark."

"Is she right, Jacob, Quil," Embry nudged Quil in his side with his elbow.

"Shut up Embry," Jacob said throwing his pencil at his friend. This only sent Embry into a rolling fit of laughter.

It was about nine o/clock and the sun was just leaving the sky, slipping beyond the horizon. I just dropped Bri off at home and I was pulling into my drive way, when my phone rang.

"Hello," It was Bri.

"Nessie, I forgot my notebook at Sam's house, could you get someone to bring it to school tomorrow." I told her that I would before I hung up. I got out of the car and trucked it across the lawn.

"Hello," I set my bag down in the foyer before entering the living area, where Alice, Rosalie and my mother, only because she had no choice, watched the E channel.

"Hey Renesmee," My mother beamed. "How was the study group" I fell into her lap.

"It was great. Oh and I think we found somewhere to go for spring break," I gleamed down at her. Her face curled up. She didn't like the sound of spring break, because all she could picture were girls dressing in there skimpy bathing suits, dancing on some bar top in Daytona beach. I had seen the commercial. I promised her that I'd never do that, not like Jacob would allow me. This made her feel better about it though, that he was even going. But not before she had suggested that we add a pool in the backyard if it was water we craved. I had only laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Somewhere close I hope." She asked. I knew she would.

I shrugged. "Don't know, where checking it out first before we decide on anything." I looked around. None of the guys were home, and I could hear Grandma Esme working away in her little garden behind the house.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Somewhere up north, hunting." My lips formed an O as I slipped from her lap.

"Aunt Alice, Kim, Bri and I want to go shopping next week for a swimsuit, and I was wondering if you'd come along and be our personal shopping expert." Alice's pixie like face lit up like the fourth of July.

"I'm so glad your nothing like your mother, and can really appreciate a good wardrobe." She sang, her little face glowing. I smiled and turned to Rosalie. It had been so long since I had chilled with her.

"Auntie Rose, you can come too." She only nodded, but I could tell she was just as happy as Alice.

"Would it be to much to fly to Paris to shop. I'm so tried of Washington. Maybe we could drive down to California on a cloudy day."

"Paris is way to far," My mother voiced, and my black haired aunt rolled her eyes.

"Of course it would be for you but fine I'll just order something."

"Well I don't really care. I'm just ready for mid-terms to be over." I sighed.

Just then the glass door swung open and my two uncles and dad came in, Emmett's thunderous laughter filling the entire room.

"Hey Nessie," As always, my dad kissed my forehead, then bent to kiss my mother.

"What was so funny," My mom asked, her eyes drifting between the three brothers. Emmett fell into another fit of laughter.

"Nothing!" Jasper answered before he moved to stand behind Alice's left shoulder.

Rosalie stood and took Emmett's hand and led him from the room.

"Good night," Emmett grinned, disappearing around the corner. My father and Jasper chuckled softly to themselves. It was good to see uncle Jasper in such a good mood for a change. Things were getting easier for him.

"For once I wish I could read minds." Alice fumed, before she left the room, Jasper on her heels. I was left with my parents.

"Are you ready to head back to the cottage." My dad asked, glancing at us. The two most important people to him.

"Yes," My mom stood. I nodded and did the same. After a hectic day in gym and a full stomach, I was pretty tried. We told Esme good night, Carlisle was working late before we raced toward the woods. It was then I remembered Bri's call. I pulled my phone for my pocket just as I darted through the river. I was heading to take a shower anyways.

I dialed the Blacks number and waited as it rung. I had slowed slightly, my parents doing the same beside me, hand in hand.

"_Hello_," I heard. It was Billy.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob there?"

"_Sorry, Nessie, oh wait he's just getting in_." He pulled the phone away from his mouth and called for Jacob. I heard a deeper, more mellow voice on the line.

"_Nessie, is something wrong_,"

"Why do you always assume that something happened every time I call you." I chuckled softly. Last time he had almost broken his neck coming down the stairs when Rachel had called him, she made the mistake and put the words 'important' and 'Nessie' in the same sentence. It did make me happy, despite the fact that he was almost hurt.

"_Fine, what is it_?" I grinned.

"Bri called and said that she left her notebook at Sam's place, can you run by there in the morning and get it for me?"

"_Yeah," _

"Thanks Jake,"

"_Anything for you_," My smile widen and burst of… something shot through out my body.

"Good night,"

"_Good night, Nessie_." I hung up the phone then glanced over at my parents, who had smiles plastered from ear to ear, well my dad did, my mom not so much but she did seem amused.

* * *

I combed through my wet hair not more than an hour later. The shower was great and much needed. I heard a knock at my door and turned to see my mother peeking in.

"Do you want some help?" I nodded. She had my brush and was pulling it through me hair before I could finish the motion.

"You seem really happy these days,"

"Yep," I gave my brightest smile.

"Your having fun at school?"

"Yes, I know almost everyone," It was true. After the first week of school, when people began to notice that just because I looked a certain way didn't mean that I acted a certain way, they began to stop me in class and the hallway. Mostly guys. For some reason this never made Jacob very happy, but Embry and Quil always found it funny. Everyone was so nice, everyone but Ashley. She was the only one I had a feeling didn't care to much for me. Mom parted my hair into two section, down the middle.

"You have always been able to have everyone fall in love with you," She braided down one side of my head. I stared into the mirror of my vanity back at her. My mother had always been to the most beautiful person to me, the first voice I recognized, the first face I saw, even if my father had delivered me. She was the first thing I had wanted to see, and had only opened my eyes when I felt I was in her arms. I could understand why my father loved her so much, because I loved her the same. I also understood why she loved him just as much.

"When did you first love daddy," I hadn't planned on asking her, it had simply slipped out and caught her by surprise, not really sure if it was possible to surprise a vampire.

"Um… well I think I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. But at the time I was too distracted by that fact I thought he hated me to understand. I know I loved him the moment I found out that he was different. As much as I should have rejected the very idea, it only made me love him more. The fact that he could kill me at any moment just made it worst. I always felt bad that I was putting your father through so much pain. How much pain, well I didn't understand until I was changed and experienced the thirst for myself." She moved onto the other side of my head.

"Why do want to know?" her brow raised as she looked at my reflection.

"I don't know. You just seem so happy all the time when your with daddy, I just wanted to know what it would feels like to fall in love."

"You will someday," she growl lowly. She didn't seem too happy about it.

"All done." she stated stepping away. I stared back at myself.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, now time for bed." She sometimes still treated my like a child and sometimes I missed it. I slipped into the bed and she sat beside me, and pulled the sheet to my chest.

"When did you want to be a parent?" She laughed, surprised again.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you. I hadn't even thought about it until then, not seriously at least. But were doing okay, right?" She asked.

"I give you a ten for effort," I giggled. "No, you're the best parents I could ever wish for. I love you and daddy so much."

"We love you too." She pecked my forehead. "Now get some rest." She switched off my light and closed the door behind her.

Love was a wonderful thing, I thought. I only hoped that one day I'd feel that way about some one, someone who would love me the same in return.

* * *

WOW, that was fun to write. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!!!

PS: I'm really sorry about the errors, you have to believe me when I say that I do edit as much as possible. IF anyone of you want to edit for me, i'd b more than happy to forward the next chapters to you. Please, I NEED HELP!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Renesmee

* * *

The week passed quickly and it was Friday before I knew it. We all gathered at our usual lunch table, finalizing the plans for our spring break trip.

"Okay, I researched the lake. Apparently its called Lakewood Retreat and it's known for it's Spring Break week. It's about six hours away, and located a couple miles from the California border." Kim voiced. She had taken it upon herself to find a place to stay.

"I know some of you live like animals, " A low snicker covered the entire table. "but we'll be renting two cabins, one for the girls and one for the guys. The rooms are fully decorated with a small living area and a kitchen. The cabins are not even a mile from the lake," She held open a pamphlet showing us pictures of the cute little cabins that stood ten in a row although there were more than two hundred around the whole lake.

"The only thing is we'll have to bring our own food seeing as we'll be gone from Sunday till Friday. There's even a fire pit in front of every cabin, so we'll have to bring our own outside equipment.

"That's fine," Quil added. "Let us guys get those."

"Actually, I already asked Carlisle if he'd let us borrow there camping stuff." Everyone except Bri, knew that we didn't really camp, it was all just for show.

"That'll be great. We'll just swing by early Sunday morning and get them." Kim smiled. She was just as excited as I was. Okay maybe not.

"About that, Emmett also said we could borrow his truck." He had willing gave it up when he found out much my mother didn't want us to go. That caused her to ignore him for the rest of the day, which entailed made Emmett laugh even harder and longer.

"Sweet!" Seth grinned.

I was bubbling inside. It was really happening. We were actually going away. No parents, vampire family just a group of friends. As much I'd miss them, it just wouldn't be the same.

"So what are we going to do around there?" Embry folded his arms over his chest. Leave it to him to put a damper if it.

"Well," Kim began, searching through her pile for a slip of paper. "There's the lake of course with over fifth different water activities like wake boarding, skiing, banana boat etc. And then there a town not too far that has an adequate shopping mall, restaurant strip, several night clubs, karaoke bar and a bunch of other stuff."

Jacob hadn't said anything about the trip since we had started planning, and I wasn't sure he was looking forward to it like everyone else. He was probably still a little mad that I had asked Aidin to come along.

"And about the cabins?" Bri asked.

"Oh yeah, as for the Cabins, there are two bed rooms in each, because there were no single bed cabins left. So we had to get the one's with the king beds. Some of you guys will have to share a bed with another guy."

They all groaned.

"But because there are five of you, one of you can either sleep on the couch or come stay in the girls cabin," Everyone's hands flew up and Bri glanced at me. I smiled. This was fun.

"But the thing is that Nessie and Bri already picked a room, so the only girl left is me, and since I'm already taken, I picked Jared to come stay with me." His cheeks reddened and I giggled. So I wasn't the only one who did that.

"Man your so lucky," Embry cried.

"Oh, well." Seth shrugged "We can settle everything once we get there."

That was how we decided on our spring break trip, but there was one more thing we'd have to do before we were ready. Shop.

After gym I walked with Bri to her car.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow morning to go shopping with me and my.. Uh cousin." she nodded.

"Yeah, and Kim will be meeting us there."

"Yep. But I should warn you. My family is very..." I searched for a word that wouldn't scare her. "... different," I warned her. She grinned.

"Don't worry, everyone thinks that their family is weird. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved, heading to her own car. It wasn't that I thought they were weird, pretty normal actually, I was more worried about how she'd receive them. I sighed and turned toward my car. I smiled when I saw Jacob leaning against my silver viper, hands shoved into his pockets as always.

"Hey Jacob," I rushed to his side. I felt my heart quicken.

"Hi Nessie,"

"What are you doing here."

"Thought I'd ride home with you." I smiled and threw to keys at him, I knew that's what he wanted.

* * *

The next morning I paced in the foyer in a pair of jean Capri's and a navy blue tank top. Alice wasn't too happy, but we had agreed that I could dress myself on the weekend, and today was Saturday. And because today was Saturday, it was the day that Kim, Bri and I had waited to go shopping for our trip. Also Bri, my very human and ignorant friend would be meeting my vampire family for the first time. I knew that nothing would happen but I just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit on my stomach. Jasper came strolling down the stairs behind me, and I felt my anxiety disappear.

"Thanks," He smiled and went to Alice's side on the couch. I stood still for the first time since Bri had called me a half hour ago. I walked back into the living room where everyone waited and settle next to my father on the piano bench. His soft playing calmed me as well. I concentrated on the sound as much as possible. I began to regret telling Jacob that he wasn't allowed to come over, because he'd of kept my mind off my worry. I jumped up almost knocking over the stool, with my dad on it when I heard the door bell. His playing stopped. I looked around the room, everything looked normal. Emmett and Jasper had taken up to playing a video game and my mother and Alice sat on the couch. Rosalie was upstairs and Esme and Carlisle were in there room. I took a deep breath and moved to door and swung it open. It took me long enough to get to door so that it didn't seem I had been waiting on her. It was a little after twelve and the house smelt like Mac and cheese, something I had made all by myself. It added to homey feel.

"Hey Bri," My mood shifted when I saw her. She had on a little denim dress and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head. I saw Kim behind her.

"Hey Kim." I hadn't excepted her to show up with Bri. She eyed me carefully, as she stepped in behind Bri into the hallway.

"Wow," Bri looked around. "Your house is amazing."

"Actually, this isn't my hou…" I stopped myself. "Never mind. Come meet my family." Just then both Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs from the second floor.

"I thought I heard voices," Esme said smiling at my guest.

"Hello Kimberly," Carlisle said.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." Kim stated. Kim had already meet my family and been to our house so this was nothing new.

"This is my friend Briann Craver, from school." I introduced.

"Hello," she smiled.

"This is my aunt and uncle," I lied. Her eyes grew really big. Of course they looked way too young, but she already knew the story. Carlisle was my mother's youngest brother and I have been living with them since my parents died. Which technically they had. I smiled nervously as I looped my arm in hers and led her to the living room, Esme and Carlisle disappearing into the kitchen not really wanting to over whelm her. I would thanks them later.

"Wow," she said again as we entered into the large open area. My mother and pixie like aunt peered over the couch at her as my father continued to play. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again they were experts at this.

"Hey everyone," I tried to sound as if I was talking to a peer and not my family. "This is Bri. We go to school together." She didn't hide her shock as she looked them each over. It wasn't possible. Each one was perfect, not a stray hair out of place.

"I'm so jealous," she stated still eyeing everyone. "Your entire family is gorgeous. You'll must have some bombing genes,"_Yeah_ I thought. _The vampire gene_. She didn't know that was just part of being a part of the undead or half in my case. But I laughed anyways, it was just like her to say sometime like that. I introduced everyone by name, starting with Jasper, then Emmett and Alice, saving my parents for last.

"This is Bella," Once again she was playing my sister-in-law.

"And this is my brother Edward, and I know what you're going to say, we look a lot alike," He laughed as he shook her hand. It was weird referring to my parents as Bella and Edward, but I had managed to struggle through.

"Yeah, you could pass for twins." she breathed still wide eyed.

"I've heard that one too," my father added, flashing her a smile. Wrong thing to do. She felt stiff beside me. I fanned my hand in front of her face, to break her from the trance my father had over her. She blinked and her face turned bright red. She'd never guess that they were all quite use to it.

"Well if everyone's ready, we should get going," Rosalie spoke from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh and that's my our other cousin Rose, she's coming with us." Bri's mouth fell open, just as Rosalie flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yes let's get out of here," Bri whispered. "I feel so out of place." I laughed again and unconsciously I kissed my parents good bye. Bri surprisingly didn't ask why, most likely she was still in shock from seeing so many beautiful people at once.

We never didn't make it to sunny California, but we did head back up to Settle because they had the biggest mall for miles. And if I had thought that my first shopping trip had been to best, I was wrong. Nothing could make this day better. It had started out great as we jumped from store to store, buying something from each one. We got spring dresses, and glasses, shoes, even new underwear. I had asked Alice to make sure that it would be warm enough to wear some of the things that we had got, she said it would except on one day that it would rain. She didn't tell me which one, saying that ruined half the fun. There was even one time when our laughter could be heard through out the entire mall, when Kim had tripped stepping unto the escalator. She hadn't been hurt badly, only scrapped her knee a little. She had laughed it off, when we all rushed to her side. There was another time when Bri hadn't been paying any attention and had walked into a mannequin, toppling over the other two in the process. We left that store and never went back. But with all of this going on, we had still found what we had come to find. The perfect bathing suit. We found several we liked and Alice insisted we buy them all. Our hands were completely full when we returned home, dropping Kim and Bri off on the way back.

I fell into the couch, my body completely exhausted. My head settled on my mothers lap as my feet fell over the arm.

"I'm so tired," I yawned dropping the bags to cover my mouth. The skin of her leg felt cool against my warm skin.

"You look worn out," she pulled a hand through my hair. "Maybe we should head back to the cottage," But my eyes had already closed and I was drifting away.

* * *

Bella

I closed the door behind me, after we had finally put her to bed. She hadn't even resisted as I changed her into a night dress and pulled the covers over her shoulder. But then again she had been asleep since she laid her head down on my leg after a long day at the mall. I understood how she felt when Alice would drag me to the mall, against my will when I was still capable of getting tired. I entered the master room, and quickly climbed into the oversized bed next to my husband. He had been waiting for me, because he grinned as he pulled me to his chest, kissing my hair.

"It's getting easier," I knew what he meant.

"Everyday, I see so much of you in her. Her unwavering determination, her smile, the ability to put people under a spell."

"Actually I believe she gets her determination from you," he laughed. He was most likely right.

"Did you see her friends face when she saw us. I thought she was going to faint." I snickered. I was initially been shocked that Nessie would be introducing her friend to us, but I guess it was sort of like when Edward had brought me to first met his family.

"You should have heard what she was thinking, It was even better. She's a nice girl though. She really likes Nessie. But I'm glad that her friend's married brothers are off limits to her. "

" I'm glad that they are too." I smiled. The idea that Ness had friends outside of the supernatural was a real eye opener for me. She was her own person now and I was more okay with that than I had thought or wished I'd be. But what could I do? She seemed so happy. But one thing that didn't make me too happy was her growing relationship with my best friend. I wasn't sure of what was actually going on, if any thing was going on between them, and that unnerved me. I asked Edward about it but he only grinned and reminded me that if she wanted me to know she'd tell me. He also suggested that if I was that curious to just ask her. But how was I suppose to do that? How did a vampire mother ask her half-vampire child that was no younger than her what she did with her best friend all day. Her best friend and mine. But I was glad that after the little misunderstanding between her and Jacob, things seemed to return to normal. Well as normal as it was going to get, though things still were starting to get a little complicated with Aidin in the picture now. Edward had laughed at the fact that Jacob never seemed happy that my daughter and her hybrid friend got along so well. And while Edward laughed he said, now he, referring to Jacob understands what it felt like for him when I was with Jacob and he wasn't around. Just about everyone could tell Jacob was jealous, but Jacob would deny it till the end of time. I had even bet Edward that he would. And even though it would be crazy to bet against a mind reading vampire, I knew Jacob best.

"Edward,"

"Huh,"

"Do you think Renesmee loves Jacob," He didn't answer me right away.

"I know that she loves him, just like you love him. But I believe that will change. Her thoughts about him have already begun to change. She's confused."

"Change?" I pushed on.

"Yeah changed, there not quite as innocent as I'd like them to be," There was a low grunt in the pit of his stomach. And I understood why. I growled under my breath. This wasn't what I wanted to hear but I knew it was what was happening. Still didn't make it any easier to listen too. Edward, who as wasn't thrilled about it either was better at hiding it than I was. I only felt sorry because he had to 'listen' it.

"But what else could you except," he continued. "We knew this was coming." I nodded against his chest.

"Spring break?"

"Spring break," he growled. It was funny because I had thought that I'd be the one over reacting about this, but Edward had surprised me. Even though he was allowing her to go, he wasn't very happy about it. And the only reason he was even letting her go was because she would have an endless amount of protection. Most of the grown wolfs were going as well as Aidin. He may only be half, but he was a vampire none-the-less. I on the other hand had actually expected this. I had never gone anywhere for spring break and had never wanted to go anywhere. Reading and relaxing at home was always my idle idea of a break, but Nessie was such a kindred spirit to Alice and Emmett that I knew she'd want to go. She was, in fact so much like Emmett and Alice that it was kind of scary, even though they weren't actually blood related. But I trusted Jacob with my life and knew that he would never let anything hurt her. He had stayed even after I had turned, to be by her side.

"She'll be fine." It was my turn to reassure him. It felt good to reverse the role for once.

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about." he said, his voice low as his thumb brushed up and down my arm.

"Then what?" I looked up at him. I couldn't see his eyes because he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't answer. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked into his eyes, that were still glued to the roof.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing, never mind," I didn't like that. With Edward it was never nothing, but I could tell that even if I pushed him he'd never answer. Maybe it wasn't as important as I was making it out to be. Probably a father thing, something I'd never get. I didn't ask about it again. He'd tell me when the time was right and if not I'd make him.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. School started last week and I haven't had I lot of time to edit. I did the best I could. Hope you likey. Review. It makes me happy and want to write more.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Jacob

* * *

Midterms were half the day on the last two days of the week, and with it being only Tuesday I couldn't wait until it was over. We had been given a little slack by Sam and he let the younger members of the pack run patrol, giving us some extra time to study. Embry had suggested the we had been studying way to much, though he most likely hadn't been studying enough, asked us if we wanted to see a movie, he'd been wanting to see the new Batman movie since it had come out two weeks ago. I was more than pleased to go just to get him to shut up about it. Jared had invited Kim, and she suggested that I invite Nessie. I wasn't too sure about that. It wasn't that I didn't want her to come, it was more of I didn't know how to ask. I didn't want to freak her out by making it seem like a date but I didn't want it seem to… hell I didn't know. This was new to me. I didn't know the rules of imprinting. All the others who had imprinted were dating and some even had dated before. Quil, being the only exception, as dating a three, almost four year old was against the law. Things had become so complicated ever since Nessie had grown, but I knew where I stood. The question was, where did she? I stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen where my sister was preparing dinner.

"About time you came down," Rachel announced, stirring what ever was in the pot. Smelt like Mac and Cheese.

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind." I slumped into the chair at the dinner table.

"What? Are you having girl problems?" she laughed. She had no idea she was right on the mark. Maybe I was over reacting. I had the tendency to do that when ever it came to Renesmee. She probably didn't even understand what a date was. She was so naïve some times. It was so adorable. But being so ignorant was both a hindrance and a blessing. She didn't know when the huge amount of guys hit on her in the hallways, and she never understood why I would grind my teeth when ever a guy approached her. But I hardly ever let her see me jealous, not after the first time. Besides, I didn't own her.

I found myself wondering when she'd realize how she felt for me, but at the same time I felt like a scared pup. She made me this way. As much as I thought of myself as a bad ass, I was nothing but I limp noodle when it pertained to Nessie. I hadn't even noticed I had sighed until my sister turned back to me.

"Jacob, for real, you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this." She took a seat next to me. "Did something happen with Nessie?" Of course, whenever I got into one of these moods, as rare as they were, they were always about Nessie, except when they use to be about her mother. I shook my head.

"Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" As much as loved Rachel, she worried about me way too much. She got it from our mom so I guess it couldn't be helped. The pot began to boil over and she jumped to her feet.

"Oh shoot," She rushed to the stove. I used this time to leave. I took the cordless phone from the hook and stepped out side. My dad was gone, he was with Charlie, most likely over at Sue's place. That would mean that Leah and Seth weren't at home. They were never around when the adults gathered. I stared at the phone in my hand. I wondered how she'd feel if I didn't invite her, she wouldn't be mad, I knew that. Hurt, maybe, but then again she wasn't that type of person. I chuckled to myself, it wasn't a big deal. This is just Nessie. _Nothing had changed_. Except for the fact she wasn't 'little' Nessie anymore. She was big Nessie, grown Nessie, with all her grown parts. Her soft hair, big brown eyes, blushing cheeks, pink plumb lips, longs legs and large brea… I shook my head franticly. I didn't need to think about her that way. I tried again. This was Nessie, just Nessie, and it was _just_ a phone call. _Just dial her number,_ I thought. _Just ask her if she wants to go see a movie… with everyone. _I finally gained control and found the courage to dialed the number. I pressed the phone to my ear, and had to stop myself from hanging up. This was ridiculous. I was not acting like myself. It was not a big deal. I'd just ask her, and it would be no different from the time I had taken her to the park, or the Seattle aquarium. It rang, and once again.

"_Hello_," I recognized the voice immediately.

"What's up, blondie." She growled.

"_What do you want mutt_?" I grinned to myself.

" Can I speak to Renesmee," I asked.

"_What do you want with her?" _

"None of your business," I almost laughed, actually I did. "Just put her on the phone, Rosalie."

"_Who's that? Is it Jacob_?" Nessie's voice came through the phone. Just hearing her voice made me happy. It made my heart do a flip.

"_Jacob, is that you_?" I heard on the other end.

"Yeah, I…" She didn't let me finish, her mouth was already running at a hundred miles per minute.

"_Guess what? Aidin called and asked me if I wanted to go the movies with you guys. I'm so excited. I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun. I've always wanted to go but neve… are you going? You should come. It will be fun!" _Her question caught me off guard, I had been trying to kept up with her.

" Yeah, I'm going" I choked out. I wasn't happy that Aidin had gotten to her before me but I wanted to kill who ever it was who had invited him in the first place even more. I still didn't like him. And this was one of the many reasons why.

"_Great, because I didn't want to go without you. Do you want to ride with me_?"

"Yeah," I sounded like a mind less zombie.

"_Actually, Is it alright if I ride with you? Mom and Dad would feel better about it, if you drove_." Again her question startled me.

"Yeah, sure," that seemed to be the only thing I could say.

"_Good, because auntie said it's best if you go with a guy to these things, I don't know what she meant but I wanted to go with you,_" I didn't breathe. I was too shocked and happy. I couldn't even find the words, they were stuck in my throat.

"_J__acob, are you ther_e?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll pick you up at seven." I spoke the words, not sure where I found them.

"_Okay, Bye Jacob. Oh and my aunt says don't be late._" She hung up the phone and I just stared at it. Here I was trying not to make it sound like a date and she had done it for me. What was Alice thinking? I knew it was Alice because she was only one who would even think about something like that. But I just couldn't help but smile as I reentered the kitchen.

"You look happier," I didn't answer Rachel, only hung up the phone and raced up stairs.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat?" she called after me. I ignored her. Seven was only an hour and a half away, and I had wasted enough time already.

I took a shower even though I had taken one just that morning. I felt really stupid as I piled a bunch of different shirts and jeans on my bed. I looked them over, trying to match something to anything. It was only six, but I was still dressed with a towel around my waist. I tried putting together the yellow shirt and the black jeans, but ended up not liking it, made me look like a giant bumble bee. I groaned and grabbed whatever. _It wasn't a date_, I repeated to myself. _It was a group outing_. I pulled on a pair of blue striped boxers and then my jeans. I rushed to the bathroom, glancing at the clock across the room. It read: 6:22. Damn, I had spent twenty minutes trying to decide what to wear. I brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair back into my infamous low ponytail at the base of my neck. I checked myself before leaving the room. W_allet, keys, that was everything right_? I closed the door behind me and rushed down to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." I stated. Rachel sat slurping up the noodles into her mouth. She burst into laughter when I entered. I looked down to see my bare chest. _Shit_, I had forgotten my shirt.

"Damn," I raced back to my room and pulled on a white undershirt before I yanked on the red polo. I had to agree, this was the most I've dressed up in a long time. Bella would have had a kick out of that. And for the second time I left my room for good. I didn't even stop to say bye, just headed to the garage. I'd have to take the bike. Bella would also get a trip out of that. I pulled on my black, yellow and blue motorcycle jacket and hopped on, turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, as the bike trembled beneath me. It had been so long since I had rode my bike, the very one that Bella had given me almost three summers ago. The summer I fell in love with her. I wanted to laugh at the irony that I was going to pickup her daughter with it but it just wasn't funny. I pulled out of our drive and headed to the highway. I didn't wear a helmet, there was no need. Nothing would hurt even if I did have an accident. I did bring one though, both Edward and Bella would have a vampire heart attack if I did not have one for Nessie. They really did act like parents sometimes. However I guessed they should, they were parents after all.

I zoomed by the slow traffic and crossed the La Push border into Forks. The Cullens didn't live in town but they weren't far. I glanced at the face clock on the bike's dashboard. I had twelve minutes exactly. I originally wanted to stop to get gas, but I had enough to get to Portland and half way back. I pulled into the hidden street that lead to the Cullen house with five minutes to spare. I didn't want to be late, not that one minute really mattered. But that didn't change to fact that I drove over a hundred up the road to the house, making it in two minutes. I slowed and parked behind her viper and shut off the engine. I kicked out the stand, and jumped off letting the bike lean to the side. I jogged to the door, which swung open before I even tried to knock.

"Hey Jacob," Edward greeted me.

"Edward," I stepped pass him.

"She'll be down in a minute," he said as he closed the door behind me. "She's been up there since you got off the phone. Alice has her." That answered my question.

I stepped in to the living room and surprisingly it was only Bella.

"Emmett and Rosalie are out on there own date," Bella stated from where she was laid out on the couch.

"And Carlisle and Esme are with John and Grace." I nodded. But I had caught what she had said, about the date. _This isn't a date, _I repeated to myself_._

"You look good by the way, Jacob." she grinned. "You clean up nicely," There was a time when I would have died to hear her say those words to me, now I only really appreciated them. I didn't love her any less, just differently.

"Thanks, but this isn't a date Bella, you know better than that." I corrected.

"Oh I know," she continued to smile as she turned to Edward.

"I win," she laughed. Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I didn't have time to ask what was going on, because Alice was announcing Nessie's entrance from the foyer. I unconsciously moved to the hallway, both her parents behind me. At first nothing happened when I spotted Nessie on her decent down the curved staircase, but once she lifted her eyes to look at me, my heart stopped and my hands began to clam. I felt hot, as if it was possible and I suddenly couldn't look away. She was so beautiful with her hair pinned up only to the right side and her bangs flipped up. She wore a royal blue tunic with a gold band under her chest tied in a bow to one side and black tights. On her feet were gold flats, and around her neck and wrist was a gold necklace and two or three bangles. She also had small gold studs in the ears. She didn't even have makeup on, not that she needed it. But the pink shimmer of her lip gloss mesmerized me.

"How do I look?" _What a stupid question_, I thought. She always looked great. She did a 180, showing me every inch of her. That wasn't a good idea, I didn't need a reason for my mind to wonder with her father standing next to me. I didn't dare look at him.

"Doesn't she look great," Alice's voice chimed.

"She's only going to the movies with her friends Alice, not to a club." Bella declared staring at Nessie.

"I can't very well have her looking like a bum off the street, besides tonight is a special night for her." Nessie's pixie like Aunt sang.

"Special, how do you mean special," It was obviously something that Edward didn't know about, for him to have asked.

"It's her first," she grinned at me. " time going to a movies. But none of you answered my question. How does she look?" her eyes still lingered on mine so I answered.

"She looks great." I breathed. It was the truth. Nessie beamed, suppressing my chest. I started to breathe again after a moment and regained control.

"Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded but moved to her parents.

"Bye Mom," she kissed Bella and then kissed father.

"Bye Dad,"

I opened the door for her, letting her pass before I slipped through the front door.

"Jacob," Nessie grabbed my arm as she spotted the bike. Her touch sent shivers up my spine.

"Are we going to ride to your motorcycle?" I nodded. She grinned even more.

"Uh, Jacob don't you want to take the Ferrari. I'll let you drive it," Bella called from the porch. I grinned. Now she wanted to let me drive the Ferrari. I laughed to myself, because it was too bad. I'd never give her the satisfaction now, not tonight.

"No, we'll be okay." I called over my shoulder. I heard Edward snicker and her punch him in the arm.

"Okay Jacob but if anything happens to my baby, I'm really_ am_ going to kill you." I laughed again. Bella could so dramatic when she wanted too.

"Mom!" Nessie called out. "Leave Jacob alone. You're the one who gave him the bike in the first place." then she turned to me and whispered.

"Can I drive?"

"No," her mother called, and I joined Edward's laughter. Edward was taking this way to well, he must know something that we didn't.

"I think we should take this one step at a time." I got on and she was one step behind me. I ignored the way her inner thighs rubbed against my sides.

"Here," I handed her the helmet. She pulled in on silently and I started to engine. I didn't look back at her. She probably looked cute in it though. She waved to her parents as I backed up out of the driveway.

"Have fun, have her home by ten," I heard Bella exclaim.

"Yeah right, Bella. Be realistic." I spoke over the engine.

"Jacob I'm not joking," she took a step off porch. I just laughed again. She could catch us if she wanted too, but she wasn't going to even try.

"JACOB!"

Nessie slipped her arms around me. _That_ I couldn't ignore. My heart rate picked up as I pulled away from the house. Her grip tighten when we hit the main road. I felt her lay her head on my back, and I smiled. As nervous as I had been I had only relaxed when she did that.

It took thirty minutes to get to Portland, and would have taken less if I didn't have to slow down for the cops a couple of times. But we finally got to the theatre. We would have gone to the one in downtown Forks but that one hadn't been showing Batman. We met up with the group outside, apparently they had been waiting on us, with Embry and Quil just arriving.

"Took you forever," It would be Embry who would have something smart to say after dragging us all the way out here. Nessie had immediately run to Kim and Bri. There was another girl there but I didn't recognized her.

"It's Kim's cousin. Tara," Jared stated reading my eyes.

"Oh," I didn't really care. Not to be rude but she was nothing compared to Nessie.

We had just gotten our tickets and were heading into the dark room when I noticed that Tara and Aidin weren't following us.

"Where are they going?" Nessie followed my stare.

"Oh, the movies sold out."

"What do you mean sold out." I looked up and realized that everyone had broken off into groups. Some how only Quil, Embry, Bri, Nessie and I had gotten tickets to see Batman and Kim and Jared had already planned to see another, but Aidin and Kim's cousin, Tara whom looked nothing like Kim, were heading to see Iron man.

"It's okay, they'll be fine." Quil added. I wasn't sure how I felt leaving Tara with Aidin, half vampire or not alone...in the dark. But I didn't have a choice, but if she came up missing we were going to have a huge problem. And again I kind of wish that he would slip up, so I'd have a reason to kill him before spring break. This way Renesmee couldn't hate me for it. But that was only wishful hoping, not reality.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I'm taking extra precautions to editing the chapters, and though it will take long to get them to you I think it will make reading better and easier. Thanks to everyone who offer to edit for me, it was really nice. And thanks to those who continue to review and encourage me. To those who have written me those hateful reviews, I thank you too. I never claimed to be a professional in anyway. I do this fun, it's what I love to do. I have already excepted that not everyone will like it, not everyone liked the original books so. But it's okay if you don't like it and it's okay to tell that you me that you don't. It's your opinion and thats how I see it, so if you wrote that stuff to hurt me, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it didn't work. I'll continue this story and keep writing. I don't do it for you, I do it for me so you can kick rocks. NEways, I just had to get that off my chest. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it only gets better. More twist and more drama... hehehe.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Renesmee

* * *

I loved everything about the movie theater. The buttery smell when you first walk in, the crowd of other teens rushing about trying to get to there movie on time. I even enjoyed the movie. I sat in between Jacob and Briann, my eyes completely glued to the large screen. I wasn't even sure I was blinking, not that anyone would notice in the dark. I had purchased a large tub of the buttery popcorn which I hadn't even realize that I had been picking at. But the best part about it was that Jacob sat next to me, but I was so into the movie that I didn't really think about how close we really were in the dark room until I reached for my drink and my hand brushed against his arm. My face grew hot and I pulled back automatically as if I had been hit by lightening. He had apologized but the words were stuck down in my gut. I only nodded and kept my eyes on the movie, which I was no longer paying attention too, and didn't for the last twenty minutes. I didn't care, though. I was surprised at how different he looked tonight. Even different from when I saw him at school. He looked good, _really_ good. Red was most definitely his color against his dark skin. I had wanted to tell him so the moment I saw him, but I was so nervous. The ride up here was invigorating. I breathed him in as the wind blew his scent at me, and for a moment it over whelmed me. I laid my head on his back which didn't help any but it did make me happy. I didn't understand how I had missed all of this before. His looks, his smell, they were all appealing to me in a way I didn't even know how to describe. And for a moment I had actually thought about sinking my teeth into him. That was what made me rush straight to Kim and Bri when we had arrived. I had to get away from him, to breathe some 'clean' air. I was so distorted. I couldn't ever remember a more recent time when Jacob had smelt so appealing to me that I actually wanted to drink his blood. And though I wasn't poisonous to him, I could never even think about hurting him.

The movie ended and we met everyone else in the lobby, Quil and Embry trailing us talking about the movie and how great it was. Jacob, much to my delight never left my side and I wasn't sure it had something to do with my parents. Was he being guardian wolf again?

"How did you like it?" Kim rushed to us. I smiled.

"It was really good," I answered. Bri nodded in agreement.

"Exciting!" I added.

"Good, we saw Pineapple Express, it was okay. " she shrugged. "I saw it mainly because Jared wanted to see it. Last time I dragged him to see 27 Dresses so I owned him one."

" I saw that," Bri added. " It was funny, I love her, the girl from Grey's Anatomy,"

"Yeah, she was great in-Oh I think their calling us." We glanced over and sure enough Jared and Kim's cousin were waving for us the join them. They were ready to say good bye. It was already 12:37 and everyone had class in the morning. Kim, Tara and Jared left in his truck, and I waved to Bri as Embry walked her to her car on the far end of the parking lot. I strolled next to Jacob my eyes rising to gaze up at the semi-full moon that lit up the sky. It was so pretty, it gave me a strange feeling as I walked next to him.

"So you had fun," The words came out slow, unsure and I turned to look at him.

"I had so much fun, thank you." The nervous feeling took over again. And I knew I'd probably be sweating bullets if I was able too. My body temperature never rose high enough to actually trigger the reaction, though sometimes it felt like it did.

"Your welcome," He was so casual about it. But it wasn't his voice but his body language that gave me the feeling that he might have been just as nervous as I was. This surprised me.

I didn't now when we reached his bike but when he moved to hand me the helmet I shook my head and surprisingly he didn't protest, just strapped it to the back of the bike. He slipped on and I got on using his shoulder to balance myself, not because I needed it but it felt like the right thing to do. My hands automatically hugged me to him as he pushed the bike out of the parking spot.

"Hold on," he spoke over his shoulder. I tightened my grip, as we sped off. It wasn't more than a couple miles, before it began to rain. It's wasn't a drizzle either. They were some serious droplets, but it wasn't a nuisance to be getting rained on. It was actually quite refreshing. I leaned away and tilted my head back letting the rain and wind sting my face.

"Are you okay back there," he called over the noise as we sped pass a car on the open highway.

"Yep," I grinned more to myself. I was always okay with him.

"Okay but were going to have to take a little detour,"

"Okay," I continued to let the rain hit me. My hair and clothes were soaked through and through, but I didn't care because Alice wasn't going to let me wear them ever again anyways.

A couple of minutes later we pulled into the only open gas station and he parked at the closest pump to the building. I stood up and he got off behind me. He turned to me and I could see humor in his eyes.

"What?" I eyed him.

"You look like a drowned cat," He snickered. My jaw fell open before I punched his arm. It was the first time that he had hinted that I was less than perfect. It was kind of nice.

"Do not?" I laughed.

"I know, wait here. I have to go pay inside." But he didn't move, only continue to look me over. Then he pulled off his jacket and then his red shirt.

"Put this on," he handed both to me.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Nessie," he began. I didn't move. I didn't want to wear it. If I did what would he have? Although I did notice his white now see-through under shirt that clung to his chest. He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over my head and pulled my hands through the arms holes before I could even protest. I felt like a child again but in a much different way, a more mature way. It was hard to explain the feeling that lay in my abdomen.

"There, was that so bad?" He questioned. The shirt was huge on me. It was even longer than the shirt-dress I had on. And the sleeve met in the middle of my forearm but it was warm from his body and it smelt strongly like him. I smiled unconsciously.

"Now wait here and try not to get kidnapped," he grinned as he walked away.

"As if," I muttered.

It was then a car full of overly loud kids our age, well with me as the exception as I was only really a year and half old, pulled next to the pump across from me. Two of them were hanging out the back windows and the radio was blaring out of the little black four door car. The guy in the drivers seat got out and went around the other side to the pump when the other guy in the passenger seat got out and moved slightly wobbly to the station. The other two continued to yell, more like howl out the window until one of them finally spotted me. I was leaning against the bike, wet but not cold.

"Hey," the one closest one to me yelled, like we weren't just several feet from each other. His hair was dark and spiked in every direction possible.

"Your pretty," he called again, this time opening the door. He slipped and almost fell on the pavement. His friend in the back seat laughed loudly, not really concerned for him. The driver continued to pump gas. He actually looked annoyed and also like the only one who was able to stand up straight. The guy who tripped, caught himself on the door and stood up as straight as he could. A breeze blew in and I could smell them, there blood and something else. Smelt a lot like the things Carlisle used to sterilize his medical instruments whenever I visited him at the hospital. Alcohol, it was called, I had heard of it. He took a slow, unsteady steps towards me.

"What's a thing like you doing all the way out here by herself," he stood before me, a little too close if you asked me. I didn't answer, but it was quite funny. I wasn't alone, and even if I was I could take care of myself. They had no idea that initially they would be my prey.

"Damn, your sexy as hell. Where are you from?" His words were slurred and I continued to smirk at him.

"Dave," the driver called. "Can't you see she's not interested in you man, leave her alone."

"What?" Dave whirled around to look at his friend, almost falling again. This time I reached out to steady him. I'd hate for him to fall and cut himself in front of me. I had the blood craving under control but I was still a vampire and blood tempted by it non-the-less.

"See, I knew she'd come around." he swung his arm around my shoulder, and immediately I froze.

"But you didn't answer my question, what's a thing like you doing all the way out here by your self," his face was way too close and his breathe smelt bad, heavy with liquor. I was struggling to keep him standing, without breaking him that is because all I wanted to do was throw him as far away from me as possible.

"She's not, she's with me," it was a familiar voice, and I was so happy to hear it.

Then Dave was no longer on me and I was pressed to something hard. I looked up into Jacobs face, his eyes glued to the group behind me. I could feel him shaking beneath me and his expression told me that he was trying very hard to stay in control.

"What's your problem dude," Dave yelled. I turned in Jacob's grip to look at them. Dave was stumbling back to his car. I could see the horror on all of there faces. Jacob was big guy. There was no doubting that, and right now he had the 'I-will-beat-the-crap-out-of -you' look. The driver had finished at the pump and the guy returned to the car pushing Dave into the backseat.

"Let's get out of here," one said and they pulled away. We watched them leave before I turned back to Jacob.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Sometimes I believed that Jacob forgot that I was a vampire but I nodded anyways.

"I'm fine, really!" He released me and rubbed his forehead. "I should have never left you alone." I rolled my eyes. He always blamed himself even if it wasn't his fault and I wished just for that second that he could see that he was more like my Dad than he would ever want to believe.

"Jacob, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. He didn't hurt me, I wasn't even scared." I touched his arm, he was still trembling.

"Jake calm down. Please!" He relaxed a little, but not much.

"I was so close…" he didn't have to finish, I knew what he was talking about. He was so close to killing them, though I didn't believe that Jake had it in his heart to kill any one, besides vampires. He moved around to the pump side and began to pump gas into the bike. It hadn't stopped raining so I let him think in silence until he returned the pump to it's place.

"Feeling better?" I grinned. It did the trick.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." I got on after him and we raced home. The rain hadn't let up any as we pulled into my drive. I climbed off first, Jacobs large shirt plastered to me. He shook himself where he stood before me.

"You look like a dog," I laughed before I shook myself. It was pointless because it was still raining so we didn't rush to the door, we were already wet.

"I probably look really bad." I stated pulling my hair to one side to wring it out. Pointless once again.

"Yeah," he laughed again. "And your mothers going to blame me for that too," he shook his head again, water hitting me.

"Stop it," I giggled. It felt like we had reverted back to the days we use to actually play together. I didn't know how much I missed it until just now.

"Not like you can get any wetter." He reminded me. We both stopped and eyed each other. I knew he was up to no good when his smile disappeared and a evil grin took over. I took off towards the house, Jacob right on my heels. He chased me until we burst through the door, laughing and giggling.

"I win," I cheesed.

"Whatever," he voiced with an ' I let you win' attitude. I knew he had. I had always liked to be chased and he was better at it, being a wolf and all. Chasing vampires was in his blood.

"Where have you been?" My mother flew down the stairs, my father not far behind.

"Sorry Bella, we had to stop for gas." Jacob explained, his muscles going rigid as he remembered the incident that had occurred there. I touched him arm, reminding him to breathe. I glanced to my father, who continued to hold a calm expression. More that often I was glad that it was my dad who was the mind reading parent. He smiled at my thought. But my father couldn't fool me me. He knew what had happened at the station and I would probably hear about that later. He nodded inconspicuously.

"Look, your all wet, I would be angry if she was able to get sic…" my mom looked me over. "…and why are you wearing his clothes?" Neither of us answered, we only smiled to both of my parents.

"So did you like it," Alice flooded into the room, her presence momentarily distracting my mother. We didn't move from the front door, we didn't want to ruin Esme's carpet as puddles formed at our feet.

"Best day of my life," I broadcasted, my smile never leaving my face.

"Great," She disappeared. "Gets even better, though." she uttered under her breath. She must have seen something, because I didn't understand what she meant.

"Well, I better get going, my dad-" Jacob said from beside me. I turned to him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I wiped a drop if water out of my eye. I tried to concentrate on that and not how good he looked with his wet hair dripping into his eyes.

"Yeah, bye Nessie, see ya Bells, Edward." My parents nodded to him before he slipped out the door. I watched him as he closed the door behind him. Then I suddenly swung the door open and raced after him before my brain could come to it's senses. He hadn't even made it to the stairs off the pouch.

"Jake wait," I called. He turned surprised. But it was I who surprised myself when I jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for everything," I whispered in his ear and then I flew back into the house, then leaning against the closed door I smiled to myself. _Definitely best day of my life._

* * *

Jacob

* * *

I emerged from my bathroom after a long and well over due shower in a pair of boxers, my hands running a towel over my damp hair. I hadn't finished my homework, and I was just too distracted, not the mention tired to even try right now. I threw the towel over the back of my desk chair and slipped into my bed. I folded my hands behind my head, but not before I unconsciously touched the spot were Nessie had kissed me. It felt red hot under my finger tips. I hadn't moved for a long time when she had done it, and it had taken me twice as long to walk across the large lawn to my bike. My heart had stopped and I wasn't even sure for a moment that I was still alive. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven. Maybe.

I stared up at the ceiling, the only light coming from my bed side lamp. My mom had decorated the room and it hadn't changed much since she had died. I touched my cheek again before I switched off the lamp. I lay in the darken room, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light almost immediately. I turned over on my side to face the wall. She had kissed me, cheek or not it was a kiss. But the thing was that she had kissed me a hundred times before. This shouldn't have been any different. But it was. It was all I could think about on the way home, all I could think about in the shower, all I could think about now. The feeling of her soft lips to my skin and the warm whisper in my ear. It had sent a different feeling of electricity through out my body, much different from when she did it when she was 'quote-on-quote' younger.

Much different to the anger I had felt when I saw that guys arm around her as I was coming out of the gas station. I had moved without thinking about it, and if anyone had been pay any attention to me they would have seen me fly across the parking lot to grab the boys hand. I had made out what he was asked her.

"_But you didn't answer my question, what's a thing like you doing all the way our here by here self," _

I was sure I had hurt him, because my grip had tighten around his wrist. He'd be bruised in the morning.I smiled at the thought. He was lucky though, because I had wanted to break it. But instead I calmed myself enough to answer his question.

"She's not, she's with me," I had to stop myself from flinging him half way into the street but instead I threw off his arm from around her shoulders. I knew that Nessie could handle her self, but I was here to make sure she'd never have too. I had promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt, that included myself. I wasn't doing a very good job myself, because I was always hurting her when ever Aidin came around. Yeah he was cooler than before but I still couldn't bring myself to accept him. She didn't like the feeling of having to choose between us though, but I had always thought the choice should have been easy for her. And even now I knew I was being selfish and stupid, she had other friends beside me. I just had to get over it. Yeah someday.

I had continued to fight against the natural instinct to shift as I pulled Nessie to my chest. It was the best I could to do to stay in control. Her warmth, her smell calmed me, more than I would have initially realized. Drunken bastards were lucky I let them drive off.

My eyes began to close, I was more tired than usual. This whole thing had drained me completely so I let sleep take over, after all there was always tomorrow. And the sooner tomorrow came, the sooner I could see her face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Extra editing takes time though so... I hope you enjoyed another chapter, I'll try to have the next one out soon. Review Please. Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Renesmee

* * *

It was Friday, my last day for finals and even though we had no midterms for Gym, we meaning Bri and I, still had to play an intense game against Ashley and her crew. But as always Ryan played on my team. I had hoped that things would have worked out more smoothly for Bri and her brother if they could play together but there was no such luck. I didn't interfere though, it wasn't my place. We were just overjoyed, because tomorrow was the first day of spring break and the day after that would be the start of our official vacation. We had finalized the plans at lunch, where I noticed that nothing had changed because of last night. I had felt a little awkward when I first saw Jacob in Math but I soon got over it when the test began. After Gym, I said goodbye to Bri and Kim and headed straight home. I had promised to spend as much time as possible with my parents before I'd go missing for a week. There were a few clouds and low rumbles of thunder as I pulled in behind my mother's Guardian and got out of the car. I hadn't even realized it was suppose to rain. I ran across the lawn at full speed, throwing the door open.

"Hello," I called, dropping my bag in the usual spot near the door. I walked into the living room, it was empty. I felt a low tremble from the backyard and noticed the glass door was open. I stepped outside to find my mother, Esme and Rosalie seated under a large umbrella attached to the round patio table.

"Hey," I announced again. They turned to me as if they hadn't heard me enter. I looked out into the large backyard, where the rest of the family, Alice being to only girl, were kicking what I was sure was suppose to be a soccer ball, around. The back yard was large and totally flat, unlike the large field that we played base ball in which answered my question of why they were playing here instead of there. I laughed as Emmett dove head first into the ball, which wasn't a ball at all but two steel bowls welded together, then landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"What's going on?" I sat down next to Grandma Esme, though I never called her that. She didn't look like a grandma at all.

"Alice complained that she was getting tired of baseball, so here we are." she smiled.

"It looks fun," I giggled again, as my dad bypassed Jaspers defenses. I made out the teams, and apparently it was Edward and Alice against Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. That isn't fair, I thought. But then realized it was more fair than anything, the physic and the mind reader on one team against three other players. I stood.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked, watching me pull my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"I'm going to play," I nodded toward the so called field.

"I don't think you should," she began.

"Mom, you're letting me go down to the Lake, but I can't play a game of soccer," I laughed as I kicked off my flats. She didn't answer, so I took her silence as a yes. I ran toward the field barefoot. I wasn't worried, nothing would hurt me.

"Can I play?" I asked interrupting the kick off. My dad eyed me suspiciously then nodded, obviously I'd be joining his team.

"Are you sure you want to play with the big kids, Nessie?" Emmett voiced bouncing the ball on his knee. It made a dull cracking sound. " I won't go easy on you just because you're Bella's kid."

"You better not hurt my baby," My mother called out. I didn't pay attention to her.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose." I smirked, grabbing the ball from him. It was our turn to kick off as they had made the last point.

He shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I smiled and dropped the ball to my feet, it didn't even touch the ground before I dribbled it around him. He laughed and was on my tail.

The game lasted until after sun down. We won.

"Because Edward kept reading my mind," Emmett stated after I had given my dad and Alice a high five. But that hadn't been the case, we were just better, Alice had voiced.

"That was fun," I said returning from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"And tiring," I added as I fell to the floor in front of the couch where my mother was curled up in my father's arms. They were whispering back and front, but I didn't care enough to listen to them. Esme and Carlisle had disappeared upstairs and Emmett was still fuming in the corner next to Jasper which in turn made Jasper upset because of Emmett's unstable emotions. Rosalie typed away at the computer, rolling her eyes whenever Emmett would ask her something about the game, like she had been paying attention while Alice sat sketching away at her notepad in the one seater, legs hanging over one of the arms. She had a vision of a new outfit for me while we had been playing and she wanted to have it done before I left for my trip.

"Are we still going to see Grandpa Charlie tomorrow?"

"Yes," My mother nodded. "It's been a while. He's mad at me for not bringing you over more." It had only been a week, a while considering he lived only lived fifteen minutes away. Well that depended on who was driving. But it wasn't like he was lonely, not with Sue coming over everyday and everything. We heard a low ringing and I jumped up. My cell phone was still in my bag. I placed the glass cup down on a side table and rushed to answer it. I had it before the first ring was over. I was getting faster, more like the rest of the family. I realized that today during the game. Either my family had slowed down for me or I was now able to keep up with them. I must get it from my dad who was the fastest in the group and from my mother who wasn't far behind. I looked to see who was calling then pressed the call button on the touch screen.

"Hey Kim," I smiled unknowingly.

"Hey Ness, Bri's on the other line."

"Hey Bri," I included.

No one paid attention to me as I settled back on the floor, lying down this time.

"We just called to talk about the finals." Bri answered.

"I'm so glad it's over." I said, staring at the details of the ceiling.

"Yeah when you're a genius like you, you don't have to worry about stuff like that." Bri said.

I laughed because I wasn't a genius, I was a vampire. Kim caught my humor because she burst into a low snicker.

"Yeah, but forget about that," Kim said. "I can't wait till Sunday."

"I know," Bri inserted. "What are you guys doing tomorrow though,"

"I'm going to see some family tomorrow," I said. It wasn't a lie, just not the specific truth.

"What about you Kim?" Bri voiced.

"I'm spending the day with my mom," She didn't sound happy, but neither did she sound upset.

"Great! Every one has something to do but me." Bri stated and I could almost hear her frown.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I kind of don't want to be here this weekend. Ryan is coming over to spend time with mom." Bri sounded disgusted.

"Don't you want to see your brother?" Kim asked.

I rolled unto my stomach and began flipping through one of Alice's fashion magazines that lay on the floor.

"Do you even have to ask?" Briann sighed just as a thought occurred. I turned to my dad. He smiled. My mother asked what had happened and he explained too fast for human ears but I picked up on it, something that I had always found difficult before.

She turned to me, concerned.

"It'll be alright, don't worry Bella." Alice muttered, her eyes never leaving her pad, hand still dashing across the page in a blur.

I grinned as I sat up.

"How about you spend the night here tomorrow?"

"Really?" Both Bri and Kim sound surprised.

"Yeah, it's okay with my cousins, and I'm sure my Aunt and Uncle won't mind."

"Okay, I'll ask my mom. Be right back." Now it was just Kim and I on the line.

"Is that really okay," Kim asked, worry dripping from her tone.

"Don't worry, were vegetarians remember," She laughed just as Bri returned.

"She says it's okay, but can you come get me, moms planned to be gone the half the day."

"Okay, I'll come get you before dinner. I really want some pizza,"

"Pizza again, Nessie. " Kim laughed. "You and Aidin sure love the stuff," I nodded even though I knew that neither one of them could see me.

"Fine but only because I haven't had it since last week." Bri informed.

"Thanks,"

"We'll I got to go, I'm not even half done packing," Kim breathed.

"Me neither," Bri chuckled.

I sighed, "Procrastinators," I laughed.

"Whatever, Nessie. Bye,"

"Bye, Briann,"

"Bye," Kim stated.

"Bye," I hung up the phone, falling back unto the carpet.

I got up early the next morning, and got dressed to go see my mom's dad. Both of my parent came with me although I was more than capable of going on my own. They did let me drive separately though, seeing as I had to pick up Briann when I was done. Carlisle and Esme had been more than happy to hear that Bri would be coming over. They were just glad that they hadn't scared her away, which was quiet the opposite effect. Bri loved my family even though she had only met them once before. She just couldn't get over the idea of them, but she always remembered more than anything that they were kind to her and they seemed to love each other. How she had picked up on that with only one meeting still amazed me.

We spent the entire day with Charlie, and we left shortly before five. I split up from my parents who were on there way to the grocery store. I had found out that there was this thing called frozen pizza and I had stocked the entire house with them, but that was a week ago. So while I retrieved Bri, they said they'd pick up some food. Besides, it was good to be seen shopping once in while before people began to notice that they never bought any groceries, but still seemed to be alive and well. I called Bri and told her that I was on my way. I pulled up in front of her house twenty minutes later. She came rushing out and I waved to her mom in the door way. She threw her bags in the trunk, then slipped into the passengers seat.

"Let's go," She seemed rushed.

"What? Did something happen?" I put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway. She nodded back toward her house. Ryan stood in the door, waving to me. I waved back then pulled away.

"He kept interrogating me about were we were going this Sunday?" I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of my vision. "Like I'd tell him," I only shook my head from side to side.

"You need to just forgive him. He's really not that bad,"

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps saying." I laughed. I felt very fortunate to have her as a friend, and we got along so well. She was slowly bringing me out of my box, I wasn't as shy as I once was, but then again I wasn't really sure if I had ever been shy in the first place. I always had a way with people, so it was hard to tell. But suddenly the radio switched songs, and Taylor Swifts 'Love Story' filled the car. Bri turned it up.

"I love this song. I don't really like country but this song is really good." I understood her, because I was like that, though I listened to almost everything. Bri described it as we were Rock Hip Pop girls. I hadn't understood what that meant at the time until she explained that we favored Rock, Pop and Hip-Hop the most. She began to sing along.

" and I was crying on the stair case, begging you please don't go---Oh I brought my CDs, I burnt like twelve more for the trip."

"Great, so did Kim," I spoke sarcastically.

She laughed. All this talk about the trip got me excited and we began to discuss our plans for spring break. She was hoping to find a cute guy to hang out with, but why would she want that when there were so many guys coming with us. I, on the other hand, didn't care. I just wanted to have the time of my life. She didn't believe me when I told her I had never had a spring break before, actually she just laughed, alot.

When we arrived at my house, I helped Bri get her stuff from the trunk.

"Hey what about the pizza," she asked as we walked toward the front door, each holding a duffle bag over a shoulder. I shrugged.

"I changed my mind, My Da- brother's going to make dinner tonight." She beamed.

"Good-looking and can cook. Bella is so lucky," She swooned. She had no idea that she was actually speaking about my dad. I was so glad I couldn't read minds.

"Yes she is," I whispered to myself, before pushing open the door.

"Don't you ever lock your door," she asked stepping in behind me.

"No, do you see where live? They'd have to find the house first in order to break in, and then they'd have to face Emmett." She shuddered at the thought, and we laughed. We dropped her bags were I usually put my book bag. The house was already filled with the fragrance of my next favorite food, spaghetti. I turned to the dinning room when I heard a soft hum of voices.

"There you are," I said as I entered, Bri close on my heels. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were hovering over a globe of the world. I couldn't make out what was being said, before they turned to me. Obviously they weren't hiding anything from me, because I was pretty sure that they had heard me turn down the lone street that lead to our house.

"Hello," Esme greeted us.

"Hi everyone," Bri stated robotic-like from beside me, her eyes glazed over. I nudged her in the arm and she snapped out of it.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night. My mother says thank you as well."

"It's never a problem, your welcome here anytime." Carlisle added using his warm smile to help calm her. It helped when Bri returned the gesture.

"Where's, um, Edward and Bella?" I said. Just when I thought I was getting use to referring to my parents by their first names, I was back at the beginning.

"In the kitchen," Esme answered, before they turned back toward the globe. We must be taking a trip or something. I pulled Bri to the kitchen archway, but stopped just as I had entered. My father had my mother pinned to the fridge, with a spoon full of what looked to be ground beef.

"Just try it," he insisted. "You made me do it, remember," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, I had heard the tale.

"Sometimes I wonder who's really older, you or me?" I joked as I brushing pass them to sit at the breakfast bar on a high stool. Bri laughed beside me.

"Hey guys," My dad released my mom and returned to stirring the pan of meat.

"Hello," Bri grinned. She was trying not to stare at my dad, but was not successful in the least. He was dazzling her, as my mother called it. She came and occupied the other stool next to me. I turned to her.

"Are we going somewhere?" She glanced at my dad then back at me. " I saw Carlisle and the others looking at a map."

"Maybe," My mother shrugged. There was something she wasn't telling me. Most likely something 'vampire' so I dropped it.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" My Dad added. I shrugged.

"We have to get up early tomorrow so we most likely won't be staying up too late," I smiled at the mention of tomorrow. It was the day I had been looking forward to since I had heard of it.

My parents played a great part in getting Bri to relax as we ate dinner, which was unbelievable as always. She had only asked why they didn't eat, but my dad responded causally that they had eaten earlier. She nodded and continued to devour the spaghetti. She told us, mostly babbling on like she always did, about how her brother had arrived earlier to annoy her socks off and how she had wished she could have left sooner. I apologized, but she only laughed it off saying that it wasn't my fault that she couldn't stand her brother and that she was happy that she was here now and not there. After we were done, my dad had pushed us out of the kitchen, mainly Bri when she had insisted on doing the dishes. He wouldn't hear of it. Who would have thought my dad was such a home-body? We entered the living room to find the furniture pushed to the corners of the room, and a large space filled with blankets and comforters in the middle. Alice, I thought just as she came bouncing in dressed in a pair of pajamas, her short hair pulled in two pigtails, well as much as possible that is.

"I figured if we were going to do this, we might as well do it right," I didn't understand what this meant until I noticed the pile of boxes in her hands. I recognized one as her make up box. I turned to Bri, just as she glanced over at me. When she grinned I turned back to Alice, who was already setting up a station.

"Now get changed, so we can get started."

We raced upstairs to my dads old room which held a certain level of nostalgia for me. The last time I had been up here was the day I had grown beyond all reason. I smiled as I entered, flipping on the lights for Bri's sake. We took turns taking a shower, then returned dressed in the matching PJ sets that Alice had laid out for us. They were simple cotton tank top and Capri set, but I had the blue one as it was my favorite color while Bri wore the pink pair. We entered the family room to find both Alice and Rosalie waiting on us.

"Finally," Alice's face lit up before she patted the cushioned area beside her. I noticed the rest of the family was nowhere to be found, probably on a night hunt near the Canadian border. We sat down, as Alice went through the list of activities she had planned. No wonder my mother wasn't around, she had scheduled a deep sea face mask during a Mani Pedi, then we'd play with each others hair, most likely them playing with ours and then there was a movie if we were still up for it. Before I knew it, we had the dark green mask on our faces as Alice worked on my toes and Rose sat over Bri's fingers. I was pretty sure that Bri was having a blast because she couldn't seem to stop smiling or laughing as Alice and Rosalie surprisingly shared funny stories about the rest of the family, mostly about my mom. I enjoyed it because I got hear more about her while she was still human. Kim had called to check up on us and to mention that everyone would be over by ten. They wanted to get there by three, something about an early check-in. It wasn't until earlier the next morning that we had fallen asleep, then a few hours later, I rolled over to find the sun in my eyes. I groaned and turned over, stretching unconsciously. It was Sunday I remembered. Today was the day. I yawned and turned over unto my back this time. SUNDAY! My eyes flew open and I grabbed my cell phone from underneath my pillow. It read 9:13. Crap! I crawled over to Bri's sleeping form.

"Bri," I called. When she didn't move I called her name again, louder this time. I also added a couple of pokes into the side of her face with my finger.

"Come on Bri, wake up. It's Sunday." I hoped the mention of the day would have the same effect it had had on me. It didn't.

"Wake up!" I began to shake her violently, but not hard enough to kill her. I was shocked that it didn't seem to matter much. No wonder she was always racing to get to school on time.

"Just a little longer," she mumbled fanning her hand back and front.

"Did you hear me? IT'S SUNDAY!" It was silent for a moment before her eyes flew open and she was on her feet. She was pretty fast for a human, I had to give her that.

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I DID!" I said getting to my feet.

Luckily my aunt's were ready to ambush us as soon as our eyes were open. They had our hair done and us dressed in twenty minutes. It would have been less, but they had to work at human speed. When we got to the kitchen our breakfast was waiting on us. I kissed my dad and turned to enjoy the hot pancakes and bacon he had prepared. I glanced at the watch around my wrist. Ten minutes till ten. We had this in the bag.

My dad and Emmett had already pack up the truck with the camping gear. Emmett handed over the keys to his truck grinning widely. Well technically it wasn't a truck, it was more like a tank. He had up and traded his truck a couple weeks ago for the new Hummer Cr6. And it was huge.

"If you wreck it, which I'm hoping you will, I'm calling for a rematch on that bogus soccer game." He had said. I rolled my eyes, not quite believing he was still upset about it.

"Sure, but we'll just win again," I assured him. Jared arrived with his four door pickup along with Kim, Tara whom we had invited at the last moment, just to even out the sexes a little more, not that it mattered to me. Also Aidin came with them, something that Jacob was still uncomfortable with. Would he never get over this? Did he not understand that Aidin was like a brother to me. He had nothing to be jealous of, as Kim and Bri had put it, he was way more important to me. Speaking of Jacob, he was late, as well as Embry and Quil, who had almost decided not to come because he wanted to stay with Claire. But Claire, at the tender age of three wasn't as selfish as he had hoped. She had given him 'permission' to come with us, one that he halfheartedly took. They arrived soon enough, Jacob explained that Quil had slept in and Embry was late coming to get them. It was then I realized that I hadn't seen or spoken to Jacob in two days. It was a first for us. I was use to talking to Jacob everyday, if not seeing him everyday. I had really missed him and I momentarily reverted back to my old ways when I jumped into his arms as soon as he emerged from Embry's Honda. He seemed just as relieved to see me.

We were all packed and both trucks loaded, when I turned back to where my parents gazed at us just beyond the porch. My mother still held her grim expression, the same one she had had all morning. I closed the small gap between us and my mother only pouted her lips. I sighed.

"Jacob will you please assure Bella that I will be okay" I asked as Bri, Embry and Seth climbed into the back seat of Emmett's enormous truck. Jacob leaned against the side of the black hummer, his arms folded over his chest, a quirky grin on his lips.

"I'm going to be fine." I repeated as I hugged her tightly.

"It's not your safely I'm worried about. Jacob knows I will kill him if anything happens to you. I'm really going to miss you." I stared into her amber eyes, light from the hunt last night.

"Mom, if you don't want-," she was making me sad to be leaving.

"Don't worry about her. I'll make sure to keep her busy." My dad grinned.

"She won't even know you're gone." I smiled and leaped into my dads arms.

"Thanks. Bye. I love you." I sighed and pulled back, then jogging to the truck. I threw the keys to Jacob.

"You drive," After all, it only made sense.

* * *

Okay so I reedited this chapter and I hope It's better. Sorry about that, still I hoped you liked it and are excited about the next chapter. It's about to get even more interesting... Please Review, I need the encouragement. Thanks... And once again sorry about any errors, I had midterms this week and studying 7 chapter on medical terminology is not easy so it was hard to even try to edit. I did my best.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

* * *

I watched as they pulled away from the house, until they drove down the long street, then disappeared out of my view. I lingered there, frozen in the same spot for what seemed like an eternity. Edward stood still beside me, only his thumb rubbing small circles upon my hand.  "Bella," he whispered, "Let's go inside". I didn't move, I didn't want too. This was the first time that I had couldn't feel her. Even when she was at school, it was different. I had known she was at school. Now she was between here and there, so far away from me. I missed her already. The hollow void that once held my heart tightened. If I still needed to breathe I would have been gasping for air, never finding relief. As her mother, I didn't want to hold her back. I _wanted_ her to experience life. I just hadn't counted on it being so hard, or so soon. I turned to look at Edward, my eyes mirroring everything I felt. He slowly pulled me into his arms. Somehow Edward's simple embrace made me feel safe, hopeful and powerless at the same time. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but no one seemed to notice, much less care as they continued about their business. Only one year ago we had walked down the isle, had a child then stood against the Volturi to protect her. Had I really ever doubted that I could be happy this way? If I had, I was wrong. I had everything. Everything that mattered to me and so much more. I had married the man that I loved and could not live without. I was the mother to the most beautiful and amazing daughter in the world.  She would be okay, I told myself.  I would be okay.

 "Let's go inside," I repeated and in one swift motion he dipped down and scooped me into his arms. He took me to the couch and sat down, never releasing me from his grasp. 

"Do you mind if I just hold you?" He asked. It felt like we were back to our old selves, when I was still mortal. I curled closer to him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder, breathing him in. In the background I could hear voices, but I tuned them out. At that moment it was just Edward and I. Closing my eyes for a moment, I was relaxed enough to fall asleep. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping the rhythm steady. The ability to dream, to close my eyes and drift away, this was the one thing Edward and I missed from my former life. I missed the ability to dream about him, to dream about us. But it didn't matter, because dreams weren't real, this was. The neutral warmth of his skin beneath his clothes was real, the sweet scent that tickled my nose was real. The feeling of pure happiness that overwhelmed me as I sat, cradled in his arms. Yes, this was real as well, and I would trade a thousand dreams for one day with Edward. 

"So would I."  I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't even meant to push out my shield, to let him read my thoughts but it was becoming so easy now. I tilted my chin towards him, and stared into his golden eyes from last night's hunt. If it was possible for him to be more handsome, it would be a sin. There were no words to describe this moment. No words to describe the feeling of his lips touching mine ever so slightly.  No words at all.

* * *

 **Jacob** 

* * *

  I sat back, relaxed, one hand on the stirring wheel. The new car smell still lingered in the leather interior. Damn vampires and there millions of vampire money. They got a new car every week it seemed. As for us, except for Embry, with his mom owning her own business, had to settle for the old and the used. Something that Bella and I no longer had in common. She had her own share of high end cars now. She had even recently tried to bribe me with one. I guess this was just another difference between our species, screaming that it could never work, wolf and vampire. But we made it work every day. All we needed was a compromise. That compromise now sat beside me. Both human and vampire, I turned to Nessie who was grinning to herself, as she stared out the window watching the cars flash by. She was more excited about this trip than anyone else. I could tell and understood why. My gaze returned to the road ahead. How would Nessie and I make it work when the time came? _If_ that time came. Nothing for us was certain, except the fact that I would love her till the end of time. That I would do anything for her. I saw her glance at me and I turned to gaze at her once again. 

"What?" I asked. She had looked at me as if I had called her name. Like she could read my mind, hopefully I hadn't been thinking out loud. I had the tendency to speak my mind at the wrong moments.  "Nothing," she shook her head. She turned her attention to Bri in the back seat. Bri and Embry had started up a conversation before we had hit the highway. I realized that they got along really well, maybe Embry had imprinted on her. No, because if he had we would have all known by now. It wasn't something you could hide from your brothers or sister. Believe me, I had tried.  There I was, angry because I had thought that Bella had died giving birth to the demon child and I had to go imprint on the little monster. It was a strange sort of irony twisted in fate, something that I would have never found funny. But like Bella said, I was meant to be in her life, and if this was the only way, then so be it. She had quickly changed her mind when she realized that a relationship between Renesmee and I was actually possible. I grinned at the thought.  Suddenly Nessie's cell phone rang.

 "Hello," she answered. I continued to follow the tail lights of Jared's truck, which seemed so small compared to the huge tank we rode in.  "But we just left," I heard her say.  "Okay," she hung up the phone. 

"Who was that," I asked.  "It was Kim. She says were stopping at a gas station. She has to use the rest room."  I rolled my eyes. We hadn't even made it to the interstate yet.  "Good, cause I need to go too." Bri's voice drifted from behind me.  We pulled into the closest station, and I decided to fill up on gas. I didn't know where vampires drove too, but it was almost on E. I was glad we had stopped because I hadn't even noticed it before.  "Here let me get that." Nessie came round to the tank, and swiftly swiped her card. I rolled my eyes again and began to pump.  "Do you want anything from inside," she asked stepping away. I thought about it for a moment.  "Yeah get me a vault and a bag of lays chips. I'll pay you back later." She tilted her head to the side and stared at me confused like I had spoken to her in some foreign language she didn't know.  "Pay me back for what?" I didn't answer as she turned and walked towards the building crossing paths with Aidin. I frowned at this, my frown increased at the thought of her outfit. She wore a pair of jean shorts, and sunset orange tank top. The shorts made her legs look even longer than they were. I shook my head and turned back to the slow ticking dial, already at a hundred and thirteen dollars. It stopped after adding twenty more dollars to the screen. It gave me a receipt and I shove it into my pocket in case she needed it later to balance her account. I groaned, what was I saying? None of the Cullens would ever need to. Her account would never run low. I replaced the gas cap just as Bri and Nessie came laughing into the parking lot two bags in their hands. I saw some guys entering the gas station turn to stare at them, their gaze trailing up and down their bodies. A small growl escaped under my breath. I heard Embry do the same as he passed the two guys, scaring them out of their trance. I jumped in the driver's seat just as Nessie swung open the passenger's door and slide in, too graceful for a regular human. She moved like them so much now, it was finally catching up with her. The thought didn't even send a shock down my spine anymore. Bri and Embry got in the back, immediately rummaging through the bags they had just purchased. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck purred under me. I had to get me one of these. I followed Jared to the highway, before Nessie stretched her body towards me. She handed me my vault and my chips. 

"Thanks,"

 "No problem" she smiled and my heart did a quick somersault in my chest. I wondered if she was aware of the effect she had on me, I felt my face grow hotter than usual. I instantly hit the buttons on my door, letting the windows down. 

"Are you hot?" she asked. _Yeah, very, _I thought but answered.

 "A little," I know how stupid I sounded. Everyone knew I didn't get _hot._ 

"Here, the silence is killing me." I heard and turned to see Bri handing Nessie a CD from a large stack. Nessie took the CD and pushed it into the CD slot. It was a moment before the music filled the car. 

"Wh-what," Seth stammered as he sat up. I had completely forgotten that he had fallen asleep almost instantly when he climbed into the hummer. Sam had us patrol late last night before we gave that duty to the younger members of the pack.

 "Sorry Seth," Bri apologized from beside him. 

"Yeah," he mumbled before he fell back into his coma like state. The car returned to a comfortable silence, except for the steady flow of music as the wind blew through one window and out another. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Nessie who had propped her legs up on the dash board, discarding her flip flops. In her hands, she flipped through a magazine she had bought at the gas station. Her hair whipping around her head like a halo of honey. She was so beautiful it was hard to concentrate on the road ahead of me. Lucky for everyone I didn't need a lot of concentration to drive. The song switched from rock to hip hop, and Little Wayne's 'Lollipop' filled the car. I snapped completely around to look at her when I saw her mouthing the words. I suddenly realized that I didn't know that she liked the same music I liked. It seemed like I was figuring her out all over again. She must have sensed me stare at her, because her eyes flickered to mine, I felt the heat rising again. She only smiled, popped a large bubble of gum then turned to Bri. I looked to the road once again, my lips turning up as my arm hung out the window. This was going to be a very interesting trip and maybe just maybe, I would survive.  We stopped three hours later to fill up again and get something to eat. We decided on McDonalds as that was the closest restaurant to the gas station. We all crossed the street towards the yellow and red building. It was empty as all nine of us filed in. The staff glowed behind the corner as they spotted us. I stood back beside Quil who was stretching beside me. It had been such a long time since I had fast food. I let him go first as I hadn't decided on what I wanted yet. When it was my turn I stepped to the counter. The girl behind it was short, and wore a black hat over her long black hair. She smiled up at me. 

"Can I help you?" she asked her voice a little too friendly.  "Um, yeah" I began. "Can I get a number…" I didn't finish as I glanced over at the next register where the guy behind the counter was without a doubt flirting with Nessie. Nessie was oblivious to his so-called charm, she smiled and laughed as if it was nothing. I turned back to the girl. "… a number three." she nodded and began entering my order. I turned back to Nessie. "Your girlfriend?" I heard. I looked to the girl again.

 "No, best friend." I corrected. Her lips formed the letter 'O' but her face looked hopeful. Too bad, she didn't have a chance. She told me the total and I handed her a ten dollar bill, making sure not to look Nessie's way again. The black haired girl handed me my change and a large cup.  "Thanks," I said. She nodded and called for the next in line.  I stepped beside Nessie at the drink machine. I watched her fill her cup with sprite, no ice. I filled mine with coke. I needed as much caffeine as possible though I was pretty sure it had no effect on me. 

"Aren't you excited?"

 "Huh," I looked down into her big brown eyes. 

"You don't seem to be," She was speaking about the trip. 

"Don't I?" She shook her head.

"I am," I confirmed, not sure how much of it was the truth. She raised an eyebrow. I should have known she'd call me on my bull shit. But the closer we got to the lake, the more I didn't want to go, for the simple reason that Nessie seemed to be noticed by every male in a three mile radius. I wasn't jealous or anything, it was just annoying. I was surrounded by enough guys as it were.  We ate quickly, eager to get back on the road. Everyone seemed more energetic after they had gotten some food in their stomachs, because the music was up high now and both Nessie and Bri sang along. Loudly, I might add. I laughed out loud as Nessie had her eyes closed and she pretended to play the drums to the song 'I'm Gone, I'm Going' by Lesley Roy. _Where had this girl come from? _I thought. It was like it was my first time meeting her yet I had known her since she was born. She was fun and out-going. She had no traces of the child she was a few of months ago, she was grown in both body and soul. I smiled again as she shook her head, hair waving everywhere just as a semi-truck drove passed. The driver l eyed her curiously. She laughed as she stopped and looked up at him. She waved slyly to him just as I pulled forward, racing down the car-pool lane. She turned back around to look at me. I smiled and patted her head.  "Take it easy kiddo," I stated. But as soon as the song switched, both her and Bri went at it again. And even though the car was filled with the music of girly rock bands like Avril and Pink, none of us seemed to mind, too amused by their singing, and conversation to care. We really didn't mind when Linkin Park blared out of the speakers. This time Nessie leaned out the window her hair whipping about behind her. Just then a group of guys pulled up next to us and began hollering at her.  "Hey Baby," one called.

 "What's your name?" shouted another. Idiot's, I thought. Did they not realize she was in a truck full of guys. Or did they just not care. I was sour when she turned to them and smiled. I don't know how Bri had pushed Embry out of the window seat but her head also hung out the back window. I heard Embry grunt in the back taking the sound right out my mouth. Without thinking I shove the window switch up, closing both while there heads still hung out side.

 "Hey!" they called in unison, turning to me. 

"Oops," I shrugged as if it had been an accident. "My hand slipped." I heard Seth and Embry snicker in the back and I smiled to myself.

* * *

**S****orry it took so long. I finally have someone to help me edit. Hopefully it's better. Just wanted to say thank you to SpenceyDoodle. Please review. Give me feedback, I would really appreciate it. **


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
Renesmee

* * *

I was doing a pretty good job of hiding how excited I was, or at least I hoped I was. I let the music calm me and the wind hitting my face distract me as much as possible. I sat, buckled next to Jacob who drove, following Jared. We had been on the road for about four hours and it had finally grown quiet in the back. I glanced back to find both Seth and Bri asleep, her head on Embry's shoulder. He looked up from his PSP and shrugged slightly and returned his focus to his game remaining silent to not disturb Bri. He had no idea she slept like a dead person. I pulled my carton of pizza flavored Pringles from the floor and popped it open. Apparently I liked anything pizza, even if it was artificially flavoured. I threw a potato chip into my mouth and then turned to Jacob. I thrust the tin to him, "Want one?" I asked. He smile but shook his head and I pulled it back to me. I took a few from the stack and returned the lid. Just then, my phone rang. It was Kim again.  
"Hello,"  
"_Hey Nessie, how's everything back there_."  
"Fine, it's just me, Jacob and Embry though. Seth and Bri are out for the count." I giggled as I glanced back at my sleeping friend, crunching on another chip.  
"_Yeah, it's just me and Jared. He won't let me sleep, says I need to keep him company. If I don't he might fall asleep and crash. As if!" _she stated, humor in her words. I laughed.  
"Yeah well I can't even sit still long enough to fall asleep. How much further?" I heard her asked Jared.  
"_About another hour_," she said into the phone.  
"Ah, okay," I heard a beep from her other line.  
"_Hey Nessie let me call you back. It's my mom_." I pressed the end button on the screen and returned my cell phone to the cup holder,it's current holding area. I glanced up and Jacob was looking at me from the side of his eye. "What?" I asked. He averted his eyes head, and smiled. "Nothing."

We didn't stop again until we pulled into the camp grounds exactly an hour later. I wasn't sleeping but my head leaned on the window, dazed by the clouds that passed by slowly. Every now and again, Jacob would glance my way, and my heart would flutter in response. We passed through the front station, not ready for the long line of cars ahead of us. It was then that the occupants of the back seat began to move.  
"Good morning sleepy head," Jacob called as Bri stretched. She was so much easier to wake when she did it herself.  
"Are we there yet?" When she had mentioned that she hated road trips and long drives she hadn't been joking. Every now and again she'd wake up to ask if we had arrived and the answer would be the same. This time it was different.  
"Yep," I answered, a smile pulling across my lips.  
"Really?" she perked up, leaning into window.  
"Oof," Embry coughed when she had practically jumped over him to peer outside. We stared at the passing lake. It was larger than anyone could have imagined. Then it switched to a forest scene as large cabins began to fly by, also bigger than expected. They didn't look like cabins at all, more like mini houses. I had a permanent smile plastered to my face from that moment on. We practically flew from the car when we parked next to a blue and white house. It looked sort of out of place, surrounded by trees, but that was until you saw the long line of other cabins beside it. There were about ten on our strip, our cabins right in the middle, labelled as five and six. We parked next to five and Jared pulled up next to six. We stretched as we looked around. It was already filled with voices from the other guest right beside us. We couldn't see the lake from where we were but the board walk wasn't far, or at least that's what the map had said. I grinned over to Jacob, who returned my expression then I turned to the others.  
"We should unpack first," Jared stated. We all agreed. It took us a while, having one of the largest groups and so much food. We filled the girls' cabin with groceries since we would be doing most of the cooking, but we had to store the extras with the boys. I wouldn't be surprised if those extras disappeared during the night.  
Our cabin was large and very homey on the inside. It's layout reminded me of a villa style, something I had seen in Esme's home décor magazines. There were two master bed rooms, each with a king sized bed, a dresser, closet, two bedside tables, and a TV chest. The bathroom held a large glass shower and two sets of sinks. That might come in handy with all of us girls. Bri and I choose the room to the front, from our window we could view the porch, neither Kim or Tara seemed to mind. The living room had a large couch, a matching love seat and big armed chair, along with a large flat screen over the fireplace. A dining room table, with six chairs sat off to the left of the family room, adjacent to the large glass doors that opened out back to a small sitting area.  
As us girls put the food away in there appropriate places, the guys set up the stuff out side, like the large barbeque pit, the camping lounge chairs and the folding loveseat. They set up in front of our cabin, most likely because that's where the food was sure to be.  
The cabins were close together, but were far enough apart so you couldn't hear the neighbour's conversation. Well, that is if you aren't a vampire or a werewolf. We decided to cook while we were already set up in the kitchen. We immediately popped in mixed CD into the DVD player that was attached to the surround sound stereo. Music filled the cabin and we began to cook. Kim decided to that we should try something easy for tonight so we went with hotdogs and hamburgers, with a side of chips and beans, very American.  
Bri chopped up the toppings, onions, which I didn't like, tomatoes, something I loved, and lettuce. Tara searched around for all the condiments, Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, relish and my favorite, honey mustard. I ate it with almost anything, including pizza. Kim worked on the hamburgers and left me to boil the hot dogs, easy enough. We had just piled all the prepared food unto the table when the boys came rushing into the room.  
"Thought we smelt something," Embry eyed the tray of hamburgers in my hand, before I placed them on the table. I smiled and returned to the kitchen that wasn't really separate from the dining room. They flooded the living room. Words couldn't describe the feeling of euphoria I felt as I skipped from room to room, placing all the food on the table. I couldn't seem to get a hold of myself. Finally Kim called everyone to eat. They each gathered their plates, more like piled, and returned to the living room, TV immediately switch on to a game of college football. We rolled our eyes as we sat around the table.  
"This place is bigger than I pictured," Bri stated taking a bite of her hamburger. I nodded in agreement.  
"We should go check out the lake after this." Tara stated. Tara was a short girl with long brunette hair and big hazel eyes. I found that she was quite different from her cousin, who was more soft spoken and could sometimes be timid even. Tara was loud and very outgoing especially when it came to the opposite sex, well at least that was what Kim had said. I did like her though. She kind of reminded me of the girl version of Quil, well the Quil before he had imprinted. Well at least that way Jacob described him. Now Embry had taken his place as the obnoxious one.  
"Do you want to go swimming, it's still early," Kim pointed out. She was right, it wasn't even three yet. We made it in great time, mainly because we were breaking the speed limit the entire way here. I nodded again. My first time swimming, I had never made it down to the first beach for the pure fact that I was still a child a couple months ago, way back when my days consisted of nothing but Jacob and my family. Much hadn't changed, I just added a few people, though Jacob was always at the center of my day.  
"Hey guys," Kim called, their eyes still glued to the TV. They reminded me a lot of my grandpa when he watched one of his games; completely zombie, never really hearing what you said but always answered with a moan.  
"Were heading down to the lake after this, want to come?" No one moved. "Guys?"

We eyed each other. Tara shrugged and we continued to eat. We agreed that since we cooked that the guys would clean up, this also gave us time to relax. We went to our rooms to change. I pulled the largest of my matching European suitcases on my side of the bed. Alice had, against my mother's will, packed my bags for me, even my bag of toiletries. The only bag she hadn't gotten her hands on was my purse, which wasn't saying much. So I had no idea what she had put in there, or which of the millions of swim suits she placed in my luggage I should wear. After our bathing suit shopping spree, she had found nine more suits online from different sites around the world, ordering them all. I searched through the layer of clothes, guessing the other bag held the piles of shoes. She had even laid out a chart of what went together on the top. I rolled my eyes, as I continued to dig. I finally found the large mound of bathing wear. One was a two piece white suit, with dime sized blue polka dots. I held it up and raised an eyebrow. Where had the rest of the material gone? I was pretty sure that this was all of it, but it looked so…  
"Small," Bri looked up from her own quest for a bikini. I nodded, but ditched my previous clothes and replaced it with the small pieces of cloth. It fit but barley, my breast slightly too big for the top. _Was this okay to wear?_ My phone rang at that instance, and I answered. "Hello,"  
"It looks good on you," I smiled. I should have known she'd be watching Bri's future. She had seen it the moment Bri had decided to the look up at me.  
"Thanks but where is the rest of it Alice." She laughed on the other side.  
"That's it. There is no more." I groaned and looked over at Bri, who had slipped into her own deep purple swim suit. It was small on her too.  
"That's how it's suppose to fit, believe me." She finished. "Have fun," Then the phone went dead. I stared wide eyed at my phone before I threw it down. I pulled over my head the baby blue towel like tube dress, and slipped my feet into a pair of white flip flops. Bri pulled on a red shirt and a short jeans skirt. We heard a rap on the door, before it swung open, leaving Kim and Tara standing in the doorway.  
"You guys ready?" Tara asked. We both nodded before grabbing our beach towels and shoving them into a topical beach bag that Bri hung over her shoulder. The guys were still in the kitchen.  
"Were are you guys going?" Seth asked his arms deep in dish water.  
"To the lake," I answered with a smile. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, letting the length of it hang down my back.  
"What? How come we weren't invited?" Embry stated looking up from cleaning the stove.  
"You were. We did," Bri replied. "You weren't listening." It was rather funny how those two could go at it sometimes. I looked over at Jacob as he scrubbed the counter. When our gaze met I let mine fall to the floor. It seemed that I couldn't make eye contact with him since we got here.  
Weird, I never had that problem before.  
"Well I want to go," came Quil.  
"Fine, but we'll meet to guys there." Kim said. We followed Tara out the door.  
"Should have been listening," she mumbled before I the door closed behind me. I chuckled.

The lake was huge. And it was filled with boats of all kinds. 'The Beach' was a long strip of lake that had a front of white sand imported from the Caribbean.  
"Wow," I gaped at the scene before me. Never had I expected this. There were already a ton of people gathered on the sand, the sun lingering high in the sky. It was hot, so I understood why it was such a hot spot. Also on the beach were little colourful shacks that sold drinks and food along with several volley ball pits. Some were even throwing a Frisbee around, others a football. People stared at us as we walked along until we found a small spot and began to lay our towels out to reserve our section. It had only taken us ten minutes to get here.  
"I'm going to lay here for a minute, and try to get somewhat of a tan," Tara stated as she laid down on her towel after applying what she explained to be tanning oil. I wouldn't even try, like Bri, I exclaimed I was naturally pale, which happened to be the truth. I watched Bri and Kim strip down to their swimsuits, so I pulled the dress over my head, instantly feeling the heat on my skin. I suddenly released that people hadn't been watching us, they had been watching me. My skin glimmered in the sunlight but in a more natural way than I thought. Bri gazed at me, jaw to the sand. She recovered and praised me on my skin, saying it was almost as if I had rubbed a hand full of shimmer over my skin, though she couldn't be more wrong. It was just something I was born with. Though I understood my skin stood out a little, I couldn't understand why the boys kept staring. I pulled my hair out of its bond and shook it free, the curls dropping down my back.  
"Oh there they are," Kim voiced. I looked up to see the boys coming across the sand. I immediately grinned when I saw Jacob, a towel draped around his neck. I felt my mouth go dry, and my hands began to moisten before I felt Bri snatch my elbow and pull me to the water. "Hurry up!"  
"Wa-wait," I yelled but it was too late, we had already tumbled into the water. It was cool against my skin. We both bounced up out of the water, laughing.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to do that to you." She laughed making her statement even more unbelievable. I rubbed my eyes.  
"Sure, you didn't," I stated, splashing water at her, she returned the favour. We both turned when we heard screams coming from shore, to see Jared throw Kim over his shoulder and race towards us.  
"No!!!" she pleaded, her cries in vain. She was in the water before she knew it. I laughed when she resurfaced and jumped unto Jared pushing him beneath the cool liquid.

* * *

Jacob

* * *

I wasn't sure why everyone seemed to be rushing to get down the beach except for me, Quil and Aidin. Something I wasn't happy to have in common with him, as small and childish as it was. I had on a thin white shirt and orange and white board shorts, some Hawaiian flower print on them. We worked along the beach, looking pretty dumb as we searched for the girls in the swarm of people.  
"Where the hell could they be?" Embry sighed, even though he wasn't even looking for them. His eyes were flying from one of the many women wear practically nothing to another. Quil, Jared and I seemed like the only ones who weren't fazed by the number of female eyes that stared back at us. Imprinting was something else, if we could gaze at so many beautiful girls and feel absolutely nothing. They just couldn't compare to Nessie, Kim, or even three year old Claire. Too us, no one ever would.  
"There they are?" Seth called out, pointing beyond a small group of girls who were looking us up and down, looking sadly disappointed as we pasted them by. My eyes where already locked on Nessie, as she pulled her dress over her head. I felt my body stiffen in all the wrong places, as my eyes roamed over her long torso, round butt, and toned legs. Thank god that her father wasn't here. Her skin sparkled, adding to all her glory. Her swimsuit, I thought, was way too small. There was no way that it could hold her. And had she always been so…well endowed. Well, not always but as of lately. I mentally kicked myself. That was right. I didn't allow myself the think about her this way. She turned to us, her eyes meeting mine before Bri quickly pulled her to the lake. I watched as they both ran into the water before tumbling in. As much I didn't like this feeling, I didn't like the looks that they were getting more. Kim was like a sister to me, and I had already come to really like Bri. But Nessie was an entire different story. I started to tremble.  
"Calm down." Jared placed a hand on my arm. It helped. A little.  
"But I know how you feel." he added, just before we reached Kim, and her cousin who lay on the ground, asleep. I wasn't sure.  
"Hey guys'," Kim smiled up at us. The others were already pulling their clothes off, ready to get in. They were like kids at a water park. The on lookers continued to stare at Kim and others, not really caring that they had just been approached by a bunch of guys they apparently knew.  
"Maybe you should have worn a one-piece," Jared stated. I was so rare that Jared would oppose Kim, and it shocked her, even me.  
"Why, I like this bathing suit?" she looked at herself then back at him. She obviously didn't get his hint. Jared crossed his arms over his chest, and I swear I saw him pout. Speaking of kids…  
"Wait, are you jealous?" Kim half laughed. She stared at him, pouting. "You are?" she continued when he didn't answer. She almost toppled over, holding her stomach as laughter shook her small frame. Jared sighed, kicked off his sandals, removed his shirt and swung her over his shoulder.  
"No!" she cried. I personal thought she deserved what was coming. He carried her out far enough to where the water was to his waist before he dumped her into the lake. This caused more onlookers to gaze at them, most of them just laughing before they turned back to whatever they had been doing. Seth, Embry, Quil and Aidin, had already joined them, and a splashed frizzy began, guys verses the girls.  
"Hurry up Jacob," Nessie called. I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head. It was so natural for me to be shirtless, and for some reason I could feel eyes on me as I raced toward the others. But the only ones that mattered were hers.

* * *

Okay, that was a fun chapter. Well for me at least. Hope you enjoyed it. Nessie's growing, can't you see it. hehehe. Please review and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

Renesmee

We played at the beach for a couple more hours, but when everyone became hungry again we packed up our stuff and headed back to the cabins. My vacation started out great and had been everything I had imagined and ten times more. Somehow while at the beach every one found me an easy target to pick up and throw, like I couldn't return the favour. I did when Embry decided to sneak up behind me; instead I picked him up and threw him. People around me stared not really sure how I had managed to pick up a boy three times my size. It was then I realized that I couldn't do stuff like that anymore. Back in the girl's cabin, we took turns taking a shower. We were so worn out, we each pulled on our pajamas. I pulled out a pair of green shorts, along with the matching camisole then added a pair of ankle socks to my feet. Alice had literally pack everything I needed, tags still hanging on most of the items. We decided on a light dinner, mainly the leftover hot dogs and hamburgers. Surprisingly the boys hadn't completely devoured them.

"How about we watch a movie?" Bri held up a few movie cases in her hands, the rest piled in front of her. She sat Indian style in front of the DVD player.

"Okay," I curled up on the couch, just as the boys flew in smelling strongly of soap. Jacob immediately settled next to me, his arms stretched out behind me, fanning his scent my way, it made my head spin.

"You okay?" he asked arching a brow. I nodded keeping my gaze to myself.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Quil sat on the arm of the couch closest to me.

"I was thinking about a movie, we're too tired to even think about going anywhere tonight," Bri explained giving a shallow yawn.

"Fine, what are we watching?" Embry fell to the ground next to her, picking up a DVD case and looking it over.

"I kind of want to see 'A walk to Remember'," Kim sat next to Jared on the love seat. All of the guys groaned.

"Not a chick flick," Seth mumbled, before Kim threw a cushion to hit him in his face.

"How about Underworld?" Tara proposed, coming from the kitchen, another plate in her hands. I heard Jacob groan and Embry snicker on the floor.

"What's that about?" I asked combing through my wet hair with my fingers, leaving a mental note to braid it before I went to bed.

"Oh it's about this war between vampires and werewolves which has been raving on for centuries. And how one of the vampires falls in love with a werewolf," Bri explained. My heart did flip inside my chest.

"Really?" I grinned. "Let's watch that one," I added just as everyone burst into laughter. Only, Bri, Jake and I didn't seem to find it funny.

"What?" I glanced up at Quil, who was still shaking.

"Nothing," he continued to chuckle then fell off the couch. That's when I realized that Jacob had hit him in his side. It seemed to shut him up.

"How did I know that this was going to happen?" Jared whispered and Jacob sighed.

"It's kind of funny if you really think about Jacob." Seth added.

"Not really," he replied dryly. Briann popped the movie in anyways and everyone found a seat anywhere they could. Quil, Seth, Jacob and I sat on the couch, my knees to my chest, eyes glued to the Television. _Maybe this movie could explain imprinting to me_, I thought. Jared and Kim cuddled together on the love seat while Embry and Bri lay on the floor. The only ones that didn't seem to be watching the movie was Aidin and Tara who whispered quietly back and forth at the table.

I was both excited and confused when the movie ended. It had been such a great action and romance film that it had been hard to even look away. But it didn't explain anything about imprinting. I let out a shallow breath and Jacob turned to me.

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I sighed again. He didn't ask anything this time.

"Like werewolves really look like that," Embry frowned. I understood what he meant. The werewolves looked nothing like they did in real life, but it was just a movie right? They didn't even know such things existed, much less vampires.

"Like you've ever seen a werewolf," Bri laughed knocking him over the head with the pillow she had been laying on.

"You'd be surprised." He grinned as he caught the pillow, pulled it from her grasp and returned the cushioned blow to her face.

"And vampires don't have fangs," Aidin grumbled.

"Oh so now you'll are some type of werewolf and vampire expert, next are you going to tell me that vampires don't even drink blood," Tara muttered still seated at the table.

Aidin only rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, but not before he winked my way. I burst into a fit of giggles. If only she knew. It wasn't until then did the low flame of thirst burn light in my throat. It wasn't an overwhelming sensation, but something told me that I'd have to hunt while I was here. I touched my neck lightly. Jacob must have read my mind because he turned to me and whispered.

"We'll go sometime this week," I nodded. For a moment it had seemed that he had forgotten what I was. Forgotten that I still needed blood, that I still felt the burning in my chest, that the slow pulsing blood in my human friends would always give me. But I could control it, most of the time I didn't even notice it. This also reminded me of who he was, my best friend and mortal enemy, though he could never be that in my eyes.

The next morning was bright, the sound of other campers could be heard from the board walk not far from where are cabins were. I turned over next to Bri, who had flung the sheets unto my side in the middle of the night. I heard noises coming from outside of the door. Kim must be already up. She wasn't lying when she said she was an early raiser. I sat up and stretched a little. The movement in the bed surprisingly stirred Bri enough to wake her. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, before she itched her lower back. I resisted the urge to giggle at her hair that was pointed in every direction.

"What time is it?" She asked, sleep still in her voice. I glanced over at the clock on my bed side table.

"8:47"

"8:47?" she repeated in disbelief. "What times breakfast?" I got out of the bed and moved to my suitcase.

"10:00, I think," I stated, as I unzipped the bag. _What to wear_, I began. I rustled through the many outfits that Alice had prepared for me. _What are we doing today_, I thought. I'd have to ask, most likely having to change anyways. I decided on a white tube dress, with strappy white wedges that tied up the calf. I took my clothes with me to the bathroom.

"Good morning," I heard from Kim and Tara's room. They were both up. Well at least the cousins had one thing in common.

"Good morning," I waved before entering the bathroom. I emerged fifteen minutes later dressed to find Bri standing in front of the door, her legs crossed.

"Finally," She snapped. "I have to pee so badly," she voiced as she pushed pass me and slammed the door. I heard Kim and Tara laugh from the kitchen. They had already begun on the enormous breakfast.

"You look cute," Tara eyed me, as she stood over the large pan of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks, need some help?" I offered.

"Yeah, can you fry up the bacon?" I nodded and got to work, pulling my naturally curly hair back with a white head band. I was done with the fortieth strip when the there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I chimed, almost skipping to the door. I swung it open to be greeted by Aidin, Seth and Jared.

"Come on in guys." I stepped aside to usher them in, a little disappointed that Jacob wasn't with them, but not overly.

"Smells good," Aidin commented. Immediately Tara's face lit up. I closed the door and returned to my spot over the stove.

"It's almost ready, where are the others?" Kim asked as she slapped Jared hand away with a spoon when he tried to steal a strip of bacon.

"Oww," he rubbed the spot on his hand.

"Oh they're coming. We've been fighting over the bathroom all morning," Seth laughed. The door opened suddenly and in walked Quil, Embry and my Jacob. He looked even better in the sun light of the room than he did last night. He wore a plain green shirt, but it looked so good on him. I felt the heat rise in my face and I turned away. Breakfast didn't last long; everyone was pretty hungry after yesterday. We sat afterwards trying to decide what was on the agenda today. There were just so many options.

"How bout we just walk around. Go to the shops along the board walk." Bri suggested.

"Shopping already?" Seth groaned.

"You can never have enough shoes." she smiled. But none of the guys returned it.

"Fine, we'll go shopping, you don't have to come with us." She huffed.

"Fine, we'll do that." Embry stated,

"Fine," she snapped back. Embry grinned. She frowned and looked away.

"Let's meet back here for lunch, let's say," Tara glanced at her watch. It was almost eleven. "two-ish."

"That's fine with us." Quil added. So we split up, the girls heading to the board walk plaza and the guys to who knows where. The plaza was a strip of stores and restaurants along a large section of board walk, with plenty of benches and tables to sit and eat. The first store we came to was a small boutique mainly selling little trinkets and things. I bought a couple of birthstone necklaces, bracelets and rings for my family. The next store was what Tara called heaven. It was a small shop that sold shoes by unknown makers. I bought a pair neon pink pumps and another pair of silver flats, just to add to my collection. Alice would be so proud of me, my mother on the other hand, not so much. She really wasn't into the whole shopping thing, never had been. Or so I'd heard. We continued along the strip, until I looked up from a clothing rack I had been looking through, to find Kim, Tara and Bri gone. Just then the phone rang, it was Bri.

"Where are you?"

"Back at the clothing store," I answered.

"Oh I thought you heard me when we said were leaving. We're across the board walk getting some ice cream,"

"Kay, I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone and left the store. I was trying to cut through the throngs of people when I heard my name and turned to see Ryan walking towards me.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here. Is my sister with you?"

I nodded. "Were here for spring break? What are you doing here?" I eyed him, quite surprised.

"Spring break, I didn't know this is where you were coming too. Where's Briann?"

"I'm going to meet her right now."

"Can I come? I want to surprise her." He smiled. I wasn't sure how Bri would feel about that, but how could I turn him down.

"Sure," I nodded. We began to walk toward the other side on the plaza.

"So when did you guys get here?" He asked.

"Yesterday afternoon, what about you?"

"Late last night, are you having fun so far?" I nodded, shifting the bags in my hands.

"Are those heavy, I can carry them for you," he flashed a white smile. I realized that Ryan wasn't bad looking in the least. He also had gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm fine,"

"Nah, I think I should help," he grabbed one bag from me. I laughed; I was more than capable of carrying my own bag, plus a few more tons.

"No, really it's okay," I reached for the bag he had just taken. "I can carry it." He pulled it away me, and then tried to take the other one I held. I wouldn't let him get it. I twisted around to hold the bag away from him. I laughed as he gripped air, missing it by a few inches.

"Come on," He chuckled. I only laughed as he reached around my waist to hold me in place, as he reached for the bag I hid behind my back. Immediately I noticed that his touch didn't set my body on fire like Jacobs did. I also noticed that people were starting to notice us. I stepped back, trying to hold the shopping bag as far away from him, when I hit a hard wall. I looked up and instantly recognized the frowning face.

"Jacob," his name slipping through my lips in little over a whisper. Ryan instantaneously removed his hold on me and stepped back. I looked around and saw the others as well, Embry's hand over his mouth trying his best to not laugh.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked, mainly to Jacob who didn't seem at all happy. He was actually glaring at Ryan. Had he thought that Ryan was trying to hurt me?

"We wanted to meet up with you guys before lunch," Quil cut in. "Who's your friend?"

I glanced at Ryan, then back to the pack.

"Oh this is Ryan. We have gym together. He's also Briann's brother."

Suddenly Embry wasn't laughing anymore.

Ryan stepped forward. I was amazed because he was actually pretty tall. I mustn't have noticed because I was use to being around tall people.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" We all turned to see Bri, frozen with shock as she dropped her bags out of her hands, her ice cream cone slipping out first. She quickly caught herself and marched over to her brother.

"Mom, told you didn't she?" she accused. Ryan shook his head.

"No, I'm here with Ashley,"

Bri groaned. "Great, well let's go. I'm starving." She turned and left, picking up her bags. I heard Tara ask, "Who is that?"

I turned back to Ryan, but Bri returned to grab my wrist.

"Come on," she pulled me along. I waved to Ryan. "Bye Ryan, see you later."

He waved back. Sometimes I felt really sad for him, as much as he wanted to work things out with Bri, she never let him get close enough to try. I turned and looked back one more time, but he was gone, blending into the crowd.

Neither Bri nor Jacob talked as we ate lunch, even Embry didn't seem as chatty as before. I sat silently next to Kim, biting into my turkey and ham sandwich, which we had original planned to eat down at the lake, but no one was in the mood. I heard a low rap at the door and Seth jumped up, most likely wanting to get out of the awkward silence that lingered in the room. He opened the door and I recognized the voice.

"Um…. Hi. Is Renesmee here?" I jumped up at the sound of my name. What was Ryan doing here? I moved to the door, and there he stood with my bag in his hand. That's right; I hadn't even realized I had forgotten it.

"Here, you forgot this." he smiled handing it to me.

"Thank you. How'd you find me?" I took the bag from him.

"I went to the front office. It was easy since the cabin was under your name."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Again silence drifted between us. Seth still stood at the door. Ryan eyed me then Seth, who had no intention of moving.

"Well I should go," He said slowly before he turned to go, but stopped.

"Are you going to bonfire tonight?"

"Bonfire?" What was that? I pictured a large flame of burning vampires. I shook my head mentally shaking the image from my head.

"Yeah, down at the beach, the camp is hosting a bonfire. It's a chance to meet the other campers, and the only time you get to swim at night. You could bring your friends." He eyed Seth for a minute, and then glanced back to me.

"Well if you decide to come, it starts once the sun goes down."

"Okay, thanks for telling me" I flashed him a smile.

He nodded and left. I closed the door behind me, and then turned back to the others. Each faced filled with a different expression, some upset, confused, worried and even humour. I wrinkled my brow and bit on my bottom lip.

Something bothered me.

"What?" Kim questioned me. I hesitated for a minute before I spoke.

"What's a bonfire?"

* * *

I had fun typing this chapter, but I say that about everyone. HaHa.... Well hope you enjoy. And Happy belated Mother's Day to all you Moms...


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to update but i've been taking more time editing. Hopefully it's better. Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself. I have to add that I very happy that so many people seem to like the story. I was a little skeptical to begin with because not a lot of people really liked the idea that Nessie was born and on top of that, Jacob imprinted on her. But I thought there story would be as interesting as it was for Bella and Edward so I went ahead and wrote my version of their story down. Remember I'm not SM, so that makes this Fan-fiction. Also thanks to all of you who continue to review. The feed back is great and inspires me to write more and more. I recently added more the story and I thinks it's even better. I'm heading towards 208 pages on Microsoft word. But you don't care. Well with out further a due, heres chapter 22.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

Bella

I stood at the back window staring out over the horizon, the sun getting ready to fall beneath the line, making way for the moon.

_Twilight, _I thought.

It was the second day since Nessie had been gone and Edward had kept to his promise to keep me busy all of yesterday and earlier today. The house was now quite, except for the sound of Edwards limber fingers racing across the clear keys to a new melody that he had been working on since he had sat at the instrument. He wanted to have it down while it still burned bright in his mind. He hadn't mentioned what had been the inspiration to the piece, but I had the faintest idea that it had something to do with a young vampire that looked a lot like him. I moved over to him at the speed of sound and loosely wrapped by arms around him from behind, my head cradled in his shoulder. I felt him smile as my lips caressed his cool neck.

"I think I'll go for a walk," I whispered, but it was more than enough for him to hear.

"Do you want some company?" His hands still brushing across the clear notes of his piano.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I won't be long, beside Esme is enjoying listening to you." He nodded and I kissed his neck again, before I flew out of the glass door and across the large back lawn. The sky had just begun to change into a swirl of purple, red and orange. I decided to walk slowly beside the rushing water, moving up river. I walked for a couple of miles, until the sun had finally disappeared and left the sky dark. I tilted my head back, staring into the large vast of darkness that even my vampire brain could not comprehend. It looked like every star was out tonight. I turned back around, this time running back to the house. On my walk out here, my mind hadn't been able to stick to one particular thing but now I wondered about what Nessie could possible be doing at this moment. Did she think of me? Was she missing us like we missed her. Then my thoughts shifted. I began to wonder what would she do when the time came? How would she react? Would she be able too? I broke out of the dense forest, and slowed as I reached the lawn again. Then I suddenly stopped and fell back into the grass, my eyes glued to the sky. There had always been something romantic about a starlit night. I reached my hand up towards the heavens, my light skin against the dark backdrop. It amazed me how small I seemed compared to it. I heard footsteps approaching and my vampire instinct screamed to fall into a defensive crouch, but I already knew who they belonged too. Then he was there, his head on my stomach as he lay horizontally to me, my hands instantly in his hair.

"Tell me what your thinking?" I had gotten so use the words that the truth slipped through my lips.

" I was thinking about Renesmee and Jacob."

"What about them?" His voice cut through the night air like a knife through butter.

"Well more specifically about the whole imprinting thing. And even though I know that it's not something that Jacob could have helped I just feel like we just got her yesterday and now she's grown and ready to move out on her own. I won't stop her if that's what she wants but I still worry that everything is happening too fast and that she'll have some type of … relapse or something, if that makes sense." He didn't say anything and the silence began to bug me.

"Okay now it's your turn to tell me what you're thinking. I know if I feel like this, it must affect you too. I don't get how you can be so calm about all of this."

"For one love, I'm better at controlling my emotions, but I'm just as worried as you are. I've just learned how to deal with it better. We both know that Jacob loves her, and I'm pretty sure that she loves him too, it may take her a while to figure it out, but she does. "He was quiet for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I know that Jacob and I haven't always … seen eye to eye," I snorted. He was sugar coating the truth as he had a tendency to do.

"-but I have no reason to dislike him now. He has on more than one occasion come through and saved you and the rest of my family. I owe him a lot, more than I could possibly repay though I'd never tell him that, so if he's who Nessie wants then I can't object. Besides who better to protect her than Jacob, and I have a feeling that she's more like you in the sense that trouble seems to find you wherever you go." I smiled. And he turned to kiss my hand. I could see his point. Who better to trust my most precious daughter with than with someone who was also precious to me. That way I could keep an eye on them. I smirked.

"I love you," I said as the night air ruffled the grass around us.

"I know. I love you too."

It was moments like these that I just closed my eyes, stopped all train of thought and just let the starlight warm me.

* * *

Jacob

I kicked myself mentally when I had returned to my room. Once again I was acting like a jerk, but I just couldn't help myself this time. I had been so mad, not to mention jealous when I had looked over and seen Nessie wrapped in some pretty boys arms. Okay not so much as wrapped as held, but I still didn't like it. And the way she looked up at me, and called my name made me completely forgot for a moment that I was seriously upset. Her big brown eyes eat away at my soul, and her voice pulled at my heart. I _almost_ hated imprinting on her at that moment, for giving her so much power over me. I didn't like to feel weak, vulnerable, because I knew I wasn't. I was strong, and a natural born leader, literally. _I _could do anything but Nessie had the power to wipe that away with just her eyes. I hadn't been able to think about anything except how much I disgusted myself as I sat next to her as we eat lunch. I just couldn't believe I was capable of such jealous that it rocked my entire body. It was ten time worst than it had been with Aidin, whom I had a feeling was no longer a problem. Tara and him had hit it off very well. Wasn't sure how I felt about it at the moment, but I didn't have time for that now. Now, I had to kick myself in the head for being so stupid, to wear my fucking emotions on my sleeve.

"Damn," I sighed, my head dropping to my hands.

It was like I had woken up one morning and everything was different. _Maybe I've fallen in love with her. Maybe this feeling has nothing to do with me imprinting on her. What if it never did._ I ran my hand through my hair and I sat on the edge of the bed. My heart began to race as I pictured Nessie in her little white dress. Her bright smile, the very one she gave to that boy. My eyes opened wide and I suddenly understood what had made me so mad about seeing them together. I didn't _want_ to see her smile at him, or at anyone for that fact. I _wanted_ her smile to belong to me only. I _wanted _her to look at only me, to only want me to hold her. I sighed feeling rather defeated. I couldn't even bring myself to be deny it anymore.

I was in love with Renesmee.

I fell back against the bed, my arm over my face, so ashamed of myself. But every time her face flashed in my head, my chest hurt. This was no longer just imprinting. I had loved Nessie since she was born, but now I was _in _love with her. I knew the difference. Her mother had made the two very clear to me.

I was in love with her, and it had nothing to do with imprinting. I would have loved her anyways even if I didn't have this freakishly strong pull to her.

"Why you?" I asked. "Why did it have to be you?" I was sure if it had been anyone else, it wouldn't hurt so bad. Why couldn't I just give up and walk away. I knew I couldn't, but for a instant I just wanted to disappear. How would I face her? How could I? She had often told me how scared she was of change. She didn't want to change, which meant that she'd want nothing more from me than what she got now. Could I do that? Could I control myself to not pull her into my arms with the intention to never let her go. I sighed again.

Who ever said love was easy had lied, and right now I really wanted to pound his face in.

Or maybe it was just never easy for me.

I heard a low knock on the door and I opened my eyes. When had I fallen asleep? What time was it?

"Jacob?"

"Yeah," I sat up and stretched. For a spilt second I wasn't even sure where I was. The door opened and Quil stepped in.

"Were all heading down to the bonfire now?" He announced. I twisted my head to the window, it was dark outside. How long had I been out? I hadn't planned to attend to bonfire, knowing that it was 'him' who invited us, but I would rather be there to keep a look out. If Nessie was anything like her mother, she'd attract trouble from miles away.

"I'm coming," I stood.

"You okay man, you seemed a little distracted earlier," Leave it to Quil to pick up on that.

"I'm fine," _Just in love with my best friend, that might not love me back._

Yeah, I was just fine.

The night was warm when we arrived down at the beach in a large group. I didn't walk to next Nessie for the first time ever, and I wondered if she even seemed to notice. She was so preoccupied as she walked beside Seth and Bri, in a the same tube dress she had worn earlier, the straps of her swim suit peeking out from around her neck. There was already a crowd when we arrived and laughter and screams came from those who had decided to take up the camps offer to swim at night. They blasted music from a pair of large stereo's that looked so out of place on the white sand. Most people where already sipping on of their red plastic cups and dancing to the music. There was also a BBQ pit to one side, serving hamburgers and hotdogs. The light from the huge flame danced over our skin. I glanced over at a laughing Nessie, the fire light glowing in her eyes. Suddenly I didn't feel like being here. I couldn't even look at her without my mind making up weird scenario's in my head. I turned and walked away, but not before discarding my shoes. I shoved my hands deep into my kaki shorts as I walked along the waters edge. The waves crashed at my feet as I continued to put the fire scene behind me. I finally stopped when their screams and voices were nothing but a long hum in the night air. I turned to the lake as a light breeze blew in over my bare chest were I had unbuttoned my shirt. The rhythmic splashing of the water felt soothing against my bare feet as I tilted my head back. For some reason the sky was brighter than I had ever seen it, like every star in the sky was there, watching me in this miserable hour. I heard her approach me, but I didn't turned to her as she stood next to me and faced the lake.

"There's so bright tonight." Out of corner of my eye, I saw her tilt her chin up to the heaven, she skin flawless in the gray hue.

"There's no moon, just starlight. I can't tell if it's beautiful or sort of eerie." She finished. I continued to stare off into the vast darkness.

"How did it come to this?" I didn't need an explanation. I understood what she meant. How had _we_ come to this? I had no answer for her, I didn't even have one for myself.

"Even though you're standing so close to me," she continued. "You seem so far away." I couldn't speak, but I wanted to comfort her. I loved her after all. I just didn't understand why it hurt so much. Maybe it was because I wanted to be with her so bad, but it was just something she wasn't ready for. She might never be. She was only two for crying out loud. Maybe I'd have to wait like Quil did, thirteen to fourteens years for Claire. But it sucked even more for me. Nessie didn't look like a three year old anymore.

With only one arm I pulled her to me, her head to my chest. It was all I could do. We stayed like that for a long time, neither saying anything. There was nothing we could say.

* * *

Renesmee

I didn't leave my room for a long time the next morning, not really in the mood for anything. I stayed behind when everyone headed out blaming it on a headache. I wasn't even sure if vampires got headaches, though Alice claimed she did before I was born. It was around noon when I finally gathered enough energy to get up and pull on some clothes. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof was calming and it seemed that the weather matched my mood perfectly. I couldn't get the image of last night out of my mind as I sat on a chair, staring out of the front window at the people that rushed back and front in the mist. I hadn't been the same since last night, when I had looked up to find Jacob gone from the bon fire. I had been having fun before that, but I hadn't been able to smile since then. I found him staring off into the sky, and my chest clutched up. I knew that I was the one who caused the sad expression that lingered in his handsome features. What ever I had done I wasn't even sure I could forgive myself for it. Jacob didn't deserve this. And even as I stood next to him, he felt so distant. For the first in my life, Jacob was distant to me, a stranger. I didn't know him. I wasn't sure if I knew me anymore. Or If I ever did. I was just a child a few months ago, and now…

Who was I? I use to be so sure of myself. Of who I was and who I was going to be.

I felt a moist drop trail down one side of my face as sat before the window. My hand touched the spot unconsciously. I looked at my fingers, they were wet.

Tears

Then suddenly the room became stifling. I needed fresh air, so in a tank top, shorts and a pair of puma's, I walked out into the rain.

I walked along the board walk, but it wasn't long before I was soaked. People rushed pasted me, some under umbrellas others hovering anything over there heads to keep them dry. I walked all the way to the end of our board walk strip, where it turned down to the next set of cabins but I continued into the woods, the smell of wet trees comforting to me in more ways than one. Again my mind wondered back to the previous night. How _had_ things come to this? He had pulled me to his chest, and for a moment I couldn't comprehend why I didn't seem to react like before. Usually my heart did flips in my chest, and my skin grew hot, but at that moment I felt nothing. I was numb inside.

I trailed along the trees, there was no rain here, though I could still hear the drops on the canopy of leaves above. I stepped into a small clearing and there I stared into a pair of bright red eyes. I was frozen, but it wasn't fear. There were two of them, a tall man with dark hair, and women with short brownish blond hair, both had snow white skin. They seemed very confused about me. Of course they would be, my scent wouldn't be recognizable to them. Then as fast as they had appeared, they were gone. I turned around to find Jacob standing there, staring at me. Before I knew it he was pulling me along, my hand in his. I noted how perfectly they fit together, like the pieces to a puzzle. But he was pulling me so fast I was almost running. I struggled to keep up, my wet hair dripping in my eyes.

"Jacob slow down," I breathed. "Someone might see." he slowed but we were still walking fast. The feeling had returned. My heart was pounding in my chest, so loud I was sure he could hear it. I felt my face grow hot as I walked behind him as we reached the board walk, this time he slowed drastically. It hadn't stopped raining, actually got worst and there was no one but us as we walked. I couldn't concentrate, not even on the vampires that might have just killed me. I was too focused on Jacob, and the way I just couldn't seem to look at him. I felt something wet, and I wasn't sure if it was the rain or if I was crying again. Then something changed. Something that hadn't been there before, like someone had flipped on a light switch to a dark room. I couldn't place my finger on it. It was foreign but at the same time it was comforting. I just couldn't quite wrap my thoughts around it, I just knew that my heart had suddenly felt heavier than it ever had.

I really wasn't sure what had happened after that. All I knew was that I was back in my cabin, but it was still raining and I was wet. I blinked and looked around. No, it wasn't raining. I sat on the shower floor, my legs to my chest as I held them to me. My chest still felt heavy, and I was still unable to place the feeling I had felt before. I finally pulled my self off the floor, and wrapped a towel around me, grabbing another to dry my hair. I turned to the mirror, and I wiped away the steam to stare at the girl that was me.

"Who am I?" I whispered just to hear the words. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. _What was I going to do? _When I needed my parents the most they were no where to be found. I moved to the door and opened it, but came up short.

"Jacob?" He was apparently just as surprise to see me as I was to see him. I had thought that he had left when he had returned me to Kim. When he called for the boys to follow him I knew exactly what was going on. He was going to chase down those vampires. Though he had asked Aidin to stay with us, just in case. I watched him now as his eyes trailed over me in my towel, before he averted his eyes to look at anything but me.

"I just came to check on you,"

"I'm fine," I stated.

"Okay then, I'll be going then,"

"Okay," I nodded and stared after him as he left the cabin. Kim hurried from the kitchen and followed me into my room.

"What was the all about?" she asked.

"Talk about tension," I heard Tara from the door way. I moved to my suitcase and flipped it open.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Bri sat on the bed next to me.

"Not really." I answered. Whatever had happened wasn't a big deal.

Liar, my brain screamed. It is a big deal.

"Nessie?" Bri called when I had iced over. I turned to her, and suddenly I couldn't hold back the tears that came flooding down my face. I had no choice now, I told them everything, except for the part about the vampires. I wasn't trying to give them a heart attack.

I opened my eyes the next morning, to hear the buzzing noise of the alarm we had set the night before. I felt better now that I had cried myself to sleep. I glanced at the clock again. It read 11:15. I sat up. I was sure I had set it for nine. Someone must had changed it. Bri moaned next to me, and sat up, rubbing her eyes before she yawned.

Just then the door swung open and Tara and Kim came rushing in.

"Oh good, you're up." Tara jumped on the edge of the bed, rocking us both.

"How do you feel?" Kim eyed me. I yawned, as place a hand over my mouth.

"Better," I spoke sleepily.

"Good!" Tara started, "Because I think we need to have a girls day out."

"A girls what?" I asked more coherent.

"A girls day out. I heard there's a really good spa in town. We should go, get pampered, forget about guys. It's about just us today." She smiled enthusiastically. I thought for a moment. In truth, I needed a break, some time to just think, relax and just be. I nodded.

"I'm in,"

"Me too," Bri answered. "I could use a massage."

"Great," Tara clapped her hands together as she fled the room. Kim turned to me.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I thought it over for a split second. "I'm sure," And I was.

I dressed in nothing special, just a yellow tee with graphic black letters that said 'There's this thing called Life, maybe you should get one,' black shorts and wore a pair of low top black and white converses. We made lunch for the guys, wrote a note and took the hummer into town. The Jasmine Spa was a place of relaxation and serenity. First we got our toes and nails done, whilst they served us green tea, which was nasty by the way, then they gave us full facials and lastly a deep tissue massage. Something I was desperately in need of, not so much for the actual massage, more for the quiet time that it gave. I did a lot of thinking, mostly about Jacob, and some about my parents. Would they be able to help fine a solution to this. My mother knew Jacob better than even I, surly she'd have something to say. After everything was done, we moved the to front, ready to pay. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the well put together lady behind the counter.

"I'll pay for all of us," She nodded and went to work swiping my card.

"Nessie, you don't have to do this." Bri cried.

"I know, but I want too." If this was the only way I could re-pay them for being the best friends I could ask for because for them I would buy the world.

"I want to thank you for everything, especially last night."

"Aww, you don't owe us anything, you would do the same for any one of us." Kim spoke, getting slightly teary eyed. I nodded.

"Oh come here," Tara stated before she pulled us all into a big hug. I laughed as we became squished into one group just as my eyes caught the sign across the street. A grinned crept up as I turned and took the card from the woman.

"Come, the days not over yet."

Two hours later we emerged from Stacy's Cut, everyone revealed as a new person. Bri's curly red hair was now straight and a deeper red had been added. It was cut in a slanted bob, that would knock any man off there feet. Tara kept her color, but got her hair layered, and Kim was the most dramatic change, she cut her long black hair and curled it into ringlets around her face. And me, I didn't cut my hair, or dye it, but had it styled where it was pinned to one side as the length of it fell over one shoulder. It was past dinner time, when were got to the hummer and headed back to the lake, Paramore's 'Decode' flooding the speakers.

Hey," Tara called from the back seat, next to Kim. " I think we should got out tonight."

She handed Bri, in the front seat, a slip of paper.

"It's a flyer for a club, that's not far from here. I think we should get the boys and go out dancing."

Dancing?

Did she mean ' in my room, in front of my floor length mirror dancing to Elliot Minor's Jessica dancing' if not I had no idea what she meant, but what ever it was it was bond to be fun, and maybe then I could revert back to the old me, the one I knew.

"Okay,"

We got home, cooked the quickest dinner we could, ate our share and went to work to get ready. We had called ahead and announced to the guy we were going out tonight, not mentioning where. They didn't seem to happy about it, which made Tara happier than ever. By the time they came over to eat, we had already locked ourselves in our rooms trying to find something, anything to wear. For some reason the music that drifted through out the cabin, pumped through my veins. I was beyond excited, I didn't seem to be able to stand still though I was a little more than frustrated that I just couldn't find not one outfit to wear even with the amount of clothes I had laid out before me. Bri seemed to be having the same problem as we both rushed around the room franticly. But before I drove myself crazy I found one last outfit, with a note from Alice.

_I figured you'd need this for Thursday night, have fun._

_Alice,_

_Ps: The shoe's that go with it are marked._

I pulled the dress from its folded position at the bottom of the bag and I held it up. I stared at the black material before a smug grinned washed over my face.

_Perfect!

* * *

**Sorry if there are still any errors. I worked hard to correct all of them, but I'm only human. Hope you enjoyed. The story's really starting to take off. Finally Jacob understands his feels, sort of...**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-three

Jacob

* * *

None of us really understood what had happened when the girls had disappeared earlier this morning, only to call us later to invite us out that night. But since the girls were gone, we had decided to have some overdue guy time, first down by the lake, then we moved to the arcade. It was a little maddening when it seemed like every girl seemed to be prowling us with there eyes, some had even gotten up the courage to approach us. For Embry and Seth it was more of a joke, but to the rest of us, even Aidin they were all a bore. We had all imprinted already, leaving no hope for the girls that would come later. Nothing was wrong with any of them, and I had found that a couple of them might have caught my eye a few years back, but ever since Nessie entered my life I couldn't even **think** about anyone else. And now that I knew for a fact that I loved her, there really was no turning back.

I groaned, mostly to myself as we all sat outside waiting for the girls, still no clue were we were going. The sun was already heading beyond the horizon and we were beginning to become impatient. Especially me. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something major was about to take place. I leaned back wondering how long I could kept this 'best friend' charade up. How long could I pretend that I didn't want her? I began to remember how it felt to find her the other day, staring into the eyes of not one, but two fully grown bloodsuckers. The sickening feeling deep in my gut, and how I had froze in fear for her. But she didn't move, though I knew she had seen them, for Christ's sake, she was staring right at them. I had grown angry at that point, but before I could even breathe, they had vanished. I remembered her turning and looking at me. My fury rose. I had excepted to find some type, any type of fear in her eyes yet all there was were her cool, brown eyes that bore into mine. But at least I had been right about her. She _was_ like her mother, able to find trouble anywhere she went. I was still angry as I pulled her back to the cabin, not necessarily angry at her anymore. More upset at myself for letting myself be frozen with danger lurking so close by. I remembered thinking, _We're going to have to take care of this problem_. After all that is what I did, we did. Chase and kill vampires. But I hadn't been able to control my own body. When we got the cabin, everyone was there. Good, I thought. It meant I didn't have to hunt them down. I gave Nessie over to Kim, and upon seeing my expression the entire pack rose off the couch.

"What happened?" Kim asked, though both Bri and Tara were in the room. Neither of them knew our secret.

"We got a job to do," I growled.

"Now!" She tightened her grip on Nessie's shoulders. She understood what I meant by 'job'. I nodded, and Jared stepped to her.

"I'll be back, okay. Be a good girl and take care of Nessie. I love you. " He kissed her and left. Kim hated it when Jared had to fight and he knew it but she understood. She had too. I eyed Nessie one last time, before I closed the door behind me. I could of swore her eyes were crying out to me, saying, 'Be careful' or more like, 'Please don't get yourself killed'. Again the pain struck in my center.

We followed their scent and chased them to the border of the neighboring state, it was as far as I was willing to go. I didn't want to leave the girls alone for two long, not knowing if they planned to circle back or not. And even though this wasn't our town to protect, there was just too many people around to let them run free. Deep in my memory their eyes burned in my skull, the look of hunger and want as they stared at the women I loved. And they had wanted her. I suddenly remembered that everyone could still hear my thoughts so I cleared my head, thinking of anything but her. And even if I knew it wasn't their fault, I just didn't want everything on the table although it was already too late. It was dark when we got back. I immediately went to see Nessie. I had to make sure she was alright. I had to see for myself.

Both Jared and I entered the girls cabin, Kim, Bri and Tara seated on the couch, the TV on but no one paying any attention to it. Kim jumped up into Jared's arms and for a moment jealously flooded my veins. I turned to Bri.

"How is she?" She understood without further information. She nodded to the bathroom.

"She seems fine, but she's been in there ever since you guys left." I moved to the bathroom door, and prepared to knock when the door swung open. She stood there wrapped in the little thing called a towel, her hands rubbing another towel through her hair. She looked breathtaking, and take my breath was what she did. I wondered if she had any idea of the effect that she'd have on any guy, most of all me. I watched as the water from her hair trickle down her neck before disappearing into the towel. I felt my face grow hot and I turned away.

The memory of earlier was bright in my mind and right now I wanted nothing but to forget. I heard the sound of laughter finally and I turned my head to the cabin. I blinked then rose. Kim, Bri and Tara stood before us, well aware that our eyes were all over them, none seemed to mind. The outfits they wore, were like nothing I had ever seen on any of them before. Kim had curled her now short hair, and wore a silk red shirt over a pair of jeans. Tara had on a white blouse and a pair of high waisted jeans. Bri had straightened her hair and had on a deep green halter, denim skirt and a pair of gold heels. I suddenly realized that Nessie was not with them. And as if answering my question she came bounding out the door, in a short back dress that bubbled at the bottom and strappy black heels that were way too high, her hair curled to one side of her head. _God, is she crazy_, I began. Did she have the intention to attract every testosterone driven creature in the state, if so she would succeed. _Who is responsible for this_? There was no way I could let her walk out into the world like that. I'd be fighting off every male within a miles radius. The thought of her being drooled over immediately made me mad and my fist clutched together. She looked cute, her eyes bright with excitement. But I understood that she wasn't going for cute, not even pretty. It was more like drop dead sexy, hella fine and DAMN! all wrapped up in one dress. And she had my complete attention. Just then she wasn't my sweet little Nessie anymore. She could never be again.

She was woman.

The next thing I remembered was pulling up in front of a flashy night club in the north side of the small town. Nessie's perfume driving me crazy in the car, though no one seemed to notice. Embry too occupied in the back seat with Bri. I had a strange feeling that Embry was going to leave tonight knowing more about his feelings for her than when he entered. Then again I was sure she would too. We stood in line for thirty minutes and already other guys were staring at our girls. One guy looked like he had wanted to say something to Nessie, but thought against it when she had spoke to me, smiling as she did. I guessed he figured I was her boyfriend. I sort of was. I was a boy and her friend, right? Anyways, now I'd be sticking to her like glue. And just for tonight I would get to pretend that she was really mine.

Inside was a dark, chaotic mess with flashing lights and booming music. We found a booth that could fit all nine of us, though Kim chose to perch herself up on Jared's lap. He seemed to prefer it that way, so that everyone knew that she was with him. I wished for a moment I could do that to Nessie, or maybe touch her and slap a note on her back that read; 'She's with me', and have an arrow pointing in my direction. But instead I through my hand over the back of her seat, she didn't even seem to notice. I watched her as she looked over the scene before her, and some how she kind of fit in, as much as I didn't want it to be true. We sat there for a minute, just waiting it out, mostly talking about the music or people in general. I'd never been to a club, much less with the rest of the pack. I groaned, Sam would find out soon enough and not be happy. Why I cared, I didn't know. I was my own leader now. I guess old habits really did die hard. Then Bri stood.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get something to drink." She grabbed Tara, who in turn grabbed Kim, who latched on to Nessie's wrist. I watched as they snaked through the dance floor to the bar.

" Any body getting drunk tonight?" Embry grinned. I flashed my eyes to him. None of us knew how alcohol affected us, and none of us were going to find out. The girls on the other hand were human, and was sure had tasted an alcoholic beverage before, at least Tara, Bri and even Kim as shy as she was had been to a few parties long before she meet Jared.

Nessie on the other hand, I was pretty sure had never tasted the stuff. I eyed them carefully at the bar, waiting there turn to place their order.

* * *

Renesmee

The music in the club was loud and utterly hypnotic. The bass pumped through my entire being compelling me to move to it. I had to resist the urge to follow those that embraced it openly. My attention had been drawn to everything as soon as we entered. To the mass of people that swayed with each pulsing beat, the lights that flashed across every ones faces in no particular order. Even the smell of burning tobacco and the smell of distilled liquor was tempting as I followed suit behind Bri through the maze of people. I could feel the enormous flood of heat from the people around me and the way the music and alcohol affected the heart rate of each individual. I regretted putting off the hunt for so long, because even though I wasn't as blood hungry it seemed as the others of my vampire kind, the smell of blood that race through the veins of the humans still sent a fire burning down my throat, as dim as it was. This was always a reminder when I got too caught up in being normal, that I wasn't normal. Never was and never could be. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We had found a large table in a circular booth where we all could fit. Kim chose to sit on Jared's lap and for good reason. Though werewolves didn't need their physical allure to draw there prey like vampires, that didn't make them any less easy on the eyes. Though they had a more rough, manly look compared to our flawless and sensual demeanor. There where more than enough batting eyes our ways, from both genders, but I could careless about the males. It was the girls that I worried for, especial those with eyes for my Jacob.

As new as jealousy was to me, I had take to it like a bird to the sky. And though a smile was planted on my face, I almost let out low snarl at the girl who attempted to wave to Jacob from the booth across from us. As much as I wanted to let go tonight it would be hard to do so when all I really wanted to do was make it known that the large boy beside me belonged to me and only me. I had felt this way since I was young, possessive of him, but I had never had to actually fight for him before. If only they knew what I was capable of. The thought both scared and surprised me. When had I become so violent, I was normally calm and had a cool nature. I sighed and returned my thoughts to how much I had been enjoying myself, concentrating harder than usual now that Jacob had swung his arms behind me unconsciously. It had suddenly gotten so hot in here, stiflingly so. I needed a drink, and didn't care what it was. Then Bri stood and began maneuvering her way past Embry.

"I'm thirsty," she stated as if she had read my mind. "I'm going to get something to drink." She then grabbed Tara's arm, pulling the startled girl to her feet. Tara grabbed Kim's elbow hauling her cousin behind her. I watched as Kim swung around just in time to grab my wrist, pulling me to my feet to follow them through the crowd of dancing people. The beat was so persuasive that I felt my hips sway a little more than usual as I trailed after them. We stood before the bar, the bartender asking us what we wanted. Both Tara and Bri ordered and I nodded asking for whatever they were having. As we sat waiting, I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Hey can I get two coke's," I spun around.

"Ryan?" He looked as startled to see me as I was to see him.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?"

"She's here with us," Bri frowned, turning to him. He looked her over.

"Briann, is that you?"

"Who else would it be," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just didn't recognize you, that's all." She grabbed her drink and spun off the bar stool.

"Funny, I feel the same way. In fact I don't even know you anymore." She pushed her way through the crowd, Kim and Tara rushing after her.

"I'm sorry you have to always see us like this," he said leaning against the counter.

"It's okay. She'll forgive you one day."

"Here you go," The bartender handed me a clear glass, with what looked like water in two ice cubes. The only thing was it didn't smell like water. I took the glass and slipped from my seat. I looked back to Ryan, his eyes shining every time the light hit them, but still no heat to my cheeks.

"I'm just really glad that your even trying. Don't give up." I smiled before I wondered away to find my best girl friend. I returned to the table and none of the girls where there. I had already begun to sip the clear, potent liquid that did nothing to quench my thirst. It's taste was slightly odd, nothing I'd tasted before but it wasn't as bad as it had smelt. I sat back down in my seat to wait for them to return. I looked around, half the guys where missing. Embry, Seth, and Aidin were gone.

"Where did everyone go," I leaned forward and spoke close to Jacob's ear, not quite shouting over the music. He looked up and pointed. I followed his finger, to find them huddled in a group around a couple of girls. I sipped the drink again to find it completely gone. I sat the glass down, instantly wanting more.

"You do realize that is alcohol." He eyed me as I stared at the empty glass.

"Really? Would have never guessed," my eyes growing big. I twisted to view the glass again. Jacob nodded. Funny, I heard that people got drunk off of alcohol yet I felt nothing. Maybe I wasn't capable of getting buzzed but I smiled anyways. I had just had my first drink. I continued to grin even though I knew I wasn't suppose too. I hadn't even ordered it or had I?

"Having fun yet," He asked, his voice fighting against the loud bass. I nodded, the smile still on my face.

"Good, because I think I'm going to leave with asthma," I laughed, I wasn't even sure wolfs could get asthma.

" I know what you mean" I replied . He was referring to the thick cloud of smoke that lingered in the building. I glanced at the dance floor. It was silent between us again and I realized that I had barely spoken to him since the day I had run into the vampires. Months before I had grown, when I was about the size of an eight year old child I use to spend most of my days with my parents. Most of this time, I spent with my father, learning. Everything I knew came mostly from my father or Grandpa Carlisle. I use to spend hours on my fathers lap reading him the encyclopedia and when I finished all 28 volumes, we moved onto the all 18 versions of the dictionary, some in different languages. He taught me how to play the piano and I was as good as both him and mom. He also taught me how to paint, first starting with water colors and in three days I had mastered oil. My first piece was the one I had painted of the large white house. Esme was so glad when I unveiled it to her and Carlisle as an anniversary present. I continued to paint, finding that I was not only good at it, but it was something I enjoyed. My father explained to me that his human mother had painted frequently during her lifetime and had been the one who had shown him the technique that he had passed down to me. I began to paint everything, the cottage, another piece that Esme hung in the house, the river, the forest, everything. But my ultimate favorite was the one I painted of my parents seated at the white grand piano, there hands flying over the keys in a harmonious duet. I even painted one of Jacob in wolf form as he ran through the woods, his russet fur blowing out behind him. Esme liked it so much that she hung it her room. Rosalie still didn't understand why. But if I wasn't at home painting, reading or sleeping, I was either visiting Charlie at the station, or with Esme visiting Carlisle at the hospital, where I met a number of his colleagues whom fell instantly in love with me and I, with them. But no matter where I was I made sure that I was home by three. I would seat myself on the porch steps to wait. To wait for Jacob to come bounding out of the trees, which in turn caused me to smile and leap half way across the lawn into his arms. I had no problem being cradled in his arms, no trouble putting my hands to his face and letting my day flood his mind.

But those days were no more. Just touching him caused a spark to shoot up my spine. Just thinking about him caused my face to flush and an ache to settle in my chest. I could barely look at him, much less talk to him eye to eye. So many things had changed, more than the way he made me feel. More like the way I thought of him. I blinked my eyes and my flash back disappeared. I was still seated next to Jacob and the same song boomed over the clubs speakers. And at the moment I wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were, were I wasn't like this. Were he'd smiled at me and I could smile back him wholeheartedly. Were I could curl up in his arms and sleep the day away. Were I could love him, without the fear that he didn't feel the same. I tried to not let my mood read to anyone, so when Kim, Tara and Bri found me and pulled me to the dance floor, I went willingly. Following there movements I let the music wash over me and slowly the heavy weight of my thoughts drifted away. I would deal with them another day, but right now, tonight I was going to have to time of my life.

After taking a short break, to catch our breaths we returned to dancing on the floor. To think that this many people could fit in one building was amazing, a lot of them already drunk or working there way towards it.

"Smile," I heard then saw a bright flash. I blinked a few times before the white circles disappeared. Bri held a camera in her hand as she began to video taped us dancing. Just then the song switched and a new beat boomed over the speakers.

"I love it this song," Tara said before she was dancing with someone.

"Hey you," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to the guy in green. I could tell he was drunk, so drunk that he was already using me to help him stand.

"Aren't you pretty." His words slurred. " Do you want to dance?"

"No thank you." I stated as I tried to get him off of me.

"Aww, don't be like that." He pulled me closer.

"I said no thank you." I said pushing at him, trying my hardest not the break him. He backed up slightly.

"Hey," I heard Bri say. "She said she doesn't want to dance."

"You shut up." He snapped, his hand on my thigh and creeping higher. My first instinct was the throw him across the room but I knew I couldn't do that so instead my body froze. I could feel myself slipping into a dark place and I struggled to keep control. I couldn't allow myself to give in, because someone would die and I didn't want that no matter what. But I also hated the feeling of his hands on me. I was beginning to lose it.

"GET OFF OF HER." Tara yelled, both her and Bri pulling at the boy. I had to admit he was pretty strong. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as he continued to hold me and move his body against me. All of this latest 30 seconds before he was gone. When I finally looked up into Jacobs eyes, relief rushed over me. Before I knew it, I rushed to him and pulled myself to his chest. For a moment I had been scared, but not for myself. I was scared for the fragile boy that know lay on the floor out cold. I was afraid that if Jacob hadn't come when he did I was going to do more than leave the boy unconscious. And for the first time I realized that there was something really dark about me. That scared me more than anything.

* * *

Jacob

Dancing was never my thing and now wasn't any different. Everyone had gotten on the dance floor at least once, but I hadn't moved from my seat. I stared through the crowd to were Nessie was moving gracefully to the music. It was like watching water flow down stream, so beautiful. My eyes were locked to her, her body sympathizing to me. I only blinked and looked away when the song had changed. Then I realized that Embry had been talking to me.

"What?" I turned to him.

He stared angrily at me. "Dude, have you listened to a word I've said." I contemplated lying to spare his feelings then I realized I didn't care.

"No, not really," I smiled and let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. I remembered thinking what was I going to do about a certain honey blond vampire half breed when I heard yelling coming from the dance floor. I immediately recognized Tara's voice.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I twisted my head to were a crowd had formed. At first I couldn't see what was going on until I instinctive stood and everything stopped. I wasn't even sure what I was seeing was real but already the heat in my stomach was growing and I knew it would only take a second to flip. I heard Quil say something and both Jared and Embry flew across the table to grab me.

"Let go!" I growled my eyes still on the man whose face I was going to break.

"Jacob calm down." I was already shaking but that didn't stop me from turning my glare at Jared.

"If you want to leave here alive, I suggest to let go." Something in my eye most have told him I was serious because both Embry and him released me. I was cutting through the crowd before another word could be said. They did follow me though. It felt like I couldn't get there fast enough even though I wasn't too worried about the people that I pushed out of my way. I didn't even think when I burst into the small circle. My attention immediately on Nessie, whom didn't look to responsive, then to the guy I was going to kill. Before I knew it I had landed my fist so hard into his face it left a sting in the bone of hand. At that moment could have cared less if I killed him, so instead I turned to Nessie who was now staring up at me. She looked so confused, so scared. I took one step towards her before she closed the gap and was in my arms. I swung her into my arms and headed towards the door.

"Lets' go," I said over my shoulder. No stood in my way this time.

* * *

Renesmee

Later that night, after we had returned to the cabin, after we had to literally fight to take a quick shower, I lay next to Bri. I wasn't shaken from the incident anymore mainly because it had taken me two hours to calm Jacob down. I tried to explain to him I was alright but of course he wouldn't hear it. He didn't understand that I hadn't been frightened by the fragile boy, I was scared for him. Even now I could remember the feeling I had to stifle in my head. The feeling of wanting to.... I stopped myself. I didn't want to think I was capable of such things. I loved humans, and I would never hurt them. I glanced at Bri in the darkness of the room. The only light coming from the digital clock on the bedside table next to me. I was tired but my mind wasn't going to allow me to sleep, I knew that much. Again my thoughts drifted back in time. How had things turned so quickly, I kept asking myself. One minute I was having the time of my life and then the next Jacob was carrying me from the building. Why did it seem that when everything was going great, something had to mess it up. It had been happening since I was born. I heard Bri sigh beside me, her first sound since we had returned. I wasn't sure if she was still upset about the whole club incident. She had been so shaken up by it that she had huddled to Embry on the way back home. But something had changed during that time, no longer scared more like hesitation.

"What's wrong," I turned to her, her profile just a shadow. She didn't answer me right away. Then she twisted her head to look at me, her eyes filled with tears. I hadn't even realized her had been crying, too wrapped up in my own world. I watched as her lips formed the words.

"I think I might be in love with Embry."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.... The drama has begun..... hehehe. But please read and review and let me know what you think.....


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Renesmee

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the sky still dark outside. I hadn't dreamt like that since I was young. Nothing in the dream seemed real, almost too supernatural. Like nothing I had every experienced. It started off simple enough though. I was running in slow motion in a field filled with yellow flowers up to my waist. As I spun around and around I could view my parents on top of the hill. For some reason there faces are blurry, but I know who they were. I could see my father holding my mothers hand and they both were smiling. It's because of this that I smile back, and begin to run towards them, again slowly though my legs are moving as fast as they could. It's takes forever to reach them and the closer I get the more there faces begin to morph. I soon realize that I'm no longer running towards my parents, but towards two very familiar vampires, there bright red eyes drawing me closer though I desperately want to turn and run away. Suddenly the ground I've been running on begins to break away, a pit of darkness starts to swallow me whole. The woman vampire then reaches a hand out to me, and I stretch out to grab it. I brush her hand, it's cold, before the darkness takes me under. That's when I opened my eyes. I blinked a complete of times before I sit up, Bri still warped up besides me. Her low breathing in the background of the silent room. I swallow, my throats dry. I push the sheets off and quietly headed to the kitchen. I needed something to relieve my thirst. I grab a bottle of water and gulp it down, then another. I headed back to the room to change into a pair of sweats, taking a walk down at the lake maybe exactly what I need. Some time to think this over. I grabbed a sweat shirt and step out into the chilly night air. I walk slowly, in no rush to go anywhere. I passed a couple of cabins before I headed down to the lake. I kick off my shoes, and press my bare feet into the sand. Immediately, I walk to the waters edge, rolling up the leg of my pants to my knees as the tiny waves crash against my ankles. The sky is dark, no stars out tonight, not even the moon. They were all hidden behind the clouds. I let my mind wonder, no longer about the incident earlier which was already part of the past.

I wondered how long I could keep up with this. How long could I really stay away from him. Could I even live without him. I sighed. All I wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. If this was what it was, I would trade my age for it. To be happy with Jacob once again, I'd trade the world. I stopped, a sudden breeze picking up my hair, my bangs flapping about my eyes. I had stopped because Jacob stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, no shirt. He stared back at me, his eyes filled with sadness. I took a step towards him but stopped in my tracks when he turned away.

"Why can't I seem to protect you anymore?"

I flinched. Is this how he felt. If only he knew how much he protected me tonight, even from myself.

"What are you talking about. You've always taken care of me."

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get it together lately."

"Jacob-"

"Nessie don't. What happened tonight. I could have prevented it. I could hav-" he trailed off. I stepped forward again, my heart beating heavily in my chest. I stopped when I stood in front of him.

"Jacob look at me."

"Nessi-"

"Jacob please." I said again. He rose his eyes slowly to meet mine. I reached over and took his hands in mine.

"Ever since I can remember you have been there for me. From the Volturi, to the time I grew up over night. You were there by my side, protecting me." I let the images of my remember spread to his mind so he could see what I saw. " What happened tonight was not your fault. But the truth is I don't need someone to protect me all the time. All I need is you by my side. I need you Jacob, I always have and always will. No matter how much I change." I couldn't believe I was crying already, but I was. And I was about to reach up to wipe them from my eyes but Jacob beat me to it. He sighed and cupped my cheek in his hand.

" I'm sorry I made you cry. I promise I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. And for the first time in a long time, I had my Jacob back. My Jacob. He would always be that.

The next morning, was hectic as we used up the last of the grocery, which to our surprise had lasted the entire week. Today was our last day here, and it was almost time to pack everything up and head home. We'd have the rest of the weekend off, but we started back school on Monday. Today I felt good, much like I use too. Full of energy and life. Things had really returned to back to normal. I was once again comfortable with Jacob and him with me. We hadn't spoken much last night, but words weren't really needed between me and Jacob. They never were. All that mattered was that even with my chest pounding I was still able to rest my head on his shoulder as we sat and watched the black waves crash at our feet. But as much as I would miss this place, I was yearning to return home. Never again could I be away from my family for this long. I began to miss them the moment I left, even though I had called them daily, sometimes more than once. Mom tried to sound sure of herself, but I could hear how much she missed me. I'd comforted her in letting her know that I missed her just as much if not more. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling as I replaced the clothes in my suitcase. I didn't know why I even bothered. They would disappear once I got home. Alice would replace them with the new wardrobe she'd have waiting for me. I closed the last of my luggage and rose to my feet. I sighed as I looked around the room. It looked so empty without our clothes everywhere. I missed Alice more than ever this week. Finding something to wear everyday was a task that was better left to the professionals.

" I'm really going to miss this place." Bri stated from the door. She had returned from taken one of her bags to the truck, returning for the last one. Unlike her I could carry my bags all at once. I nodded in response, before adding.

"Yeah," I grabbed my rolling suitcase and threw the matching duffle bag over my shoulder, placed the large hand luggage in the crook of my arm and held my purse in my hand. We left the room without so much as a backwards glance. Everyone was already outside, Kim in the front seat of Jared's pick up, and Tara standing next to the hummer chatting with Aidin as he helped load the bags. I watched Bri hand Embry her bag silently. I didn't think she'd spoken to Embry since last night. Next to Aidin, Jacob help load the large vehicle. I handed him my bags.

"Is that everything," he asked.

I nodded, giving him the duffle bag. The sun peered through the trees, the perfect day to say goodbye.

"Well that's it," he announced.

"Lets hit the road," Quil said, anxious to get home to Claire. I didn't understand the imprinting thing to well but I knew that it almost physically painful for him to be away from her for long. I wondered if Jacob was the same way. Was it really that hard for him?

Everyone returned to the seats that they had come in and we put the camp ground behind us. I hadn't even realized that I fallen asleep until I heard the slam of a car door. I was more tired than I thought after last night. I blinked the drowsiness away and looked around. We were at some gas station and I could see Jared's black truck at the pump next to us. Jacob wasn't there and both Seth and Embry were gone from the back seat. Only Bri's low breathing was heard as she lay on the seat were Embry had been seated. She had probably been leaning on him without knowing it. I felt sorry for her, although I knew it wouldn't help her situation. She had no idea how Embry felt about her. And I was scared that he might not return them, and if he did, his feelings could change. He was a werewolf, and as rare as imprinting was _suppose_ to be, it could still happen. Look at what had happened with Sam and Leah. It wasn't something you could control or at least that's what I had heard. I turned back toward the front, instantly wanting to stretch my legs. I pushed open the would be heavy door had I been only human, and fell to the ground. I yawned again and extended my arms towards the sky, letting my muscles uncoil. Just then Seth, Embry, Jacob, and Tara came out of the brightly painted building. Tara waved to me and returned to her vehicle. The others came bounding over.

"Well look whose awake," I smiled sheepishly at Seth.

"You were out before we even got to the highway. Both you and Bri missed lunch."

"Really, I told you to wake me!" I replied. They laughed and I hit Embry as he moved around me into the backseat. I walked around the back to were Jacob was pumping the gas, an amused look still on his face.

"If you're hungry we can stop somewhere and get you something,"

"No, I'm fine. Beside I'm not hungry for anything they sell in stores." I smiled. I hadn't fed yet and my throat was literally on fire. I was good at hiding it but it would be on my list of prioritizes when I got home. Speaking of home, my phone rang and I immediately recognized the ring tone.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey Nessie. I know your probably annoyed by now but your mother would like to know _again_ when are you getting home?" I sighed and handed the phone to Jacob.

"Edward," he said before he laughed.

"Patience was never really her thing,"

"We have a little over an hour." he stated. An hour till I was home. I began to get anxious. I had so many things to say, so many pictures to show. Over six hundred. We had used two memory cards for the Nikon digital camera that Esme had gotten for me. She wanted lots of pictures and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Oh okay. And just for the fun of it tell Bella that it's going to be two hours instead of one." I stared at him as he replaced the nozzle when the pump had stopped. I recapped the gas tank as he did so.

"I knew you wouldn't but I still had to try." He smiled and my heart fluttered behind my rib cage. He listened for another minute before he said bye and handed the phone back to me.

"Lets get you home before your mother comes looking for us," I nodded and smiled.

"Lets!"

* * *

Bella

If I had any patience left, well it was wearing thin right about now. Nessie had called letting us know that they were almost here, and that was ten minutes ago. Edward squeezed my hand in his and it calmed me a little. I had almost wanted to break out into a pace but I had to keep control of my self. Instead I built up my anxiety by listening to every car on the main road to see if any would take the hidden turn towards our house. When one finally did I concentrated on breathing. In and out, in and out. It helped. I didn't care where she wanted to go next time, I wouldn't let her. I missed her too much these last few days. I had missed her all week, but it hadn't been so bad until the day before last. I kept getting this weird feeling, like something was happening. Some thing bad, but she had assured me that nothing had happened. And as much as Alice insisted that she was alright, I had to see with my own eyes that she was okay. The large hummer turned the corner, the music had been turned down from the main road but I could still hear the low hum. I saw her seated in the front seat. She stared back at us. The way the entire family stood on the porch, one would think that she had been gone for years rather than one extremely long week. Jacob parked the car, but she was out of it before it had come to a completely stop. I told myself I would be upset at that later, but right now I needed to hold my baby. I let go of Edwards hand and ran to her. She jumped into my arms like old times, the fact that she was slightly taller than me wasn't even a thought in the back of our minds.

"Mom!" I hugged her hard, I couldn't control myself. I wondered if I was hurting her, and if I was she didn't complain. She was squeezing me tighter than she ever had. Finally she stood back and I ran my hands through her hair. She looked well. Happy even and for a split second the possibility that Jacob and her had… I instantly threw that thought out. This wasn't the time. I realized Edward had his arms around her.

"We missed you so much." He voiced for everyone in the family.

"I missed you all more. I'm never going away again."

"Sounds like a deal," Edward smiled.

I waved to Jacob who was already pulling his things from the trunk. I walked gracefully to his side.

"Jacob, you seem in a hurry to get back." I announced. He shrugged.

"Well my dad and sister are waiting for me, they called almost as much as you did." I laughed.

"Almost," I grinned.

"Besides I have this problem of leaving and never coming home, makes 'em nervous." he gave me his smile. The smiled that always reminded me of who he was and how important he was to me though things were different now.

"Yeah I know. A lot of sleepless night back then." I smiled as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm not going anywhere." He glanced at Nessie, who was hugging Esme. " I can't."

I knew the strength of imprinting and Jacob couldn't leave now even if he wanted too. His imprinting on Nessie had caused him to befriend his worst enemies, which turned out not to be all that bad as he had put it.

I watched as Seth, Embry and Jacob left turning away from the house. I felt Edwards hand slip into mines.

"Come on, Nessie is waiting to tell us about her trip." I nodded and flew in the living room behind Edward. Nessie must have been excited because she had already started, her camera already hooked up to the big flat screen above the fireplace. Pictures flashed before us as she explained each one to us. Then suddenly I stared at a picture wide eyed of Nessie, Bri and Kim as lined up in there swim suits. We'll if that what it could be called, more like string or floss.

"Alice," I growled. " What is that?" I enunciated every word.

"What Bella? It's only a picture." she grinned. She understood perfectly what I meant. Then the picture changed and Jacob had Nessie flipped over his shoulder, her laughing and him grinning like the idiot he was. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know how much more I could take. I glanced over at Edward, who wasn't even looking at the TV and I would have sworn I saw him blush if I knew it was possible. I continued to listen to Nessie.

* * *

Nessie

A week pasted and things seemed to blend back into the old days seamlessly. Going to school didn't faze me anymore, and Jacob and I were closer than ever. I really felt like I had my Jacob back, and despite so much confusion before, everything felt like it was suppose too. Bri still didn't know what to do about Embry but she took Kim's advice to just wait and see where things went. So they began to hang out outside of class. Things seemed to be fine between them, though she still continued ignore her brother and it seemed a happy ending to there story was no where in sight. She just couldn't bring herself to let go of the pain that both her father and brother had inflicted on her. But as the days pasted the more the ache in my chest for Jacob began to grow. I couldn't seem to do anything without thinking of him, and everyday I noticed something else that I hadn't really noticed before. Little things, things that I wouldn't have notice before had I not been looking so deeply at him. Like the other day I caught myself staring at him from a across the room, at his soft, dark skin, the shirt that pulled across his board chest, the way his eyebrows arched, the strong line of his jaw, and the way his tongue sometimes brushed across his lips. I suddenly began to picture myself brushing them with my finger tips before I leaned up slowly to kiss them. I snapped myself out from that daydream before it went too far. But I was having visions like those more often than not. It was worst when he right next to me, where he was most of the time. Still time flew by, and there was only a matter of months before the day that every high school senior waited for; Graduation. But before any graduation there was one event that seniors looked forward to the most, and that was prom.

Prom had only been a tale in my parents bed time story but I came to find out that it was way more to it than just dresses and suits. It was the event of high school romance. It was the one event where no girl, would or should be left behind. Where no matter what you looked like on a daily basis, prom was the one night to let your light shine. It was the night I looked too forward too with more anticipation than I had spring break. I wanted it so bad. Everything seemed to be going my way until Kim mentioned what she called a date. Her definition of a date was the person who asked you to attend the event with them, someone whom you really wanted to spend the night with. So it was no surprise when she told me that Jared was her date. But this left me in a whirlwind of fright and confusion. As much as I wanted to think of myself as an expert, I was still new to this game. I got to thinking, racking my brain trying to find someone I really wanted to go with and the only one the would come to mind was Jacob. There just wasn't anyone else. But there were rules, rules that were taken very seriously. Rules that made things a little complicated. Rules like guys ask girls. It was more official that way. Of course there was always the huge group of friends that went together every year, but my group of friends were dropping like flies. Kim was already going with Jared, Seth had asked a girl in his class, Quil already decided he wasn't going, but we'd most likely change his mind. It was a month before prom and the only ones without dates were Bri, Embry, Jacob, Aidin, and Me. I felt a little better knowing that I might not be going alone, but I didn't understand what was taking Jacob so long. I wasn't' even sure if it was alright to even take your best friend but it just seemed like the thing to do.

I currently was lying in my bed after a long day at school, we, meaning Kim, Bri and I had some how found ourselves at the mall again trying to find the perfect dress. Well actually it was just Bri. Alice had already found mine, though I wasn't allowed to see it until the day of, but I was glad I didn't have the pressure of finding one. Kim had hers as well, but hadn't found the perfect pair of heels to go with the pastel green gown. Bri hadn't been so lucky. She just couldn't seem to find one that went with her skin or her hair. The low ring of my cell phone made me groan before I rolled over to answer it. I was just on the verge of sleep.

"Hello,"

"Nessie!" it was Bri and she sounded really excited. "You'll never guess what happened just now,"

"What!" I sat up out of excitement, all traces of sleep gone.

"Okay, so I was kind of depressed because I couldn't find a dress today right, so I went out to store to get some snacks. I was in the mood for chocolate. Then my phone rang and I was a little surprised because it was Embry. He asked me to meet up with him in the park. Again I was a little surprised…" she stopped only to gasp for air.

" but to make a long story short, he asked me to prom!" I could hear her clapping her hands in the background. Actually I could hear more than that, but that was what I was focused on.

"Really!" I stated.

" Yeah, I'm so happy right now. I can't believed he asked me. I heard that Megan asked him even though the guys are suppose to ask, but he turned her down."

"Well, this means that were going to have to work harder to find you a dress."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll find something. But I got to go, I just called to tell you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Bye." The call ended as abruptly as it had started. So much for my hopefully group date. I got out of the bed and headed across the hall to my parents room. It had been I while since I had actually spoke to them, about issues that is. I gave three low knock before I heard my dads voice.

"Come in,"

I pushed the newly added door open and peered into the moonlit room. My mother was curled into my fathers arm, like she always was, on their bed which had also recently been replaced. I could see me and Jacob like that, his large arms wrapped around me as I drifted to sleep. Again I shook my head, clearing the mental picture I had made. I had to be careful with my father around. I closed the door behind me and immediately pushed myself between them.

"This is rare, what's the occasion?" my mother joked, but I still felt bad that she was right.

"Is something wrong?" My dad stated.

"No nothings wrong. Life's just a little more complicated than I thought." Way more than I thought actually. I gave a mental note.

"How is that so?" he added. I was silent for a moment wondering how I could word my question. It was about time I asked for some advice, I was obviously getting no where on my own. The feelings I had for Jacob were alien to me and I had no idea what was normal and what to be aware of.

"Mom, you love daddy right?" I already knew the answer but I still had to ask. She smiled and her eyes met my fathers for a short second before they lit up.

"Yes, more than life itself. "

"…and you love Jacob?" I added.

"Yes, but in a different way." Okay, that much was clear but it was this difference that was so confusing to me.

"How is it different?" She stared at me for a minute, a thin eyebrow arched slightly. I looked back between them.

"Why do you ask?" my father inquired, most likely for my none mind-reading mothers sake.

"Well," I began, diverting my gaze from them to my hands locked around the soft pillow that I hugged to my chest.

"I've been having these strange things happen to me, mainly when Jacobs around."

"Things like what?" My mother choked. I felt her become uneasy.

" Well…." I took my time. "…my heart begins to race whenever I think about him and I get all hot. And then I start imaging things." I had to stop myself from slipping back into the images I had earlier of us curled up together.

"Things like what?" She tried again, her voice back under control.

"You don't want to know." my father cut in before I could even open my mouth.

"I just don't know how I feel about him anymore. I know I love him, but if there is more than one type of love I don't know which one it is."

"How long have you felt like this Nessie," my mother ran her hands calmly over my head.

"Ever since the change, but it's been getting worst. I just don't know what to do anymore." It felt like a weight had settled on my shoulders, and it was heavier than anything I had ever felt. I realized that the weight wasn't on my shoulders but in my chest. It was pressing on my heart.

"Well, Nessie no one can tell you how you feel, only you know that. But I can tell you that it may take some time, or you could wake up one day and every thing be clear. The one thing that you can be sure of is these things will always turn out for the best." I sighed. It seemed like I would just have to wait.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was so fun to write. I really hoped you liked it. Okay so Nessie is starting feel something but she's so naive that she doesn't even know what it is. Maybe it'll be nothing.... keep reading. Send reviews please. They motivate to write more. The more reviews the faster the chapters comes out. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed.....


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: So this chapter came a little faster than the others but that was because i wanted to give you sometime before I want into dry season. For those who don't know what that means is that I might not post any new chapters for a while. Not to long, i hope though. I finished school but now i'm in the real world with a job so i won't have much free time on my hands and i have another fanfiction that i have not updated for a while so i need to work on that. If you haven't read This Kind of Love yet, please do... it's a Gundam Wing FF but's got some great reviews. Anyways it's the sequel to another story I wrote so you might want to read A Wager on Love first... Well I hope you like ch 25 and look forward to ch 26 which I will get you as soon as possible. I may just sacrifice my sleep to finish ch26... maybe... we'll see...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

Nessie

The next morning I arrived at school early, about the same time as Aidin, whom I hadn't really spoken with since we had gotten back. He seemed to be pretty busy, and have a lot on his mind. I slumped into my chair in my first class, English. The first bell rang just as Mr. Brawnson entered the classroom. He was probably my favorite teacher and possible Briann's least. She didn't like English, mainly because there was a lot of reading involved. Just then the class became flooded as kids flew in from the parking lot before the second bell could sound and they were marked tardy. The one thing about Mr. Brawnson was that he didn't accept tardiness. It was probably the biggest reason why Bri disliked him so much. I stared at the clock, and a smile pulled at the corners of my lips.

"5...4...3...2...1.…" When I got to one, Bri rushed through the door just as the bell hummed in the halls. She maneuvered her way through the rows and took her seat. A few other students trailed her.

"You made it." I laughed.

"Don't I always." She was breathing hard, almost as if she had just run a marathon. But she was right, she always did make it just in the knick of time. I pulled my book out from my back pack and set it on my desk. We were currently reviewing the written works of one of my favorite authors, Jane Austin. We had just finished Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and had moved unto Pride and Prejudice. I had read both multiple times but they were classics and never got old.

"Did you finish the review?" I whispered to my best friend. Her face turned green and her jaw hit the ground. That's a 'No', I told myself as I restrained a giggle.

"WHAT? I was too excited about Embry asking me to prom that I completely forgot. I don't even remember Mr. Brawnson telling us we had to do it. When did he assign it?" She searched her bag for her notebook, hoping to write a quick summary.

I rolled my eyes, this was so like her. "When you were too busy flipping through that magazine trying to find a dress yesterday."

"Damn it." she said pressing her pencil to the notebook paper before the tip snapped under the pressure. I covered my mouth to muffle my snicker. She tried again. When I could breath yet again, I turned back to her.

"Do you even know what we're suppose to write about?" She stopped and slumped back in her seat. Her bottom lip, fuller than the top sticking out in a kiddy pout.

"No," she cried before she slammed her head on her desk top causing several classmates to look at her, confused. Grades were very important to seniors. If you didn't pass, you didn't graduate. A seniors worst nightmare. I let out a long breathe and pulled out a sheet of paper from beneath my own report and placed it atop her head. She reached up and grabbed it as she reverted back to an upright position. Her eyes raced over the words before a smiled spread over her teeth. She nearly fell out of her chair as she through her arms around me.

"Thank you Nessie. Thank you so much. I love you. You're the bestiest friend ever." Everyone's eyes were on us now. I had figured that she hadn't heard the assignment yesterday and had written an extra report just for her.

"Your welcome," I laughed, I just couldn't help myself.

"Is there a problem ladies." Mr. Brawnson stated from the front of the class. Bri returned to her seat, smoothing her shirt as she did so.

"No sir, no problem at all."

* * *

I met up with Kim in the next period. We had a pop quiz, though it wasn't so 'pop' for me since I already knew the answers. Humanities with Mr. Jennings passed quickly like it always did, leaving us to head to math class. I hadn't spoken to Jacob at all yesterday except for a few moments, and this was the first time I had seen him. I settle into my seat, Quil and Embry chatting away before class started. I went to turn in my homework from chapter 55 and when I returned, Kim was seated on my desk top.

"Did you hear, Embry asked Briann to prom?"

"Yeah," I nodded. " She's really excited." I said just loud enough from him to hear. Embry seemed to turn bright red when I said that.

"Now the only one that left is Jacob." Now it was my turn to blush. I didn't' know why I did. He could always pick someone else but I'd have to kill her if he did. I laughed to myself.

"Are you still not going Quil?" I inquired instead.

"No, the only one I'd want to go with is Claire and she's not old enough."

"I think she'd understand if you went with someone else." I said, just as the first bell rung.

"Yeah well, I might make an appearance, but I'm not going with anyone."

"What about you, Nessie." Embry asked, returning to his normal color. " Has anyone ask you yet." His eyes stiffed to Jacobs and then back to mine. I turned just in time to see a scowling Jacob chuck a large eraser at his head. Embry caught it easily enough, before he fell into a fit of laughter.

"Yes," I smiled. Shock seemed to appear on both of there faces.

"What?" Jacob eyed me.

" But I haven't said yes to anyone yet."

"Really," Embry spoke eyeing Jacob. " Why is that, I wonder?" Sarcasm hanging from his every word. I shrugged. " I don't know. Kim says I should go with someone I really want to go with so…"

"And who do you really want to go with?" Kim asked, leaning into the question. I suddenly felt like I was trapped in an interrogation room and the bright light was beaming right into my face, blinding me, building sweat on my brow.

"I…don't… um…" Just then the bell rang and I sighed. Saved by the bell, I thought. But I knew the answer. I almost wanted to grab Jacob by his shirt and yell; _You, you idiot! I want to go with you! _But I wouldn't do that. I didn't want to take his choice on the matter away from him. But prom was only days away. I mean hadn't I waited long enough. I groaned to myself as I twisted in my seat toward the front of the class. Everyone could see I had wanted him to ask me, why had he had to be the stupid one and not notice.

Lunch was uneventful, just more prattle about prom and upcoming test. Like he did every day, Ryan waved to me from his table, Ashley never looked very happy about this. I still didn't understand her burning hatred towards me but I didn't care. Bri had mentioned something about how she use to date Ryan, and never quite got over him. She never liked anyone that he took a remote likely too. She had even hated how close Bri had been to her own brother, thus causing the initial feud between the siblings. Ryan somehow felt a devotion to Ashley, his girlfriend at the time. I hadn't really spoken to Ryan since spring break out of that fact that even thought we had two classes together, he was constantly being monitored by Ashley and her friends. After gym, I said goodbye to Bri and headed straight home, I didn't feel like going any where today. I simply wanted to go home and spend time with my family, as boring at it might seem to others. Emmett promised to wrestle with me in secret. We'd see how well we could keep that secret from my dad.

"I'm home," I called as I closed the front door behind me, letting my bag slip off my shoulders unto the floor. There was no need to announce my presence but it was something I did after watching a little too much ABC family. I entered the living room, and stopped immediately. The atmosphere was dry, like someone had died, but everyone was accounted for, or like I had interrupted a very important conversation.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping around the couch to sit next to Esme and my mother.

"Well I guess now is as good as any. We should have probably told you this months ago though," Esme turned to me. I looked to her after I caught everyone's eyes in the room.

"Renesmee," she began. This couldn't be good. No one used my full name, not even my own mother who had detested my nickname from the start. " It's about time that we left Forks." I stared at her blankly, her words not registering right away, but slowly and surely they began to sink in. _Leave. We are leaving forks_.

"We're leaving?" I knew that this day would come, but that thought never prepared me. I was both thrilled and scared at the same time. I was thrilled because I had always wanted to see the world, to travel, see different places, experience different things. But it scared me because Forks was all I knew, everything I knew, everyone I knew was here. Suddenly the thought of leaving laid heavy in my heart, because if I left, I'd be leaving thing's that I held dear to my heart. My house, my friends, and mostly, my Jacob.

"When?" I breathed.

"Not until after you've graduated." My Dad announced. It was probably his idea. He was keen on me finishing high school, the same as he was with my mother. I breathed a sigh of relief. At any rate, I had a couple of months, it wouldn't make it any easier though. Of that I was sure.

"Where are we going?" It was Esme again whom answered.

"We figured since you weren't part of the decision, that we would let you choose the next location. Obviously you understand the requirements that are necessary so we have full faith in you." Great, I got to choose how far or how close we stayed. I let my head fall. It was a lot. I'd have to be the one to tell everyone that I was leaving but I didn't know how or when I would gather up enough courage to do so.

Later that day I found my self driving. I had no particular destination and soon found myself parked in front of Aidin's home. It had been weeks since I had stopped by and I felt bad. I was feeling that way a lot lately. I turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. The brink house was no where as large as ours but it was cute and homey just like Aidin's mom. I made my way over the walk way to the front door where I rung the door bell. It was a minute before the door swung open and Aidin's mom greeted me.

"Nessie," she smiled, always happy to see me. She welcomed me in.

"It been a while since you've been over."

"I'm sorry. I've been meaning to stop by." She held up her hands.

"There is no reason to apologize. I'm just happy to see you. Aidin's in his room." I nodded and head up stairs. Aidin's room was the last door on the left and it was slightly open when I reached it. I peeked in before I knocked lightly.

"Aidin, you there." Just then the door swung open and I stepped back.

"Nessie," his face lit up. "What are you doing here?" I hated that he had to ask me that. Was I neglecting my friends now?

"Nothing. Just thought I hadn't been around for a while." I stepped into his room. It was different then when I last saw it.

"You redecorated." the last time I had been here, the wall had been a boring color of plain white, now it was a navy blue almost black. I liked it.

"Yeah Tara helped me out." I smiled. I was glad that he had someone.

"Looks good." I continued to look around and spotted his guitar on his bed.

""were you playing something." he nodded.

"Do you want to hear." I smiled and sat next to him. He placed the instrument under one arms and used it to begin strumming. The melody was beautiful and light. The tempo was steady and heartwarming. Then he began to sing and the word turned out to be even more beautiful. They spoke of a girl, whose eyes shun like the night sky. Whose smile could light any guys heart on fire. When she looked at you, you were no longer who you were. You'd give your life for her. _She must be a very special girl, _I thought. Then the song ended.

"What did you think?" he glanced up at me.

"It was beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it because it's about you." I couldn't hide my surprise. He diverted his eyes back to his hands. " I wrote back when I first met you and even then I knew you were something special. I also knew that you belonged to someone else and I'm okay with that. We weren't meant to be like everyone thought we were, but you are some one very special to me." I actually couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my hands around him when he gazed at me. Aidin was like a brother to me. We understood each other to the point that words weren't even needed. He had made my transition to the outside world easier, since he had already been through it. He was like family to me. And irreplaceable member. I would miss him a lot when I wasn't here anymore.

"Aidin. Your special to me too. We share something that no one else does. I'm going to miss you so much," He was the first to pull back.

"And I meant to say this earlier. If you don't have someone to go with, I'd like to take you to prom." He reached up and wiped another tear that escaped. I didn't answer. I couldn't so I nodded my head. He chuckled.

"You're such a cry baby," I joined in his laughter.

"I know."

The days passed slowly, prom right around the corner and I still had not gathered up enough nerve to tell anyone. I just couldn't bring my self to bring up the subject at anytime and the only time we had altogether was at lunch. The only person that knew was Aidin and his family because Carlisle felt like they had a right to know. I finally mentioned something to Kim and Bri one day. I sat next to Kim in a gown shop as Bri tried on every dress in the store.

"What's the matter, Ness? You've been so out of it these last couple of days." Kim stated. Bri mumbled something but I just didn't feel like concentrating enough to comprehend it.

"It's nothing, but I do have something to tell you guys." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"What is it?" Bri swung open the curtain to the dressing room she had occupied for the last hour. Kim and I looked her over and I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the same time Kim shook her head. Bri closed the curtain behind her with a huff.

"I'm leaving." the words were just more than a whisper, but loud enough that would Bri to hear it. I did not want to repeat it.

"Leaving, are you still meeting Aidin at that pizza place you guys like so much." Kim questioned.

"Yes but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean I'm leaving. Were moving out of the state. Maybe even out of the country," The curtain flung open, Bri stood there, the purple gown only half way on her.

"What?" she asked despite the fact that I was pretty sure that she had heard me.

"When?" Kim asked. My shoulders fell even lower.

"After graduation."

"When did you find out," Bri came to sit beside me. I continued to stare at my hands in my lap.

"I found out a week ago. I wanted to tell you guys earlier but I just didn't know how."

"It's okay, who else knows." Kim rubbed my back maternally.

"Only Aidin and you guys. I haven't gotten around to telling anyone else."

"So Jacob doesn't know?" Bri inquired. I shook my head. I didn't have the courage yet to tell him. It would hurt me more when I did though.

I couldn't sleep that night. I just couldn't close my eyes. I was tired, there was no lie about that but sleep just would not come. I tried everything, a warm cup of milk, even a CD of my dads. One of his classical favorites. Nothing worked. Frustrated, I sat up and looked around the moonlit room. I threw the covers off and walked over to my window and opened them. There was a futon beneath the windowsill so that I could sit and read while I enjoyed the weather. I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest. I stared up at the heavens. Only the half moon sat bright in the sky. For a girl who had everything she could ever wish for, life sure was still a struggle for me. Whoever preached that money couldn't buy happiness was definitely on to something. It wasn't that I wasn't happy, it was just more… I searched to find the right word… complicated than I originally thought. But that was part of the lure that life had for me. I was smart, but it was book smarts. Life was a whole different ball game. I didn't know everything about life, at least nothing I couldn't read up on, It was this that interested me. I sighed, resting my head on the top of my knees. I had to figure out a way to tell things to Jacob soon. I didn't have a lot of time left, and that was what hurt the most.

* * *

A/N: That was a great place to leave off... I wonder how Jacob's going to take the bad news.... look forward to the next chapter..... Ok I couldn't do... to help with the suspence here's a little preview...

**I brust through the trees into a clearing and headed straight for the other side when the wind changed and the scent of something sweet lingered in the breeze. I came up short, suddenly feeling a familiar presence behind me. I turned slowly to gaze into the deep red eyes of the female vampire I hand encountered before.**

**Suddenly the threat on my life became all to real and I stared intently at her before my vision began to blur. **

**She lunged at me and everything went black.**

Ok that probably made it worst...hehehe. Yes I'm evil.......... But I'll tell you now, that chapter 26 is the shortest chapter ever....


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: I pushed myself this week to be able to get this out early. This chapter is by far the shortest chapter ever, but the ending was so good that I couldn't resist. Hehehe. Newayz, I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll try to finish that as well, soon hopefully. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE review. It really inspires me to write the next chapters and ultimately finish the 'book'. Disclaimer, it's not really a book to be published, but by the way I'm going it's not just a short story anymore. LOL. But please review and let me know what you really think…. Thanks, and thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Renesmee

* * *

At School the next day, even Quil and Embry had commented on my lack of enthusiasm over the last few days. I denied it and forced a couple of happy smiles for them. They didn't believe me, so I eventually gave up and told them everything. But only after they promised not to say anything to Jacob, I wanted to be the one to inform him. In math I was calm on the outside but all the while on the inside I wanted to scream. I would be leaving soon, there was no need to get excited anymore. It would all be over before it had a chance to even begin. I let Jacob drive me home as I watched the trees rush by. I was still trying to find the right time to tell him but then I realized, there never would be. When would it ever be the right time to tell one of the most important people in your life good bye. I sighed as I continued to stare as the trees blurred by.

"I'm leaving," I didn't even have the power to look at him.

"Leaving, you going hunting or something?" I could feel his gaze on me.

"No, were moving. Carlisle says it time we left for good." He didn't say anything for a long time and I turned to view him. He kept his eyes on the road, there was a mixture of angry and sadness in them.

"When did you find out? Is that why you've been acting funny for the last couple of days?"

"Yes, my parents told me last week,"

"Last week!" he snapped. I jumped in my seat at his sudden loudness. " You didn't feel the need to tell me till now. I suppose you were going to wait till it was too late." His voice was the angriest I'd ever heard it. I understood why but this was hard for me too.

"Jacob, that's not true. I just didn't know ho…"

"Who else knows. Does Aidin know?" I sighed.

"Of course he knows, he was the first person I told. But only because…"

"You told _him _before you told me, Nessie. Does he mean more to you than I do?" he snapped.

"No Jacob, you know that. I wanted to tell you. I really did but I just couldn't…" "Couldn't what?" He eyed me, this time only angry burned in his eyes. My blood began to boil and I felt myself shifting like I had before, feeling the killer in me begin to rise.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, JACOB. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING. I'M LEAVING AND I'M NOT COMING BACK." I yelled more angry and frustrated than I had ever been or wanted to be.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING." He bellowed back.

"STOP THE CAR!" I shouted. I had to get away. This was not what I imagined would happen when I had told him. I expected to cry, a lot. Not yell and scream, not feel both hurt and frustrated.

"GLADLY!" The car swerved to a stop and I flung the door open.

"Nessie, get back in the car. I'll leave." Then a loud, piercing howl came from somewhere and I knew exactly who it was.

"GO!" I barked back. I slammed the door and at vampire speed disappeared into the woods. I didn't know exactly were I was, but I was part vampire, and we had a good sense of direction. I didn't slow as my hair that had been pined up ,fell and was now flying out behind me. I felt something wet on my cheek but I didn't even wipe it away. I knew what it was.

Tears.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running but the tears just kept coming, though the angry did subside. I had never been so mad at Jacob in my life, but I was now. He had no idea how hard it was for me to even think about leaving him and all he cared about was that I told Aidin first. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it anymore, now I just wanted to go home, fall into my parents arms and cry. I burst though the trees into a clearing and headed straight for the other side when the wind changed and the scent of something sweet lingered in the breeze. I came up short, suddenly feeling a familiar presence behind me. I turned slowly to gaze in the deep red eyes of the female vampire I had encountered before. Only this time she was alone. She was beautiful and flawless as our kind was, but nothing about her told me she was kind in any way. She hunted humans, and instantly I felt my body grow defensive. I was still human in many ways, my heart beat loudly in my chest, and blood pulsed through my veins. She smiled at me as the realization hit me.

" Your reaction is much better this time," her voice soft, but her eyes bore holes into mine. My mind traveled back to the time I had first laid eyes on the two vampires. I wasn't scared and for some reason I wasn't scared now. I was anxious. I could see the thirst in her eyes, before she explained.

"I hadn't planned on crossing your scent here but I must say I'm ecstatic. The last time I realized that something was different about you. Not quite vampire and not all human. But I must say, the blood that runs through your body is..." her lips curled up in a seductive smile. "Intoxicating."

And even at her words I didn't feel scared, only defensive and on edge, ready to fight. I had never fought in my life, I knew how very dangerous our kind could be. And even though I had never had to fight, for some reason I was having some type of adrenaline rush. I realized all too soon that I wanted this. The vampire in me was taken over. I usually controlled him, but I didn't have to now. I couldn't.

" I would have killed you right then and there if not for your friend. Weird friends you keep." She began to circle me and I moved only so that my back wouldn't be left exposed, but the mention of Jacob had already begun to infuriate me. A snarl slipped through my teeth. She laughed.

"I've smelt him in these areas as well. I'll take care of him when I'm done with you." I felt my jaw clench at her words but it was so instantaneous that I barely noticed.

"But that's only if Reagan hasn't gotten to him first. " Her smirk made my stomach turn but the smile that spread even wider across her face made me feel even more sick.

"You leave Jacob alone!" Another growl slipped up my throat unintentionally. The gruesome sound scared me a little, that I was capable it. This made her smile widen. Okay that was it. I was done playing these games. She sensed my change in mood and shifted into a low crouch of her own. Suddenly the threat on my life became all to real and I stared intently at her before my vision began to blur though I didn't feel my body grow weak as if I was going to faint. I blinked again trying to clear the cloud but it didn't help. She lunged at me and everything went black.

Jacob

_Damnit_, I thought as I raced toward the Cullens house. _Damnit_, I thought again.

How could I have been so stupid as to let Nessie roam the woods alone. Given, I hadn't known that there were a couple of bloodsucking vampires in the area, but that wasn't any excuse. I cursed myself mentally as I broke through the trees and onto the Cullens front lawn. I didn't even try to slow down as I threw the door open just as Rosalie was passing by.

"Don't you have any manners, dog. Knock before you enter." I brushed passed her, and found her parents at the piano, though neither of them we're playing. They pulled apart as I entered.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked. Her mother was on her feet immediately reading my face.

"I thought she was with you?"

"No," Edward stated. "They had a fight." If it was any other time I would have been upset that he had dipped into my thoughts. But this wasn't that time.

"So she's not here," I confirmed. They stared blankly at me.

"Shit!" I rubbed my head nervously, my mind literally racing.

"Damn it Jacob," Edward snarled. He knew now.

"What is it," Alice raced into the room, Jasper on her heels.

"We encountered a vampire not far from here a few minutes ago. We took care of him, but he wasn't alone. And Nessie's out there somewhere, still." Accidentally my memory flipped back to the first time we had encounter the vampires during spring break

"JACOB!? Edward roared. "Why the hell didn't you tell us." .

"She wouldn't let me. Besides we took care of it." I snapped under the pressure.

"Apparently not," he snarled. " We have to find her, before it's…"

"Before it's what?" Bella spoke, pleading with her husband.

"Edward, please." He took her head in his hands.

"She's going to be fine. Stay here incase she shows up."

"No! What's going on. Where's Nessie?" Edward stared into her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine. " He lied. I could tell that he didn't even believe himself but he wouldn't want Bella to worry.

"Just stay here,"

"NO! I won't just stay here. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." They stared at each other for a long moment. I almost groaned, we didn't have time for this.

"Fine. Esme?" Edward spoke. She was by his side in a flash.

"I'll do it." He nodded to his mother.

"We'll break up into groups and search the woods." Carlisle was talking to the entire family who had suddenly appeared.

"Alice, Jasper take the north , Edward take Bella and Jacob to the east and Emmett, Rosalie and I will take the south and swing west." We all nodded and split.

Damnit, I cursed again. I was so stupid. How could I have let her out of my sight. What a great guardian I was turning out to be. If I hadn't gotten mad over something so small… I had hurt her. I could see that now. I could see it had been hard to tell me, but yet I got caught up once again in my jealous rage. I ran behind her parents, as fast as my human legs would allow. I wanted to shift but my mind was under so much pressure it was chaos to even make a decision. If that blood sucker laid one finger on her… I was so upset I couldn't even finish the thought. Suddenly her familiar scent hit me and I saw that both of her parents turn to one another, speaking silently with there eyes. But there was something else. The smell of burning wood, and… I almost froze in fear. Instead I pushed head. I didn't even want to think about the thought that Nessie might… We suddenly came into a clearing. We paused at the sight of her in front of us. She stood, her back towards us staring into the blazing flame before her. She was alive, and my heart had never felt so relieved, but none of us moved. There was something different about her. I then noticed that in her hand she held the head of the female vampire, before she tossed it into the heat with the rest of the burning body. Then it just dawned on me. Had she really killed a full grown vampire on her own. Was that even possible? Her father stepped forward cautiously.

"Nessie?" She spun around so fast that I hadn't even seen it until she faced us in a defensive crouch, a low growl sounding in the depths of her throat. Never had I ever heard her growl at anyone, and certainly not at her own father. I suddenly understood what was that was so off about her. She resembled a vampire more than ever, not a trace of her human side anywhere to be found. Even her eyes were black as the night. But Edward still took another step forward, palms facing her, letting her know he meant no harm.

"Nessie," He tried again. This time she cocked her head to the side, and stared at him quizzically. Then suddenly she stood and her eyes turned back to there normal color.

"Daddy," her voice so quite I could barley hear even though she was less than fifteen feet away. Her body instantly became limp, but Edward caught her before she could hit the ground. I stared on unable to move.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**HAHAHA, that was great don't you think? **


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: I know you'll appreciate this. It's a long chapter and things are starting to get interesting again. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Bella

* * *

The slow beeping of the machine monitoring her heart and the shallow sounds of her breathing was the only noise in the room. I stood by the window in Edwards old room and stared out over the river. I hadn't moved from that spot in hours. I just couldn't fathom how close we had come to loosing her. Again. How close we still were. I turned to look at her sleeping figure hooked up to every machine Carlisle could borrowed from the hospital. At first I had wanted to blame Jacob, and I had wanted to kill him more than I ever did. It took both Edward and Emmett to restrain me long enough for him to explain. After that I couldn't bring myself to hate him anymore. It truly hadn't been his fault, and I couldn't force myself to be ill mannered towards him. But I had wanted to blame someone and for a second or two I wished that we had arrive only seconds early so _I_ could have been the one to ripe that vampire apart. Actually I had wanted to be there seconds early if only to protect her like I was suppose too. With no one to really blame, I began blamed myself, something that Edward wouldn't have. It was the first argument we had had in a long time. I heard the door creak open and I knew who it was. I turned to gaze at Edward in the doorway. He was standing there so calm holding a glass of water in his hands. For someone who had almost lost his only child, he sure was being too calm about it. But then again everyone knew that Edward had his own way of dealing with pain and silence was one of them. Suicide was another. I shook my head mentally. I didn't need to be thinking about that right now. In one swift moment I crossed the room and threw myself into his arms. He held me with his free hand.

"Bella," he began but I had heard it all before.

"I know, I know." I leaned back. " She's going to be okay." and even though I had said the words I wasn't sure how much I believed them. Edward touched my face then kissed my forehead then walked over to where his daughter lay asleep. He placed the glass down next to the bed and leaned over her. First he touched her hair, then her cheek and lastly held her hand. Anyone could see how much he loved her. There had always been a bond between them that even I couldn't unravel, but then so did her and I. Whatever it was, it worked for us. Edward kissed her forehead before he headed back towards me.

"I'm going to cook something for her incase she wakes up. Knowing her, it'll be the first thing she'll want." I nodded. He toke my hand, kissed it tenderly then disappeared, closing the door behind him. I returned to the spot in front of the large windows. I began to think back to all the things Carlisle had said about what might have happened. Of course it was all theory because none of us would ever know what truly happened that day. But all that really mattered was that it was Nessie who had survived, the how and why weren't all that important. I heard the bed rustle and I was by her side instantly. It was the first time she'd moved since the incident three days ago. For some reason it felt like my heart was still pounding in my chest even when I knew that wasn't possible.

"Nessie," I whispered. Her eyes struggled to open, but I was happy when they did. She looked around, disoriented until her eyes met mine.

"Mom," her voice was horse from the lack of use.

"I'm right here," I took her hand in mine. There were IV's in both of them.

"Where am I?" her voice cracked, and I handed her the glass of water that sat by her bed side. She swallowed slowly while I held her head so she didn't drown herself. She handed me back the half filled glass and repeated her question.

"Carlisle said you might not remember anything." I said more to myself than to her. "Your at home, sweetheart."

"How long have I been out."

I hesitated a minute. " Three days," I decided to go with the truth.

"Three days?" She touched her head. "Feels like more. What happened?"

"I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us?" I smirked only to make it not hurt so much to see her so vulnerable. Now I understood how Edward must have felt, seeing me lying, battered and broken in the hospital in Arizona.

"I don't remember everything, but I do remember meeting that vampire and blacking out right before she attacked." She eyed me warily.

"How did I survive?" She continued.

"You tell me. By the time we got there-". I couldn't control myself and it felt like I was going to cry. I was glad in that moment that I wasn't able. I should be strong, if not for myself, at least for her.

"Mom," She touched my cheek. I gathered myself. If I couldn't be strong, how would she.

"I'm fine. By the time we got to you, you had already killed her." I watched as her eyes widen as she stared back at me.

"How?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Carlisle thinks that what happened to you was some sort of extreme flight or fight response." No doubt she knew what that was. "That in that type of intensely dangerous situation, your body tried to preserve itself. And in order to do so, it had to rely on all it's vampire instincts, that's why your brain shut you out. To allow you to react instinctively."

She continued to stare up at me with curious eyes.

"You really don't remember what happened after you black out?" I asked. She shook her head leisurely.

"All I remember was being in the dark and then hearing daddy's voice. I remember growling at him, but it wasn't me who did. I had no control over my body, but then I could see again. It was like a curtain had been opened. That's when I saw you, dad and Jacob. But then I felt really weak and I blanked out again."

"Yes well, the whole experience most have been to much for both your body and mind cause you've been a coma, sweetheart." The word coma didn't get the reaction from her that I thought it would.

The door opened suddenly and Edward walked in followed by the entire family.

"Thought we heard voices." He said sitting on the other side of her, before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How do you feel?" I could hear uncertainty in his voice. He had been more shook up about the whole thing than I had. Surprise, surprise, right?

"Hungry." Edward eyed my briefly and I rolled my eyes. Of course he had been right. "And a little sore and confused." She answered.

"Your lucky that's all you feel. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her again. She smile faintly.

"Edward!" I gasped. How could he be proud. She almost died.

"What? If you haven't noticed Bella, our half-vampire, half-human daughter _killed _a full grown vampire by her self. You have to admit that's a little impressive, Bella."

"Hmph," I looked away. I didn't need or want to hear any of it.

"Well, it seems they have an advantage, since there such an easy target too our kind." Carlisle spoke from behind me.

"Because they have human blood flowing in they're body, it's almost as if there a newborn all the time. She might well be the strongest out of us all."

"Really?" Nessie grinned.

"Alright then. Someone who might give me a run for my money." Emmett laughed.

"No!" I snapped.

"But, you just heard Carlisle, she was made…"

"I said NO! She's been through enough. I'm glad that we know this now, but I don't want to find out what she's really capable of doing anytime soon." No one objected. She turned to her father.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He left. He's a little… upset." Horror read on her face before she tried pushing her self up out of the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" I stated, placing a restrictive hand on her chest.

"I have to talk to him. Tell him it's not his fault. He has to know I'm okay." She shook her head, as if she was trying to push out a memory.

"It's my fault. I should have told him. I should have…" Edward pulled his daughter to his chest. He was always a step ahead of me.

"Believe me, it's not your fault. He knows that." she twisted to look up at him, her big brown orbs searching for the truth in his words.

"So he's not mad."

"Not at you." He stated quickly. I understood the meaning behind the words. Jacob wasn't mad at Nessie, but he was furious at himself. I was the first to realize this when I was yelling at him about how irresponsible he had been. I realized that nothing I said could make him feel any worst than he had already made himself feel. I had stopped then. He had beaten himself up enough over it. He didn't even go see her. After he had conformed that she would be okay, he left like a dead man. Dragging his feet to the woods. I wasn't even sure if he fazed or not. I hurt for him, no matter what happened, he was always Jacob, my best friend and I had never seen him that way before. He instantly reminded me of how Edward had been when I had cut my self at my eighteenth birthday party and Jasper had almost killed me. Edward had zombied over too and then a couple days later, he left me. And now I was scared. If Jacob left, would Nessie feel the way I felt back then. Hopeless! Dead! I couldn't even bring myself the think of the horror, but I wasn't sure how Jacob would get over this. How crazed he must feel after his imprinted had been so close to death. Could he live without her? Something told me no.

After Nessie had drifted back to sleep, after we had removed all the medical equipment, both Edward and I drifted back down into the living room were only Emmett and Jasper sat playing a new game of what seemed to be the notorious, Gears of War II. Even Edward had sat and played trying to keep his mind off the events of the last couple of days. He moved to there side but only after I had nodded that it was okay. It was like he was afraid to leave me alone. But I was fine, I was more concerned for two of some of the most important people in the world to me. This thing between Nessie and Jacob was ridiculous. When would they realize what was going on between them so I could get it over with. But as much I wish for it, I dreaded it as well. Would it be easy for me to see them together, happy. Would it be easy for me give her away?

Or would I shun the very idea.

* * *

Nessie

I only missed one day of school, as the incident happened on a Thursday but still I had a lot of make up work. I tried calling Jacob over the weekend, but he was never there to answer the phone. I decided to try at school, but other than that everything had returned to normal. Well as normal as it had ever been. There were only three more days till prom and Jacob had yet to even mention the event to me. I was on my way home when my phone rang. It was Ryan. He wanted to know if I wanted to meet up with him to get something to eat. I hadn't planned on it until he had mention the little pizzeria that was my favorite. I told him I'd meet him there. It wasn't the least bit odd, we had recently begun to run into each other a lot. And he had promised that we could run into each other on purpose one day. I guess today was that day. I called my mom and told her the situation before I turned towards town. She was hesitant but finally gave in. What were the chances of me running into another problem in town? I parked across the street, and was greeted by Dave, the store owner. Thanks to me and Aidin being up here once or twice a week, he knew me personally.

"Hey Nessie, Aidin not coming today?"

"No," I shook my head. " I'm meeting someone new."

"You still want the usual," he grinned.

"Don't I always." I giggle as I spotted Ryan near the window. He stood as I approached.

"I heard you really liked this place. It seems I heard correct." I smiled at him and seated myself.

"Yeah I come here all the time with Aidin." He arched his brow. "He's like my brother. We love this place."

"Oh okay."

" You don't mind, right? I kind of already ordered for us."

"That's fine. Whatever's cool." Just then Jenny, my friend and usual waitress stepped up to us.

"Hey Nessie, who's your friends?" She grinned down at Ryan. Jenny was tall, taller than me, with curves, and gorgeous green eyes. And her long black hair added an air of mystery about her that didn't quite fit her up beat personality. She was sophomore in college who was simply taking a break from school to pay for her next years tuition. Maybe I'd have my dad send her an anonymous envelope with enough money for four years of college. I smirked at the idea.

"Oh this is Ryan, he's a friend from school." I stated.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny, your waitress. What can I get you'll to drink?"

"The usually," I stated, before she turned back to Ryan.

"A coke I guess." She scribbled something down on her note pad, and walked away.

"Do you know everyone that works here?" Ryan leaned forward. I had always thought that Ryan was a good looking guy, but I'd never noticed how well we really got along. He was really a good friend, even if his sister had forced herself not to see it.

"Just about. I come here a lot."

"I see. So you excited about prom?" My smiled dropped off my face.

"I guess that's a no." he laughed.

"No, I'm excited?" I was excited about the event, I wasn't looking forward to going by myself.

"Who are you going with?"

"No one, yet" I was still waiting on Jacob, but if he didn't act soon I'd have to take up Aidin on his offer.

"You mean no one's has asked you yet. I would have thought that every guy would have by now."

"Well not every guy," I muttered. "But most of them" I added. He looked surprised at my answer.

"Then why are you going alone,-" I didn't get a chance to reply because Jenny returned with our drinks and Ted, the owns son was right behind her with our pizza. He set the tray down, and we thanked both of them.

"Wow, that looks really good, and large." He stared at the round platter that took up most of the table. I laughed.

"Yeah, it might not look like it but I eat a lot." I breathed in the scent as the stream rose. We dove right in, each laughing at the other when we brunt our tongues on the first bite.

"So have you have tried talking to Bri again." I began when we sat back, stuffed beyond all measure.

"No, I haven't gotten around to it. Ashley has been demanding my attention since we got back from the lake." I nodded.

"So who are going to the prom with?"

"Ashley, she practically beat me into asking her?" He smiled shyly as he ran his hands through his blond hair. I laughed.

"Do you even like her?" It was meant to be a joke, but immediately I wanted to take it back. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"She has her days, but I do. We only fight when we talk about my sister." I raised a brow. Why would Bri cause them to fight? Just then his phone rang. He eyed me apologetic before her answered it.

"Hello. Eating… in town…. don't worry about it… now…fine, I'll be there in a minute and it better an emergency." He closed the phone.

"Speaking of the devil, I've got to go. It's apparently an emergency." I giggled before I nodded and gathered my things.

"It's fine, I need to be getting home anyways. My sister in law gets worried when I'm late. That reminds me you've never met my family have you?"

" No," he smiled, and suddenly appeared very shy about something. "But from what Bri has told our mom, there all really good looking." I giggled.

"Yeah well, we've got some banging genes."

We said bye to Jenny, Ted and the owner before he walked me to my car.

"Okay I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," he spoke when we got to my silver viper.

"Okay," I leaned forward and wrapped my free arm around him. It was nothing like hugging Jacob, but then again nothing could compare. I stepped back and watched as he walked to his own car down the block. Then I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned to it.

"Jacob?" he stood there staring at me. Immediately I felt like something was off in his stare. His face was slightly shocked and had a hint of hurt. I didn't understand it. I hadn't really spoken to him since the incident where I had blacked out and killed a vampire. I took a step towards him but stopped myself half way into the motion. I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty about something but I couldn't place my finger on it. Had I just done something? My mind raced back over what had just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Were the only words of many that I had wanted to say that slipped out. He continued to stare for a moment, before he snapped out of it. He held up a crumpled brown paper bag.

"I just came to find the part I needed for my car." Jacob had recently begun to work on a new car, a larger car since he had quite literally out grown the rabbit. He had found an old two door pick not more than ten years old. It had been thrown away just because the transmission had gone out and the owner felt it was better just to invest in a new one. All Jacob had to do was rebuild the transmission and he'd have himself a new truck, well maybe with a little work and a lot of elbow grease. As much I had wanted to head down the rez, just to watch him work on it like my mom use too, I just seemed to be pressed for time as of lately.

"Oh, you want a ride home." I tried to smile as I normally would but somehow I just couldn't fake the action. There was nothing about the way that he looked at me, that made want to smile. Like he didn't even want to see me or it hurt him to do so. Then again, maybe it was me reading too much into it.

"No" was all he said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I opened my door and was getting inside when he began to speak again.

"Is he the one who you're going to the prom with?" But before I could even think about denying the allegation, he stopped me.

"Never mind, it's none of my business," Then he was gone.

I twisted and turned that night. I was having a nightmare, but it was a different type of nightmare. It wasn't the typical monster or killer chasing like they should have been. Those didn't scare me, but this one had my heart beating in my chest and sweat on my brow. I stood in the long white hallway, there were no doors and no window. Every way I turned was just another long white hallway. I suddenly got the feeling that I was looking for something or someone. Then suddenly a large digital stopwatch on it's count down towards zero appeared on the wall and a loud ticking sound came from all around me. I began to race down a hallway looking for anything. The ground seemed to move but I ran in the same place. I wasn't moving at all. Then Jacob appeared at the end of the hall and the ticking grew louder. The time began to descend even faster. That's when I realized that he was beginning to vanish before me very eyes. The time was telling me that I only had so much hours before he'd disappear completely. It reminded me that in a couple of weeks that he was going to vanish from my life. I began to run even faster, using my vampire speed to catch him. Nothing seemed to work, I wasn't moving. I reached out my hand to him, as I glanced at the clock. Only six seconds left, and now he was only a floating chest and head. I wasn't going to make it. I gripped the air where he was just second before he disappeared and screamed his name.

That was then I sat up in a fright, right before my light switched on and my mother was pulling me into her arms, my father right behind her. I sobbed into her shoulder as she tried to comfort me. I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She combed my hair, whispering that it was going to be okay. At that moment I wanted to believe her more than anything.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your reactions... Oh and heres a brief preview of Chapter 28.

"Bella?" She stepped into my room. It had been a while since she had visited me. It was oddly comforting to have her here now. Now when I had nowhere else to turn. This didn't stop the shock in my voice when I added.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled but she looked so out off place in my room. She was a vampire now after all.

"Can't a girl visit her best friend or has that notion been revoked since my daughter seems to occupy your every waking minute."

It's not much but it's something right. Enjoy!!!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!!! I also hope you don't think it's dragging because i wrote this chapter, and every before this for a purpose, I just hope you find that purpose.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Renesmee

* * *

I stayed home from school the next day, not even dragging myself from the bed until early in the afternoon when the undeniable hungry settled in my stomach. I was in the kitchen picking at the meal my father had prepared when I realized that I had never not eaten anything my father sat in front of me but as hungry as I was, I just didn't feel like eating. It was then my phone rang, and my mother brought it out to me.

"It's Briann," she stated before she returned to the living room of the cottage. I had only seen my mother this weary once, when the Volturi had threatened to kill us all. I thanked her and placed the phone to my ear, trying to sound as normal as possible. It was easier than I expected. Maybe nothing was wrong with me after all.

"Hello,"

"Nessie!" Came both voices. I should have known that Kim would be there.

"Where were you today? I missed you in English. We had a major quiz today too. Are you feeling sick? Can I come over?" Briann's questions came like the bullets from a machine gun.

"Of course she's not sick." Kim added.

"So what, you and Jacob playing hooky?" Bri said, a giggle in her voice. That caught my attention.

"Hooky?" I asked. My brow creased with worry.

"Yeah, Jacob skipped school too. Didn't you know? I guess you'll aren't together then. Are you sure you're okay?" Briann asked again.

"No I didn't know and I'm fine Bri." I assured her.

"Okay well were coming over after school. I want to know if Alice can do my hair for prom. Do think she'll mind?"

"She won't mind," I answered, pushing the grilled chicken around the plate. "She loves that sort of thing."

"Okay, we'll see you later. Class is about to start."

"Okay bye you guys." I smiled for the first time that day.

"Bye Nessie," Kim added before the line went dead. Biting my bottom lip I thought over what they had said about Jacob not being at school. Did it have something to do with yesterday? Or was it some weird disease that only werewolves got. After forcing myself the eat what I could, I discarded the rest and washed my dish. I strolled back to my room, took a quick shower and dressed in a navy blue tank and jeans with the knees cut out and a pair of flip flops. I went straight to the living room were my mom, whispering something to my father, sat on the sofa large enough for only them.

"I think I'm going to go see Jacob. He wasn't at school today and I just want to make sure everything's okay."

"Are you sure? I mean you could just call and find out." My mother stood. I smiled to reassure her that I was fine. Whatever had happened last night was in the past, or at least that was what I wanted it to look like. My father eyed me, he knew the truth but he didn't say anything.

"I'm fine, I'll be back soon. Bri and Kim are coming over after school." I blurred forward and kissed both of their cheeks before I flew out the door and jumping over the river. I didn't drive, just ran. I realized that my mind worked a lot better when I was running at over 200 miles per minute. And there were so many things to think about. Like how I still didn't have a date to the prom which was tomorrow. And the fact that I was having dreams about Jacob vanishing. My mind raced over the nightmare. Would he really disappear if I left? Could I really forget about him so easily? No, was the only answer I could come up with. There would be no forgetting Jacob. He was one of the first things I had laid eyes on and ever since I had, there had always been something special about him. Something that separated him from everyone else. But none of this changed the fact that I _was_ leaving.

I began to slow down when I got to the reservation and the first person I ran into crossing town was Billy, Jacob's father. I had always liked Billy, he was amusing.

"Hey Billy," I called out. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Renesmee?" He stared up at me from his wheel chair. "What are you doing on the werewolf side of town," he laughed.

"I heard Jacob stayed home from school today and I was just coming by to check up on him." I smiled. Billy was a handsome man, and I understood were Jacob got it from. Though being a werewolf didn't hurt either. Like Vampires, there didn't seem to be any 'ugly' looking wolves.

"Oh well he's not at the house, I think he went down to the beach. Looked like he had a lot on his mind." His face serious all of a sudden.

"Really?" I asked, not sure if it sounded as anxious as it did to me. He nodded at his words.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you about that. Jacob hasn't really been himself for the last couple of days. Do you know anything about that? Did you guys have a fight or something?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so, but he does seem a little different now that you mention it." I added.

"Well head down to the beach and see if you can't cheer him up because God knows I've tried."

"Okay Billy. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye to him and followed the signs that read "First Beach". It was fairly empty when I arrived and it wasn't hard to spot Jacob sitting in the sand staring into the horizon. I walked over to him, he knew I was coming, I was pretty sure he could smell me from a mile away, but yet he didn't even move to look at me. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I began.

"Hi," he replied, his eyes never leaving the breaking waves, that crashed only six feet from us.

"Heard you weren't at school today."

"Heard you weren't there either."

I smiled. Well he wasn't completely out of himself.

"Yeah we'll my mom thought it would be best if I took a break. Actually she threatened to tie my down if she had too. Which was totally unnecessary by the way." I giggle remembered the situation earlier this morning. It hadn't been funny then.

"That sounds like Bella," I wasn't sure if I imagined the side of his face pulling up slightly to reveal a smile.

"What about you?" I asked. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and answered.

"I needed a break too, I guess. Just to think over some things."

"What things." I pushed, not sure if I would even get an answer.

"I'm still in a little shock that you're leaving, lets just put it that way."

Immediately my heart was in my stomach. "Oh that," I sighed, suddenly finding an intense interest in the sand we sat in.

"Have you decided where yet?"

"Yeah, were moving to England." He didn't say anything and I didn't probe for a response. There really wasn't one. I decided to change the subject. Neither of us was comfortable with this topic.

"So are you going to prom?"I asked, slightly enlightened.

"No" His answer took me by surprised but not in a good way. I had never thought of him not going at all.

"Why not?" my voice was breathless though I had more than enough air in my lungs for the words.

He continued to stare out over the ocean before he answered.

"The girl I want to go with is already going with someone else." Good, I thought both happy and sad at the same time. It meant that I wasn't his first pick, but frankly I didn't care. Then a dull pain in my chest told me that I did. I did care. His words actually hurt me. But I spoke again, trying not to let the hurt show.

"Can't you ask someone else?" I almost pleaded, but in my mind I was screaming, _Ask me! Ask me you idiot!_

"There is no one else. She's the only one?" Again my chest burned but I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. Of course there would be others that Jacob would love besides me. How special was I? We were friends and that was all. Just best friends. He knew every about me and I knew everything about him. But he could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't he see how much I wanted to go with him. At that moment, just being friends with him disgusted me and I didn't know why. I returned home just in time to see Bri and Kim pull up in Bri's car.

* * *

Jacob

School the next day was lame, the buzz about the dance tonight was more annoying than anything and it held no entertainment for me. That seemed to be happening a lot. Ever since I found out that in a month or two Nessie would be gone, I just couldn't seem to shake the cloud of depression from above me. I had a new found respect for Bella, in the oddest way. I had assumed that getting over Edward would be easy when he had the stupidest idea ever and left her. But it was different for me though. I had a warning and technically I had no ties to her other than friendship. Well that wasn't true. I had the strongest tie to her. Imprinting. She was my soul mate, my only love. How did one live when the one that they lived for, was no longer there. I did find a little comfort in the idea that she wasn't dying, just moving. That comfort wasn't much.

And to make matters worst, one of the last events I would get with her had been ripped from my hands. And I could blame no one but myself. I had waited till the end to gather up enough strength to get over the idea of her rejecting me just to have the opportunity snatched away. And the worst part of the worst part was that normally I didn't care about these things. But if it had any thing to do with Nessie it was like my heart was being ripped out and scattered into pieces. She had so much power over me, and she had no idea. So it was very hard to be mad at her. So I was always mad at myself which made it hard to be around her, because it hurt that much more when she'd blink up at me with her long eyelashes that framed her big brown innocent eyes. I cursed to myself. She hadn't even realized that I had been talking about her at the beach and she so nonchalantly suggested that I simply _ask_ someone else. But there was no on else, like I had explained. There was only her.

The day flew by and I found myself spread out on my bed like I had the day before and the day before that. I wasn't of much use these days and I had even slacked on me patrol duties, but Embry, Seth and Quil had divided the time up between them. At least they understood what I was going through, though they didn't sympathize with me. They had intervened quite a bit calling me out as loser for locking myself in my room and feeling sorry for myself. But they were wrong.

I had never locked my door.

A low knock on my door startled me and I sat up half expecting my dad to be there in the doorway.

"Bella?" She stepped into my room. It had been a while since she had visited me. It was oddly comforting to have her here now. Now when I had nowhere else to turn. This didn't stop the shock in my voice when I added.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled her smile. She looked extremely out of place in my room. She was a vampire now after all. "Can't a girl visit her best friend or has that notion been revoked since my daughter seems to occupy your every waking minute." Though her words were light and held no remorse I did feel bad that I had somewhat forgotten about her. Regardless of her choice of Edward, she had never once been willing to kick me to the curb and somehow things had worked out for the best. At least I hoped that she had never.

"Sorry," I began but she held up her hand as she sat down next to me.

"Don't worry about it. Things have been a little hectic for you, I know. So how are you anyways?"

I sighed and she laughed.

"That bad?"

She always had a way of dragging everything out of me, so I might as well be as honest as I could.

"No, No I'm okay," I lied anyways, then added. "I guess,"

"I'm really sorry we have to do this. I knew it was going to be hard to leave before but it's even worst when I know how bad it's going to be for you when we do." I eyed her with a raised brow.

"I talked to Sam about imprinting, _again_. Never really understood how it all worked but I hear that it will be very hard for you to be away from Renesmee. You won't forget her, will you?" I could tell that she was joking, that she was trying to cheer me up. But I just couldn't pull myself through.

"I'll deal when the time comes Bella, but what I can't do is forget her. Not even if I tried, not that I would. It isn't the same as it was with you. She's my life." She took my hand in hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb. It was cold as I expected, but not unpleasant.

"I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault. We all knew this day would come. I just thought that… I never excepted it to come this fast. That I could have kept on loving her the way that I did. I doubt that it would have hurt this bad if I did."

"Jacob as her mother I want nothing but the best for her." she hesitated for a moment before she continued. "But I would have thought by now you would have explained to her why this affects you so bad. You realize that she has no idea, right?"

I nodded. " I doubt me telling her the extent of my imprinting on her would change anything." I sighed.

"You would be surprised. Nessie is extremely smart, but if the idea is never introduced to her she won't get it. Edward and I didn't tell her about it fully because we believed it wasn't for us to tell. This is something between the two of you. And as hard as that is for me to say, it's true Jacob."

"But how do I do that, Bells. Explain everything to her. Just walk up to her and say 'Nessie I've been in love with you since the day you were born, and I'll love you no matter even if you don't love me back.' "

"Maybe that's what she needs to hear right now. It might help put things into perspective. Know it or not but she is struggling with her own feelings. But know that no matter _how _she loves you, know that she does. You have been with her ever since she can remember. She can't help but love you, none of us can. You just need to find a way to tell her all of this before it's too late. Graduation is in one month, Jacob," she stood but I couldn't pick my head up to look at her. "And for us vampires, that's not a long time." She touched my face in the most motherly fashion before moving towards the door. She then stopped and turn half way to gaze at me.

"Jacob, something's been bothering me for some time now. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I looked up at her in my doorframe.

"Sure,"

"Why didn't you ask her to prom?" A simple question and yet, it hurt so bad.

I sighed and leaned over my knees. "Because she's already going with someone else." It was silent in the room for a moment before I lifted my eyes from the ground to my best friend. I flinched when I saw Bella snaring at me.

"JACOB YOU IDIOT!"

I stood up not sure if she was angry enough to lung at me.

"Bella…" I began...

"I should have known it was something like this." she snapped. Now I was really confused. One moment she was fine and the next Bella was growling at me. Had I missed something?

"Bella tell me what's wrong." I almost pleaded.

"You damn fool, if you haven't got it by now, then you wouldn't understand it if I stamped it to your forehead." She spun disappeared so fast that the motion was barely detectable but not before she slammed my door so hard it cracked it in two. I stood there dumbfounded. Were all vampires this moody?

* * *

Bella's words stayed with me for hours. I had spent hours trying to understand the reason for her mood change. I couldn't find any. What was I missing? What didn't I understand? I watched from my room as the day changed to twilight and then to darkness. My mind was so jumbled that I couldn't think clearly, but it also wouldn't allow me to sleep. I glanced at the clock on my side table. It was past eight, that meant that everyone would be at prom by now. I wondered what Nessie looked like. Beautiful of course. Then I heard the phone ring in the kitchen and my sister answer it. Then she called for me. I sighed before I finally got up and went to the phone. I ignored the look of worry that read clearly on Rachel's face and I took the phone from her hands.

"Hello,"

* * *

The end is so close I can feel it. I've already begun on the next chapter, so speaking of more, here's a sneak peak into Ch 29.

"Wow," Bella's face looked as surprised as I had been.

"You look good, Jake" I wasn't one to get embarrassed but there was something about the way that she looked at me. There was a day were I would have killed to have her look at me like that, but now it was different.

"Thanks, Bells," I said grinning shyly.

Alice came rushing into the room.

"You're still here, you'd better hurry up." Just then Edward pulled something out of his pocket and through it at me. They were a pair of keys, keys to his Vanquish. Surprisingly I hadn't driven this one yet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this about my own daughter but," he hesitated for a moment and I wasn't sure he was going to make it.

"If there was any I could choose for Nessie, I would choose you."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Prom Scene

Bella's POV

I watched in amazement as my one and only daughter strolled down the stairs, her honey golden hair piled high atop her head, shaped by the two silver and sapphire hair combs that my own parents had given to me on my wedding day. I continued to stare and for a moment she was foreign to me. I just couldn't wrap my brain around the thought that I had given birth to something so unbelievably beautiful. So many times before I mentioned how much I saw her father in her features but tonight she looked more like me than ever. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she crept down the staircase slowly, her gloved hand gliding down the rail. The sea blue sleeveless dress hugged her long torso and then flared out into layers of matching net. The diamonds attached to her bodice in swirls and circles seemed to dance in the light, and still they appeared dim compared to her. She finally stopped before us, and I realized that she waiting for us to say something, but we were all still under her spell. Even Aidin seemed to be taken back before she cleared her throat breaking us out of the trance.

"Alice, you really out did yourself this time." I mentioned. Not even me at my own wedding could compare. "Nessie, you look absolutely breathtaking." It was the only word that could even amount to describing how gorgeous she really was.

"Thank you." She responded like the shy child she still was sometimes. But a child she wasn't, not anymore.

Edward was still frozen besides me. Maybe it was all too much for him. After all I don't think the thought of her being all grown up had actually sunk in till now. I instantly felt a huge wave of pride and joy. Nessie was the result of the love we had for each other, every time I saw her, I saw Edward. They were literally the most important people to me. I felt the need to hold her, and I stepped forward, my chest tight. It was almost like I was waiting for the tears to be overwhelming, but they would never come. I pulled her into my arms for a short moment.

"I love you so much." I voiced. She hugged me back.

"I love you too." I pulled back swiftly, there was no way I was going to be responsible for ruining Alice's masterpiece.

"Are you ready?" Aidin stepped forward, offering his elbow to her. I had really appreciated that Aidin had stepped in and taken over for that idiot that I called my best friend. After I had gone and spoken to him just a few hours ago… I shook myself mentally. I couldn't allow myself to think about it, I might just end up chasing him down and beating the crap out of him. Besides it had already taken Edward quite some time and a few extra kisses to calm me down. But everyone _except_ Jacob could see how much Nessie yearned to go with him. He could really be so stupid sometimes, but that wasn't important now.

"Yes," She nodded as she placed her arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Oh wait." Esme stepped forward. "I almost forgot." she said gesturing to the camera in her hands. She snapped a couple frames and then a couple more. It suddenly felt like I was watching America's next top model. It wasn't until Carlisle intervened, that we got her to even consider letting them be on their way.

"Sweetheart, I think that's enough. You don't want them to be late."

"Ok, just one more." The flash went off but their smiles still remanded. We followed out behind them and waved to them from the porch.

"Bye, have fun." I yelled. We watched as Aidin's black Mustang disappeared out of sight but no one moved an inch. It was out of this silence that Edward spoke for the first time.

"She looks amazing, so much like you." I couldn't help but laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. Alice turned to us, a brilliant smile on her face. I knew that smile. It was the smile she had when she was scheming something.

"Okay, now that that's accomplished, it's time to commence plan B." Her bell like tone chimed.

"Plan B?" Emmett asked.

"You didn't really think I would send her off without granting her one last wish, did you?" It wasn't just me who arched their eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Somebody just call the damn wolf."

* * *

Jacob

I rushed over to the Cullens house, only to ambushed by the little black haired vampire. I should have known that something was up when Emmett called my house, mumbling something about Nessie, saying that it was very important, just to show up and find it all a lie. Even my so called best friend laughed as Alice pulled me into her bed room. I saw the suit on her bed and immediately understood what was going on. I had been tricked. But somehow I wasn't as angry as I had hoped.

"Get dressed, or do you except me to strip you, because I will." Alice voiced.

I did as she had ordered too willing, taken her at her word. There was only one of me and eight of them. The next thing, I found myself shuffling into the living room, penguin suit strapped on my back. I had to admit, I looked good, especially after the little girl had taken a pair of scissors to my head. It took all three of them to hold me down, including Bella and even Rosalie, mumbling something about, 'this isn't for you, it's for her,'. Though she enjoyed it a little more than necessary, but I emerged a new man, hair shorter than ever. I was pretty sure I would never hear the end of this from the pack and I hadn't been so willing to do any of this until Alice explained to me the reason to even considering her plan.

" Jacob if you haven't noticed that we don't have a lot of time left here, she's going to leave and may never come back. There is something that you need to tell her and something that she needs to hear before it's too late. And believe me, it will be too late and you'll be stuck for the rest of your life wondering what could have been, instead of what should have been."

Something in her words hit me hard in the chest, something that had brought everything into perceptive. Now I found myself standing in front of a family of vampires, my hopes lifted beyond all reason. I would go and I would tell her what I've wanted to tell her from the very beginning.

"Wow," Bella's face looked as surprised as I had been.

"You look good, Jake" I wasn't one to get embarrassed but there was something about the way that she looked at me. There was a day were I would have killed to have her look at me like this, but now it was different.

"Thanks, Bells," I said grinning shyly.

Alice came rushing into the room.

"You're still here, you'd better hurry up." Just then Edward pulled something out of his pocket and through it at me. They were a pair of keys, keys to his Vanquish."

"I can't believe I'm saying this about my own daughter but," he hesitated for a moment and I wasn't sure he was going to make it.

"If there was any I could choose for Nessie, I would have you." He turned away quickly. I couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for him, but I really appreciated it. Apparently I had somehow gotten there approval without losing any part of my body for it. When I finally sped off toward the school, it had already begun to rain heavily, but that didn't stop me from pushing a hundred the whole way there. It was a miracle that none of us had ever been pulled over, and I wouldn't have stopped even if I had, at least not tonight.

I got to the gym in less than fifteen minutes, and ended up parking in the only available spot at the end of the parking lot near a patch of woods. I cut the engine and opened the door in one swift motion, racing between the cars to the entrance. I held my jacket over my head trying to stay as dry as I could, not that it did much. I rushed pass the ticket table, two unknown juniors chatting behind it. I didn't bother to stop. Everyone knew I was a senior, it was my prom.

I had to give it up to the decorating committee, they did an amazing job transforming the gym as I entered the darkly lit space. But I wasn't here to gawk at the decorations, I had to find Nessie. I scanned the crowd and spotted Jared and Kim on the outskirts of the dance floor. I walked quickly to them, my heart beating so hard and fast in my chest that I was sure people could here it over the loud bump-bump of the music. I tapped Jared's shoulder and they both spun around stunned.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jared spoke, wide eyed, not sure if it was toward my new apparel or the fact that I was there. But as much as I wanted to answer his question, I just wanted to find her more.

"Where's Nessie?" I jumped straight to the point. Kim blinked a couple of times before she turned slowly and pointed toward the flood of people swaying back and forth to the slow melody of the band. I followed her gaze to a pair that danced in small circles so graceful it seemed they floated instead of danced. It was a minute before I realized that it was Nessie. She leaned up towards Aidin, they seemed to be having a conversation. But that wasn't why I staring at her. I was staring because under the cascade of colored lights she looked stunning, but she also looked quite content in Aidin's grip. Was this what Alice had been hinting at? Was I too late? Suddenly my heart wasn't in my chest anymore, more like crashed beneath her foot. I was hurt, and man did it hurt. And I had no one to blame but myself. For too long I had assumed that because I loved her that she would automatically love me back. As much as I wanted to convince myself other wise, I would love her for the rest of my life but she'd move on and love the one who was more compatible to her. He was her match in everyway possible. I had known this and still I had taken no action against it. Suddenly I wanted to be alone. I should get use it, right. I'd be this way for a long time. And even if it was possible to love again, I knew inside my heart that I could never love anyone the way I loved Nessie. I fled out through the side door, like a wolf with his tail between legs, into the pouring rain. It fit so perfectly that it would be raining. I shoved my hands into my pants pocket and dragged my feet back towards the car. But I knew that wasn't were I wanted to go. I wanted to run, to run away from here, from her. I was good at that. I knew that it would hurt my father again if I ran but it felt like I didn't have a choice. It would probably hurt him more to see me sulking around the house all day anyways. I'd be a mindless zombie after this. I was already pulling off my tie when I heard a faint sound. It sounded like someone was calling my name. I ignored it. I was most likely hearing things, already driving myself crazy thinking of her. Then I heard it again, this time louder, clearer. I turned slowly to see her racing toward me, drenched by the downpour. It all happened in slow motion and I couldn't help but let my heart love her even though it hurt so bad. She stopped about three feet from me, her hair clinging to her face in a way that made me want to reach over and brush it aside. I resisted the urge to do so, instead I spoke.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Renesmee

Prom was nothing but the gym decorated in ribbons and balloons themed as the New millennium of silver, pink and blue. But it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. There was already crowds of people there in the dimly light room, music from the live band drifting from a pair of hidden speakers on the stage. A large group of my peers where already rocking back and forth to the music on the dance floor that was covered in an assortment of colored balloons. It was a large open space surrounded by decorated tables. And even though my face was smiling, my heart was doing no such thing. It was heavy and very sad. And as much as I truly appreciated Aidin for stepping in, we both knew the circumstances, that Jacob was the only one I wanted to be here with. I felt bad that I just couldn't seem to be wholeheartedly happy that I was here at all. This was the reason for the false smile that I wore as we found the others at other assigned table. It was even more extravagantly decorated then I had first noticed. There was a star shaped bowl in the center of the table, home to a silver gold fish. There were also, scattered across the white table cloth, a hand full of tiny little silver and blue confetti stars. I pulled a more believable grin from deep within and approached the table. There was no need to ruin everyone's night.

It seemed like the night lasted forever and I longed to push the thought of Jacob to the back of my head. I had begun to actually have the faint glimmer of fun, as Bri, Kim and I danced together, having a better time than we did at the club that one time. We sang along with the band, none of us caring that the boys sat at our table whispering back and fourth, probably about us. After we were worn out, and completely energized at the same time we returned to our table. I sat next Aidin. I really hoped he was having fun because I had begun too. Then the music changed and the slow medley changed the mood through out the entire gym. He turned to me and with a big brother smile asked me to dance. It was the first slow dance we'd dance too. I nodded and let him lead me. He pulled me into arms and we began to sway. It was quiet between us before I tilted by chin up to him.

"Thank you bringing me tonight. I really appreciate it." The words was true.

"It was my pleasure, and you look beautiful." My cheeks grew red. Everyone who had commented on me tonight had gotten the same response.

"I'm really sorry that.."

"It's fine," I cut him off. I knew were this was going. We persisted to spin around the room, eyes glued to us. And for a moment I was completely oblivious to why. But then I remembered that we were different, perfect in their eyes.

"I just wish…" he continued.

"Aidin, please, " I sighed. I didn't want to be reminded of the pain that settle in the bottom of my heart.

"No Nessie, you are like a sister to me. I just wish that you could come to terms with your feelings already." I wrinkled my brow.

"My feelings? About what?"

"About Jacob." The very thoughts a had been avoiding this entire time then flooded my mind. My feelings? I repeated in my head. I wasn't sure of my feelings, but I was sure of how he made me feel. My thoughts flooded his mind now that I had removed my gloves earlier. Aidin eyed me and voiced.

"Think Nessie, really think about how it is he makes you feel." I concentrated, this didn't hinder me as we whirled around the room. How Jacob made me feel? Well, he made me feel giddy when ever I was with him, anxious almost. When he touched me, my whole body would light on fire. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about him. I found myself wanting to hold him, to kiss him. I wanted to be with him at all times. I just couldn't get enough of him. He made my heart flutter. He was always making my breathe catch in my chest. And I loved his smile, that goofy little grin he would give me whenever he was proud of something. I loved the warmth of his skin, the intoxicating scent of it. I loved…

I froze. My head snapped up to look into Aidin's face.

"I love Jacob?" I whispered. He smiled as if I had finally answered a long, over due question.

"I love Jacob," I repeated. How hadn't I noticed it before? How could I not? I loved Jacob. Something had changed. Somewhere along the way I had changed. I had always loved Jacob, but this was different. I couldn't' really explain it but it was just like my mother had said. There were no words that could describe love. I said it again. I love Jacob. But what now. What was next.

"What do I do now?" I asked, praying that Aidin had some type of unknown wisdom for me.

"What do what to do?" His smile never fading as we stood still on the dance floor. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to find Jacob. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and would pray that he felt the same way.

"I have to find him!"

"Then go!" Aidin grinned. I stared up at him for a moment before I fling my arms around his neck and kissed his warm cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you so much" Then I was heading toward the closest exit. I ran into to Kim and Jared as I wisped passed our table. She grabbed me by the elbow, spinning me around to face her.

"Nessie, what's wrong. What happened?" Her face screaming with concern. But it wasn't necessary. I had never felt so invigorated in my life. I felt like a new person. I felt like I wasn't a child anymore. And I wasn't. There was no way that a child could hold so much love, so much that I thought I would burst. There was something refreshing about this feeling. Like there was so much I had been missing and now I had found it. Then I suddenly realized. That this was what I had been missing this entire time, the reason I felt so empty was because I had needed Jacob in a very special way. A way I hadn't known till now.

"I have to find Jacob," I smiled.

"Jacob? He was just here," Jared spoke from beside Kim.

"What? Where?" I began to search the crowd. My heart racing in my chest.

"Yeah he just left not to-" I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. I pushed open the gym fire escape door, and stepped out into the rain. I raced to the parking lot, spinning in every direction trying to get a glimpse of anything that might resemble Jacob in the lease. All the while I called his name. My hair had fallen down my back and I felt bad as the combs that my grandparents had given to my mother on her wedding day fell to the ground. But I was in a hurry. It was now or never, or so it felt like. I was graduating in a couple weeks and then I'd be gone. Then a dark shadow caught my eye and the large silhouette of Jacob formed. I lifted my dress and raced towards him as fast as I could. Vampire or not, I was still my mothers daughter, though I was sure that klutziness wasn't hereditary, but five inch heels and wet gravel never went well together. I called out to him. He didn't respond, and he was about to disappear into the forest. I mustered all the volume I could and called out again over the pounding rain. This time he stopped. I never slowed even with the rain and hair in my eyes. I couldn't stop, not until I was in his arms. I came up short when I stood about three feet from him, my chest burning for air. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath. It was dark and hard to see in the pouring rain, but Jacob looked gorgeous. He wore what would have been a well fitted suit, his tie loose around his neck, jacket in his hand trailing the ground. His hair had been cut, he somehow looked younger that way. He appeared stunned to see me.

"Nessie, what are you doing here." I sighed with relief. I had so many things racing through my head at that moment.

"Jacob I need to talk to you about something." I said trying to gather up the courage I had almost lost while chasing him down.

"It's okay," he said interupting me. "I understand." But he didn't understand. He didn't understand how I needed him. I tried to cut in but he continued.

"I shouldn't have come," He spoke as his eyes drifted to the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't-" I began.

"I just thought that maybe if I came I would be able… I don't know what I was-" I wasn't even sure of what he was talking about and I didn't let him finish. If I couldn't get any words in, I would just have to show him.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," On that impulse I fling myself forward and pressed my lips to his, my arms around his neck. I had never prepared myself for this moment, but I had wanted it so bad. He was still frozen beneath me. I felt my heart beating in my chest and I was sure he could hear it, if not, at least feel it. There were no words to describe the feeling that was settling in my body. I wanted more and more of him, more of this. I wanted him, in a way that I had never wanted anything. It was like if I was the star of my own romance film, kissing the man I loved in the rain. So dramatic, but it was the best moment of my life. How I hadn't realized till now that I loved this man was a total mystery to me. My lungs began to blaze again and reluctantly I pulled back on to my own two feet. He stared at me bewildered.

"Wha- Why?" The words were broken.

"Jacob… I love you." I voiced before he could interrupt me again. " I love you more than anything in this world. More than I'll ever love anything." His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I was so caught up in trying to keep everything the same. But I realize I don't want things to stay the same." I had already begun to tear up.

"I don't want to just be your friend. I want to be your everything, your friend, your love, your life, because God knows that you are all those things to me." The tears were fallen now, though it would be hard to tell in the heavy rain. "I can just hope that you feel the same about-" I couldn't continue. My throat closed and I couldn't even move, my eyes locked with his. I just wanted him to love me as much I loved him. Then he did something, that made my heart stop. He took my head in between his hands and stared me dead in the eyes with so much promise, so much passion it was almost overwhelming.

"Nessie, you really have no idea how much I love you. How much I've loved you from the time I first laid eyes on you. You're the person who makes me who I am. I love you, and I love you more everyone day. I'll continue to love you everyday for the rest of my life." Then he leaned down and put his lips to mine. I parted my lips against his, and pushed my hands up his chest till they looped his neck. My heart was so filled with joy, with happiness, with everything I'd always wanted. I couldn't help but chuckle against him.

"It doesn't seem real. Like it's a dream." I spoke too dazed to care whether it made sense or not.

"But it's not a dream" He assured me. I grinned and kissed him again. I could definitely get use to this. My parents surely would, because there was no going back now. I loved Jacob and nothing could ever make me stop. Not even myself.

"Jacob?" I murmmered, my lips still pressed against his.

"Yeah," He grunted.

"Two things. Is this what imprinting is?" he burst out into laughter.

"Kind of. " He pulled backed and touched my hair. "It's the pull that leads you to your soul mate, the one that you'll spend the rest of your life with, the one you'll love forever and then some, the one, the only one that you can live for and can't live without." If it was possible for me to get any happier, it happened then. I couldn't do anything but kiss him again, and again. For so long imprinting was a mystery to me, but now I realized that I had wanted it to be this. I had always wanted this.

"Good because I hoped that was what it was," I chuckled.

"So whats the second thing, and no I don't just love you because I can't help it." He stated.

"Um, I didn't think you did. I just wanted to know if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything," Was his replied.

"Can we get out of the rain?"

His loud laughter traveling through the parking lot and into the forest behind us.

"Yeah,"

Then I smiled again.

"But first can you help me find my mothers hair combs."

* * *

Jacob

I found a couple of towels in the trunk, and we laid them over the leather seats so we wouldn't damage them too bad. We sped down the winding road that lead to our school. We sat in silence, words not really needed after what had just happened, but I did hold her hand in mine. It was her who had slipped her hand into mine two minutes into the car ride. I suggested that I take her home, but she protested. She wanted more time with me, like all day wasn't enough. But I shouldn't be complaining. I didn't want to let her go either. So I took her to the only other place I knew. My house.

It continued to rain as we stood in front of my house. It was dark inside and I figured either my dad was at Sue's and Rachel was with Paul, or they had gone to bed extremely earlier. But the dim flashing light in the living room answered my question. Someone was home, I just didn't know who. It was surely going to be a little awkward on my part to walk into the house, dripping wet pulling the girl I loved in behind me. The tricky part was getting her upstairs as quietly as possibly, maybe we could sneak in the back, that way who ever it was in the den wouldn't see her come in. Nessie must have picked up on my distress because she smiled and said.

"How bout I just meet you up stairs." I considered what she meant for a moment before she was gone from my side and I saw the end of her dress disappear into my window. I sighed. She was right about the fact that I sometimes forgot that she was capable of jumping into windows two stories off the ground. She definitely was Edward's child, I'd give her that. I groaned at the thought of her parents. I would surely hear, most likely feel for this tomorrow. But I didn't particularly care at the moment, I just wondered how she'd known what room was mine. She'd never been to my house before. I opened the door and heard movement in the living room.

"Jacob, is that you?" It was my sister, I viewed her curled up under Paul's arm on the couch, possible watching a movie. I couldn't tell what from where I stood in the hallway though .

"Yeah," There was a time I had disliked the idea that a guy like Paul had imprinted on my sister, but that had all changed when I had imprinted myself. Besides it turned out that Paul wasn't so much of a jerk to her as he was to everyone else. And because I understood the power of imprinting, I knew he would treat her like she deserved to be treated. I respected him for that, though he didn't have much of a choice. I would kill him if he ever hurt her.

"You're back early, did you have fun?" I didn't feel like going into any details so I avoided her question with one of my own.

"Where's dad?" She shrugged.

"Probably at Charlie's, you didn't answer my question." She called after me but I was already half way up the stairs. I opened the door to my room slowly, peering into the dark room. There she was leaned over a picture frame on my desk.

"That's my mother," she'd heard the story about my mother's passing.

"She was very pretty," She continued to study the photo.

"I like to think so," I closed the door behind me. She straightened and turned to look at me, her wet dress leaving a pool of water at her feet. There was something strange and oddly comforting about having her in my room. I hadn't expected that. I had expected it to be slightly uncomfortable for us both but she seemed perfectly natural gazing around my room at the walls filled with posters of my favorite bands, some she'd know and others, not so much. I glanced back at the puddle and sighed.

"You should get out of those wet clothes," I walked over to my dresser and pulled the second draw from the bottom open. I dug around a bit until I found the smallest pair of sweat pants I owned and a random tee shirt, then moved to my closet where I had my own stash of towels, adding one to the pile.

"Here you go," I handed the stack to her. Hopefully something would fit her, if not I could always sneak into my sisters room and steal something from there. I mentally slapped myself in the face. I should have thought about that first.

"Thanks," She smiled, my heart pounding again as she took the heap of clothes and swished toward bathroom, which I was currently thankful was located in the room. She closed the door behind her, and I used the alone time to change as fast as I could. I didn't want to take any chances of scarring her for life before the time was right, with the anatomy of a real life boy, well man really. I pulled on a pair of PJ bottoms, the ones my sister had gotten for me last Christmas, before I pulled on a shirt as well. It felt kind of off, I was so use to sleeping with no shirt on, nude most of the time, but I figured if I was going to meet her mind reading father tomorrow, I might want to leave nothing to the imagination. I ran another towel over my hair which was sure to dry a lot faster without all the bulk. I did this as I tried to tidy up the room, throwing any stray pieces of clothes I found into the hamper. The bathroom door swung open and I turned to look at her. She stood in the doorway, the light from the bathroom casing a shadow around her. She only wore the shirt I gave her, and it hung like an oversized dress. But much to my surprise she looked better in my clothes than she had in her ocean blue gown.

"The pants were a little big," she stated simply before she switched off the light, leaving the room dark again. I watched her walk over to my bed and sit on the edge. Out of the blue the mood changed. I had to stop myself from rushing across the room, pulling her into arms and kissing her. Instead I continued to watch her as I dried my hair. She looked over to my night stand and a small giggle escaped her lips. I groaned as I watched her pick up the small frame.

"Is this you?" she giggled again. Really, had it been so funny. "You look so young."

"Yeah well, it was taken a year before the accident." If I wasn't mistaken it was my mother who had taken the picture of me holding up my first big catch of the day. It was back in those days when the entire family use to go out fishing. It was the year I turned thirteen.

"You were so cute," She smiled and I quickly grabbed the photo from her before she could comment on it again. This made her laugh quietly, and it was music to my ears. Then she stood slowly, and walked towards me. I stiffened when her hand reached out and touched me. Still looking me in the eye she stretched up behind my head and wrapped her arm around me. Before I knew it she was gradually pulling herself up, already on her tippy toes. She was waiting for me to meet her half way. That was the only way it was going to work. I could read everything in her brown eyes. Her mothers eyes. I felt half guilty that I had fancied myself in love with Bella, but it turned out that I would love what would be inside of her instead. And I did love Nessie. More than I ever could Bella. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her. She tasted sweet, and smelt like a vampire, but it didn't burn my nose. It was invigorating. I suddenly wanted to taste every part of her, but when my chest began to burn I pulled back for air. She looked breathless and for us to feel this way, we must have been kissing for a long time, though I wasn't sure if it was air that I need. Maybe a grip on reality. She yawned unconsciously, which in turn made me realize how tried I was. I let out a low breath. I didn't know how this was going to work, but there was no getting out of it now. I moved around to the bed and laid down. This was as new to me as it was to her. I had never been close with a women besides her mother and that didn't even count as she was in love with a another person. Now I knew Edward was the right person for her, because it gave me Nessie. But that still didn't change the fact that I hadn't been with a women, not in that sense at least. It was hard to admit, but I was an eighteen year old virgin. And if I wanted to live for years and years to come, I had better stay that way. At least tonight. I pulled the covers out on her side, and she slipped in all too willingly. It made me smile. I said nothing as she curled up next to me, I only wrapped my arms around her. We didn't speak, neither quite sure what you said in a moment like this. And it was this moment I had been looking forward too since I had imprinted, where she would fall asleep in my arms. The thought of ever letting her go nerved me. I didn't know how I was going to let her leave, not sure I could. But I didn't want to think about that right now. I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her next me. I closed me eyes and dreamed. Something that I hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

Okay so everything came down to this. I hope you enjoyed.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Nessie

The sun was bright coming through my window. I turned over trying to get the light out of my eyes, but it seemed to be radiating from everywhere. I turned over again, this time my arm hung over something big and warm. I winced at the thought of opening my eyes, knowing it meant no more sleep but I opened them anyways, very slowly so the light didn't hurt them too bad. At first I couldn't see anything but white, but then the room came into focus. Jacob's handsome sleeping face was just inches from mine, and instead of the reaction I should of had, which was to pull back, I smiled and leaned closer till I touch my lips to his. He didn't move. I rested my head back against my pillow again, and just watched him. His light snoring more comforting than anything. The memory of the night before came back then and I continued to smile. My heart didn't feel heavy anymore, actually it was so light that it might have been floating around in my chest. Then the sound of his heart beat rang in my ears. It was loud and wet, not tempting, more like hypnotizing. I leaned forward and pressed my head to hollow of his neck before I closed my eyes and listened to it continue to beat. I concentrated on the sound, rather than the feel of the pulse beneath my cheek. When I heard it flutter I reopened my eyes and tilted my head up to find myself staring into his slightly confused brown eyes. His eyes just by themselves were amazing. But I was slightly bias when it came to Jacob. I smiled again.

"Good morning," My voice rang.

"Good morning," he replied, sleep still in his throat. I unconsciously leaned forward and kissed him again, longer this time. Since last night I had been going on nothing but impulse. Whatever my body felt like doing, I did. Well, almost whatever. Last night I had the impulse to do more than just lay in his arms but I was too tired to even think about what it was I really wanted. I figured we'd take this slow. We had time, not a lot of time, but time none the less.

"You're parents are going to kill me, you know that right?" he stated dragging his hand through his hair that wasn't as long as he was use to anymore. It didn't seem to bother him. I grinned at the thought of my parents. It was probably true, though they knew I was in good hands. Still I was pretty sure that my mother was bouncing off the walls by now. I was still a little stunned that she hadn't rushed over here immediately when I didn't return. I'd have to thank my father.

"Let me handle them." I told him. He laughed nervously as he sat up like he wasn't convinced I could keep them from ripping him apart. I twisted unto my back, so that I could look him over. Then he slumped over and eyed me.

"This isn't weird for you?"

"Is what weird?" I couldn't hide my confusion.

"This. Us." He pointed to me and then back to himself.

I understood what he was asking now. It was what I had been so afraid of. That it would be awkward, weird but in fact it felt more right than it had before. Which reassured me that we were meant to be.

"No, it actually feels right. That's actually the weird part." We sat there for a moment, till I sat up.

"Don't worry," I rubbed a hand over his shoulder then his broad back. Once again I didn't know how and why I was doing half the things I was doing but it all came so easy to me. To kiss him, to touch him.

"I'm not worried." He lied. I had known him long enough to know that, but I didn't press the issue. He was worried about the future, about us. There was always the constant reminder that I was leaving soon, though that in it's self would never stop me from loving him. I would love him just the same from halfway around the world. I grinned again, swinging my feet over the edge. Enough with this gloomily atmosphere. I had found the love of my life and I was going to treasure every minute of it.

"So who's going to make me breakfast, my dad usually does it so…" He stood.

"You're so spoiled, you know that?" He laughed quietly, not sure if anyone was up yet. I nodded, my smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah but you love me just the same so it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Before he could say anything I flew out his door and down the stairs. It was so fast that I didn't even creak the floor boards. He was right behind me. I entered the kitchen, and stopped abruptly in the doorway, causing Jacob to ram me from behind. This didn't move me. Rachel stood over the stove and Paul sat at the table. They both stared at us. I waited to feel any type of uncomfortable, but I was too happy too actually care. Besides, they understood the whole imprinting thing. It was bound to happen, right? They had been waiting for it.

"Hi," I voiced stepping to the table and taking a seat. Both of their eyes trailed over me before they turned to Jacob, still frozen in the doorway. They did this a couple more times, before a huge grin broke across Paul face as he confronted Jacob.

"I'm so proud of you, Jake. You've finally become a man. So how as it? Was it everything you imagined? Did you-" He clapped his hands together. This seemed to sober Jacob.

"Do you want me to break your nose again." Jacob growled and Paul just laughed louder. Rachel turned away from the stove and looked at us.

"I know that you're big boy Jake, but please tell me you used protection?" She grinned. Paul's laughter shook the table, before he fell over in a fit of amusement.

"Rachel, nothing happened." Jacob spoke as he rolled his eyes before kicking Paul in the ribs for good measure. "Believe me, that is one story I would rather avoid having to explain to her parents."

"Right!" She smiled. "Just thought I'd ask." she rotated back towards the stove and Jacob groaned as he dropped himself into the chair besides me.

"We're going to have to tell my parents sooner or later." I had to admit I wasn't really sure what they had been talking about but it had something to do with me and Jacob so it was most likely something we'd have to tell my mom and dad someday. The one thing I knew was that I loved Jacob more than anything and that was surly something that my parent would have to understand. He eyed me before he let his head fall into his hands.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. You obviously don't remember how your mother reacted when she found out that I had imprinted on you."

I raced through my memories and found the one I was looking for. I was only a couple days old but I recognized the world better than anyone could have dreamed. But back then I hadn't understood why my mother had lunged at him with enough force to break Seth's shoulder and a few ribs.

"She tried to kill you!" I stated with more enthusiasm than I should have. He nodded.

"I told you to let me handle my parents." I repeated.

It was then I was aware of the two pairs of beady eyes watching us in astonishment. We ignored them.

"Fine," he stood. "Lets get this over with." Determination and dread dripping from his voice as he pulled me away from the table.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" I whined.

After breakfast, I changed into a pair of Rachel's jeans and shirt before we rode back to my house. We held hands once again, as I stared out the window, glancing at him ever so often. Like somehow I was going to wake up and everything be a dream. If it was, I wanted to sleep forever. The world had never appeared as beautiful as it did now. It was a rare day in Forks. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was high in the heavens. We had let down the dark tinted windows of my fathers Vanquish and let the wind whip around us. My hair hadn't been the same since last night, it was thicker than ever and had a mind of its own so I pulled it back into a high ponytail. I maintained my stare at the green trees that flew by before we finally pulled into my drive way. He parked the car slowly and we both exited the car hesitantly. I grabbed the large plastic bag that held my wet dress from the trunk and lead the way to the front door. I breathed deep as I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" My mother was already racing down the stairs before I could finish the two words.

"Nessie!" She breathed, my dad not to far behind. Then her eyes caught Jacob and she immediately fell into an offensive crotch. My father did nothing to stop her. He most likely felt the same way, he was just a little better at keeping his emotions under wraps.

"YOU!" she snarled. Disgust and angry painted her flawless features. I almost rolled my eyes. My mom was known for her dramatics but sometimes it was too much. I flung myself in front of Jacob dropping the bag to the floor.

"Mom, wait! Before you do something that I'll end up resenting you for, please listen to us." My words hit her and she slowly straightened. Good, because I didn't think I had it in me to fight my own mother. Surprise glowed in her face as I took hold of Jacobs hand and led him to the living room. I didn't know where the others were, but the house was empty, at least quiet. I waited for her to be seated beside my father and inhaled, trying to calm my own nerves. I had never done anything like this. Usually my parents and I, at least my father were in perfect accord. I eyed Jacob beside me and once again, wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but that wasn't such a good idea at the moment. I wasn't sure if they were upset at the fact that I didn't come home last night, or that I had spent it with Jacob. Either way I should have called. But that was the last thing on my mind. I had suddenly found that Jacob loved me, as much as I loved him. My mind and heart had overflowed and could hold no more at the moment.

"First things first," I begin, not really sure of the words that would follow.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come home last night. Actually I'm not," Both pairs of my parents eyes widen and Jacobs hand went rigged in mine. "But I am sorry I didn't call." I added before either of them could jump in.

"I should have let you know where I was and what was happening so for that, I'm sorry. And please, please don't be mad at Jake either, he wanted to bring me home but I persisted that I stay with him. If your going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me." Neither of them responded. I glanced up at Jacob and he just shrugged his shoulders. I had half expected them to be bellowing by now. Maybe I wasn't giving them enough credit.

"O-kay, moving on to bigger matters." Deep breathes, I repeated to myself. Deep breathes. " I love Jacob. More than anything in this world. And with or without his will, he loves me too. I know that we fight all the time, but I'd rather fight with him than anyone else. We are from different worlds, but I believe if you two could make it work, then so can we." And I was pretty sure it had been much harder for them to make it work than it would be for us. For one, neither of us wanted to kill the other and secondly, impending zoom wasn't always hovering over our heads. We hadn't seen the Volturi since I was still a toddler. And to my surprise my parents sat silently while I continued to rant and I was glad that Jacob let me do what I asked. Let me handle my parents though I was pretty sure he had no problem with this one.

"I know it's going to take some getting use too" I'm still trying to get use to it. "but I want to be with him. Till the end of time." I wasn't sure what all that entitled at the moment but it didn't make my statement any less true. Then my mother sighed before she stood. I tensed and Jacob's grip on my hands tightened. We were ready for anything.

Just not for what came next.

"Fine, but could you please spare us the PDA." She gestured to our hands. "I don't think we can handle it. And your thoughts too. Your father may look calm but I know it's driving him crazy." I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. Then Jacob smiled and I knew he was about the say something that might get us both killed. Just Jake being Jake.

"Sorry guys, don't think so. You've created a monster." he pulled me and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Jacob?" My mom gritted through her teeth.

"Chill Bells, I was just joking. We'll tone it down." I had heard of this PDA, and with this new rule my parents laid down it meant I couldn't kiss, touch, or hold him when my were in sight or in mind reading distance. I wasn't sure if I could handle that. It was asking just a little too much. I mean I had just found the love of my life for Christ sake. Then a thought hit me.

"But?" I cut in. "That doesn't seem fair. You and dad kiss all the time, why can't we? Practice what you preach and all that jazz."

"It's not about what's fair. It's about what we can stomach. No offense Jacob but she's still our child." My dad added from beside my mother.

"Beside's were married." My mother explained. I rolled my eyes. How could anyone forget. The ring was so big on her delicate finger it practically screamed it.

"Yeah but you weren't always," Jacob gave his goofy smile, the one that I adored. "Remember that time you said…"

"Enough!" my mom snapped. I laughed at her harmless reaction and followed Jacobs lead. If we joked about this, it might help take off some of the pressure on us.

"So what you're saying is that if we get married, we can kiss all we want?"

Both my parents eyes widen, and horror flashed across there perfect faces. I would have laughed except it seemed that they had both gone into shock. Even Jacob froze beside me. Okay maybe I had taken it too far. I looked up at Jacob, before he burst out laughing. I hit him and turned back to my parents who hadn't returned to normal.

"I was just joking, we all know that neither of is ready for that. I just grew up a couple months ago, remember?"

"Yeah thanks for reminding us," My mother sighed again. "But I'm honestly happier than I thought." She turned to Jacob. " I know that I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of you imprinting on Renesmee,"

" 'Wasn't exactly thrilled', doesn't even cut it, Bells. You tried to kill me." Jacob said dryly. I wondered what I would have done if she had actually succeeded in killing him. Would I have hated her for the rest of my life? Was that even possible? How would I have been different if he wasn't here right now. I instantly felt very possessive of him. I also wanted to touch him, and have him touch me in return. To feel his lips on mine. I wondered what my parents would say if I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I was sure that my thoughts would have continued on if my father hadn't cleared his throat. Sorry, I thought. I had to be more careful not to think about things like that. It had to be very uncomfortable for him but I was still a hormonal teenage girl not a saint. I turned my attention back to what was being said.

"… but I'm really glad that it was you. I don't think it could have been anyone else." She looked away as if she was suddenly shy about the subject.

"And I'm glad that you're happy. You deserve it." She added, her face still turned away.

"Bella-" Jacob began, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"I'll deal. Just promise me you'll never hurt her."

"You know I'd never do that. I love her too much. I actually don't think I could now. Imprinting kind of made me her slave." He grinned down at me and my face lit up. It was the first time he had mentioned the word Love in front of my parents, and it made my heart do all types of somersaults in my chest.

"Well good, because if you did, I'd really have to kill you." The words didn't match the lightness of her voice and the smile on her face, despite the blunt threat. But I didn't care, because Jacob was mine.

"But there's something that I've been meaning to ask." Jacob contemplated beside me.

"What is it," My dad said.

"Why have you been so calm about this. I mean out of the two to you I kind of expected you to be the one acting like Bella right now. I figured that even though Bella would have a hard time with this, that because I was- am her best friend and she loves me that she would get over it. You on the other hand, I half excepted you to be.. well angry."

My fathers face was composed. " What's the point of getting upset over the inevitable."

****

The weeks pasted and graduation began to grow closer and I spent every waking minute with Jacob. Sometimes doing nothing but homework and others times hanging out after school at the pizza shop. Things seemed to magically smooth out between him and Aidin, since he was no longer a threat to Jacob. I tried to explain that he never was, but Jacob was stubborn and wanted to believe what he wanted too. The days slipped by slowly, to my surprise, making the faithful day a little bit more bearable. We didn't really talk about it much, we just wanted to be as happy in the moment as possible. Even my parents had quite gotten over the idea of me spending the night at Jacob's sometimes, though we did slip up sometimes and would be caught kissing sometimes. I just tired to absorb as much of Jacob as I could, he turned out to be a better boyfriend than one would have thought. At least that was what I had heard. And everyday I loved him more. When I was with him, my heart couldn't seem to stop smiling. It felt so light and yet so foreign. Like it wasn't mine anymore, then I realized it wasn't. I had given it to Jacob. All of it.

One week before graduation, I lay on the lawn my back resting on his soft fur, a book in my hands. A loud clap of thunder could be heard in the distance and my family was once again kicking the metal ball back and forth. Apparently soccer was the new vampire past time. Jacobs slow breathing brought such peace to me as my eyes raced over the words. After three seconds, I had finished it and reached for the next one from the pile besides me. They were books on Early childhood education. It was going to be my major when I started college. I wasn't sure when I decided that I loved children, but I did. Maybe it was Clare who changed my mind. I loved her almost as much as Quil did. I opened the book and began to read again. Then Jacob's ears perked up and I turned to look at him. I pressed my hand to his body asking; What is it? Then he turned towards the river and seconds later Quil, Seth and Embry came bounding out of the woods in human form my family paying them no mind. Jacob had been waiting for them, to finish taking care of a couple of problems that had come through the night before. And as capable as I was at taking care of myself, not to mention my two over protective parents and blond aunt, Jake said he felt more at ease if he was near me when ever there was a 'situation'. Though it made it seem as though as if he was slacking on his job as supposed to be Alpha, the pack understood and I didn't let him slack all the time. Just wasn't fair. They came over and I sat the book down and stood before Jacob got to his feet. My head didn't even reach his back. How could he still be growing?

"How was it?" I asked.

"Wasn't anything. He was just passing through," Embry's face looked disappointed. Jacob nodded and took over for the forest. The wind that blew out from behind him hit me and my hair went everywhere. I fixed it before saying.

"Bummer huh!" they turned and stared out over the large field that was my back yard.

"What are they doing?" Seth asked.

"What does look like? Vampire soccer!" Quil stated. Emmett heard them and looked over at us.

"What? You guys wanna play?" he grinned. It was only the guys playing. Alice, Rose, and my mom sat on the patio, while Esme tended to her garden, Carlisle at the hospital doing as much as he could before he left for good this time.

Both Seth and Embry grinned as Jacob walked over to us. I wanted to kiss him but that would have to wait. I had to remember that promise, which I was starting to regret that I had made to my parents. No PDA, at least when they were around.

"I do." I called. I began to pull off my flats, one by one. I found playing bare foot was more fun and helped your shoes last longer, not that Alice let you wear them again.

"Cool!" Seth jogged over to my dad and gave him a high five. I watched as both Embry and Quil made there way unto to field while I waited for Jacob to meet me.

"Were going to play?" I said up at him. He smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"Bella doesn't look too happy." I twist around and she was staring at me as if I was about to get run over by a truck.

"Yeah, for some reason she doesn't like me to play with Emmett. Says he's too rough."

"Then I'll play, he wouldn't dare try anything if I'm there," I heard her voice from besides me but I didn't flinch.

"Me too I'll play!" My tiny aunt sang as she danced passed us. I eyed my mother, then my dad. He was staring at her like she had stared at me. I rolled my eyes. I had been wondering where she had gotten it from? There was my answer. Apparently being over protective was a learned behavior. I took Jacobs hand and walked unto the field. We divided up into even teams; Emmett, Jasper, Quil, Embry, and Alice against Seth, my mom and dad, Jacob and Me. I watched the kick off between Jasper and my dad, before we sprung into action.

"Let the games begin," Emmett grinned.

* * *

** I had fun writing this chapter... I hope you liked it**.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

A/N: Okay, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed to Ch. 30. I was a little unsure of how it would be perceived, but most everyone liked it, and it made me super happy. Which in turn made me want to update even sooner. I stayed up all night to edit this chapter, and I hope you like it. I had fun writing this chapter, because it's no longer about how and when Nessie and Jacob get together, because they are officially together now. Yeah!!! So I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Graduation**

**Bella**

I sat on the couch, Edwards hand in mine. The voices and stomping that came from upstairs had been going on for the last two hours. Both Rosalie and Alice were chasing after Renesmee trying to get her dressed in the little dress that they each deemed worthy. Edward and I sighed in unison, just as Carlisle and Esme, dressed in a loose suit and summer dress stepped into the room. There was loud thud from the hallway and yet none of us moved.

"Are they still at it?" Came the feminine voice. Carlisle and Esme had stepped out earlier that morning and had just returned. Nothing had changed. We both nodded, our eyes never leaving the TV screen. Of course we weren't really watching it, but it was all we could do to stay under control. I had even offered my assistant in dressing my _own _daughter for her graduation and had been quickly removed when I seemed to just be getting in the way. There was another loud thump and Alice flew into the room.

"Are you done yet?" Esme asked always the calmest in these situations.

"Not yet," Alice spoke from the computer desk. Her small hands rushed over the black keys, before she was gone again. Carlisle let out a long breathe.

"We're going to be late." He added before both him and his wife left the room. A loud scream sounded from upstairs and I nearly jumped from my skin. Rosalie appeared in the door way, in a yellow sun dress that made her blond curls dance.

"She's alright. We're almost ready." She gave a nervous laugh before she too disappeared.

"Edward?" I turned back to him.

"It's okay love," he stood and pulled me into his arms, then kissed me briefly. "It's almost over." When I realized he was right I relaxed into him. The sounds had calmed down and only their steady footsteps could be heard. Jasper and Emmett had had the right idea and had slipped into the garage as soon as the scene had begun. I, on the other hand, couldn't just abandon my baby to them. My cell phone vibrated in the deep purple and gold clutch that Alice had given to me after she had gotten me dressed. I retrieved it, a little peeved that I had to escaped Edwards grasp to do so. I flipped it open. I knew who was calling just by the heavy rock ring tone that depicted my best friend so well.

"Hey Jacob." I already knew what he wanted.

"Bella, where are you? They're already starting to set up down here."

"I know, we're on our way," I lied. It didn't work.

"She's still getting dressed, isn't she?" Sometimes Jacob knew me too well. I would have thought that since I was vampire now, it would be easier to get away with lying. But maybe it was like Edward said, I was easy to read. Even over the phone.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Okay, just hurry up." The line went dead. I returned the phone to the tiny little purse and turned to eye Edward who was already grinning at me. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks, the matching jacket hung over the back of the couch. He looked perfect as always.

"Did I tell you how good you look today?" I said as I reached for him.

"Yes you did, but it never hurts to hear again." He pulled me to him.

"Now that were on equal terms." I smiled. He pressed his lips slowly to mine.

"You've always been beautiful to me." He said against me. I laughed and deepened the kiss.

"That's quite enough you two. We're going to late if we don't leave this minute." Our daughters voice came from the hallway and we pulled away to look at her. She wore a silk navy blue baby doll dress as Alice had explained so many times before and her honey colored hair were curled down to her waist. She looked gorgeous, her brown eyes, my eyes, popping out against the dark background her eye shadow created. Blue was defiantly her color, as it had been mine. Then Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper appeared.

"Are we _finally_ ready to go?" Emmett whined causing Rose to smack him across the shoulder. He pretended it hurt.

"Yeah, we're ready." Alice chimed from the front door.

We took the Aston Martin, not really going for inconspicuous as we were speed. Of course every one stared as we pulled in. Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Emmet and Rose in her Convertible and the sleek Mercedes that held Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Renesmee jumped out and raced off before that car had stopped.

"Wait!" Alice called from beside us. She held the white graduation robe in her arms, the matching hat sitting on top.

"Oh yeah." Nessie waited patiently as Alice and I help her into the gown and placed the hat on her head as we rushed towards the soccer field. We spotted Kim and Bri at the main gate, as they peered into the crowd looking for someone. When Kim caught sight of us, she waved her hands. Nessie grinned and ran off to greet them.

"See you later." she called over her shoulder as she raced towards them, her hand holding her hat to her head. I walked next to Edward, again hand in hand as we found our seats. Thankfully there was a slight case over, and the sun would stay behind the clouds far into the evening. If not, I wasn't sure that we would have been able to make it to the outdoor ceremony. The shady weather didn't seem to bother any of the native population of the peninsula. This is what they called good weather. In my seat, I just couldn't seem to sit still, something that shouldn't have been too hard for a vampire. Everyone continued to stare at us, as we knew they would. The rest of my family was use to it, I wasn't. However, I could care less at the moment. I had other things on my mind. Edward suddenly brought my hand to his lips.

"Bella, love! Calm down." He whispered. His words didn't help me.

"I can't. It's too much," I began to breath heavily but quietly. "She's graduating! My baby's graduating. " I was shocked when he burst into a quiet laughter.

"Yeah and believe me, it won't be the last time." I wasn't sure how he found this situation funny. Most parents couldn't wait till their kids were old enough to graduate, but the truth was that Nessie was barely old enough for pre-k. I settled down slightly for a moment as Edwards thumb brushed over my hard skin. This rhythm was the only thing that I concentrated on until the service began.

* * *

Renesmee

I was nervous already, and being late didn't help. I had been put through hell on earth trying to please both my aunts, trying to strike a compromise between them. It didn't work. Then finally I had snapped. I let out the loudest scream that I could, and this seemed to bring everything to attention. After that, things began to ran smoothly. I picked out my _own_ dress and styled my _own_ hair though I did let Alice finish my makeup but it wasn't anything but eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I wasn't trying to give anyone a heart attack after all. Being too beautiful was more than enough. Then finally I got my family out of the house. I should have known that my father would cut a twenty minute trip in half, though the school was actually thirty-five minutes away. Kim had called me on the way, telling me that they were already lining up the last names that started with A and B. They hadn't gotten to the C's yet but that meant that Jacob was already in line. I literally flew out of the car when we found a parking spot, forgetting where I was for a moment, hoping it was wasn't fast enough to cause any talk among the human students and their families that lingered about. I began to rush off when Alice stopped me. I had forgotten my gown. My mom and her pulled it on me as I shuffled towards the gym, where we were suppose to meet an hour and a half ago. As soon as I spotted Kim and Bri waving franticly for me to hurry, I took off. I shouted good bye to my family over my shoulder as Kim and Bri fell in besides me as we half ran, half walked to the gym.

"I thought you'd never show up." Briann breathed, her fire red hair peeking out from beneath her cap.

"For a moment, so did I," I let out a stranded chuckle. We burst into the gym and Mrs. Stevens, our Math teacher and graduation director spotted me.

"There you are Cullen. Fall in. Kim get back to your spot and Bri go stand next to your brother." I smiled as I slipped into my spot between Sarah Crest and Brian Cunningham. I glanced over at Bri and Ryan who seemed to be laughing at something. Imagine my surprise a few weeks ago when she called me up to let me know that her brother and her had gotten back on good terms. She didn't give me the full details, but I was just happy that they were both happy. Even Ashley had returned to being her friend. Bri had even gone as far as forgiving her dad and had even spent the last couple of weekends with him. I also found out the reason that Ashley didn't seem to like me was because her former friend and boyfriend seem to get along with me so well, and because she thought I was prettier than she was. It came as a shock to her, always being the prettiest since kindergarten. I didn't blame her and we ended up getting along great. I was glad I was ending this school year on a great note. I looked away and waved to Aidin. We hadn't spoken a lot in the last couple of days. He had just started to date Tara, Kim's cousin who lived in the neighboring town so he was always driving back and front. But we had me met up at our favorite spot, Dave's Pizza the other day as if nothing had changed. After waving to a couple of other people, I began to look for the person I had wanted to see all morning. Where were the B's, I thought as I scanned the line ahead of me. Just then the director called for our attention. It was time to march. Moments later the smoothing sound of Elgar's _Pomp and Circumstance _began and we filed out of the gym unto the soccer field. There were less than a hundred kids in our class, which was pretty large for the size of the town. As I marched to the prompt sound down the aisle like we rehearsed, I saw my parents and family smiling at me, though my mother looked like she was going to break out into tears at any moment. I had to hold back the laughter. I saw Jacob's dad and the entire pack who wasn't graduating. I finally reached my seat but we had to stay standing until the entire class had marched. It was then I spotted Jacob across the aisle in the middle of the third row. He smiled back at me and I waved. Then it hit me. I was actually graduating. It shouldn't have been such a huge shock for me, after all my dad had graduated multiple times. Maybe it was the fact that in a few days I would be leaving. After all that had happened between me and Jacob in the last couple of months, I was still leaving. The house was mostly packed up and all that was left was the few pairs of clothes that Alice had saved until it was time to go and pieces of furniture that Esme wanted to leave behind. The cottage hadn't been touched. It was would stay the same until we could return to it in a couple of years. The music stopped, and I snapped back to reality. We were told to sit and the long ceremony began.

* * *

Jacob

"You did it! You finally did it." My Dad praised as I cut through the large throng of parents that had bum rushed there kids as soon as the ceremony ended.

"Thanks dad." I said as I reached him and shook his hand. I had to say, he looked extremely proud of me. I was proud of myself. I had been through a lot in the last couple of years. Pack member, best friend to a vampire, student and most recently, boy friend and I had some how managed to still graduate on time, with honors. It must be the werewolf in me, because getting good grade weren't always the easiest thing for me. I sort of use to be a slacker. Well that much hadn't changed, I just slacked in a different way now.

"I'm so proud of you." My sister who I hadn't seen in years, the one who had married and moved to Hawaii pulled me in for a hug. She barely came up to my waist, her large stomach not allowing her to hug me like she wanted too. I wasn't sure if it was safe for her to be flying when she was so close to giving birth but she had refused to the miss her baby brothers graduation. How surprised was she to find that I wasn't such a baby any more, much less still totally human. She was the only one in the family besides her husband who didn't know that werewolves existed, and I was their leader. We hadn't planned on letting her in on our secret since she had a tendency to over react, but once we saw how pregnant she was, news that she had been waiting to tell us, we had to let them know that possibly one day, she could be the mother of a little wolfling, if that was even a word. She had taken it quite well, it was Bart who had faint, and when he woke up thought it was a dream. After we convinced him that it wasn't, he blacked out again.

My sister pulled back and smiled up at me. I knew that smile, it was the smile that she gave when she was going into'mom' mode.

"Mom would be so proud of you." I nodded. I had a feeling that she would be more than proud of me. " Now where this little girl friend of yours. I have yet to approve of her." I rolled my eyes. Rebecca had arrived two days ago and neither Nessie or I had spent time together. Today was the first time I seen her since then. The waiting had become unbearable, I still wasn't sure how I was ever going to let her leave in three days but I would have too. We had finally talked about it. Of course we'd talk everyday and we'd travel back and front for every major holiday. The Cullens promised to return for Thanksgiving, it wasn't far away enough to cause any talk about the issue of not aging and I'd fly over with Charlie for Christmas. Then in two years, after she received her associates degree in education, she'd return to the States, were we planned to attend college together. The fact was that she wasn't sure she could spend so much time away from her family yet so she was giving it two years and then she'd finish up with me. I understood this because I had an obligation to my pack, and even though none of them would beg me to stay, I couldn't just leave them either. So that was the plan. I was sure that I could wait two years.

Well, almost sure.

Rebecca who had always been camera happy, just like my mother had been, pulled everyone in for a picture. Some of me with the family and others with the other pack members.

"Jacob?" I spun around. The entire Cullen family, with Charlie in tow, was cutting across the grass towards us. I noticed that Nessie had discarded her rode, which was draped over her fathers arm, and now dawned a blue satin dress and strappy matching heels. Jasper held an looking expensive video camera in his hands, as Alice directed the home movie, not wanting to miss anything. I felt my sister tense beside me. I understood that it must be a little intimating to be approached by a group like the Cullens, vampires or not. Then she did something that surprised us all.

"Bella?" Shit, I thought. I had completely forgotten to mention that Bella was a vampire and she was the mother of my girlfriend. Bella stopped as she eyed my sister for a minute before her face lit up.

"Rebecca?" She whispered. She met my sister half way and leaned in for a hug. My sister returned it then pulled away.

"Isabella Swan, it's been so long. Look at you. You look amazing." Bella looked shy by the comment then turned back confused.

"Wait! Jacob didn't tell you!" Bella asked and my sisters puzzled expression explained to her that I hadn't.

"It isn't Swan anymore Rebecca. It's Cullen now. He didn't tell you I got married." Bella held up the her left hand and the large rock blinded everyone who walked by. Even without any sunlight, it shined. For a moment, my sister stared at the ring blankly, then looked at Bella's other hand that was now attached to Edwards. Damn it, Becca was going to kill me. She hated surprises more than Bella did.

"Are you Edward?" She asked, and Edward nodded and shook her hand. By the look on her face I could tell she was trying to put two and two together. I had after all mentioned that my girlfriends dad was the notorious Edward Cullen that she had heard so much about. She had laughed about it for the rest of the day. The irony of it all, she called it, that I would end up imprinting on the daughter of my 'use to be' nemesis.

"Then that would mean that you have a daughter." Just then Nessie stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm Jacob's girlfriend. You must be Rebecca. I've heard a lot about you." My sister took Nessie's out stretched hand before she turned to me and mouthed. _You have a lot of explaining to do._

Then Bart, not quite sure of what was happening, took Becca by her shoulders and led her away. I moved besides Nessie, but Bella and Edward eyed me as they passed us to speak to rest of my family.

"We'll that was interesting." Nessie laughed from beside me.

"Yeah, and I'll never hear the end of it." She took my hand.

"How mad do you think my parents will be if I kissed you right now." This time I grinned.

"As long as they realize it was you who kissed me." She smiled and slowly wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled her self up as far she could and waited for me to meet her half way. I stared into her brown eyes that practically screamed at me to hurry up. Apparently it hadn't been only me who had stuffed the last two days. I leisurely bent my head before I pressed my lips to hers. In that second she warped her other arm around my neck and pulled her self completely off the ground. The weight didn't bother me, she was actually really light for eating the way that she did. We heard the low sound of someone clearing their throat and neither of us had to look up to know who it was. She pulled back reluctantly and twisted towards her mother, as her feet touched the ground again. I didn't release her. I didn't think I could. Of all people, Edward and Bella should know what new love felt like.

"Don't forget your promise." My best friend reminded us. But we didn't really care anymore, we only had three days left together.

"I was just asking him if he was still coming to Briann and Ryan's graduation party."

"That didn't look like you were speaking at all" Kim commented as she passed by, her arm looped around Jared's. I heard both Paul and Embry laugh from behind me, and I shot them the bird from behind my back. I guess I didn't have a choice now. The party was being held at their dads large house on the out side of town, and it began when the sun disappeared from the sky and twilight was already at the horizon.

"Okay whatever you two. We're heading back to the house." Bella stated. Then the short pixie like one appeared out from no where, followed by Jasper, the camera man.

"And we're going to have our own party, because someone didn't want one of her own." she sounded like she was slightly upset.

"Alice, I told you. I didn't want to compete against my own friend. Besides if I host a party, I can't have as much fun." Nessie giggled at her own theory.

After we said good bye to both of our families, I led Nessie to my new, well not new, but it was new to me, black truck. It was one of those that sat up high off the ground and was wide enough to take up the entire half of the road. But it was still just a two seater in a large cabin, just the way I wanted it.

"Wow, you finished it. It's looks great." She beamed as she pulled herself into the passenger seat.

"Emmett and your dad helped a little. I actually think that they just gave up and bought me a new truck."

"That sounds like them." She laughed. "But it really does look good."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

Nessie

I was pretty sure we were at the right house when we pulled up in front of Briann's dads house. But there were no cars anywhere. Not even her fathers.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Jacob asked looking around as confused as I was.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was positive because I had been busy helping her set up here for the past three days, part of the reason I hadn't been able to spend time with Jacob, that and finals. I pulled out my phone and press her speed dial number. It rang four times before it eventually went to her voice message system.

"_Hey this is Bri, not able to get to the phone right now. Leave a message or don't. You choose!" _I waited for the beep before I asked her to call me back when she got my message.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, still a little bewildered. I was going over the events of the last three days, confident that she hadn't changed the location.

"I guess we can just head back to the house and wait for her to call me." He nodded and we drove back to Forks.

Pulling into my drive way, I almost went into shock. The driveway was lined by a million white lights, and a tons of cars. The closer we got to the house, the more cars I noticed that were parked on our lawn. Jacob parked as close as he could which wasn't close at all. Closer to the entrance than the actual house.

"Well Alice did say that she going to throw a party of her own." he said as we passed a group of people heading to the front door. "Yeah, she did say that but I thought it was just going to be the family, maybe Charlie and Sue, Sam and Emily." I was so wrong. I hadn't even realized that they knew this much people. They spent most of there days playing games or off traveling to some country. I pushed my way into through the door, Jacob right behind me. There was people everywhere, and it was a struggle to plow though them with out hurting anyone. I looked around, trying to find a familiar face. It was then I realized that most of the faces were familiar. Hadn't I just seen these people at graduation? Okay now I was seriously confused.

"I'm going to find my parents." I said up to Jacob, I didn't have to shout because I knew he would hear me.

He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to look over here." He pointed to the living room. I looked over the crowd of people huddled in that room. Good luck, I thought I as I made my way away from him and moved to the kitchen. It seemed like a good place to start.

As I pushed and squeezed my way slowly to the other side of the room, people began to call out to me.

"Great party Nessie." said one.

"This is so cool." came a girl's voice.

"You have an amazing house," another said from the multitude of people coming up and down the stairs. Some of my classmates had changed out of their graduation outfits, though most of the guys had just removed their jackets and ties. Finally I made it to the kitchen passing a couple of girls giggling with red cups in their hands. But instead of my parents I found Alice pouring a liter of coke into another red cup that Jasper held up for her.

"Alice," I called from across the counter. She turned to the me, this didn't cause her to spill anything.

"Nessie!" She grinned. I realized that she wasn't wearing her usual European silks and cottons but had on a black graphic tee and black skinny jeans that had a chain tied to her hip and black and white converses. With her dark makeup and short spiked hair, it gave her the look of a punk Goth. Even Jasper had lost his uptight sweater look and traded it for a green polo.

"What is going on?" I asked. She smiled and took the cup from Jasper.

"What does it look like? It's a party." She grabbed Jasper's free hand and lead him out of the kitchen. I followed, not really satisfied with her answer.

"Yeah but why?" I trailed them into the den where the music was the loudest and the most dancing was going on. At least everyone seemed to be having fun. I glanced to my right and did a double take. Emmett stood behind a large DJ turn table. He pulled off his headphones and let them hang around his neck when he leaned down to Rosalie, also dressed in a darker attire, and whispered into her ear. I snapped out of it, and hurried out of the glass doors just to be stunned again. A large section of the yard closest to the house was framed by two dozen tiki torches that brunt different color flames. There were people scattered all over, some gathered on blankets holding matching red plates in there hand. I looked around and spotted my dad and Carlisle chatting in front of the biggest grill I had ever seen. I didn't even know we had one of those. I rushed over to the patio table where my mom, Esme, and Bri sat. Alice and Jasper were just joining them. Bri looked up and spotted me.

"There she is," she announced to everyone else. I wasted no time.

"What is going on. I thought that we were having the party at your house?" Bri grinned. She was wearing the same dress she had worn earlier, a cute black baby doll dress, with halter top straps.

"Nope, that was just the decoy." She said the words so easily. Suddenly everything was clear as I sunk into the only open chair. Alice just slipped onto Jaspers lap to make room for me.

"Really?" I stated. She nodded, before chuckling at my bemused expression.

Then Esme spoke. "We are still surprised that you didn't figure it out." But how could I? We had done everything to prepare for the party at Bri's house.

"But at least you're taking the surprise better than Bella did, and she already knew that we were throwing her a party." Little Alice laughed.

"That's because she doesn't have impending doom hovering over her head." My mom muttered. I remembered the story of the new born army and how just days before the initial attack Alice had insisted that the party was still a go. Also that the werewolves, mainly my boyfriend had crashed the whole thing.

"Well thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." I got up and kissed every one on their cheek, even Jasper who didn't even flinch. He seemed to be doing better around crowds of humans, almost comfortable.

"Okay, okay," Alice waved me off. " Go have fun at _your_ party." She pushed Bri after me.

We went around chatting with everyone we knew, taking about our plans for after high school. Some were heading off to college, others the Army was their choice. I wished them all luck. I didn't need it, there were going to be other high school moments for me. Then Bri's favorite song, Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and she pulled me to the dance floor where we found Kim and Jared already dancing. I spotted little Seth talking to one of the girls in his class in the corner. Even Paul and Rachel had stopped by to give me my graduation present, which started the whole frenzy of present giving. Alice and Jasper got me a new Apple laptop. My parents got me jewelry, a pair of large diamond earrings. Rosalie got me the entire True Blood book series and I received from Emmett Rock Band 2. Carlisle and Esme, mostly Esme had made a album of me since I was born up until graduation. And Kim, Bri and I finally exchanged the Best Friends For Life bracelets that we had gotten for each other. Each of us had a bracelet and two charms that the other two had given to remind the other of them. That was the best gift of them all. I thanked everyone for the gifts, but the party was far from over. Everyone went there own way and I wondered off to find Jacob. I had given him his gift earlier. It was a cologne that I had made myself, so that he could wear it and think of me. Not that Jacob didn't already smell amazing, something my parents didn't understand. They never would either.

Jacob was a little harder to find, like he was hiding out. I asked everyone if they had seen him and no one had. So I gave up and planned to return to the patio when I felt a dull tap on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with a large chest. I tilted me head up.

"Looking for me?" I wasn't sure how well I contained my excitement, when I replied.

"No!" I lied jokingly. Jacob smiled and my heart jumped.

"Good," he said calling my bluff "-because I have something I want to show you." He took my hand and pulled me out side. I caught sight of my family out the side of my eye as I followed him to edge of my backyard where the light from the torches could hardly be seen anymore. Where the sky was the most bright. I hadn't even noticed how large the moon looked, how radiant it was. We stopped and we both took a moment to take in the beauty of it all. I had come to realize that Jacob really liked the moon, maybe it had something to do with him being a werewolf, but it made sense. He looked amazing under the moon light too, and once again I found myself wanting to kiss him. But instead I turned to him and asked.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" He sighed.

"Well, it isn't so much of what I wanted to show as it was what I wanted to give you." He turned to me, shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and front on the balls of his feet.

"O….kay," I voiced completely mystified. It was a moment before he pulled his hands out, and held a rectangular black box out for me.

"It's not much," he began. I took the box, my hands shaking and my heart pounding in my ears. " but I fixed a lot of cars so that I could get this for you." I slowly opened the lid. Wrapped in the soft folds of black velvet was a silver chain that held a diamond heart pendant. Then suddenly his words didn't make sense. He had said that it wasn't much, but it was so much more than that. It was everything. I tore my eyes away from it and found his. By now, tears had already gathered in my eyes and it wouldn't be too much longer before they came flooding down my face.

"It's beautiful." My words weren't more than a whisper. I was still too shocked and irrevocably happy to make it louder. He pulled the pendent from the box and wrapped it around my neck. My eyes never left him as I pulled my hair up. He stepped back after he had clasped the chain together and immediately my hand flew to my neck touching the spot were the cool adornment chilled my skin. Everything around us seemed to disappear. He must have worked really hard for it. Me, on the other hand, never had to work for anything in my life, not really and never would. But he had sacrificed so much for me already. It was then the tears began to flow.

"I don't deserve you." I struggled.

"Okay that wasn't what I was expecting." he smirked.

"But it's true. I don't but I love you so much. I'm so selfish." I had to cup my face in my hands just to keep control. He pulled me into his chest and held me as the tears flowed. This wasn't just about the necklace. It was everything at once. I had tried to suppress all the feelings about me leaving, tried to make every moment count but in the process I hadn't prepared myself for the pain I would feel when I would. I had lied to myself , saying that I was going to be okay and now everything was crumbling to pieces. How could I live one day where I knew I wouldn't be able to see him, hold him. He was more that just Jacob to me, he was my love.

My life.

God, where was I going to the find the strength to leave.

I cried into his chest and he just held me. He held me until I had no more tears to shed. I finally took a deep breathe and looked up at him. I wasn't sure how bad I looked at the moment, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"Better?" He grinned. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Yeah," I nodded. He wiped my eyes for me, and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry so much. I'm just going to really miss you, that's all." I confessed. He kissed my forehead again.

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo, but remember no matter where you are, I'm not going anywhere." Then he gave me his big goofy grin. "Your stuck with me. Forever." I smiled brightly at the thought and leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Jacob Black." He smiled again. " And thank you." I stated touching my neck again.

"Your welcome." Then he was serious. "I love you too." I kissed him briefly then I returned my head to his chest. "Always." he added.

His words lingered in the night. Then I thought, this wasn't the end.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

The two days before the fateful day were both the happiest and saddest days of my life. Happy because I got to spend every waking minute with Jacob, and sad because I knew I couldn't wake up next to him anymore, something that my parents were still getting used too. But I still couldn't bring myself to change anything about those two days. They were too perfect to describe with words. And even though it was only for a two year period we both knew that the two years would be hard. However, we loved each other that much that even though we would be miles away our love would keep us close. I may not be able to touch him, but he would be there, in my mind, my dreams and most of all, my heart. And even though we came from two different worlds, like my parents we were no longer separated by it. We could wait, we would wait for the day that we could be together forever. And on that day at the airport I didn't cry. Because crying implied goodbye, when in reality I was only saying hello. But it did hurt to look in his eyes. We stood there at the gate saying nothing, for no words were required, he only kissed me passionately then wished me a safe flight, said good bye to the rest of my family and watched me get on the plane.

As I sat in first class next to my mother and father, and staring out the window I began to remember my life, everything that had passed that had made me into the person I was. I saw ever face, heard every voice that had ever made me happy, or even sad. I saw Jacobs face, always smiling. We had had made it through so much and this was just another obstacle that we would conquer just like all the rest.

"You okay sweet heart," I turned to my mother, who had been worst off than I had. Unlike me, she was leaving her family behind.

"I'm fine, the question is are you okay?" I chuckled as I took her hand. She smiled.

"I'm really going to miss him." This made me smile in return as I turned back to the window.

"Me too." I whispered.

The sun was just slipping behind the horizon, and it showed the closing of one part of my life but just like the sun, me and Jacob would rise again bringing about the era of a new day.

* * *

A/N: So this chapters a little shorter than the rest, not too much though. To be honest this was one the saddest chapter for me to write. I still enjoyed it though. **PLEASE, PLEASE** review people. You have no idea how much it helps to understand how the reader feels about your work. It doesn't take long. I know. I review all the stories I read. It's nice just nice to hear the comments and we assume that when we get little to no reviews, it's either one: they don't like the chapter or two, they feel it wasn't good enough to receive a review. But on another note, I would like to thank again all of you who have taken the time to review and to let me know your thoughts. I hope they were honest! Okay now that were done with that, I must say I'm actually pretty happy to be getting into the finally chapters of Starlight. Because like I said before I was trying not to work on more than one story at once because I have a tendency to not finish either one. I did break my rule, but I postponed that story to finish Starlight since it flowed more easily, if that makes sense. I think it does. But rest easy, there are a few loose ends I need to take care off in Starlight, so it's not completely over yet.

Well, look at me rant on. I should be finishing up the next chapter. Okay that's what I'll do. Thanks for reading. Bye now!!!!

Ps: That was a long little note. Maybe that's where my long chapters come from!!!!lol


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

I own nothing....

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Renesmee**

It was late in the morning when I rose from my bed and began to run a brush through my hair. The gray light the streamed through my large windows wasn't always a sign that it was going to rain. Like Forks, England was almost always under a consent cloud of gray. Perfect vampire weather. It was one of the reason's we had chosen the small town not more than 64 kilometers from the heart of London, England. We currently lived in a large mansion, twice the size of the old house. It had once belonged to the Duke of Rosenberg as his country estate in the early eighteenth century. It was far from any other neighboring houses and sat on more than 120 acres of land. The driveway by it self was five miles. The house was large enough that even my parents stated that one wing was large enough to be there own house. I was just happy that I would get to live with the rest of the family, though I did quite miss the little cottage that had been my home since the day I was born. I missed it's stone floors and the fireplace. Even the smell of burning driftwood in the winter. But the cottage wasn't the only thing that I missed in Forks. I also missed Grandpa Charlie, whom had promise to fly out for the Christmas holiday along with Renee and Uncle Phil. I missed my friends, whom I made sure to call every week. But I, of course, missed Jacob the most. A smile slowly spread across my face. Even my mother missed him somewhat, though she never told me so face to my face, too afraid it would sadden me to bring up his name. It wouldn't of course. I may have missed him, but I wasn't sad. We knew this would happen, it was the life we had chosen. And even though I talked to him almost everyday, I understood that La Push was were he belonged, and I belonged here, with my family. Thinking of Jacob, made me eager to hear his voice. I rushed to the phone that sat on the desk in the corner of my large eighteenth century room, full of gold's, blue and pinks, dialed his number and waited.

"Hello_," _I recognized the voice as Billy's.

"Hey Billy," I greeted. "It's Renesmee, how's everything going?" He was hesitant on the other line.

"Everything's going great Nessie, how's everything in England?"

"Everything's fine, school starts soon,"

"That's good, that good," He actually sounded nervous. Had it been something I said. I ran over the last sentence I said in the back of my mind. I hadn't spoken anything out to the ordinary.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you but is Jacob in?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear only by my shoulder as I rumbled through a couple of draws, trying to find something to wear.

"Aww… no Nessie." He sounded unsure. "He stepped out for a minute, but I'll have him call you when he gets back."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll just talk to him later I guess."

"Okay," he snickered. If that wasn't odd, I didn't know what was.

"Bye then." It was my turn to sound unsure. Something was up.

"Bye," he chuckled before the line went dead. _What was going on, _I thought before I replaced the receiver on the hook. I glanced at the clock again, and gasped. I was already running late. I was on my way to meet some friends that I met the very month we had arrived. I was meeting Catherine and her boyfriend, Dave for lunch in town. I dashed back and fourth between the bathroom and the closet trying to get ready. I finally pulled on a thin beige sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black booties that were all the rave in America. Though we had been here for at least three months, we had transitioned to European way of life rather easily. And when ever a dashingly handsome English man, would approach me with his irresistibly sweet accent and ask if I had a boyfriend, I would simply smile and reply, "I do," and though this left them with disappointment, I was always more than content. Because no matter where we were or how far apart we were, I knew that Jacob would always be mine. His imprinting on me was guarantee to that, because it meant that he could never look at another, much less love her. But the same went for me, no one could ever compare to my Jacob.

I left my room, heading straight to my parents room, which was right beside mine, though there door was several meters down. I don't know why I just didn't use the adjoining door.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out before I knocked. There was no response. I opened the door slowly and peeked in. They weren't there. I frowned then closed the door behind me. I got my clutch from my room and headed down the hall. Just then my cell buzzed. I retrieved it from my purse . It was an unknown number.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Nessie. My dad just told me you called."

"Jacob?"

"Who else would it be. Don't tell me your already looking at others guys," Yep, that was Jacob. I smiled and replied. I walked the long hallway, to another hallway that took me down the back stairs to the kitchen. It was empty. I had half excepted them to be there, my father over the stove as usual, apron around his waist.

"As if. Where are you calling me from?" I inquired about the unknown number.

"My cell phone." he said casually.

"Cell phone? Since when do you have a cell phone?" I questioned, not that I wasn't happy that it had finally happened. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned up stairs, this time searching for the rest of my family. No one was in their room.

"Since _someone_ moved half way around the world, phone bills been pretty high lately." I heard a voice from the background, a very feminine voice, but before I could even speak, Jacob was rushing me off the phone.

"Hey Nessie, I have to go. I'm meeting my girlfriend soon so I'll talk to later. Bye." I stared at the phone in my hand as I heard the line go dead. I tried to understand what was happening. What had he said?

Girlfriend? Had he said girlfriend?

But wasn't I his girlfriend?

I felt my chest tighten and my heart begin to race. The hall was beginning to spin and I felt light headed as if I was going to faint. Maybe I was.

"MOM!!!!" I yelled as I raced down the front corridor. I heard slight movement and called for my parents again.

"In here, sweetheart," Her voice coming from the living room, though it was way too large to be just that. I descended down the remaining stairs, into the enormous foyer which was basically a large open room, whose ceiling extended past the second floor. Large Bay windows around the ceiling lit up the room like the fourth of July. The only sound was the sound of my heels again the polished granite tiled floor. I saw my parent's standing in the archway.

"Mom!" tears were already building. Gosh I cried so easily.

"What is it sweetie?" Even though her words were concerned there was a smile on her face. I didn't understand what it meant, I was too occupied with what had just happened. Maybe I should fly home just for the weekend, just to see, I mean visit.

"Jacob just called. I think something's wro-" I stopped when I saw my father grin. Then suddenly I got the odd feeling that something was going on. I ignored my instinct and crept closer.

"What going on?" I asked. This time my mother grinned, a strangely bright smile. I moved slowly into the room. My mind beginning to race. My birthday wasn't for another month so there was no reason for them to throw me a surprise party, but really, what else could it be? Slowly Alice and Jasper's grinning faces came into view as I rounded the corner. _What is going on_, I racked my brain.

But I couldn't think anymore as my eyes immediately flew to an all too familiar pair ahead of me. My body froze, even my breathing had stopped. I suddenly felt lightheaded and grounded all that the same time. It was a strange feeling. I had to be dreaming, I thought. If I was, it was just like all the other cruel jokes my mind played on me every night. And it had to be a dream, because that as the only way that Jacob could be standing there, not more than fifteen feet from me. I _wanted_ to speak. I _wanted_ to move, but nothing seemed to be working. He looked amazing standing there in a black turtle neck and dark jeans, like a the angel of my dreams here to haunt me all over again. And then with such intensity that it shook me, I wanted it to be real. I wanted this dream to be real. For a moment my will broke my trance and I looked around, my eyes gazing over the rest of my family in the room. Each holding there own smile. My eyes diverted back to his, before the corner of his own lips curled up. Then my chest began to burn and I felt like I was going to faint, but I stood firm. Using the last of my breath, I whispered his name.

"Jacob," The words came out so slow, pleading. I wanted so bad for him to be there. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I slowly took in another gasp of air. Then something hit me, so earthy, so familiar. His warm scent drifted in and out of my lungs as I began to breathe normally again. But it was this scent that played with me the most. I had wanted it to be real so bad that I had tricked my mind into thinking I could even smell him. Then my eyes widen with realization. How many times had I dreamt of this? How many times had I prayed to have Jacob here? It had to be at least a million times and counting. But not once in those dreams had I ever been able to smell him. Not once. My eyes widen.

This was real, I came to realize.

He was real.

And he was here. I called his name again, before his smile broadened.

"About time, kiddo," That was all I needed to lunge forward, over the sofa and into his arms, my lip instantly searching for his. I didn't care who watched, my parents, my family. Because for that moment, their was no one but him and me.

I wasn't sure how long I held him. I wasn't even sure if I could let him go. It hadn't been this hard at the airport, when I had to say my first goodbye to him. Tears that I hadn't even realized were there were already racing down my face into the cloth of his shirt. He held me tight to him, showing me that he had missed me as much as I had missed him. If that was even plausible. Then finally I pulled my self back to ask the question that had been burning in my head since I had first laid eyes on him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see your girlfriend?" My feet were back on the ground and I stared up at him. Had he grown again? He seemed taller or maybe it was just me. Either way he looked better than I could remember. He smiled at my confused expression.

"Silly girl, isn't that you!" He grinned that stupid little grin. I would have laughed if I hadn't been on the brink of an heart attack. I realized now, that I had panicked for nothing. He was right. I was his one and only. Then something else dawn on me.

"Ok but why are you _here?" _

"I convinced my Dad to let me study out here." It took a minute for his words to sink in, then I through my arms around him after I screamed so loud it hurt me. He cringed.

"Your really going to stay." I shrieked to happy to care.

"Yep," he nodded. "You better thank your parents cause there paying for it." I immediately felt like I was going to cry again. I turned to me parents.

"Aww, Mom….Dad, you didn't have to…." I struggled with the words, I was so touched that they would do this for me, even though I shouldn't have been. They were known for giving me everything I wanted. And I had wanted nothing more in my life than I wanted Jacob. They really did spoil me.

"Lets just say it's an earlier birthday present," My father smiled. I shrieked again and flew into there arms.

"Best present ever," I couldn't even bring myself to say the words thank you, I just hoped the tears dripping down my face and my silent sobs were enough. Just then when I thought things couldn't get any better, the front door swung open and in walked, Kim, Jared, Bri and Embry. If I had been surprised before I was now stunned.

"How long are we going to have to stand outside?" Embry fussed, carrying a load of suitcases under his arms. So was Jared.

I wasn't sure how I made it across the room and into Kim's arms, but I were there before I could even care that Briann was in the room, the only one that hadn't known my little secret. I hugged them all.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" I couldn't hold my curiosity in anymore, though I was sure both my brain and heart would explode if I received anymore surprises. Now I figured out why my mom hated them, surprises that is. Maybe I was more like her than she realized.

"Well, we heard that Jacob was coming out here to surprise you and we thought why not make it the ultimate reunion." Kim cheesed.

"Took up my entire summer savings to get here," Bri grinned. " But it was so worth it." She hugged me.

"Oh Nessie, I missed you so much." she inserted.

"I missed you too." I replied. Then she stepped back very serious.

"But I'm mad that you didn't tell me," She frowned and hit me lightly on the arm.

"Tell you what?" I questioned, touching the spot that she grazed. I had no idea what she was talking about. I was sure I had told her everything.

"Tell me what? When you introduced your self, didn't you miss a tiny little detail." I stared at her blankly, my eyes blinking once or twice.

"Like?" I breathed.

" Like the fact that you're a vampire!" She rolled her eyes. " Well half actually!" I gasped.

"How did you find out?" The question slipped from my lips before I knew it. I couldn't deny it now.

"Embry told me." My entire families eyes flashed to his. He pretended he didn't notice. He looked away whistling to himself. She explained that after Embry had finally confessed to her, he also went on the explain the other part. That he was actually a shape shifting wolf. She continued to talk about how it took her three days to come to terms with everything but in the end she caved. After all she loved Embry too. I understood why Embry would tell her about us. We were a major part of their world, so it wasn't to astonishing that the secret of my family had been reviled. The fact of how well she'd taken it was the true surprise. I was just shocked that she'd still wanted to be around, actually fly all the way out here, surely she knew the danger. Being with a werewolf was one story but vampires were was an entirely different thing altogether. But here she stood, not a tiny bit uncomfortable with the fact that mostly everyone in the room drank blood.

"But more importantly, why are you here? Aren't you scared?" She was, after all standing in a room full of vampires, vegetarian or not.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I figured that if no has tried to kill me yet, then it wasn't bound to happen."

"Sounds like some one we know," Alice sang from her corner, her eyes shining mischievously toward my mother.

"Beside my blood might not be that tasty. I'm anemic, remember?" She teased. I couldn't hold back anymore and a case of the giggles hit me hard. I understood now, all too well how my father most have felt about my mother when she had so simply decided that his, being a vampire didn't matter.

"I'm still mad you didn't say anything." She hit me playfully.

"We'll it wasn't something she could just bring up at lunch." Jacob sounded from the spot I had left him. I suddenly wanted to be in his arms again but I would wait. We had time for that. I didn't glance at my father, but I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"So how long are you here for? Don't tell me your all going to school too," I said, a little hopeful.

"As if, I barley convinced my mom to let me fly all the way out here. We're just here till school starts." Bri announced. That was fine with me. School started later in the year in America which left us almost two weeks. One would never be able to understand the relief my heart felt that I wouldn't have to hide what I was from Bri anymore. I was finally free to be who I was, and what I was. I smiled.

My life was perfect, and not everyone got to say that.

* * *

A:N: I hope you liked it. My birthday is coming up at the end of this month and I'm hoping to done with Starlight by then because I have some awesome news for you guys. But I'm not going to mention it till Starlight is over. Please Review and let me know what you think. And to those who don't like the fact that Bri found out the secret then too bad. Hehehe….. When you hear about the news I have then you'll understand why I did it.

Oh and visit my Starlight Forum...

.net/myforums/Baby_Shadow/319228/

Talk with me about the book and other projects I have coming up!!!


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

A/N: It's finally here, the last chapter. Wow, I can't believe it's done. Took awhile but it was fun and long, 204 pages long. Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Starlight. I enjoyed all the reviews and even though it's over, I hope people continue to read it and review.

Chapter Thirty Four

Epilogue

Bella

I use to think how much could change in five years. If some one, mainly Alice would have told me then I would be dancing in my son-in-laws arms right now, I would have laughed. But I was and there was certainly nothing funny about it as happy as I was for both my daughter and best friend.

"Oh get over it Bells. There's no going back now. It's done."

"I know," I frowned as we twirled around the dance floor. The last time I had danced with him, we didn't look as good as we did now. "It's just so sudden that's all. It seems like I had my own wedding only yesterday, which you missed by the way, and now I'm here at yours."

"Yeah, but I did as you ask. I waited until after she finished school and that was a year ago." I looked up into my best friends face, a face that just the word happy couldn't describe..

"I know that too." I sighed again. "I really _am_ happy for you."

"Really? I couldn't tell." He grinned his goofy grin. I looked over to where my daughter was gliding across the floor in her fathers arms. They both looked happy.

"She was beautiful today," I said as I continued to watched the two .

"Yeah, she looked a lot like you, you know?"

"Yeah well, she _is_ wearing my wedding dress." And she had her hair done almost the same way as well, hair combs and all.

"I heard Alice tried to make her a new one." I nodded at the memory.

"Yeah I've never seen Nessie like that before. She absolutely insisted on wearing mine, Alice had no choice but to give in." He chuckled.

"I would have liked to see that." I turned back to him.

"So does she know where you are going?"

"Nope," he chessed. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been hanging Edward too much." He laughed.

"It's hard to think that we use to hate each other." He stated.

"Well you hated him, he just didn't like you because you were trying to take me away from him and also because you stink." We both laughed.

"So does he hate me now for taking his daughter?" Jacob said glancing back at the father-daughter duo.

"I don't think so. He would rather you over the next guy." I grinned.

"I'm not sure how to take that." His brow creased.

"Your still alive aren't you?" I smiled up at him.

"That I am." He beamed.

"I really _am_ happy for you. You deserve to be happy." And he did. Jacob had been through a lot. And I had found happiness and so it was time that he did too.

"Thanks Bells. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah I kn-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and our dancing halted as I twisted my neck to look over my shoulder.

"May I dance with my husband now?" Nessie smiled. I nodded. The words coming from her mouth still sent shivers up my spine. _Just breathe, Bella. Just breathe_.

"Of course," I kissed her forehead and placed Jacob's hand in hers.

"He's all yours." I slipped into Edward's waiting arms before adding. " Forever." I reminded.

She smiled up at Jacob, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, before she spoke.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for."

* * *

Renesmee

I looked around the room, a glass of champagne in my hands. The night air was perfect for the reception and since I hadn't been there for my parents wedding I had Alice and Esme do a re-do of their wedding, from everything from the music to the flowers. It was, for them like walking into a memory. I thought it was perfect. And the old white house in Forks was exactly the same as we had left it. Gathered here was everyone I found dear, my friends, my family, and most importantly, my love. It was five year since Jacob had surprised me by leaving his family and coming to live with us in England. We attended school together, he was studding to be an engineer and I was stuck on becoming a school teacher. It wasn't until our third year that he did something even more surprising, and proposed. I said yes of course and we decided to wait until we were finished with school. But I got a job as a kindergarten teacher and Jacob started working for a company called EMI then things turned hectic, so much so that we had to wait a full year before we could return home to have the wedding. And here I was, now Mrs. Renesmee Black. My heart skipped a beat like it always did when I remind myself of who I was now. Everything seemed perfect.

"There she is," I looked up to see a very pregnant Kim heading towards me in a bridesmaids dress followed by Bri, Tara and Catherine, my friend from England whom still didn't know the truth about us, each wearing the same peach colored dress as Kim.

"Hey should you be walking around like that?" I sat my glass down.

"I'm fine, I'm just nine month pregnant." She grinned, waving me off. Jared had popped the question four years ago and they were about to have there first child. I couldn't have been more happy, none of us could.

"Yes, and it would so ruin Nessie's big day if you went into labor right now." Tara pointed out.

"That's not going to happen. This child just won't come out. I'm telling you, he's going to ride it out as long as he can. It's like he knows what's coming." We all raised an eyebrow at her before we fell into a fit of laughter.

"So you keep saying," Briann joked. She recently finished nursing school and got a job at the hospital that Carlisle use to work at.

"But seriously, will someone get me a chair please?" Kim asked solemn this time.

"Fine, I knew it was coming." Tara said right before slipping away. I had to be honest, it felt great to see every one again. I hadn't visited in a while and it was great to be back home for a couple of days.

"So has he told you yet," Bri settled besides me.

I sighed. " No," I picked up my glass again.

"Well it's your fault you know, asking for your parents identical wedding. He has to do what your father did." Bri smiled.

"You mean he's taking me to an island in the middle of now where, where I'll return three weeks later pregnant, and deadly sick." I touched the glass to my lips.

"No I don't think he'll go that far but I did hear that Edward did help him plan your honeymoon." Kim stated just as her cousin returned with a folding chair. "Thanks." She took a seat on my other side.

"It really was a beautiful wedding though." Kim added.

"Yeah it was exactly like imagined it and so much more." I said as we gazed out over the dance floor. It was later in the evening were it was time to pull off one heels and tie to let loose. We were silent for a minute before Kim gazed up at me.

"Are you scared?"

I glanced down at her from the corner of my eye.

"Scared of what?"

"Tonight?" I knew what she was hinting at and I wasn't. Nervous maybe but not scared. I had already talked to my mother after hours of begging about how it was gong to be. She declined and I turned to my friends. Plus they knew more about being with werewolves than she did. But I wasn't scared, it was after all, what I wanted. It would just be another part of me that would belong to Jacob and only him. A small smile slipped unto my lips as I stared into the straw colored liquid in my hands.

"No, I'm not scared." I whispered.

"Please tell me I'm the reason for that smile." I glanced up and my smile grew even larger. I had been doing that all day. As happy as I was, it always seemed to bubble over when ever Jacob was around. He looked surprisingly more handsome standing there in the black suit than he did at prom. Hard to believe, but true. And he was finally as he looked. He continued to keep his hair low over the years and I had come to love it.

"Aren't you always." I replied. He smiled and turned to my friends but before a word could slip from his lips, Bri held a hand up and said.

"Just take her." I laughed as I slipped my hand in his and handed my glass off to someone. I couldn't see anything other than Jacob who slipped his large hand into the small of my back and we began to move to the music.

"I've been wanting to ask you, where did you learn to dance?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and it was almost as if he was gazing right into my soul.

"Do you even have to ask?" I grinned at his dad, I thought. It would surprise those who knew those two before that they had actually become good friends. For a moment we were quiet, just enjoying being held by the other. Over the years I couldn't believe how much both Jacob and I had grown. We weren't kids anymore but we loved each just the same as we had back then, maybe even more.

"Why are you smiling?" I hadn't even realized I had drifted into my own world, a world that revolved around him. I tilted my chin up, still grin beaming.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied and watched as the side of his lips tugged upward.

"Have I told I love you today."

"Only about a hundred times, but one more time doesn't hurt."I answered as we continued to spin in out own world.

He grinned as he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

"I love you,"

My smile widened. Everything I had ever wanted, everything I ever needed was right here. There was nothing more I could ask for.

"I love you too."

* * *

That's it!!! It's Over... I hoped that it was something worth reading. I want to thank everyone that took the time to read Starlight. I had fun writing it and reading you're responses. Oh I almost forgot the news. While I driving home last week, I had a thought. And in that thought I saw a great storyline for a new Twilight fic, staring Jacob and Nessie's child. I really want to write it but I want to know what you guys think about it. Let me know and then I'll be able to give you more details. Thanks a bunch. Love you all.


	35. Extra Ending

A/N: So I thought that since I began Starlight with Edward and Bella I should end it that way. So here's an extra ending, if that's what you want to call it. Enjoy

* * *

**Bella**

All the guest were gone and even the rest of my family had disappeared. I stood in middle of the large field behind the white house that was so familiar to me, my face tilted towards the night sky. It was another one of those nights where the moon light disappeared somehow allowing the stars to light the heavens. I sighed before I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm going to miss her too." I heard his voice from beside me. I sighed again. My mind had already been racing.

"I remember when I first saw her face. She was the most beautiful thing, even more beautiful than you. Her large brown eyes, honey blond hair, round face, pale skin." I sighed at the memory.

"I never thought that this day would come." He took my hand in his and held it. the contact from his skin still sent shivers up my spine and it had been years since we had first touched.

I smiled at a thought and turned to look at him.

"Thank you." I voiced. He stared back at me.

"What for?"

"For giving her to me." He smiled and then pulled my hand to his lips. Another shiver.

"Your welcome." he grinned. "Now come, there's something I want to show you." He began to pull me along.

"Where are we going?"

"To our house," I smiled. We hadn't had time to visit the cottage since we had returned to the small town that I had once detested. We had been occupied with the wedding. I remembered when I had first eyed the small cottage. It had all seemed like a dream then.

"Actually it's more of a cottage. I think a house requires a little more leg room." I repeated what he had told me back then. He grinned as I followed along.

"So where did you send them?" I asked out of curiosity. He turned and eyed me and I knew. Because I had totally fallen in love with the small island where I had had my honey moon, Edward felt the need to get me my own island somewhere off the coast of south Spain.

"Isle Bella?" I asked. He nodded. It only made sense. Nessie had wanted her wedding to be exactly as mine had been for me, I guess that included the honeymoon. I chuckled, then stopped. Edward twisted back to me.

"What's the matter?"

"You don't think that because Nessie wanted everything to be the same as our wedding, that it will be? I mean to whole pregnancy thing-"

"Bella-" he sighed.

"I mean they will use protection, right?" My mind began to race and all the questions beginning with, what if?

"Bella, I don't want to hea-"

"It's just because a bab-"

He dropped my hand and covered his ears. "la-la-la," he hummed.

"What if he hurts her?" I stated almost going into a state of panic. What if something went wrong?

"I'm not listening!" Edward took off toward the woods. I took off behind him.

"Edward? What if he hurts her?" I called again. I was still chasing him.

"Come back here. I'm not done-" He disappeared then.

"Edward!" I called. No answer.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!!!!Oh and check out my forum!!!


	36. Side Story

A/N: I couldn't sleep the other night and so I decided to write something but nothing was flowing for any of my other works so I started this side Story about Jacob and Nessie after they return from their honey moon. A little excerpt before I release the Sequel to Starlight. I hope you like it. It's a little bit of a comedy and has some slight sexual references. You've been warned. Enjoy!  


* * *

Bella

I couldn't stand it. The waiting. Not when I was so anxious to see her again. No, I was anxious to see both of them. My daughter, and my son-in-law/ best-friend. I wasn't sure if I would ever get over that. It had been three weeks since the wedding and we had returned to England five days after that. I continued to pace in the front room.

"Bella?" I ignored him. I knew what he was going to say, Calm down Bella. They'll be here soon. I could almost hear the words now.

"Calm down Bella. They'll be here soon." he stated gazing at me as I continued to race from one side of the room to the other. See, sometimes I thought I was the mind reader. But what could be taken them so long? I knew that the plane had landed two hours ago and it was only a forty minute drive from the small private airport to our house. I glanced at my watch even though I had a perfect sense of time. They were than late. I heard Edward sigh from the couch he was on and the next thing I felt were his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, really, this is ridiculous. They will be get here when they get here." I was surprised. How could he remain this calm? Even though I was always the one always freaking out, I wondered if at some point he would crack. He hadn't, not once in the five years since my daughter had taken on the form of an eighteen year old. Still she was only seven. Married at seven. I shook my head. That I could not think about.

"But what could be keeping them?" I had been away from my baby once before and I had thought that separation was painful. This was ten times worst, partly because I knew once they would return, Nessie would belong to Jacob just like I belong to Edward. Ugh, I wiped those thoughts away again. I didn't want to think about Jacob doing anything to Nessie that Edward did with me. It was bad enough that I would have to tolerate them kissing and holding hands now. It would be avoidable. They were married now.

"Don't worry, they're fine. You are over reacting for nothing," Just then the purr of an engine could be heard heading this way and Edward looked up and smiled.

"See, that's them now. All for nothing," he repeated and kissed my forehead. I relaxed into his arms. Maybe I had over reacted, in fact I knew I had, but as a mother I couldn't help it. It was my job. I heard foot steps from up stairs before Alice and Jasper came whizzing into the room.

"There here!" Alice sang, dancing around us. Her movement was graceful and child like.

"Thanks for the insight," Now if she had mentioned something earlier I wouldn't have gone into crazy mom mode, but her and Jasper had disappeared up stairs about four hours ago and I didn't want to bother them. Not when they had that look in their eyes. We all knew that look. I could hear voices outside and the sound of slamming doors. I had to force myself not to launch myself out the front door and into her arms. Emmett and Rose entered then, and I could see the excitement in Rose's eyes. She'd missed Nessie almost as much as I had, Jacob not so much. Things were better between them, but when I said better I meant they weren't trying to kill each other. The name calling continued and I didn't see an end in sight for it. I began to nibble on my bottom lip, something I had done even in my human life when I got anxious. The door swung open and Jacob entered holding all there suit cases, while Nessie clung to a small hand bag.

"We're home!" Her face lit up when she spotted all of us standing there.

"Welcome Home," Emmett's voice boomed. She looked different to me, some how more mature, more womanly. She was officially grown. She was a married women and she still had that post- wedding glow. After hugging her aunts and uncles she turned to us.

"Mom, Dad!" It was like she couldn't get to us fast enough and she almost knocked us off our feet, not an easy thing to do, when she flew into our arms. Instantly all my fear disappears and I couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home baby," I kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to have you back, sweetheart." Edward stated from beside me. She pulled back.

"It's great to be back. Oh my gosh, the island was amazing." She stated. I saw Jacob creep up behind her, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, she didn't want to leave, but she missed you guys too much."

I felt complete again somehow. Everyone was home, except Carlisle and Esme who were off on there own island get away for their anniversary. They were sad that they were going to miss seeing the newlyweds home but I convinced them that neither Nessie or Jacob would mind. It didn't take much to convince the two love birds.

"So what did you think?" I asked Jacob. "Didn't you have any fun?"

"Oh I had a lot of fun, if you know what I mean," He snuck a kiss unto Nessie's cheek and her face turned red. I heard Edward groan from beside me and I hated to think about what he saw in Jacob's thoughts. No, in both their thoughts.

"Spare us Jacob," I said resolute, before I hugged him.

"I missed you," The words were true.

"I missed you too," he pulled back.

"Is it weird yet?" He asked. I looked up at him confused.

"The whole son-in-law, best friend thing. I _am_ still your best friend, right?" he picked fun. He was radiating with positive energy and I knew it had everything to do with my honey blond daughter now chatting with Alice across the room.

"Of course Jacob," I didn't call him Jake any more. It was something that Nessie called him, so I left it alone so that it could be something between just the two of them.

"I told you that I've dealt with it. Yeah it was hard at first but I'm not as irrational as I use to be,"

Jacob glanced at Edward before he chuckle and gazed at me with one raised brow.

"Yeah Bells, if you say so," I frowned.

"I _have_ dealt with it," I insisted.

"Sure, sure," he waved me off before he trucked it across the room toward Renesmee.

I turned to Edward and he glanced down at me thoughtfully.

"I have," he didn't answer only continued to smile. " Haven't I?" He tucked my head in between his hands and kissed my lips. My body reacted to him right away.

"Of course you have," I didn't believe him, mainly because his tone held a hint of humor in it. Whatever, I thought. I knew I had dealt with it and that was all that mattered. I leaned up and kissed him this time. I had been so focused on Nessie and Jacob returning this morning that I had almost completely ignored Edward, a shocker I know. Especially since my entire being revolved around him, but he had been more than patient with me, much like he always was. I continued to kiss him forgetting where we were for moment, by body already wrapping into him. Kissing Edward was like kissing perfection. I didn't understand it, but his kisses always got better and it made me react to him every time, anywhere. I wanted this kiss to last forever and if we didn't have other obligations it possibly could have, except we both heard someone clear their throat rather loudly on the other side of the room before Emmett said something about, not being able to keep out lips to ourselves. Edward released me and I missed his lips almost immediately. I turned to find almost everyone staring at us.

"Hey," Nessie called, Jacob's hand hovering over the small of her back protectively. " Aren't we the newlyweds here?" she chuckled.

"We have plenty was time for that," Jacob whispered and bent over to touch his lips to hers. She excepted them all to willingly and Edward moaned. I took pity on him and threw out my shield, blocking Jacob and Nessie's thoughts.

"Thank you," He voiced.

"Your welcome." I tried not to concentrate on the fact that my daughter and my best friend were still exchanging saliva across the room but I was glad when Alice broke it up.

"Okay you two, enough. It's bad enough we have to watch Bella and Edward." Nessie pulled away flushed, but content. I saw her whisper I love you to her husband before she turned away. At least there was that reassurance, that Nessie loved Jacob and Jacob loved her more than it could really be described. I was happy for them. Both of them deserved this happiness, the happiness I felt every time I glanced over at Edward and knew that he was mine, forever and then some. I would just have to get use to them touching, kissing and whispering in the corner like no one in the room could hear them. I would get over it because I had the biggest distraction in the universe. A husband. And not just any husband. A husband that was my everything. And I knew that I would need a distraction, so in the middle of hearing about my daughters honeymoon vacation, I open up my shield and let my thought be heard.

_Upstairs. Thirty minutes._

He glanced at me and I smiled keeping my eyes on my daughter. I saw him nod and smile from the corner of my eye. But then he brushed his lips along the base on my jaw and it sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

"Make it twenty," I felt him smile against my skin before he pulled away and I knew that this was going to be the longest twenty minutes I had experienced all day. I saw Alice glanced at us, and I disregard her heated gaze. I only tried, in vain to concentrate on the story that my daughter was telling, but it had become hard now that Edwards hand was running feather light up and down my neck. I knew what he was doing and it was working. Every time his fingers grazed my cool skin, my mind wondered. I took a deep breathe and tried to refocus myself. I saw him smirk with satisfaction from my peripheral. Oh, so he thought he was winning, did he? Well he had another thing coming. I very subtly placed one of the couch pillows on his lap and slid my hand underneath it, brushing my hand against him as I did. That wasn't my intention, I was too distracted but when he bucked off the couch slightly I giggled. No one seemed to even noticed us, but we were in a room full of vampires. Maybe they just weren't saying anything, either way Edwards hands still caressed my neck and ear lobe and my hand stroked the inner part of his thigh. I wasn't going to touch him again, just tease him a little. I noticed that his smile disappeared and it looked like he was struggling to concentrate. We continued at our game, me giggling and him chewing on the inside of his mouth, when suddenly Alice flew up from her seat.

"Get a room already." I glanced at Edward before we burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Thank god, someone said something," Emmett groaned. " I wasn't sure I could take anymore."

Nessie and Jacob stared around the room, having obviously missed something. I laughed again.

"Sorry you guys," I spoke in between fit's of laughter.

"Yeah what ever," Alice stated, stalking off. Jasper followed her before he glanced at us, almost smiling.

"What happened," Nessie stated. I got off the couch and moved towards her.

"Sorry baby but I need a few minutes to talk to your father." I kissed her forehead.

"Okay," She stared up me bewildered as I turned to Edward. He took my head and race up stairs. We continued where we left off.

* * *

**Okay so that was super fun to write. I might do that again. Well, if I can't sleep. It always turns out better at four in the morning.** **I feel a little like Jay-Z. I was suppose to retire this story, but I just can't help it. hehehe. Reveiw Please. **


End file.
